Seulement toi
by Patricia03
Summary: UA, A/O, Destiel. Rien n'aurait du être possible entre Castiel, oméga rebelle contre sa propre nature et Dean, flic et alpha aux idées un peu basiques. Mais lorsqu'une enquête sur des meurtres d'omégas les fait se rencontrer, leur vie va se trouver complètement chamboulée... Rating M pour langage parfois cru, scènes de sexe explicites, et mention de viol ( pas de descriptif ).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Donc voila, j'ose, je me lance... C'est ma toute première fic à chapitres, j'espère que vous serez indulgents avec moi...**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'adore ces personnages, j'espère leur avoir été fidèle.**

 **Les avertissements sont dans le résumé: UA Destiel, avec mention de Sabriel. Rating M pour langage très cru par moment et scènes de sexe explicites, c'est une A/O. Mention de viol mais pas de scène detaillée.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je prends tout. Tout me permettra de m'améliorer.**

 **Cette fic est déjà entièrement écrite, donc je devrais pouvoir publier un nouveau chapitre régulièrement toutes les semaines. Il y en aura 14.  
**

 **Merci infiniment de me lire. Amusez vous bien.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1:**

Castiel avait de la chance dans son malheur et il le savait. Mais en des jours comme aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment du mal à s'en souvenir.

En fait, Castiel détestait sa nature d'oméga. Comment pouvait on aimer une condition qui vous imposait tous les mois pendant quelques jours, des transformations tant physiques que mentales sur lesquelles vous n'aviez aucun contrôle ?

Être en chaleur, comme un animal! Se sentir à la merci de ses instincts les plus primaires, de ce besoin de s'accoupler pour se reproduire, comme dans les temps reculés où cette "nécessité biologique" avait sauvé la race humaine de l'extinction.

C'était nécessaire à cette époque. Lorsque cette épidémie avait causé la stérilité de la presque totalité de la population féminine, l'humanité n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'adapter ou de s'éteindre. Et d'ailleurs l'extinction n'était vraiment pas passée loin. La population mondiale avait chuté en quelques dizaines années de plus de sept milliards d'habitants à quelques centaines de milliers.

Mais la vie trouve toujours son chemin. Et en divers endroits du globe, parmi les rares bébés mâles venant encore au monde, certains se virent dotés d'une constitution différente, qui ne se révélait qu'à l'adolescence, lorsque sous l'influence de puissantes hormones, leurs corps subissaient alors des changements radicaux. Et pour certains que leurs premières chaleurs se manifestaient... A ce moment là, des organes jusqu'alors embryonnaires se développaient et se tenaient prêts pour concevoir et enfanter.

Les femmes ne pouvaient plus procréer, alors dans un sursaut d'agonie, la vie s'était tournée vers le genre masculin pour assurer sa continuité.

L'humanité s'était alors scindée en 3 genres: les alphas, les bêtas et les omégas.

Les bêtas étaient des êtres humains sans particularité, hommes et femmes. Ils étaient les anciens, l'humanité d'avant la mutation.

Les alphas et les omégas étaient tous des hommes, les premiers forts, grands, dominants et les seconds leurs opposés, de nature plutôt chétive, naturellement calmes et soumis.

.

Castiel avait toujours trouvé ces quelques définitions particulièrement insultantes et caricaturales. Il détestait cette différentiation qui lui dictait ce qu'il devait être, ce qu'il devait ressentir et comment il devait se comporter. Il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à sa nature d'oméga, la faiblesse, la docilité qui la caractérisait et jusqu'à ce mot, les chaleurs ! Comment avait on pu trouver un terme aussi bestial ?

D'ailleurs Castiel n'avait rien de chétif et encore moins de docile. Il aurait dû naître alpha ou au moins bêta. Tout sauf un fichu oméga actuellement en chaleur.

Et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, au plus profond de son âme et de son corps.

Cette chaleur qui l'oppressait et l'étouffait. Cette impression de combustion intérieure qui le transformait en animal, affamé d'un sexe masculin alpha qui viendrait le remplir et le féconder pour qu'il donne naissance et perpétue l'espèce.

Car si, maintenant, une fois l'épidémie vaincue, les femmes étaient de nouveau fécondes, les omégas, eux continuaient d'être les esclaves de ce que la nature avait fait d'eux.

Mais Castiel était un rebelle, et ce depuis sa naissance. Il était le benjamin d'une fratrie de 5 enfants et quand on était le petit dernier, on apprenait vite à se défendre. Ses frères étaient tous des alphas. Michel, l'aîné, qui se prenait pour le chef de famille, rôle qu'il avait d'ailleurs bien souvent endossé pour combler les perpétuelles absences de leur père, diplomate, en voyage à l'étranger les trois quarts de l'année. Venait ensuite Anna, un an plus jeune, grande, rousse, la seule fille de la famille, mais avec un caractère bien trempé, capable de faire obéir ses frères d'un simple regard. Puis arrivait Balthazar, sûr de lui avec un humour souvent acerbe qui le rendait peu sympathique lorsqu'on ne le connaissait pas. Pourtant un frère en or. Tout comme Lucifer, Luc, qui vouait à Castiel un attachement sans borne. A tel point qu'il pouvait se révéler véritablement démoniaque si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à son cadet, Castiel, le benjamin de cette grande fratrie.

Et malgré le drame qui les avait frappés avec le décès de leur mère, morte en mettant Castiel au monde, malgré l'absence de ce père qui n'avait pas su se consoler, ni consoler ses enfants de cette si douloureuse perte, on pouvait dire que cette petite famille était heureuse.

Michel et Anna endossaient un peu trop le rôle des parents au goût de leurs cadets. Mais ils soudaient ce petit groupe et tous vivaient encore ensemble, dans l'immense demeure familiale.

Oh, bien sur cette cohabitation n'allait pas sans heurts, les disputes étaient fréquentes. Les portes claquaient, des bibelots se fracassaient parfois contre les murs et les voisins bien qu'éloignés pouvaient souvent entendre des disputes apocalyptiques. Mais pour rien au monde ils ne se seraient séparés. Une famille unie.

C'était ça, la grande chance de Castiel. Car, quitte à naître oméga, et en plus dans une famille d'alphas, il était né dans la meilleure des familles, où personne ne l'avait rejeté pour ce qu'il était, ni ne l'avait rabaissé comme c'était encore trop souvent le cas dans la plupart des familles.

Personne sauf leur père. Même si il ne le lui avait jamais dit ouvertement, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné la mort de leur mère et avait encore plus rejeté son jeune fils en découvrant sa vraie nature. D'absent, il était alors devenu inexistant, laissant ses aînés élever leur cadet. Et ceux ci avaient pris leur tâche à cœur, le préparant de leur mieux pour sa vie future.

Car la vie d'un oméga n'avait rien de facile.

Bien sur la société avait changé, les omégas n'étaient plus considérés comme des objets, ni des esclaves sexuels appartenant à leur alpha et dont la seule fonction était de se soumettre et de se reproduire. Des lois avaient été votées quelques années auparavant, mais les mentalités allaient plus lentement. L'opinion publique était divisée. La "Cause Oméga" était à présent devenue un argument politique, tout comme le chômage et l'insécurité, opposant pro et anti. Tout était encore tellement difficile pour un oméga. Trouver un travail, un logement, même se promener dans la rue sans se faire agresser...Toute la vie d'un oméga était un combat permanent pour se faire respecter. Oui, les lois avaient changé, mais il y avait encore bien des progrès à faire.

.

Et Castiel enrageait contre tous ces clichés.

Il avait fini ses études d'infirmier depuis quelques mois, et avait été affecté dans le service des urgences de l'hôpital proche de chez lui.

Évidemment, sa nature d'oméga imposait qu'on aménage son emploi du temps. Lors de ses périodes de chaleurs, Castiel devait rester cloîtré chez lui, enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, tant pour sa propre sécurité, que par volonté de ne pas céder à l'impérieux besoin d'être clamé comme sa nature le lui imposait.

Lorsqu'un oméga était en chaleur, les puissantes phéromones qu'il dégageait le rendaient presque irrésistible pour tout alpha passant à proximité. Il fallait alors un extraordinaire effort de volonté tant à l'alpha qu'à l'oméga pour ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre, et que l'alpha ne prenne l'oméga sur le champ. Lorsqu'un alpha prenait un oméga, les phéromones de l'oméga se modifiaient, le ciblant lui, afin que l'alpha s'accouple de nouveau avec l'oméga maximisant les chances de le féconder. Et au bout du 3eme rapport, les 2 êtres se trouvaient alors liés de façon indéfectible par un sentiment puissant d'appartenance, qui avait longtemps été assimilé à un lien de soumission pour l'oméga. L'oméga était clamé, pour la vie.

\- Saloperies de chaleurs ! pensa de nouveau Castiel en grimaçant, le corps recouvert de sueur.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à présent cloîtré dans sa chambre. Déjà parce qu'en sortir l'exposait tout simplement au risque de se faire violer dans la rue, même si les lois punissaient maintenant ce crime alors qu'auparavant le viol n'était même pas reconnu pour les omégas. Mais surtout parce que Castiel refusait tout net d'être clamé.

Pas question qu'il se soumette à quiconque, et encore moins à un alpha qu'il n'aurait même pas choisi, simplement parce que sa nature lui ordonnait d'écarter les cuisses quatre jours tous les mois.

Castiel se séquestrait donc lui même durant ces quelques jours, endurant bravement les tourments que son corps subissait.

Et "tourments" n'était pas un terme exagéré. Castiel se sentait brûlant, tout son corps enfiévré se soulevait de désir. Son intimité gonflée se lubrifiait pour accueillir en lui le membre dur d'un alpha qui le pilonnerait jusqu'à le faire hurler. Car si son esprit était fort, son corps lui, ne demandait que ça. Il savait que seule la pénétration d'un sexe d'alpha soulagerait la brûlure de ses chaleurs.

Et malgré sa volonté hors du commun, Castiel se retrouvait nu sur son lit, à quatre pattes, essayant de se soulager lui même, en se pénétrant de ses doigts, contorsionnant son corps, en un simulacre de coït, mais sans jamais parvenir à s'apaiser.

.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Immédiatement, Castiel se retourna, retirant ses doigts de son intimité.

Il savait déjà que c'était Anna qui venait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, la seule qu'il acceptait ces jours là. Jamais ses frères ne se seraient permis de venir le voir pendant cette période.

Fort heureusement, partageant un lien biologique avec Castiel, ils étaient immunisés contre l'effet de ses puissantes phéromones, mais ses chaleurs les mettait tous mal à l'aise. Plus encore Castiel qui aurait été mortifié que ses frères le voient dans cet état. Seule Anna, sa sœur et presque mère, venait lui rendre visite, lui apportant à manger, changeant ses draps trempés de sueur, le serrant dans ses bras quand le désir devenait douleur à force d'être inassouvi. Bref, l'aidant à rester humain pendant cette période si humiliante.

\- Je peux entrer Castiel ? Dit-elle en entrebâillant la porte.

\- Entre Anna, répondit Castiel, après s'être assis dans son lit et recouvert de ses draps.

Il en était au 3eme jour de ses chaleurs. Anna savait qu'il endurait le pire de ses tourments. Elle venait donc régulièrement le faire boire pour éviter qu'il ne de déshydrate, lui apporter à manger également car l'énergie dépensée était telle qu'elle l'avait plus d'une fois, par le passé, retrouvé inconscient sur son lit.

Elle posa le plateau devant lui, un jus d'orange, des tartines de confitures, une pomme. Ce qui lui ferait envie, espérait elle. Castiel regarda le plateau avec une mine dégoûtée.

\- J'ai pas faim Anna, merci.

\- Juste le jus d'orange alors, s'il te plait.

Castiel s'exécuta et bu le verre d'un trait. Anna le voyait se tortiller sur son lit, résistant de toutes ses forces, afin de ne rien montrer de son inconfort à sa sœur. Mais celle ci le connaissait tellement bien. Elle n'insista pas, posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et quitta la pièce.

Immédiatement, Castiel émit un gémissement douloureux. Il essaya de soulager cette sensation de manque en prenant son sexe en main et en commençant de lents va et vient sur sa hampe durcie. Mais ce n'était pas de ce plaisir là que son corps brûlait. Castiel savait bien ce qu'il devait faire, il se coucha donc sur le dos, releva les jambes, et se pénétra lui même à l'aide d'un godemichet.

Son corps n'était pas dupe, le soulagement était minime mais ça rendait les choses un peu plus supportables. Encore quelques heures à tenir, demain, le dernier jour, la douleur diminuerait, puis tout reviendrait à la normale, il reprendrait enfin le contrôle.

En attendant, il continua de faire aller et venir l'objet dans son intimité suintante, des larmes d'humiliation coulant sur ses joues.

\- Saloperies de chaleurs !

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean Winchester était un mec simple. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'il aimait se considérer. Il aimait les choses simples, la bouffe simple, les relations simples.

Borné ? primitif ? aurait dit Sam.

 _Mais bon sang, c'est pas parce qu'on aimait pas se prendre la tête, qu'on était forcément un primate_! Songea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Immédiatement il s'interrompit dans son mouvement. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser à Sam en ce moment ? Se fustigea l'alpha en se ré-enfonçant dans l'intimité de l'oméga gémissant, nu, à quatre pattes devant lui. Il secoua la tête, se reconcentrant immédiatement sur sa tache au combien agréable. Il penserait à son co équipier plus tard. Il adorait Sam, donnerait sa vie pour lui, le considérait comme un frère, mais justement, on avait pas envie de penser à son frère dans ces moments là !

Dean aimait baiser, pas faire l'amour. Il aimait le sexe pour le plaisir, pas pour les sentiments. Il était d'ailleurs toujours très clair sur ce point avec ses partenaires, femmes ou omégas.

Il ne pensait pas être un salaud pour autant. Après tout il ne forçait personne. Il était toujours honnête d'entrée de jeu, libre à eux d'accepter ou de partir. Mais si on jouait, alors c'était selon ses règles. Et Dean veillait toujours à ce que ses partenaires soient satisfaits, mettant un point d'honneur à les faire jouir avant de se laisser aller lui même. Même si il s'agissait d'un oméga.

Dean ne méprisait pas les omégas, bien au contraire. Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait même dit qu'il les adorait. Lui aimait baiser. Les omégas aimaient être baisés. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, non ? se dit il en envoyant un autre puissant coup de rein, faisant se cambrer de plaisir son partenaire.

Andy ou Harry, il ne se souvenait plus très bien de son prénom, hurlait à présent son plaisir sans retenue, agrippant les draps dans ses poings serrés pour absorber les coups de boutoir qui le secouaient tout entier.

.

Dean l'avait rencontré il y avait une heure à peine dans ce bar où il passait le plus clair de ses soirées, le Road House. Il l'avait repéré de suite, sentant les effluves puissantes de ses phéromones d'oméga en chaleur.  
Plusieurs autres alphas s'étaient également retournés à son entrée, mais ce fut Dean qui s'approcha le premier. Un seul signe de tête, consentement muet entre le dominant et le dominé, avait suffit pour qu'il l'agrippe par le bras et l'emmène chez lui.

Et à peine la porte franchie, l'alpha s'était jeté sur l'oméga, lui arrachant littéralement sa chemise. Un peu brutal peut être, mais après tout si un oméga en pleines chaleurs, s'amenait dans un bar plein d'alphas, c'était pas pour faire un poker.

D'ailleurs celui ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, l'aidant même à lui retirer chemise, pantalon et boxer, se retrouvant nu devant cet inconnu toujours habillé qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'un désir bestial.

Dean le retourna contre le mur et passa une main entre ses fesses. L'intimité de l'oméga était déjà ouverte et complètement lubrifiée, prête à le recevoir. Dean ne prit donc même pas le temps de le préparer, il ouvrit son pantalon, sortit son sexe déjà dressé. Il enfila rapidement une capote d'un geste expert et s'enfonça en lui d'un seul et puissant coup de rein, le faisant crier autant de surprise que de plaisir.

Mais l'oméga était trop chétif pour accueillir debout ses coups de reins puissants. Dean devait le plaquer contre le mur pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer, ce qui l'empêchait de se déhancher à sa guise. Il le saisit alors à bras le corps, son sexe toujours planté en lui, et le porta de cette façon jusque sur son lit où il le relâcha à quatre pattes devant lui.

Voila, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Les cuisses largement écartées, le dos cambré, l'oméga gémissait de plaisir, décuplant celui de Dean. Sur un énième va et vient, l'oméga se tendit, son sexe envoyant des giclées de sperme sur les draps en dessous de lui. Dean le sentit se resserrer sur son membre. Il vint à son tour, dans un cri de jouissance, et s'effondra sur le dos de son partenaire. Ils s'allongèrent sur le côté, sans parler, attendant que le nœud qui les soudait l'un à l'autre ne se desserre, reprenant leurs souffles respectifs.

.

L'après... C'était le moment que Dean aimait le moins.

Ce moment où il devait parler, où parfois l'autre attendait une parole tendre, un geste d'amour qu'il se savait incapable de donner.

\- Si tu veux passer par la salle de bain, te gêne pas. Proposa t il, pour prendre les devants. Et si tu veux, je peux te ramener chez toi. Tes chaleurs se sont apaisées pour quelques heures vu ce qu'on vient de faire. Mais il vaut quand même mieux que tu ne te ballades pas tout seul dans les rues avec cette odeur sur toi.

Dean lui disait ça autant dans son intérêt que dans le sien propre. Il ne voulait pas voir un autre dossier s'ajouter à la pile déjà trop haute des cas de viols qui s'empilaient sur son bureau.

L'oméga l'ignorait, mais Dean était flic. Il avait été récemment affecté à l'unité spéciale des omégas, crée quelques mois auparavant. Il fallait bien dire que les crimes et encore plus les crimes sexuels contre les omégas n'étaient reconnus et punis que depuis très peu de temps.

Dans un passé encore très proches, les omégas n'avaient aucun droit.

C'était Sam qui avait voulu postuler pour cette unité. Dean lui, se trouvait très bien à la crim', mais finalement, c'était assez voisin comme job. Et comme il ne pouvait envisager de travailler avec un autre co équipier que Sam, alors il l'avait suivi. Sans grand enthousiasme, il fallait bien le dire.

Normalement deux alphas n'auraient pas dû rester ensemble dans la même équipe. Il paraissait normal d'associer un alpha et un oméga, afin de mettre plus à l'aise les victimes. Mais Sam malgré son gabarit de catcheur de presque deux mètres, était connu pour son caractère calme, compatissant, toujours doux et à l'écoute des victimes. Et il était le seul à vouloir travailler avec Dean, franc-tireur invétéré, autant admiré que craint par tous ses collègues.

Sam lui, savait tempérer l'enthousiasme de Dean, le forçant souvent à voir les choses différemment, à réfléchir avant d'agir. Bref ces deux là étaient inséparables, tant comme amis qu'au boulot. Fallait faire avec, c'était un lot !

\- Merci oui, je veux bien que tu me ramènes. Lui dit l'oméga les yeux baissés, conscient de ce qu'il risquait à se balader seul dans les rues, à présent qu'il était délivré de la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui lorsque ses chaleurs le tenaient.

Il semblait surpris de la proposition. Peu d'alphas auraient eu ce geste pour un oméga.

Il se leva du lit, passa dans la pièce adjacente. Dean entendit l'eau couler.

Bon sang que cet oméga sentait bon ! Mais il devait être en fin de chaleur, l'attraction n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Il dut tout de même se retenir de le rejoindre pour un deuxième round sous la douche.

Ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups, songea t'il, en souriant à son mauvais jeu de mots.

Mais rapidement, l'oméga ressortit de la pièce, lavé et déjà tout habillé. Il regardait maintenant l'alpha avec timidité et presque crainte, incertain de ses réactions. Dean se leva à son tour, passa à côté de lui, le frôlant volontairement, et lui donnant un frisson que Dean ne manqua pas. Il s'habilla sous ses yeux et attrapa ses clefs de voiture.

Le trajet se fit presque sans un mot, au son de la musique rock sortant de l'autoradio de l'impala de Dean. Les deux hommes avaient eu chacun ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus.

Ils se séparèrent au bas de l'immeuble de l'oméga.

\- Peut être qu'on remettra ça un autre jour. Tu sais où me trouver pendant tes prochaines chaleurs, si tu veux. Dit Dean qui démarra ensuite, sans se retourner sur l'oméga qui le regardait s'éloigner.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Le lendemain matin, huit heures passées de quelques minutes, Dean arriva au bureau de police. Sam était déjà assis au sien, juste en face de lui, lisant un dossier avec attention.

\- Dure nuit ?

\- Non douce nuit... Lui répliqua Dean avec un clin d'œil entendu.

\- Tu changeras jamais. Soupira Sam

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu changer la perfection ? Que veux-tu, je plais, c'est presque une malédiction !Ajouta Dean avec un sourire ravageur. Et tout le monde n'a pas envie de se caser comme toi. Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à Gabriel, d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'il m'apprécie tellement !

Dean fit une petite moue ironique.

\- J'y manquerai pas. Et tu te trompes pour Gabriel. Il t'aime beaucoup. C'est juste qu'il a une façon un peu... particulière de te le montrer. Rigola Sam en repensant aux mille et une facéties que son oméga faisait subir à son co-équipier dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. D'ailleurs faudrait que tu viennes manger un de ces soirs, ça fait longtemps. Samedi, ça te dit ? Barbecue et bière ?

\- Tu sais comment me parler toi ! Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi t'es mon meilleur pote.

 _-_ Jerk !

\- bich !

\- Bon ok, je vois ça avec Gabriel et je te confirme.

Sam était en couple avec Gabriel, un oméga, depuis dix ans. Bien avant qu'il ne soit légal d'être en couple avec un oméga d'ailleurs.

Sam avait clamé Gabriel presque par accident, une erreur de jeunesse. L'oméga était alors légalement devenu sa propriété, son esclave. Mais c'était sans compter sur les idées progressistes de Sam qui n'avait jamais compris ni accepté ces notions de classes et de domination. Leur relation avait très vite évolué vers des sentiments réciproques, d'abord secrets, puis révélés au grand jour dès que cela fut possible. Bien sur, étant son meilleur ami, Dean connaissait la véritable nature des sentiments de son partenaire pour son oméga et il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que Sam soit heureux.

\- Winchester ! Campbell ! Dans mon bureau !

Dean et Sam levèrent la tête simultanément vers leur capitaine qui venait de les apostropher si gracieusement. Bobby Singer avait la cinquantaine bien sonnée. C'était un béta, mais personne, alphas compris, n'aurait osé remettre en question son autorité. Il en imposait naturellement.

Sam et Dean entrèrent dans le bureau de leur supérieur, s'assirent avant même d'y être invités, comme à leur habitude.

 _Bordel, j'en ferais jamais rien de ces deux là_. Soupira Singer pour lui même.

\- Encore en retard Dean ? Grogna le vieil homme.

\- Peuh, moins de dix minutes! Autant dire que j'étais presque en avance ! Rétorqua celui ci avec mauvaise foi.

\- Ouais, si tu l'dis. En attendant Sam a eu le temps de regarder le dossier que j'ai mis sur son bureau, LUI ! Il te fera un topo.

Dean foudroya son co équipier du regard. Fayot va !

\- Un autre oméga a été retrouvé étranglé cette nuit. Repris le capitaine. Mais cette fois, ils ont bâclé le boulot, il a survécu. Je veux que vous alliez lui parler et que vous essayiez de recueillir des éléments. C'est la première fois qu'on a une victime vivante, après trois cadavres, j'espère que ça nous fera avancer! Hey... Dean...l'interpella t'il alors que le jeune inspecteur allait passer la porte. Mollo, ok ? Il est pas mal traumatisé, va pas nous l'effrayer davantage. Laisse parler Sam.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais je suis la douceur incarnée ! S'offusqua faussement Dean. Alors là, vous me faites beaucoup de peine capitaine. Ironisa-t-il.

\- Je plaisante pas Winchester ! Que tu joues les durs avec les criminels passe encore, mais mollo avec les victimes. Olivia et Eliott sont sur cette affaire de revente d'oméga. Garth et Benny sur celle de l'orphelinat clandestin. Alors c'est vous qui vous collez à celle de l'étrangleur, mais je t'ai à l'œil, ok ?

\- Oui, capitaine répondit Dean en retrouvant son sérieux.

Bon d'accord, il n'était peut être pas d'un tact et d'une subtilité infinis, mais quand même, il savait se tenir. Pensa-t-il un peu vexé.

.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre aux urgences du petit hôpital.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Dean s'accouda au guichet, affichant son sourire le plus charmeur et demanda à l'hôtesse la chambre de Kevin Tran, la victime de cette nuit. La jeune femme rougit violemment, puis détourna les yeux vers son écran d'ordinateur, pour y trouver le renseignement demandé.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Punaise, Dean ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui bougeait !

\- Quoi ? fit Dean avec son air le plus angélique. J'ai demandé gentiment...

\- C'est ça, fait l'innocent, ça te va tellement bien... soupira son ami.

\- Il se trouve chambre 224, deuxième étage. Vous pouvez prendre cet ascendeur, juste devant vous, fit-elle, en leur désignant le dit ascenseur du doigt.

\- Merci...Betty... lui répondit Dean après avoir lu son badge, appréciant au passage sa poitrine généreuse. C'est très gentil à vous.

Sam l'agrippa par le bras pour le conduire devant les ascenseurs, pas du tout disposé à voir pour la millième fois, son co-équipier faire son numéro de drague habituel.

\- Merde Sam, t'avais bien deux minutes ! Elle était mignonne. Une jolie petite brune comme ça. T'es vraiment pas sympa !

\- On est là pour le boulot, Dean !

\- Et alors y a une loi qui interdit de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, maintenant ? Ragea t'il en s'engouffrant dans la cabine et appuyant sur le bouton du 2eme étage.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

 **Et voila, j'espere que ça vous a plu et que le début ne vous a pas paru trop long avec le rappel de ce qu'est l'univers A/O pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, si vous voulez bien poursuivre cette petite aventure avec moi... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et écrit ! Ca fait vraiment trés plaisir de recevoir vos messages et vos impressions.**

 **J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde sauf malheureusement à ceux qui m'ont écrit en guest, car là c'est impossible. Alors je le fais ici.**

 **Pincky Cherry: Merci pour ta review. J'aime faire intervenir des persos d'autres séries que je regarde. Et il y en aura d'autres, tu verras. J'espere que ça te plaira. ;)**

 **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Et oui, comme vous l'avez deviné, Dean va rencontrer un bel infirmier aux yeux bleus. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Sam et Dean frappèrent à la porte de la chambre 224. Personne ne répondit.

\- Attends, on va aller se renseigner. Suggéra Sam en avisant un chariot médical dans le couloir et un médecin entrain de remplir des dossiers. Ils s'approchèrent en montrant leur carte de police.

\- S'il vous plait, nous aimerions interroger la victime de cette nuit, Kevin Tran. On nous a dit chambre 224, c'est bien ça ? Est ce qu'on peut aller le voir?

\- Oui, il vient d'être transféré des urgences, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous en tirerez quoi que ce soit. Il ne parle pas, regarde dans le vide sans dire un mot. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il est drôlement choqué.

\- Et physiquement, vous pouvez nous dire comment il va ?

\- Des contusions sur tout le corps, des marques d'injection également. Des analyses sont en cours.

Il a été étranglé, mais pas suffisamment longtemps pour que ça ne soit mortel, il avait juste perdu connaissance.

\- Agression sexuelle ?

\- On ne sait pas pour le moment, il a refusé l'examen anal. C'est le seul moment où il a eu une réaction d'ailleurs. Il s'est mis à hurler et se débattre pour qu'on ne le touche pas. A mon avis ça veut dire oui. Mais je ne peux rien affirmer. Peut être que vous arriverez à le convaincre.

.

Sam savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Les victimes étaient toujours réticentes. Elles avaient honte, se sentaient coupables, encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un oméga. Mais là, ils allaient devoir insister. Leur première victime vivante. Jusqu'ici ils n'avaient aucune piste sérieuse.

\- Mais, j'y pense, Repris le médecin, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du patient, vous pourriez peut être aller voir l'infirmier qui s'est occupé de lui aux urgences. Il me semble que c'est le seul à qui il ait parlé. Un oméga comme lui ... Castiel, je crois. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, mais avec un prénom comme ça, il ne doit pas y en avoir cinquante.

\- Merci, docteur. Nous aimerions avoir une copie du rapport des analyses quand vous les aurez.

\- Bien sûr, notre chef de service se mettra en rapport avec votre laboratoire. C'est l'étrangleur, n'est ce pas ? demanda t'il intéressé.

\- C'est une enquête en cours. On ne peut encore rien dire. Merci pour votre collaboration. Fit Sam en s'éloignant.

De nouveau ils frappèrent à la porte de la chambre 224. De nouveau il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Sam ouvrit la porte doucement.

\- Mr Tran ? Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Silence.

Ils entrèrent, Sam le premier, suivit de Dean un peu en retrait.

\- Mr Tran, nous sommes inspecteurs de police. Fit Sam en montrant sa plaque à l'homme immobile couché sous les draps blancs et qui fixait le mur face à lui.

Il ne semblait même pas les voir.

\- Mr Tran, vous m'entendez ? Nous aurions voulu vous poser quelques questions sur ce qui vous est arrivé cette nuit.

Sam s'approcha du lit et le jeune asiatique se recroquevilla immédiatement, serrant ses draps dans ses poings contre sa poitrine, mais toujours sans les regarder.

Sam approcha une chaise et s'assit après de lui présumant que sa grande taille pouvait impressionner le jeune homme visiblement déjà terrorisé.

\- Mr Tran, Repris Sam aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Je suis l'inspecteur Campbell et voici mon co-équipier, l'inspecteur Winchester. Nous sommes de l'unité spéciale des crimes contre les omégas. Je sais que tout ceci doit être très difficile pour vous, mais nous voudrions vous aider. Nous voudrions arrêter ceux qui vous ont fait ça. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que vous nous parliez. S'il vous plait.

.

Le regard du jeune homme sembla reprendre un semblant de vie. Il se posa brièvement sur l'inspecteur assis face à lui, pour se détourner aussitôt. Sam y lu de la peur bien sûr, mais aussi un grand étonnement. L'oméga était visiblement stupéfait de la compassion sincère qu'il sentait dans la voix de l'officier de police. Il devait s'attendre comme tout oméga dans cette situation, à du mépris, des reproches, bref à être traité comme un coupable et non une victime surtout de la part d'un alpha. Après tout lorsqu'un oméga se faisait agresser, c'est qu'il l'avait bien cherché, non ?

Mais cet échange fut bref. Son regard se fixa de nouveau sur le mur face à lui. Sam comprit qu'il ne leur parlerait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas ici, seul dans cette chambre, avec 2 alphas face à lui. Mauvais plan.

Il repensa à ce Castiel dont le médecin leur avait parlé. Un oméga aussi. Il pourrait peut être les aider.

\- Mr Tran, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer encore un peu. Nous repasserons dans un moment, si vous le permettez. Fit Sam en se levant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

.

.

Il sortit de la chambre sous le regard médusé de Dean qui s'était retenu d'intervenir mais bouillait intérieurement. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, celui ci explosa.

\- Mais enfin Sam, qu'est ce que tu fous ? C'est notre seule piste ! Il faut qu'on le fasse parler! On va pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement!

\- Et comment on le fait parler, Dean? Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? Qu'on le secoue jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à table. C'est pas un suspect, c'est la victime. Et c'est un oméga. Il est terrorisé. Il a été agressé, et il se retrouve seul dans une chambre avec deux alphas. Faut vraiment que je t'explique tout ça, Dean ? Tu ne peux pas te mettre à sa place deux minutes ?

\- Ouais, ben oméga ou pas, on a trois meurtres à résoudre, alors il va bien falloir qu'il passe sur ses états d'âme et qu'il nous aide !

\- Ses états d'âme ?! Vraiment ?! Putain Dean, y a quand même des fois où je me demande ce que tu fous dans cette unité !

\- Et ben on est deux ! Merde Sam ! Pourquoi t'as voulu changer ? On était pas bien à la crim' ? Au moins les cadavres, on peut les ouvrir pour qu'ils nous donnent des réponses.

\- Ouais, ben en attendant, les trois cadavres qu'on a déjà à la morgue et qu'on a donc ouverts, comme tu le dis si élégamment, ne nous ont donné aucune réponse. Alors on va la jouer différemment avec celui là. On va pas le brusquer, si on veut qu'il nous aide. Ok ?

.

Ça, c'est sûr, Dean n'était pas un modèle de tact, pensa Sam en soupirant.

Mais il savait que c'était la frustration qui le faisait parler comme ça. Dean gérait son stress de cette façon. Lorsque les choses n'allaient pas comme il voulait, il fallait qu'il s'emporte. Et ensuite il regrettait !

Sam le connaissait par cœur, ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec lui quand il était comme ça.

Cette affaire était frustrante. Trois morts, pas de piste. Même si Dean se comportait comme un con, il avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils avancent!

\- Et je t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre ! C'était mon choix cette unité et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! On en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois. On va pas recommencer, c'est vraiment pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour ça ! Alors là, on va aller parler à ce Castiel. Et essayer de le convaincre de nous aider à faire parler la victime. Ok ? Ca te va ?

Dean grommela une vague réponse où Sam entendit des mots comme " connerie de psychologie de merde"...mais il le suivit vers les urgences.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le service des urgences était une vraie fourmilière. Ça s'agitait de partout dans la grande pièce principale. Il y avait des gens sur des lits dans des boxes vitrés, d'autres assis sur des chaises dans la salle d'attente.

Les portes battantes s'ouvraient pour laisser passer des brancards transportant des patients éméchés ou ensanglantés ou encore paniqués. Ils étaient rapidement évalués et selon leur état de gravité dirigés vers la salle correspondante pour être pris en charge.

Tout ceci ressemblait à un étrange ballet, à la fois fluide et désordonné.

.

Dean observait tout ça d'un œil intéressé.

On leur avait demandé de patienter dans un coin. Et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, lorsqu'ils virent un jeune homme en tenue blanche d'infirmier s'approcher d'eux.

Il était assez grand, brun avec des cheveux légèrement en bataille, et dès qu'il posa les yeux sur lui, Dean fit un arrêt sur ses iris d'un bleu indescriptible.

Putain, ces yeux ! pensa t'il stupéfait.

Il dut se secouer pour se forcer à baisser les siens et lire le nom inscrit sur la tenue: Novak C. Infirmier.

\- Vous êtes bien Castiel ? Demanda Sam, Dean étant soudain devenu muet.

\- Oui, on m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler ? C'est à propos de la victime de ce matin, je suppose.

\- C'est ça. Est ce qu'on peut se parler dans un endroit plus calme ?

\- Je prends une pause dans une demi-heure. Est ce que ça peut attendre jusque là ? Il y a beaucoup de boulot tout de suite comme vous pouvez le voir.

.

Après tout, c'était une bonne idée. Il était l'heure du déjeuner. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cafeteria de l'hôpital où l'infirmier devait les rejoindre.

\- Merde, même pas de cheeseburger ! Commenta Dean avec un air dégoûté alors qu'il passait devant les présentoirs du restaurant de l'hôpital, son plateau à la main. Regarde moi, ça c'est dingue, juste de la bouffe pour lapin ! Non mais sérieux, qu'est ce que tu veux que je foute avec ça?

\- Essaye! Je te jure que ça ne te tuera pas ! Rigola Sam en lui désignant une salade. Et puis si ça te tue, c'est le bon endroit, t'es dans un hôpital. Ils te réanimeront. Allez, lance-toi, vis dangereusement !

\- T'es fou ?! Non Sam, t'es mon ami, je te fais confiance. Alors promet moi que si un jour je suis gravement blessé, tu m'achèveras. Je compte sur toi, je déteste les hôpitaux ! T'as vu ce qu'ils servent à bouffer ?

Sam secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Continue à dire des conneries pareilles et je vais t'achever même avant que tu sois blessé, imbécile ! Et puis avance ! Tu bloques tout le monde ! Regarde, il y a du steak et des frites au bout. T'es sauvé !

\- Aaah OUAIS ! S'exclama Dean, avec un sourire de gamin, sa bonne humeur instantanément retrouvée. Mettez m'en deux, s'il vous plait ! Et double portion de frites! Et du ketchup !

\- Finalement, je rectifie, j'aurais pas besoin de t'achever. Tu feras un infarctus avant cinquante ans, de toute façon. Soupira Sam.

\- Pas grave, j'ai jamais prévu de vivre aussi vieux. Sourit Dean. Et c'est pour ça que je profite de la vie, moi ! En lui faisant un petit clin d'œil coquin. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, t'as vu le petit infirmier de tout à l'heure. Plutôt grand pour un oméga, non ? T'as vu ses yeux ? Putain, j'en ferai bien mon dessert, de celui là !

\- Dean, on est là pour bosser, ok ?

\- Mais oui, évidemment, papa ! Ironisa Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Sam soupira, en se dirigeant vers une table suffisamment en vue mais dans un coin de la pièce, afin que l'infirmier les repère facilement à son arrivée. Ils devraient pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous deux fini leurs assiettes et celui ci arriva, toujours en tenue de travail portant lui aussi son plateau repas.

\- Désolé, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à me libérer. Je vais en profiter pour déjeuner si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

\- Non, pas du tout, merci d'être venu. Commença Sam. Nous sommes allés voir Mr Tran, tout à l'heure...

\- Mais il a refusé de nous parler, le coupa Dean qui voulait capter l'attention de l'infirmier.

Celui ci marqua un temps d'arrêt lui aussi, en levant le regard sur le visage du policier, le bleu rencontrant le vert pour la première fois.

Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il en avait le souffle coupé, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Il était vraiment très traumatisé, ce matin. Il a été amené par les pompiers vers sept heures. Je venais juste de prendre mon poste. Il a été mon premier patient. On m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui, vu les circonstances et parce qu'il est un oméga.

Dean nota le froncement de sourcils discret de l'infirmier.

\- Les omégas sont soignés à part, demanda t'il sincèrement étonné ?

\- Oui et non. En fait nous sommes censés être traités comme tout le monde maintenant, mais dans les faits, il y a encore beaucoup de personnes même dans le monde médical qui estiment que soigner un oméga est une perte de temps. C'est bien pour ça aussi que j'ai voulu faire ce métier. Mais nous ne sommes que deux omégas dans ce service et j'étais le seul au travail ce matin, alors ...

\- Et en plus il devait se sentir plus à l'aise avec vous. Avança Sam avec compassion.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Il était tétanisé sur son brancard. Il ne parlait pas, ne se laissait pas examiner. Alors je suis resté seul avec lui et il s'est un peu détendu. Mais je ne suis qu'infirmier. Il devait voir un médecin. Heureusement mon frère Michel travaillait aussi ce matin. Il est médecin ici, c'est un alpha, mais comment dire...il est plus ...compréhensif que beaucoup d'autres. Alors il m'a laissé m'occuper de lui et m'a donné des instructions de loin au début, et ensuite quand j'ai pu le calmer, il est venu l'examiner.

\- Est ce que la victime vous a parlé ?

\- Un peu. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait été embarqué de force dans une camionnette noire par deux alphas vers 19h hier soir, en sortant de la bibliothèque de la fac où il enseigne l'informatique. Ils l'ont bâillonné, ligoté et lui ont mis de l'adhésif sur les yeux. Au début, il a cru qu'ils voulaient le... enfin... le violer. Il s'est débattu autant qu'il a pu et ils l'ont roué de coups. Mais ils ne l'ont pas violé. Ils lui ont dit que mignon comme il était, il serait le nouveau jouet du patron.

Dean pouvait voir la colère dans les yeux de l'oméga qui poursuivit.

\- Ils lui ont injecté quelque chose, une drogue et il a perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il était sur un lit, il ne pouvait rien voir toujours à cause de l'adhésif. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un homme, un alpha, avec une voix dure, très autoritaire. Il voulait qu'il se soumette à lui, qu'il lui obéisse. Mais il a résisté. Alors l'homme est devenu furieux, il l'a frappé et l'a étranglé. Puis il s'est ensuite réveillé sur le brancard des pompiers qui l'amenaient à l'hôpital.

Castiel baissa le regard puis ajouta:

\- Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas tout raconté.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu faire un kit de viol ? Demanda Sam.

\- Non, il a refusé.

\- Refusé ?! Et alors ? Il fallait l'obliger ! S'emporta Dean. Ça aurait pu nous permettre de coincer le coupable!

\- C'était son droit inspecteur ! Coupa Castiel sèchement. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il avait assez souffert comme ça ? Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas habitué à ce qu'un oméga n'obéisse pas à vos ordres, mais on a le droit de dire non, maintenant, vous savez! Et ce serait bien que les alphas comme vous s'en souviennent de temps en temps ! Cracha Castiel avec colère.

\- Je ne voulais pas...je sais bien que ...Bafouilla Dean, surpris de la réparti de l'infirmier et un peu honteux.

Le jeune homme se calma aussitôt, lui même étonné de son explosion de colère.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'emporter comme ça. Je sais que si vous travaillez dans cette unité, c'est pour aider les omégas. Je suis désolé. C'est encore tellement difficile...

\- Les choses changent. Dit Sam doucement.

\- Pas assez vite. Repris Castiel. Regardez ce pauvre gars. Un jouet pour le patron ! Au moins maintenant c'est illégal. Il y a quelques années, on n'aurait pas été assis là à en discuter, n'est ce pas ? Un esclave n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, quoi qu'on lui fasse. Dit il en fixant son assiette à laquelle il n'avait pas touché.

.

Les deux alphas ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Ce que l'oméga en face d'eux disait, était la vérité.

Il y a seulement dix ans, il n'y aurait pas eu d'enquête. Les coupables n'auraient pas été inquiétés, ou seulement si l'alpha propriétaire de l'oméga abusé avait porté plainte parce qu'on lui avait pris son bien. Il y a seulement dix ans...C'était à peine croyable !

.

\- Mr Novak, repris Sam, les sortant tous les trois de leurs pensées, nous aurions besoin de votre aide pour parler à Mr Tran. Il vous fait confiance. Nous devons recueillir sa déposition. Est ce que vous pourriez être présent ? Je pense que ça lui faciliterait un peu les choses.

\- je dois retourner travailler. Mais je fini à 15h. Je serai disponible à ce moment là, si vous voulez.

\- Ce serait parfait. Répondit Sam. Merci beaucoup !

.

.

Ils retournèrent au bureau, faire le point avec leur supérieur du peu qu'ils avaient appris.

Bobby les écouta attentivement.

\- Une camionnette noire ? Je vais passer un coup de fil au bureau des vols de véhicules, des fois qu'il y en ait un de signalé qui corresponde. Et faudra aussi visionner les caméras de surveillance de la voirie, au cas où on pourrait la repérer et avec de la chance lire la plaque.

Mais quelque chose chiffonnait Dean. Deux alphas enlèvent un oméga. Jusque là c'était monstrueusement banal. Mais ils ne l'agressent pas, et lui parlent de leur patron. Là ça changeait la donne. Un réseau ? Une filière de revente d'oméga ? Il y en avait des centaines dans tout le pays. Maintenant que la vente des omégas était devenue illégale, le marché était encore plus florissant. C'était bien connu tout ce qui était illégal était tellement plus attirant. Il suffisait d'avoir de l'argent et de l'influence et on pouvait tout s'acheter.

Mais qui pouvait bien être ce patron dont cet alpha avait parlé ?

.

Puis les pensées de Dean dérivèrent vers d'étonnants yeux bleus, tantôt remplis de tristesse, tantôt lançant des éclairs de colère. Il avait vu bien peu d'oméga se comporter comme cet étrange infirmier. Ce Castiel n'était décidément pas ordinaire.

Dean savait qu'il allait le revoir dans une heure et cette pensée le remplit de joie, ce qui le surprit encore davantage. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il devait juste avoir envie de le mettre dans son lit. Mais étrangement, cette pensée bien que réjouissante ne semblait pas aussi satisfaisante qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Non vraiment, cet infirmier n'était pas ordinaire. Se redit Dean en essayant de se reconcentrer sur la conversation qu'avaient continué son supérieur et son collègue.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

15 heures. Castiel vint les rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Il avait gardé sa tenue d'infirmier, pensant que son uniforme pourrait rassurer la victime que les policiers allaient interroger.

\- Je devrais peut être aller lui parler d'abord. Suggéra-t-il. Pour lui expliquer, voir s'il est en état.

\- Bien sûr ! Acquiesça Sam de suite.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune infirmier qui soupira.

.

Castiel frappa donc à la porte 224, puis la poussa sans attendre de réponse. Déformation professionnelle, se dit Sam.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint dans le couloir.

\- Il accepte de vous parler. Mais il a peur et il a honte. Et il a aussi peur de la réaction de son alpha quand il va savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Son alpha ? Demanda Sam.

\- Oui, à sa libération il a fait le même choix que la plupart des omégas clamés, il est resté avec son alpha. Si on peut appeler ça un choix d'ailleurs. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire d'autre ? C'est un dénommé Crowley. Il dit qu'il est bon avec lui la plupart du temps, mais qu'il est aussi jaloux et possessif et il a peur de sa réaction. L'hôpital l'a prévenu, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Ok, ça serait bien qu'on puisse lui parler avant. J'ai peur qu'en présence de son alpha, il ne se sente moins à l'aise pour tout nous raconter. Repris Sam.

.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la petite chambre. Castiel alla de suite se placer debout aux côtés du jeune asiatique, tandis que Sam reprenait place sur la chaise en face de lui. Dean était resté en retrait près de la porte.

\- Mr Tran, commença Sam doucement. Je vous remercie d'accepter de nous parler. Je sais à quel point ça doit être difficile pour vous. Prenez votre temps. Dites nous tout ce dont vous vous souvenez. Chaque détail peut avoir son importance.

Kevin commença alors son récit, hésitant, jetant de temps en temps un regard inquiet à Castiel qui l'encourageait à poursuivre.

Il leur redit avec quelques détails supplémentaires, ce que le jeune infirmier leur avait déjà expliqué. Son kidnapping dans la camionnette noire, les coups, la drogue et son réveil dans cette maison.

\- Et cet homme est entré dans la pièce. Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir à cause de l'adhésif sur mes yeux, j'ai tout de suite senti que c'était un alpha, à son odeur et son comportement.

Il regarda les deux inspecteurs, puis détourna les yeux et poursuivit.

\- Il avait une voix, dure, froide, cruelle ...je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue avant, mais impossible de me rappeler où ... Il m'a ordonné de m'allonger sur le lit. Il voulait que je l'appelle Maître et que je lui dise que je voulais de lui. Quand j'ai refusé, ça l'a rendu enragé. Il m'a frappé pour me faire obéir et puis il a commencé à m'étrangler. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me tuer. Il m'a dit que je lui appartenais, que je ne servais à rien, si je ne pouvais même pas le satisfaire. Qu'il allait m'apprendre à obéir, comme un bon oméga devait le faire. Que je n'étais qu'une vermine et que je devrais le supplier de bien vouloir me prendre.

Le jeune homme interrompit son récit et baissa les yeux. Castiel posa une main sur son épaule.

\- J'étais assommé, presque inconscient, je ne bougeais plus. Je voulais qu'il me croie mort. Mais... il est venu sur moi et ...il...il m'a...

Le jeune homme fut incapable de terminer sa phrase mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Je vous en prie, vous ne devez rien dire à mon alpha. Supplia-t-il. Fergus va être furieux après moi. Il ne voudra plus de moi. Vous ne devez pas lui dire !

.

A cet instant des bruits de dispute se firent entendre dans le couloir.

\- Où est-il ? Je veux le voir tout de suite ! C'est MON oméga. J'EXIGE de le voir IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- la police est entrain de lui parler. Argumenta une voix féminine.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme brun dans la cinquantaine, d'allure britannique, en costume noir et cravate, entra vivement dans la pièce.

\- Kevin, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire !

\- Je suis désolé, Fergus. Dit rapidement l'oméga, visage baissé. Je n'ai rien pu faire...il ... il était trop fort...

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Est ce qu'on va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ! Tonna-t-il avec colère.

.

Dean s'interposa avant que la situation ne dégénère.

\- Suivez-moi. Lança-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Maintenant !

Et les deux hommes sortirent dans le couloir, laissant Sam et Castiel avec un Kevin terrorisé.

\- J'exige une explication. Repris Crowley, d'une voix glaciale.

\- Et vous allez l'avoir, si vous vous calmez. Votre oméga a été agressé cette nuit. Deux alphas l'ont enlevé.

\- Et ils l'ont ...?

\- Eux non. Mais ils l'ont emmené dans une maison ... où il a été battu et pris de force.

\- Ils ont osé prendre MON oméga ? Je vais leur arracher les tripes et les leur faire bouffer! Hurla l'alpha en colère.

Dean fixa l'homme intensément.

\- Kevin a peur de votre réaction. Alors maitrisez-vous ! Il a suffisamment souffert. Continua-t-il en songeant qu'il venait de répéter les propres mots que l'infirmier lui avait opposés quand il lui avait suggéré de le forcer pour le kit de viol.

Dean réalisa alors que tout comme l'homme en face de lui, il n'avait pensé qu'à ce que lui voulait. Il n'avait pas pris en compte la souffrance de la victime dans cette affaire, mais uniquement sa propre colère. Mais ce n'était pas à eux que tout ceci était arrivé. Ils devaient arrêter de réagir comme des alphas bornés à qui on aurait volé leur propriété. Mais bien comme des hommes attentifs à ce que l'oméga dans cette chambre pouvait ressentir.

\- Est ce que vous tenez à lui ? Demanda Dean plus doucement.

\- Mais, je ... C'est mon oméga. C'est mon devoir d'alpha de prendre soin de lui.

\- C'est pas ce que je vous demande. Est ce que vous tenez à lui ? Répéta-t-il.

Crowley baissa les yeux, sa fierté d'alpha l'empêchant d'avouer ses sentiments pour son oméga. Mais l'alpha était calme à présent. Et Dean pouvait voir dans son regard que la colère avait fait place à la douleur et l'inquiétude.

\- Bien. Venez, on va aller le retrouver maintenant. Et il aura plus besoin de votre soutient que de votre colère.

.

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la chambre. Sam regarda son collègue et compris qu'il avait géré la situation. Ils pouvaient laisser ensemble l'alpha et son oméga, sans crainte. Il n'en douta plus lorsqu'il vit Crowley prendre doucement la main de Kevin dans la sienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Crowley ressortit de la chambre.

\- Il accepte les prélèvements. Mais j'exige que ce soit vous qui les fassiez. Ajouta-t-il en regardant Castiel. Je REFUSE qu'un alpha le touche!

Castiel acquiesça. Il revint avec le matériel nécessaire et le prélèvement fut effectué rapidement.

.

Sam était retourné au poste de police pour commencer à rédiger leur rapport. Ce fut donc à Dean que Castiel remis les tubes contenant les échantillons pour leur laboratoire scientifique.

\- Je voulais m'excuser. Commença Dean maladroitement.

\- Mais pourquoi inspecteur ? Répondit Castiel en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il s'agissait

\- Vous savez...mon comportement... Continua Dean, subjugué par ce regard sur lui. C'est vrai que c'est difficile pour moi de me mettre à la place d'un oméga. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas comprendre. Je suis un alpha, c'est vrai, mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnu Castiel. Je me bats tous les jours contre ces clichés qui collent à la peau des omégas. Mais il faut croire que j'ai, moi aussi, des préjugés au sujet des alphas.

\- Peut être qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux, alors, avant de se juger mutuellement. Tenta Dean qui n'avait pas envie de partir en sachant que maintenant que la victime avait fait sa déposition et que les prélèvements avaient été effectués, il n'aurait plus de raison valable de revenir voir le jeune infirmier.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Accepta celui ci.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Dean surpris. Un café, ça vous dirait ?

Dean était bêtement heureux, il aurait eu du mal à l'expliquer, mais l'idée de ne plus revoir l'oméga lui était insupportable. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de celui ci attisait sa curiosité, lui donnait envie de le revoir et de mieux le connaître. Il en était le premier surpris. D'habitude, son intérêt pour les omégas se résumait à la satisfaction mutuelle de leurs envies sexuelles. Mais celui ci était différent. Il n'y avait rien de soumis chez ce Castiel. Il se comportait comme son égal. Et c'était nouveau et plutôt agréable.

\- Demain vers 15 heures, comme aujourd'hui?

\- Demain 15 heures. Entendu inspecteur.

\- On pourrait peut être se tutoyer, et puis Je m'appelle Dean.

\- Alors à demain Dean, dit Castiel en s'éloignant avec un petit sourire.

.

Mais sitôt sorti de l'hôpital, Castiel regretta d'avoir accepté l'invitation. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Cet alpha voulait juste le mettre dans son lit, c'était évident !

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de sourire bêtement? Il réagissait comme un adolescent, pire, il réagissait comme un oméga! Et il ne pouvait même pas prendre ses chaleurs comme prétexte à son comportement, ce n'était pas le moment. Castiel était furieux contre lui même.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête bon sang ?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, voici le troisieme chapitre de cette histoire. L'enquete avance un peu...avec un invité surprise.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages. J'adore lire vos reactions.**

 **J'espere que ce chapitre va vous plaire. ;)**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Il était déjà tard. Revenu au bureau, Dean enrageait. L'enquête était au point mort.

Tout comme l'autopsie des cadavres, les analyses des prélèvements de Kevin n'avaient rien donné. Pas d'ADN, pas d'empreintes, pas de fibres, ni quoi que ce soit permettant d'identifier un coupable.

Mais ils étaient surs d'au moins une chose, c'était bien le même criminel.

La façon de procéder était identique dans chaque cas, les marques de liens, l'adhésif sur les yeux, le GHB, la drogue retrouvée dans le sang des victimes, le rapport forcé. Seul le degré de violence différait d'une victime à l'autre témoignant probablement de la rapidité de soumission de la victime à son agresseur.

Qui pouvait bien être ce patron ? Un mafieux ? Quelqu'un de connu de leurs fichiers probablement. Sinon pourquoi aurait il prit là peine de mettre une capote en sachant qu'il allait ensuite tuer sa victime, si son ADN n'était pas fiché ?

Leur seul indice, c'était que Kevin avait eu l'impression de reconnaître sa voix. Mais comment exploiter ça ? Il n'existait aucun fichier des empreintes vocales. Et puis était ce vraiment un indice ? Dean doutait de pouvoir faire confiance à un oméga terrorisé entrain de se faire agresser.

.

\- Tu viens au Road house ce soir ? Lui demanda Benny l'interrompant dans ses pensées. T'as l'air d'avoir bien besoin de te détendre un peu. Ajouta t'il en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé sur la feuille de papier que Dean avait tellement serrée dans ses mains qu'elle n'était plus qu'une boule informe.

\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi est ce que je n'irai pas ? 20h ce soir, comme d'hab. Je tiens à te mettre ta raclée habituelle au billard. Le perdant paye la première tournée de bière !

Benny rigola. Cette histoire commençait à lui coûter cher. Il était nul au billard. Mais la perspective de battre Dean un jour, ne serait ce qu'une fois, le faisait s'accrocher. Dean était tellement mauvais perdant !

\- Ok, mais souviens toi qu'aux fléchettes, c'est moi le pro.

\- Pff, un jeu pour les gamins ça compte pas. Ironisa Dean en prenant sa veste. Tu nous rejoins Sam ? Allez pour une fois ?

\- Sans moi, les amis. Je ne suis toujours pas remis de l'engueulade que Gabriel m'a passée la dernière fois que j'ai fait une petite soirée avec vous !

\- Faut dire que t'es rentré tellement bourré que tu t'es gerbé dessus. On a du te porter jusqu'à la salle de bain et te laver. Précisa Dean qui adorait rappeler ce souvenir humiliant à son co équipier déjà bien embarrassé.

\- Ouais, en fait c'est Gabriel qui m'a lavé comme tu dis. N'en rajoute pas. Si tu te vantes de m'avoir fait prendre une douche, je te tue ! Répliqua Sam, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Mais c'est juste parce que tu manques d'entraînement! D'ailleurs faudra vraiment qu'on m'explique comme une armoire à glace comme toi peut se retrouver dans un tel état après seulement quelques p'tites bières !

\- Et les quelques vodkas de ce pari stupide. Rectifia Sam.

\- Ben quoi, fallait pas me défier. Sourit Dean de toutes ses dents. Tu oublies à qui tu parles. Dean Winchester relève et remporte tous les défis ! Surtout en matière de cuite !

\- Ouais...allez, à demain les gars. Amusez vous bien. Au fait Dean, c'est bon pour Samedi.

\- Super, j'amènerai la bière !

\- Alcoolo ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! Soupira Sam amusé.

\- Non, à d'autres trucs aussi... répondit Dean en rigolant. Y a plein de plaisirs, dans la vie. Décoince toi un peu mon vieux !

Et immédiatement son esprit lui montra des images d'un jeune infirmier aux yeux bleus, qu'il allait revoir le lendemain. Il sourit, comme un idiot, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Je te sens préoccupé Castiel. Demanda Anna.

La petite famille était réunie comme souvent pour le dîner. C'était une habitude. Ils étaient tous adultes. Chacun vivait sa vie et avait son indépendance, tant financière que géographique dans cette maison suffisamment grande pour leur offrir la possibilité d'avoir chacun son petit territoire à soi.

Mais le soir venu, lorsque le planning de garde de Castiel et Michel le permettait, ils aimaient se réunir et dîner ensemble, comme la famille unie qu'ils étaient.

\- La journée a été un peu difficile. Dit Castiel à sa sœur, sachant qu'il était inutile de chercher à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est à cause de la victime de ce matin ? lui demanda Michel en se penchant vers lui.

Castiel n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Son frère aussi le connaissait bien. Il savait que ce genre d'agression lui rappelait douloureusement sa condition d'oméga et toutes les vexations que ses semblables subissaient tous les jours.

C'était pourtant loin d'être la première fois qu'ils devaient s'occuper d'un oméga agressé. C'était tellement courant que ça en devenait presque banal. Sauf pour Castiel qui ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer. Ça le mettait toujours dans une rage froide, et ça le rongeait.

.

Mais si Castiel voulait être honnête, cette agression n'était pas la seule chose qui le préoccupait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cet inspecteur aux yeux verts. Et pourtant ce Dean n'aurait pas dû l'attirer. Il était trop sûr de lui et Castiel l'avait vu draguer toutes les infirmières auxquelles il avait parlé. C'était visiblement dans sa nature. Un alpha quoi !

Sans compter ses opinions un peu limites sur les omégas. Même si Castiel devait bien reconnaître que sur ce sujet, il y avait pire. Ce Dean avait encore des progrès à faire mais son cas n'était pas désespéré.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui raconter le lendemain lorsqu'ils se reverraient ?

Cestes, Castiel était loin d'être un imbécile même si ses connaissances en culture populaire avoisinaient le zéro absolu. Il ne regardait que très rarement la télé et allait encore plus rarement au cinéma. Mais, malgré cette lacune, il était plutôt quelqu'un de cultivé et pouvait soutenir une conversation dans des domaines très variés, artistique, historique, philosophique, ou d'actualité ...

Mais il se savait aussi complètement inapte dès qu'il s'agissait de se comporter normalement dans la vie quotidienne, pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un stupide rendez vous. Dès que les choses prenaient un tour plus personnel, Castiel se mettait à bafouiller, à s'embrouiller. Il ne comprenait pas les références que la plupart des gens employaient couramment, tous ces petits détails qui faisaient que vous étiez à l'aise en société. Et le comportement des gens en général ne cessait de le stupéfier.

Lucifer le taquinait souvent à ce sujet. Lui était très à l'aise, partout et avec tout le monde. Il était le propriétaire d'une boite de nuit appelée " The Cage". Il connaissait tout le monde avait des relations dans tous les milieux. L'exact opposé de Castiel.

Il avait d'ailleurs souvent forcé son cadet à l'accompagner dans son club, sachant que là au moins il ne courrait aucun danger. Tout le monde connaissait le petit frère du patron et tous les employés, videurs compris veillaient sur lui et n'auraient jamais laissé quiconque lui faire le moindre mal.

Mais Castiel appréciait peu ce genre d'endroit. Trop de bruit, trop de monde. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas s'amuser, mais Castiel préférait nettement s'installer à une table, essayer d'apprécier la musique qu'il trouvait quand même vraiment trop forte, et regarder les autres danser. Il aimait rester en retrait, spectateur.

C'est pourtant dans cette boite qu'il avait rencontré Meg, une jolie petite brune plutôt délurée. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'ils puissent s'apprécier et pourtant ce fut le cas. Meg aimait dire qu'ils se complétaient. Castiel la rendait meilleure et elle, elle le débauchait un peu. Leur relation avait duré plus d'un an. Meg était la seule femme que Castiel n'ait jamais présentée à ses frères et sœur.

Mais leur relation amoureuse s'était éteinte d'elle même, ils étaient plus des amis que des amants. Ils étaient pourtant restés extrêmement proches, se parlant régulièrement au téléphone, ou se voyant de temps en temps. Elle était celle à qui il pouvait tout dire. Elle avait son franc parlé et embarrassait souvent Castiel en lui faisant le récit détaillé de ses frasques nocturnes. Un vrai démon !

Si une personne pouvait l'aider pour son rendez vous de demain avec Dean, c'était bien Meg !

Castiel se dit qu'il l'appellerait ce soir.

.

Le reste du dîner se passa à discuter de choses variées. Anna et Balthazar étaient comme souvent plongés dans une de leurs conversations passionnées au sujet d'une affaire qu'ils plaidaient en ce moment au tribunal. Ils étaient associés dans un cabinet d'avocat fondé par la famille Novak des générations auparavant, et qui était probablement un des meilleurs de la ville. Ils discutaient d'une affaire compliquée qu'ils préparaient depuis des mois impliquant un riche homme d'affaire influant, un certain Richard Roman qui exploitait honteusement ses employés.

Si le cabinet Novak était connu pour ses prises de position en faveur des omégas et pour les avancées juridiques qu'il avait obtenu pour la reconnaissance de leurs droits, c'était tout le contraire pour la famille Roman, connue elle, pour ses positions extrêmement conservatrice. Les Novak et les Roman étaient l'illustration parfaite de cette société si divisée qui était la leur. Tout les opposait !

.

\- Je vais me coucher. Annonça Castiel faisant tourner vers lui toutes les têtes alors qu'il se levait. Je prends le boulot plus tôt demain, on m'a demandé de faire des heures sup. Bonne nuit tout le monde. Dit-il en amenant son assiette et ses couverts dans la cuisine et faisant rapidement sa vaisselle.

\- Bonne nuit, Cassy. Lui répondit Anna. T'en fait pas trop d'accord ? Et si tu veux discuter, je suis là.

\- Je sais Anna. Comme toujours. Lui sourit Castiel en prenant l'escalier menant à ses appartements.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Bon sang, mais vas y fonce, Clarence ! Amuse-toi ! Combien de fois va falloir que je te le dise ?

Castiel sourit au surnom que Meg lui avait attribué dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la signification. Il pouvait presque entendre son amie lever les yeux au ciel à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Mais je le connais à peine !

\- Et alors ? Il te plait ?

Castiel hésitait. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Ce Dean Winchester lui plaisait, l'attirait, c'était presque magnétique.

\- Oui, je crois. Mais ça me ressemble tellement pas, Meg. Tu me connais.

\- Écoute Clarence, pour une fois, laisse tes préjugés au placard et décoince toi un peu ! Oui, c'est un alpha. Mais d'après ce que tu m'en as dit, c'est quand même pas un gros connard. Enfin pas complètement. Et puis vous allez prendre un café, c'est pas le rencard du siècle. Il va pas te sauter dessus dans un lieu public!

-Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Mais si je comprends très bien. Soupira-t-elle. Et puis prends ça comme un défi. Il a besoin d'évoluer, et bien fait le évoluer! Dans son travail ça ne peut que lui servir, de mieux comprendre les omégas.

Ça c'était un coup bas. Meg savait tellement comment le faire réagir. Elle savait que Castiel considérerait ça comme un argument valable, qu'il ne louperait pas une occasion de tenter de rallier un alpha à la cause des omégas, surtout un alpha qui allait quotidiennement côtoyer des omégas victimes. Finalement c'était presque son devoir de revoir ce Dean. Une juste cause !

\- Oui, vu comme ça...Répondit Castiel qui n'était tout de même pas dupe des manipulations de son amie, mais qui ne demandait finalement qu'à se laisser manipuler.

\- Réfléchis pas trop. Sois-toi même et tout se passera bien. Ajouta-t-elle face au silence d'un Castiel dubitatif.

\- Être moi même dans ce domaine là, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment réussi Meg.

\- Tu vas me vexer Clarence.

Mais Castiel entendait bien l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Et évidement je veux un compte rendu détaillé demain soir. Reprit-elle.

\- Sûrement pas !

\- Oh allez ! Moi je te raconte toujours tout dans les moindres détails...

\- Et je ne t'en demande pas tant, d'ailleurs ! La coupa Castiel. Nos coups de fils ont un peu trop tendance à se transformer en description détaillée du kamasutra ces derniers temps !

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute si Jimmy est si ...insatiable !

\- Ok ok, pas besoin de plus de détails. ...

Castiel reprit au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Merci Meg ! Merci pour tout !

\- De rien Castiel. Prends soin de toi ! Lui dit-elle en raccrochant.

.

Être moi même ?! Se répéta Castiel avec inquiétude. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

C'est juste un café. Se rassura t'il se laissant aller dans le sommeil.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Au même moment, comme à chaque fois, Benny payait la tournée de bière devant un Dean triomphant, une queue de billard à la main.

Et lorsque celui ci quitta le Road house ce soir là, ce fut en compagnie d'un oméga brun aux yeux bleus. Une coïncidence, évidemment, aurait répondu Dean si quelqu'un avait eu l'impudence de lui en faire la remarque.

\- Je m'appelle...

Dean le fit taire en posant sa main sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne dis rien. Viens...

Ce soir là, Dean se montra plus doux, plus attentionné qu'à l'accoutumée, pour son partenaire. Il l'allongea sur son lit, le regard fixé dans ses yeux, même si ils n'étaient pas exactement de la bonne teinte de bleu. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, il ferma les siens, imaginant un autre sous lui.

Il caressa son corps, s'attardant sur les zones les plus sensibles, le couvrant de baisers.

Pris par le plaisir, l'oméga se mit à gémir.

\- Prends-moi... alpha ! supplia-t-il.

Mais cette voix...ce n'était pas la voix chaude et grave qui aurait dû aller avec ces yeux bleus.

Dean rouvrit les siens, cassant la magie de l'instant, ce fantasme qu'il s'était construit de toute pièce. Ce n'était pas lui.

C'était un autre de ses partenaires d'un soir. Un parmi tant d'autres avant lui.

.

Dean ressenti une étrangement culpabilité. Comme si il n'était pas à sa place, comme si ce qu'il était entrain de faire était une espèce de trahison. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état pour un oméga qu'il connaissait à peine. Il devenait fou ou quoi ?

Alors, il retourna l'oméga sous lui, le plaçant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Si celui ci fut surpris par son brusque changement de comportement, il n'en laissa rien paraître, laissant Dean le manipuler à sa guise. Mais l'oméga n'était pas en chaleur, et même si son intimité s'auto-lubrifiait naturellement, il n'était pas assez ouvert. Dean prit juste le temps nécessaire pour le préparer, introduisant un doigt puis rapidement un deuxième dans l'anneau de chair. L'oméga se cambrait déjà de plaisir, balançant son bassin en arrière, en gémissant essayant d'augmenter le contact.

\- Je suis prêt. Vas-y, je t'en prie, alpha !

Dean retira ses doigts, enfila un préservatif sur son sexe tendu, se positionna devant l'intimité suintante de l'oméga et le pénétra d'un seul coup de rein. Il ne lui laissa que quelques secondes pour s'habituer à sa présence et entama des allers et retours profonds, rapides, sans pitié. Il empoigna la verge dressée de l'oméga et le masturba presque brutalement. Celui ci se tortillait de plaisir sous lui.

\- Oui, alpha, comme ça, plus fort !

L'étreinte n'avait plus rien de doux. Il s'agissait maintenant juste d'un accouplement bestial, dont le seul but était de procurer une jouissance rapide aux deux partenaires. Les deux hommes gémissaient, soufflaient bruyamment, les peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Au bout d'un énième va et vient, l'oméga se cambra dans un cri et se rependit dans la main de l'alpha qui le suivit la seconde suivante.

.

Dean ne prit pas la peine de le raccompagner. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, le voir partir, comme pour nier ce qui venait d'arriver.

Il soupira, allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond, se passa une main devant les yeux, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait. La petite séance de tout à l'heure ressemblait à toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée. Du sexe rapide, juste pour le plaisir. C'était agréable, pas compliqué. Tout ce qu'il recherchait. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si insatisfait ? C'était absurde !

Dean se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche lui ferait sûrement du bien. Lorsque l'eau chaude sur sa peau commença à le détendre, il prit son sexe en main et commença de lents allers et venues.

Fermant les yeux, il imaginait ceux bleus d'un jeune infirmier à la voix chaude. Il revit son expression de surprise lorsqu'il l'avait invité pour prendre un café.

Les mouvements sur son sexe se firent plus insistants, plus rapides. Dean dut s'appuyer contre le mur de la douche, sentant ses jambes commencer à trembler de plaisir.

Mais c'est sa main à lui, qu'il imaginait à la place de la sienne sur son membre durci, se promenant sur son sexe, le masturbant tantôt avec force, tantôt avec douceur. Sa main à lui, son regard, sa voix... Et cette pensée le fit jouir intensément, la tête rejetée en arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Revenu de son orgasme, Dean eut un petit rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'une petite branlette en solitaire lui faisait plus d'effet qu'une bonne baise avec un partenaire. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La journée n'aurait pas pu plus mal commencer.

A peine arrivés au boulot, Sam et Dean avaient été envoyés sur une nouvelle scène de crime. Un quatrième oméga avait été retrouvé étranglé.

Dean sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Le corps venait juste d'être signalé, ils n'avaient pas encore son identité. Il frémit à l'idée qu'un certain jeune infirmier aux yeux bleus puisse être leur nouvelle victime.

Il conduisit à tout allure dans les rues de la ville jusqu'en dehors de celle ci, dans le sentier où le corps avait été retrouvé. Sam s'était accroché à la portière, lui demandant se ralentir, sans comprendre la panique qui semblait avoir saisi son partenaire.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend Dean, ralentis, tu vas nous tuer !

\- Il me prend rien du tout. Ça fait cinq victimes, quatre morts, je veux trouver ce fumier. Pas toi ? Ragea Dean, cachant comme à son habitude, son angoisse sous un masque de colère.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais j'aimerais arriver vivant si possible ! Répliqua Sam.

\- Ce salaud devient incontrôlable! D'habitude ses crimes sont espacés de plusieurs semaines, mais là ça fait deux en deux jours, il devient dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Merde !

\- Kevin n'est pas mort. Peut être que ça l'a rendu furieux. Suggéra Sam qui tentait tout de même de réfléchir malgré la conduite brutale de son co-équipier le projetant dans tous les sens. Mais comment aurait il put le savoir ? Les journaux n'ont pas dit grand chose. Un tueur d'oméga, c'est loin de faire la Une.

\- Sais pas. Mais si il est furax, Kevin est peut être en danger. Des fois qu'il veuille finir le boulot. Faudra qu'on en parle à Bobby. Il lui faut une protection.

.

Dean arriva enfin en vue des banderoles délimitant la scène de crime. Il arrêta la voiture sans même prendre le temps de la garer correctement et se précipita vers le corps ensanglanté.

Des cheveux blonds, pas bruns !

\- Putain de merde ! S'écria Dean soulagé.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ne se rendant compte qu'à ce moment là qu'il avait retenu son souffle depuis sa sortie de la voiture.

\- Euh...enfin... je veux dire qu'est ce qu'on a, Ducky? Demanda Dean qui essayait de camoufler son émotion devant le médecin légiste examinant le corps.

Sam le rejoignit, étonné de l'attitude de son partenaire, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- Adam Milligan, jeune oméga de 23 ans tout juste, d'après sa carte d'identité. Commença le légiste. Il travaillait comme technicien de maintenance dans une usine d'agro-alimentaire. La mort remonte à quelques heures seulement. La rigidité cadavérique n'est même pas encore installée. Ce sont des promeneurs qui l'ont trouvé dans ce sentier ce matin. Je vous en dirai plus après l'autopsie, mais je peux déjà vous dire que la mort de Mr Milligan n'a pas dû être plaisante.

Sam regardait le corps ensanglanté. Il était salement amoché.

Il parla presque pour lui même.

\- Tous ces omégas ont le même âge, la vingtaine. Mais c'est leur seul point commun. Faudra qu'on vérifie pour celui ci, mais j'imagine que ce sera pareil que pour les autres. Ils travaillent tous dans des endroits différents, et Mr Tran est professeur. Ils ne fréquentent pas les mêmes endroits. N'ont pas d'amis en communs et ont tous été retrouvés aux quatre coins de la ville. On a vraiment rien pour les relier, c'est pas possible ! Est ce que le tueur les choisit au hasard ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais il va falloir qu'on trouve. Répliqua Dean avec colère. En tout cas il s'est acharné sur ce pauvre gars. S'il commence à déraper, il va forcément faire une erreur. On va le coincer ! On passe te voir tout à l'heure Ducky. Ok ? Demanda Dean au légiste.

\- Mr Milligan et moi serons ravis de vous recevoir dans mon humble morgue, Dean. Comme toujours, tu le sais bien.

Sam et Dean avaient souvent eu l'occasion de travailler avec le Dr Mallard lorsqu'ils étaient à la criminelle. C'était un légiste consciencieux, auquel rien n'échappait. Nombre d'enquêtes avaient été résolues grâce à son expertise.

C'était aussi un personnage un peu excentrique, qui entretenait de véritables conversations avec ses " patients" pendant qu'il les autopsiait sur sa table d'examen.

Étant lui même un béta, il était totalement étranger à ces concepts d'alpha et d'oméga. Pour lui un corps était un corps, tous étaient traités avec le même respect et la même conscience professionnelle, il ne faisait aucune ségrégation.

Nous sommes tous égaux devant la mort, c'est la seule justice en ce bas monde. Aimait il à répéter avec philosophie.

.

.

Sam et Dean passèrent une partie de la matinée avec leurs collègues de la scientifique, à fouiller la scène de crime sans résultat. Il y avait beaucoup d'empreintes de pas, mais rien d'exploitable, c'était un lieu très fréquenté par les joggeurs.

L'interrogatoire des témoins qui avaient trouvé le corps ne donna pas beaucoup d'éléments non plus. Ils n'avaient vu personne, pas de véhicule suspect et ne connaissaient pas la victime.

Leur seule découverte intéressante fut une empreinte de roue un peu plus large que celle d'une voiture ordinaire. Une roue de camionnette ?

Ils firent un moulage. S'ils pouvaient identifier un modèle, ça serait un début.

.

Après le déjeuner, ils décidèrent de retourner à l'usine agro-alimentaire afin d'interroger les collègues de la victime.

Selon eux Adam Milligan était un jeune oméga avec un fort caractère qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais il faisait correctement son boulot et était très apprécié par ses collègues omégas dont il prenait souvent la défense. Il venait d'ailleurs de prendre des responsabilités syndicales, une première pour un oméga dans cette entreprise.

Ses collègues l'avaient vu partir la veille au soir vers 18h, à pied comme à son habitude. Il habitait à deux pâtés de maisons. Il était célibataire, sans enfant. Pas de famille connue, ses parents étant décédés l'année dernière dans un accident de voiture.

Personne pour le pleurer. Pensa Sam tristement.

.

\- Merde, il est presque quinze heures ! S'écria Dean d'un seul coup.

\- Ben oui, et alors ?

\- J'avais dit au petit infirmier d'hier que je le retrouverai à sa sortie du boulot pour prendre un café. Expliqua-t-il à Sam en essayant de ne pas donner l'impression d'y attacher la moindre importance. Mais son partenaire ne fut pas dupe.

\- Tiens donc ! S'amusa-t-il. C'était pour lui, ton petit rodéo de tout à l'heure ? T'as eu peur que ce soit lui, notre victime, c'est ça ?

Dean s'étonna encore une fois de la façon dont Sam pouvait facilement lire en lui.

\- Mais pas du tout, rien à voir. Tenta-t-il de nier.

\- C'est ça. A d'autres. Je te connais mon vieux, depuis le temps. T'es plus le même depuis que tu l'as vu. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, avoue.

\- J'avoue rien du tout. Et puis je t'emmerde Sam. S'emporta Dean, embarrassé devant l'air de plus en plus amusé de son partenaire.

\- Ça va, te fâche pas. Sam leva les mains en signe de paix. Si tu veux, va le rejoindre et j'irai voir Ducky à la morgue.

\- Sûrement pas. On va faire un détour par l'hosto en allant voir Ducky. Le boulot d'abord. Je veux coffrer ce fumier !

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le petit hôpital, Castiel attendait, assis sur un banc. Le soleil lumineux de cette belle journée de mai, faisait encore plus ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et Dean en eut presque le souffle coupé.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse, ton Castiel. Dit Sam sans que Dean ne puisse percevoir de moquerie dans le ton de sa voix.

\- C'est pas MON Castiel. Grogna celui ci.

\- Pas encore...mais tu voudrais bien, non ?

Dean ne répondit rien. A quoi bon nier l'évidence.

Il n'avait rencontré cet oméga que depuis vingt quatre heures et il avait davantage pensé à lui qu'à toutes ses conquêtes précédentes, excepté Lisa bien sûr et ... Joe. Mais elles, c'était différentes.

.

Dean gara la voiture et se dirigea vers Castiel qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu.

Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, ils eurent mutuellement un frisson qui ne leur échappa ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

\- Hello Dean. Fit Castiel en se levant.

\- Cass, je suis désolé, commença Dean.

Il vit Castiel tiquer, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était à l'écoute du surnom qu'il venait de lui attribuer ou parce qu'il avait compris que leur rendez vous venait d'être annulé.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir boire ce café avec toi maintenant. Continua t'il.

Castiel baissa la tête. Déçu ? Soulagé ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire.

\- C'est à cause du boulot. Poursuivit Dean qui ne savait pas comment interpréter l'attitude silencieuse de son vis à vis.

\- Je comprends. Dit finalement Castiel.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Repris Dean, en lui prenant le menton dans sa main pour lui faire redresser la tête.  
Ce simple contact les électrisa tous les deux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Castiel sentit la chair de poule recouvrir ses bras. Comment ce simple et innocent toucher pouvait il lui faire autant d'effet ?

Et il vit dans les yeux de Dean que celui ci se posait exactement la même question, au même moment. Dean déglutit, difficilement.

\- C'est vraiment à cause du boulot. Mais plus tard, est ce que tu serais libre ? Ce soir ?

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Castiel d'hésiter. Un rendez vous en soirée, ce n'était plus un café en milieu d'après midi. Pas du tout la même chose.

\- Je ne sais pas ... je...

\- S'il te plait Castiel, j'aimerais vraiment...

Après plusieurs secondes de reflexion, Castiel lui demanda soudainement:

\- Tu connais la boite de nuit " The cage" ?

Dean resta interloqué. L'oméga si timide en face de lui allait il vraiment lui proposer un rencard en boite de nuit ?

\- Oui, je connais. Répondit-il simplement, attendant la suite.

\- Je connais le propriétaire. Si tu veux on peut se retrouver là bas, vers 21h, on nous trouvera un coin sympa, pas trop bruyant pour discuter.

Dean ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Décidément cet oméga était plein de surprises.

\- Ok, 21h, sans faute ! Tiens voici quand même mon numéro de téléphone, lui dit Dean en inscrivant les chiffres sur un petit papier qu'il tendit à Castiel. On ne sait jamais. En cas de besoin...

Castiel prit son propre téléphone, composa le numéro afin que le sien s'affiche sur celui de Dean.

\- Voila, comme ça tu as aussi le mien. En cas de besoin... Lui renvoya l'oméga, avec aussi un petit sourire en coin.

\- A ce soir Cass.

\- Cass ? Interrogea celui ci.

\- Ouais, je trouve que ça te va bien. T'aime pas ?

\- Si, je crois que j'aime beaucoup. Répondit l'oméga, les joues légèrement empourprées.

.

Lorsque Dean remonta dans sa voiture de patrouille, il n'arriva pas à effacer un petit sourire béat de son visage. Sam ne fit aucun commentaire et pour ça, Dean su qu'il avait une nouvelle dette envers son partenaire.

Le chemin jusqu'à la morgue se fit dans un silence confortable.

Dean savait bien qu'un jour Sam lui demanderait des explications. C'était son ami, il voudrait savoir. Mais pas maintenant. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait vraiment pas su quoi lui dire. Comment expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas lui même ?

.

Dean gara la voiture à l'arrière du petit bâtiment réservé à la police scientifique.

La morgue se trouvait au sous sol.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, immaculée, ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver le docteur Mallard en grande conversation avec son patient qui avait la poitrine grande ouverte, tous ses organes internes étiquetés et emballés dans des sachets individuels.

\- Mon pauvre ami, comme je le disais, votre mort n'a rien eu de paisible. Vous vous êtes défendu comme un beau diable. J'espère vraiment que vos agresseurs ont regretté de s'être attaqués à vous.

\- Encore entrain de discuter avec tes macchabées Ducky? Ironisa Dean qui adorait taquiner le légiste sur ses petites manies.

\- Ne les appelle pas comme ça, jeune insolent. Monsieur Milligan ici présent mérite tout ton respect. Et il m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

\- Désolé. Répondit Dean en prenant un air penaud comme un enfant que l'on gronde parce qu'il vient de dire une bêtise.

\- J'aime mieux ça. Approchez tous les deux, j'ai des choses à vous montrer.

Les deux inspecteurs approchèrent donc de la table d'autopsie, encore répugnés par cette vision à laquelle ils avaient pourtant été bien trop souvent exposés.

\- Notre jeune ami a défendu chèrement sa vie. Il porte des marques aussi bien défensives qu'offensives, commença le médecin légiste en leur montrant l'état des jointures de la victime. Ses blessures indiquaient qu'il avait donné autant de coups qu'il semblait en avoir reçu. Vous pouvez voir ici et là les fractures de ses côtes, causées par des coups violents portés au niveau de son thorax probablement alors qu'il était à terre, vu l'angle des blessures. J'ai compté pas moins de vingt sept ecchymoses datant toutes de quelques heures à quelques minutes avant sa mort. Une mort que je situe aux alentours de cinq heures du matin cette nuit.

\- Et qu'est ce qui l'a tué ? Strangulation, comme les autres ?

\- Oui, les marques sur son cou ne laissent aucun doute. L'os hyoïde a été brisé. Les pétéchies dans ses yeux indiquent que la suffocation est bien la cause du décès.

\- Il y a eu viol ? Demanda Dean même si il pensait déjà connaître la réponse.

\- Malheureusement oui. J'ai pu relever des traces très nettes de pénétration anale violente. Mais une absence de sperme, probablement liée à l'utilisation d'un préservatif, car j'ai pu comme pour les autres, relever des traces de spermicide dans l'anus de notre victime. Le reste de mon rapport pourrait être un copier coller des trois précédents. Même marques de ligature sur les poignets et d'adhésif sur les yeux. Présence de GHB. Mais l'injection semble cette fois avoir été mal réalisée. L'assassin a raté la veine et a injecté le produit dans le muscle. Ce qui explique probablement comment ce jeune oméga a pu se défendre aussi vigoureusement.

Et l'esprit combatif de monsieur Milligan va probablement nous apporter notre premier indice de valeur. Continua le médecin en soulevant délicatement la main droite de la victime. Il a de toute évidence griffé son ou ses assaillants jusqu'au sang. Des analyses ADN sont actuellement en cours.

Enfin un indice exploitable, pensa Dean ! On va le coincer ce salopard !

.

La journée lui parut interminable. L'horloge murale semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire du sur place.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Dean ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le rapport qu'il lisait depuis dix bonnes minutes sans en avoir rien retenu. Il se passa vigoureusement la main dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui y t'arrive aujourd'hui Dean ? Demanda Sam

\- J'en sais rien, un peu fatigué sûrement. C'est rien. T'as eu le rapport de Ducky ?

\- Oui, il n'y a rien de plus là dedans que ce qu'il nous a dit ce matin. On aura pas les analyses ADN, avant lundi au mieux.

\- Ouais, et moi j'ai le rapport sur les empreintes de roues retrouvées dans le sentier. Ça pourrait être ce modèle de fourgonnette américaine. Repris Dean en lui montrant la photo devant lui. Il faudra qu'on passe chez Crowley pour montrer la photo à notre victime pour voir s'il reconnaît le véhicule dans lequel il a été embarqué.

.

Dean soupira. 18h45. Bientôt la fin de cette interminable journée.

Il allait bientôt revoir Castiel, et en boite de nuit, en plus! Cette pensée lui donna un petit sourire. Il était impatient, comme un gamin. Et il n'avait même pas envie de se prendre la tête pour ça. Il savourait ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout pourquoi pas ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à vous qui me lisez et merci mille fois à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit message. C'est un réel plaisir de lire vos réactions, de voir ce qui vous plait et la façon dont vous pensez que les choses vont évoluer.**

 **J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. ;)**

 **Voici le 4eme chapitre, comme je le disais à certains d'entre vous, il sera plus centré sur l'évolution de la relation entre nos deux personnages favoris que sur l'enquête. C'est qu'ils en ont du chemin à parcourir ces deux là! Mais l'enquête va revenir vite, promis.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

.

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4:**

.

La boite de nuit n'était pas comble. Étonnant pour un vendredi soir. Mais après tout il était encore tôt.

Castiel était, comme à chaque fois, assis dans un coin, dos au mur, essayant de se concentrer sur les danseurs qui se déhanchaient sur la piste centrale. Mais son regard revenait obstinément vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un toi. Constata Lucifer plus qu'il ne lui posait la question.

Castiel rougit légèrement.

\- Tiens donc, très intéressant cette réaction! fit l'aîné malicieux, en constatant le malaise de son jeune frère. Et qui est donc l'heureuse élue? Je la connais ? T'as décidé de remettre le couvert avec Meg ?

\- Meg est mon amie, tu le sais bien. Protesta Castiel. Je...j'ai rencontré cet inspecteur qui est venu m'interroger au sujet d'un patient que j'ai soigné à l'hôpital et il avait encore des questions à me poser...

\- Et bien sûr les inspecteurs donnent rendez vous à leurs témoins en boite de nuit pour leurs interrogatoires, c'est bien connu. Ironisa Lucifer de plus en plus intéressé. Un homme donc. Un alpha ? demanda t'il sincèrement surprit et mais aussi soudainement un peu inquiet.

Castiel détourna le regard.

\- Hé, Cassy...tout va bien. C'est toi qui t'es toujours imposé toutes ces règles à toi même. Je suis juste étonné.

Le regard de Castiel fut de nouveau attiré vers la porte d'entrée de la grande salle. Luc l'imita et siffla, appréciateur.

-Pas mal du tout !

Mais Castiel ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était levé, et se dirigeait vers Dean qui le cherchait du regard.

Il est époustouflant, se dit Castiel.

Le jeune homme portait une chemise noire sur un tee shirt bleu nuit et un jean serré. Il avançait avec assurance, son regard explorant la foule.

\- Je suis content de te voir. Commença Castiel en arrivant jusqu'à lui.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis désolé pour cet après midi, j'ai vraiment pas pu me libérer.

\- Une nouvelle victime ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Et celui là ne s'en est pas sorti.

Ils s'assirent au bar. Castiel sentait le regard de son frère toujours braqué sur lui. Il savait que Lucifer ne le jugeait pas, qu'il voulait juste le protéger. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu être ailleurs, mais cette boite était bien le seul endroit où il avait pu avoir suffisamment confiance en lui pour donner rendez vous à un alpha. Et même si il était heureux d'être aux côtés de Dean en ce moment, il se demandait encore comment il avait pu avoir l'audace de faire ça !

\- Monsieur Tran est sorti de l'hôpital cet après midi. Lui dit Castiel. Son alpha a absolument tenu à ce qu'il rentre chez eux. C'était sûrement le mieux pour lui. Et je crois que ce Crowley va prendre soin de lui, malgré ses airs ...

\- D'alpha ? Le coupa Dean avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- J'allais dire autoritaire. Mais oui, "d'alpha", ça convient aussi.

\- Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup nous apprécier, je me trompe ?

\- Je suis un oméga Dean... Soupira Castiel.

\- Sans blague ? Fit celui ci, souriant malicieusement, ce qui fit rougir Castiel. J'avais pas remarqué.

\- Je ...Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ... de ce qu'est la vie d'un oméga, vous les alphas. Repris Castiel qui avait du mal à rassembler ses idées devant ce regard vert intense braqué sur lui.

\- Alors explique-moi... repris Dean avec sérieux.

Castiel le regarda perplexe. Cet alpha était assez étonnant et il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Était ce juste une technique de drague comme une autre? Ou voulait-il vraiment en savoir plus sur les omégas et sur lui ?

Castiel l'entraîna vers une porte au fond de la boite de nuit, ouvrant sur un petit salon privé.

La musique se faisait toujours entendre mais en sourdine et on pouvait voir la piste de danse à travers une immense glace sans tain qui occupait tout un pan de mur. La pièce était petite, mais confortable, meublée d'un canapé en velours rouge, d'un fauteuil assorti près de la porte et d'une table basse.

\- On s'entendra mieux parler ici. Dans la salle, la musique est vraiment trop forte ! Dit Castiel en fermant la porte et s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le fauteuil, par précaution.

\- Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux, fit Dean en se rapprochant de lui de sa démarche féline.

Castiel se releva, immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Écoute Dean, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, d'accord ?

Dean s'arrêta. Il fixait Castiel, visiblement surpris de sa réaction. C'était bien la première fois qu'un oméga se refusait à lui. Et pourtant il sentait bien l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui. Même si il n'était pas en chaleur, son corps d'oméga réagissait à l'appel de celui d'un alpha. Il le voyait détourner le regard, déglutir avec difficulté, sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il était évident qu'il en avait autant envie que lui même et pourtant il luttait. Pourquoi ?

\- Cass, je ne comprends pas...

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il en baissant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de venir ici. C'était maladroit et stupide. J'imagine ce que tu as du penser. Cet endroit appartient à mon frère. Je me suis dit qu'ici...

\- Tu serais en sécurité ?

Castiel hocha la tête, se sentant d'un seul coup totalement ridicule.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Castiel. Répondit Dean soudainement très sérieux. Jamais.

Castiel releva le regard, rencontrant les yeux émeraudes de son vis à vis. Son cœur rata un battement. L'attraction entre eux était palpable, si intense qu'elle en était presque douloureuse.

Dean posa sa main sur la joue de Castiel qui ne le repoussa pas. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Il aurait suffi de quelques centimètres...Mais Castiel se recula d'un pas.

\- Dean, je...

\- Tu en as envie autant que moi, je le vois. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne se connaît pas. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, mais que je ne veux pas être un oméga de plus sur ta liste. Parce que...

\- Tu n'es pas un oméga de plus sur ma liste, Castiel. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens et à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler de ce genre de choses, mais tu n'es pas un coup d'un soir, si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant les danseurs à travers la grande glace sans tain, ne sachant pas comment réamorcer la conversation. La tension était toujours clairement présente entre eux.

\- Donc il y a eu une nouvelle victime ? Demanda Castiel pour rompre le silence. Et pour le moment, vous n'avez aucune piste ?

\- Non, on est dans une impasse. Mais on attend des résultats de labo...j'espère qu'on en saura plus d'ici quelques jours. On va le coincer.

\- Pourquoi...? Commença Castiel en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme si il réfléchissait à un problème complexe. Puis il s'arrêta, incertain.

\- Pourquoi quoi, Cass ? Demanda Dean doucement.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les alphas éprouvent tellement le besoin de dominer les omégas. Un jouet pour le patron ! Se souvint-il. Pourquoi est ce que vous nous considérez comme des objets dont vous pouvez user à votre guise ?

\- On est pas tous comme ça, Cass. Répondit Dean, en se demandant s'il avait vraiment le droit de prononcer ces mots.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mes frères ne sont pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça. C'est sûrement pour ça que je ne comprends pas. Que je n'arrive pas à accepter. Je me sens comme toi, Dean, un être humain à part entière. Je réfléchis, je peux prendre mes décisions. Je ne veux appartenir à personne tu comprends ?

Dean était sincèrement surpris par le discours de l'oméga. Il n'avait jamais songé à tout ça. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec un oméga. D'ailleurs il en côtoyait peu en dehors du travail. En tout cas pas pour discuter. Sauf peut être Gabriel, le compagnon de Sam qu'il voyait régulièrement lorsqu'il rendait visite à son ami. Et en y réfléchissant, Dean n'avait jamais songé à Gabriel comme à un être inférieur. En fait, il n'y avait tout simplement jamais réfléchi.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais des frères ? Repris Dean pour détourner le sujet de conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le visage de Castiel devint plus chaleureux.

\- Oui, trois. Tous des alphas. Et une sœur. On est très proches.

\- J'aimerai bien les connaître, un jour.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr. Rit Castiel plus détendu. Mes frères et sœur sont de vrais gardes du corps ! Ils te feraient passer une sévère inspection.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? S'amusa Dean. Et les autres alphas que tu leur as présentés, ils ont survécu au moins ?

Castiel s'empourpra.

\- Je ne leur en ai jamais présenté, Dean. Je n'ai jamais...été avec un alpha. Répondit Castiel en baissant les yeux.

\- Jamais ? Mais comment est ce que tu fais ? Tu sais, pendant tes...

\- Je me débrouille tout seul. Le coupa Castiel écarlate. Je te l'ai dit Dean, je ne veux appartenir à personne. En tout cas pas de cette façon, pas sans l'avoir choisi.

Comment était ce possible ? Dean était stupéfait. Un oméga devait forcément s'accoupler à un alpha pendant ses chaleurs, c'était biologique! Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un oméga puisse vouloir résister à sa nature par soucis d'indépendance. Ce Castiel était vraiment unique.

\- Et tu n'as jamais été...en couple ? Demanda Dean prudemment.

\- Si. Pendant plus d'un an, avec une béta. On est toujours très proches, mais plus de cette façon. Et toi ?

\- Oh moi...c'est compliqué. Répondit Dean en se passant une main dans la nuque, visiblement beaucoup moins à l'aise quand la conversation se tournait vers sa vie personnelle. On va dire que j'ai un peu de mal à m'attacher.

\- Tu as de la famille ?

\- Pas de frère ou de sœur. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais enfant. Mon père est flic aussi, mais on se voit peu. Ma vraie famille c'est Sam que tu as vu hier, mon co équipier. On se connaît depuis l'enfance. C'est un alpha, mais je suis sûr qu'il te plairait, il est en couple avec un oméga. Un vrai couple. Ils sont heureux.

\- Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien, en effet. Répondit Castiel. J'ai beaucoup apprécié son comportement avec la victime hier.

\- Pas comme moi, hein ? Repris Dean mal à l'aise.

\- Disons que tu es plus...enfin moins... Hésita Castiel, ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer avec tact.

\- Je sais, t'inquiète, on me le dit souvent. Rit Dean. J'essaie de m'améliorer...

\- C'est toi qui as choisi de travailler dans cette unité ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est Sam qui le voulait. Je l'ai suivi. Et qu'est ce qu'ils font, tes frères et sœur, mis à part jouer tes gardes du corps ? Continua Dean voulant de nouveau rediriger la conversation sur Castiel.

\- Michel est médecin, Anna et Balthazar sont avocats. Et Lucifer dirige cet endroit. Dit-il désignant la boite de nuit.

\- Mais alors, tu fais partie de la célèbre famille Novak ? Celle du cabinet d'avocat ? Wouhaaa ! C'est la haute société. S'exclama Dean admiratif mais aussi un peu moqueur.

\- C'est pas ce qui compte le plus. Mais oui, c'est bien cette famille là.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant des heures, assis l'un a côté de l'autre, se faisant face. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, de leurs goûts en matière de musique, de l'absence de goût de Castiel pour la télévision et le cinéma. Ils bavardèrent sans malaise, juste heureux de discuter. Et lorsque la boite de nuit annonça sa fermeture au petit matin, ils furent surpris de constater qu'il pouvait être si tard.

\- J'ai vraiment aimé discuter avec toi, Dean.

\- Moi aussi. Affirma celui ci surpris lui même de l'honnêteté de sa réponse. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant parlé avec qui que ce soit de toute ma vie !

\- Et bien heureux d'avoir été le premier à avoir eu ce privilège. Répondit Castiel.

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel qui cette fois ne chercha pas à se reculer. Très lentement, il posa sa main sur sa joue, puis approcha son visage de celui de l'oméga qui le fixait intensément. Il ferma les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se posèrent plus franchement sur leurs homologues en un baiser chaste. Dean sentait l'oméga fébrile et anxieux et fut surpris de constater qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose en cet instant. Il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, par peur de le faire fuir, mais pas seulement. Il voulait savourer pleinement ce contact si doux, presque innocent, mais qui lui procurait des sensations incroyablement intenses.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Cassy, désolé de te déranger. Mais on ferme, je vais rentrer. Est ce que tu veux que je te ramène ?

Castiel se recula à regret, lisant dans le regard de l'alpha la même sensation de manque que celle qu'il ressentait en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Entre Luc. Je veux te présenter Dean.

L'alpha entra, jaugeant l'homme en face de lui avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Enchanté. Dit l'aîné qui ne semblait guère le penser, en lui tendant la main, l'examinant comme un insecte sous un microscope.

\- Mais de même. Répondit Dean, amusé, comprenant que cette histoire d'inspection ne devait pas être une plaisanterie.

\- Je vais rentrer avec toi, Luc. Tu peux me donner une minute ?

\- Ok, je t'attends. Dit-il.

Il sortit en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en biais à l'homme face à lui.

\- Ah ouais, je vois ce que tu voulais dire par garde du corps. Sourit Dean.

\- Et là tu n'as rien vu... Répondit Castiel légèrement gêné.

\- J'aime qu'ils soient protecteurs avec toi. C'est parce qu'ils tiennent à toi. C'est ça une famille. Et moi aussi je tiens à toi, Cass. Je veux... enfin ...j'aimerais te revoir, si tu veux bien.

\- Chez moi ce sera difficile si tu veux éviter l'inquisition. Soupira Castiel.

Dean se rapprocha de lui.

\- Alors chez moi ?

\- Non! Je ne ... Commença Castiel, les yeux écarquillés, en reculant d'un pas.

\- Je vais pas te sauter dessus, Cass. Du moins, pas si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. Ajouta Dean d'un air malicieux. Demain, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Mais soirée ciné dimanche soir chez moi, si tu es libre ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas continuer à vivre sans avoir vu Terminator !

Castiel sourit, se détendant légèrement

\- Terminator ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est, mais vu le titre, je m'en réjouis d'avance ! Ironisa t'il.

\- Ignare ! Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer !

Dean le vit hésiter. Il pouvait clairement voir dans les yeux azur de l'oméga le combat que se livraient ses sentiments contraires, son envie d'accepter, sa peur de céder, mais aussi cette fierté qui le caractérisait et qu'il n'avait vu chez aucun autre oméga. Une seconde, Dean eut l'impression qu'il allait refuser. Il ressentit la sensation étrange d'être sur le point de perdre quelque chose d'incroyablement beau et précieux qu'il ne possédait pourtant pas.

\- Juste un film, Cass. Dit il très doucement. D'accord ?

Castiel le regarda intensément, semblant vouloir lire lui aussi dans ce regard vert profond braqué sur lui, la véritable nature des sentiments et des intentions de l'alpha.

\- D'accord. Repris Castiel d'un seul coup très sérieux.

Dean ne put retenir un léger soupir de soulagement, ne s'apercevant qu'à cet instant qu'il avait retenu son souffle en attendant la décision de Castiel.

\- Je t'envoie mon adresse par texto.

Castiel hocha la tête sans un mot, se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna, la main sur la poignée, comme si il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Dean aurait payé cher en cet instant pour connaitre ses pensées, mais son expression était indéfinissable.

\- Bonne nuit Dean. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. J'espère que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, vu l'heure. Dit simplement Castiel.

\- Non, journée de repos aujourd'hui. Enfin normalement, en espérant qu'il ne se passe rien de nouveau... Et toi ?

\- Pareil. A dimanche alors. Termina t'il en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre son frère.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- J'ai l'impression que j'ai interrompu quelque chose tout à l'heure. Demanda Lucifer avec un petit sourire en coin, en conduisant sur le chemin de la maison.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- T'as envie d'en parler ?

\- Non plus. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais t'en dire.

\- Il te plait ? Demanda Lucifer, faisant écho à la même question posée la veille par Meg.

\- Oui, je ne peux pas le nier. Avoua Castiel, les joues rouges.

L'aîné retrouva son sérieux.

\- Assez pour...?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Wouha ! C'est bien la première fois que te vois envisager de franchir le pas. Il doit être spécial !

\- Il y a bien quelque chose entre nous et je ne pourrais pas dire quoi. C'est très étrange, cette impression. Comme si il m'était destiné, tu comprends ?

\- Ton alpha ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, Luc ! S'exaspéra Castiel. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais cru à ces histoires de lien de soumission alpha oméga.

\- Je ne te parle pas ça, Cassy ne soit pas autant sur la défensive. Chacun peut rencontrer son âme sœur, tu sais. Dit Lucifer d'une voix songeuse.

Son âme sœur ? Castiel n'aurait jamais voulu l'avouer, mais ce terme raisonna dans son esprit encore longtemps alors qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil. Il repensa à cette nuit passée à discuter avec Dean, à ce qu'il avait ressenti, cette impression de fièvre, mais très différente de ce qu'il ressentait pendant ses chaleurs. Ce n'était ni bestial, ni subi. C'était doux et différent.

Son alpha ? Pour une fois ce terme ne lui faisait pas peur, ni ne provoquait de colère en lui. Il se demanda ce que Dean pouvait penser en ce moment. Il avait voulu le revoir, c'est qu'il devait l'apprécier aussi. C'est sur cette pensée, qui fit naître un sourit sur ses lèvres, que Castiel s'endormit.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Bon alors, t'accouche ?

Dean regarda Sam comme si il le voyait pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- C'est pas que tu sois un grand bavard d'habitude, mais la dernière fois où tu as été aussi silencieux, c'est quand je t'ai annoncé que je quittais la criminelle. Quelque chose te tracasse, même Gabriel l'a remarqué. Faut t'arracher chaque parole, ce soir. T'as tout le temps l'air ailleurs.

Dean baissa les yeux sur la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait à la main. Sam et lui étaient assis sur les marches, devant le porche de sa maison. Il était tard, le fond de l'air était doux, la soirée belle. Ils avaient passé un très bon moment entre amis, en dégustant côtelettes et saucisses, le tout copieusement arrosé de bière.

Un samedi soir parfait en version deanesque.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'envie d'être ailleurs ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette impression de manque qu'il ressentait ?

\- C'est rien Sammy. C'est cette enquête. Ça me mine qu'on avance pas.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Dean. Je sais que c'est pas le boulot. Je te connais trop bien. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça, c'était quand tu étais avec Lisa. C'est ce Castiel, c'est ça ?

Dean sourit géné en passant une main dans sa nuque.

\- Arrête d'être aussi perspicace, Sam, c'est flippant ! On dirait que tu as le pouvoir de lire dans mes pensées !

\- Non j'ai pas de pouvoir, mais je te connais bien frangin. Dit Sam en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule amical. Allez dis moi.

\- Je ne saurais même pas quoi te dire. C'est déjà pas clair dans ma tête. C'est un oméga, je ne l'ai vu que deux ou trois fois. Mais à chaque fois, c'est comme si je ne voulais plus le quitter. Comme si il faisait partie de moi. C'est dingue. J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Même pas avec Lisa. Même pas avec Joe. Dit-il en baissant la tête. C'est trop compliqué pour moi. Tu me connais, j'aime pas quand c'est compliqué. Les seules fois où j'ai cru avoir des sentiments, c'était pour elles, et t'as vu où ça m'a mené. Mais les omégas, c'est pour la baise. Rien de plus. Ça a toujours été comme ça, et ça me convenait très bien.

\- Mais plus maintenant ?

\- J'en sais rien ! répliqua Dean agacé d'avoir à parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Je suis paumé. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en ce moment, je voudrais qu'il soit là. Putain! Je le connais à peine et il me manque. C'est de la folie !

\- Non, Dean, c'est de l'amour.

\- Quoi ? Ça va pas la tête ! T'es con ou quoi ? Moi, amoureux ? Et d'un oméga ? Va te faire soigner, mon vieux !

\- Si tu le dis. Et t'appellerais ça comment toi, alors ?

\- Merde Sam! Lâche-moi un peu! Je l'appelle pas du tout. S'emporta t-il soudainement. Je dois juste avoir envie de me le taper et ça me ronge parce qu'il ne se laisse pas faire. C'est tout. Il est pas normal, cet oméga. Il réagit pas comme il devrait. De toute façon, on verra bien quand il sera en chaleur. Il fera sûrement beaucoup moins sa sainte ni touche à ce moment là. Répliqua Dean, regrettant ses paroles aussitôt qu'il les avait prononcées.

\- Y a vraiment des fois où tu te comportes comme un gros connard, Dean. Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu et te donner un petit conseil amical, même si tu n'en veux pas. Ce Castiel, il a l'air spécial. Il te résiste et si tu veux mon avis, c'est sûrement la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver. Les coups d'un soir, c'est très bien pendant un moment, mais ça peut pas durer toute la vie. T'as essayé la vie de couple avec Lisa. J'y ai même cru avant avec Joe, mais ça n'a pas marché, parce que c'est pas de ça dont tu as besoin. Tu ne te vois pas casé dans une relation stable dans une jolie maison avec une femme et des gosses, même si je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un excellent père. Mais avec ce Castiel, pourquoi pas ? Il est peut être TON oméga, celui qui t'es destiné.

\- Me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries de lien alpha oméga !

\- C'est peut être des conneries, mais je te souhaite juste de rencontrer quelqu'un que tu aimeras comme j'aime Gabriel, et qui te rendra heureux. Tu y as droit, comme tout le monde Dean. Alors gâche pas tout comme tu en as l'habitude !

\- Putain, on va arrêter là, Sammy ! Ça sent beaucoup trop les œstrogènes pour moi ici, d'un seul coup ! Tu vas avoir tes règles ou quoi, mec ? Répondit Dean pour couper court à la conversation, plus remué par les paroles de son ami qu'il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu peux être con parfois ! Soupira Sam. Jerk !

\- Bitch !

Ils se sourirent. Les deux amis restèrent encore un moment, assis côte à côte, savourant leur bière, contemplant les étoiles, perdus chacun dans leur pensées.

\- Faut que j'aille pisser. Lâcha Dean soudainement en se levant.

\- Très élégant ! Répondit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas étonnant avec toute la bière que t'as descendue. Tu te souviens encore où sont les chiottes ?

\- La ferme Sam, c'est pas moi qui roule sous la table après deux p'tites bières.

\- Putain, je crois que je vais entendre parler de cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Se lamenta Sam en regardant Dean rentrer dans la maison.

.

.

\- Dis Gabriel, c'est comment d'être un oméga ? Demanda Dean au compagnon de Sam alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la table de la cuisine, sa bière à la main, en le regardant faire la vaisselle.

\- C'est quoi cette question ? Tu ne t'en étais jamais préoccupé jusqu'ici. Je connais bien ton opinion sur les omégas, Dean. Pour toi, on est juste des trous où tu aimes fourrer ta queue. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'étais jamais demandé s'il pouvait y avoir autre chose à explorer que notre cul, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me trompe?

\- Gabriel ! S'offusqua Dean pourtant habitué au langage cru de son vis à vis.

\- Ben quoi, la vérité te choque, Deano ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Un oméga, c'est un être humain. Ça a deux jambes, deux mains, une tête, comme toi. Rien de plus, rien de moins. On pleure, on rit. On parle aussi, depuis qu'on en a l'autorisation !

\- Tu ne t'en es jamais privé que je sache, même avant que vous ne soyez libérés. Répliqua Dean sarcastique.

\- Et heureusement ! Parce que j'ai bien trop de choses intéressantes à dire pour me taire ! Comme de te dire que tu te comportes trop souvent comme un véritable connard !

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, d'abord Sam et maintenant Gabriel ! Pourquoi tout le monde le traitait il de connard d'un seul coup ?

\- Je n'ai jamais forcé personne ! Tenta de se défendre Dean.

\- J'ai dit que tu étais un connard, pas un salaud. Nuance !

\- Y a une différence ?

\- Oui. Celle qui fait que tu te poses des questions en ce moment. Je suis loin d'être un idiot, Dean, j'ai bien compris que tu as rencontré quelqu'un. Un oméga. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Je...je voudrais savoir comment lui parler. Comment le rassurer. Il est spécial. Il te ressemble un peu par certains aspects.

Dean fit la grimace en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et rectifia.

\- Enfin, je veux dire il est indépendant, différent. Avec le côté grande gueule en moins, heureusement !

\- Arf, tu y étais presque ! Railla Gabriel. J'ai failli me trouver mal. Tu avais presque réussi à me faire un compliment. On a eu chaud, on vient d'échapper de justesse à l'apocalypse !

\- Et c'est moi le connard ? Marmonna Dean entre ses dents, en faisant un effort monumental pour se contenir.

\- Ok ok, j'arrête ! ... Bon, dis toi qu'il a les même peurs que toi, en fait. La peur d'être dépendant, d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que pour un oméga, ce n'est pas seulement au sens figuré, ça a été la réalité pendant très longtemps. Et même si ce n'est plus vrai, du moins d'un point de vue légal de nos jours, cette peur reste ancrée en nous.

\- Tu as ressenti ça avec Sam ?

\- Oui et non. A l'époque, lorsque Sam m'a clamé, c'est vrai que je suis devenu légalement sa propriété. Est ce que tu peux imaginer ce que ça veut dire, Dean ? Être l'esclave de quelqu'un d'autre. Ne plus avoir de contrôle sur sa propre vie, plus aucun droit, ne plus prendre aucune décision. Mais Sam...et bien, c'est Sam. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Il est à part. J'ai très vite compris qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Il m'a toujours traité comme son égal, même alors qu'il n'avait aucune obligation de le faire. Je ne me suis jamais senti dominé ou écrasé par lui. Je l'ai aimé pour ça. Dit Gabriel avec émotion. Et ça a donné la créature libérée et épanouie que tu as devant toi ! Poursuivit-il d'un ton plus léger en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil. Ton Castiel, c'est ça qu'il attend de toi. Que tu lui montres que tu le considères comme une personne qui peut se donner. Pas comme un objet que tu peux prendre. Considère le comme ton égal, ton ami, et peut être qu'un jour, il deviendra ton amant. Et d'ailleurs le pauvre, je le plains de tout cœur ! Se moqua Gabriel. Il sait vraiment pas ce qui l'attend !

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Souffla Dean en souriant. Hé, Gabriel... ? reprit-il plus sérieusement après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, Deano. C'est mon devoir de faire ton éducation. Et y a du boulot ! Ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon maintenant attrape un torchon et essuie moi toute cette vaisselle. Le grand alpha se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude s'il croit que le petit oméga va faire tout le boulot tout seul. Est ce que j'ai la tronche d'une desperate housewife ?

Dean s'exécuta de bon cœur en riant, vite rejoint par Sam que Gabriel tenait aussi à mettre au travail. Question d'équité oblige !

Les trois amis finirent la soirée sur le canapé, devant un film d'horreur que Dean avait déjà vu cent fois, mais dont il ne se lassait pas. Gabriel faisait semblant d'avoir peur pour pouvoir se blottir dans les grands bras de Sam en lui murmurant combien il était fort et rassurant.

Peut être un jour... Pensa Dean en les observant, sans savoir vraiment lui même ce qu'il voulait dire.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Au même moment, la sonnerie de son téléphone réveilla Castiel qui s'était endormi depuis peu. Il regarda son radio réveil. Vingt trois heures trente! Il grogna. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure là.

\- Clarence, espèce de menteur, tu ne m'as pas appelée !

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Meg. Répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Euh oui, bonsoir. C'est pas vrai! Me dit pas que tu dormais déjà ? Même pas minuit ! Tu vis comme un p'tit vieux? C'est navrant !

\- Mais pas du tout, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, c'est tout ! Répliqua Castiel qui réalisa aussitôt son erreur.

\- Tiens donc ! C'est très intéressant ce que tu me dis là! Et est ce que ton bel inspecteur y est pour quelque chose ?

Il soupira, comprenant qu'il n'échapperait pas à la curiosité de son amie.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas ce que tu imagines.

\- Allez Clarence, raconte ! Sinon c'est moi qui vais te raconter en détails la journée que je viens de passer avec Jimmy. Et je suis sure que tu préférais éviter. Dit-elle en gloussant.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. Mentit Castiel. On a pas pu aller prendre ce café. Dean a annulé à cause de son travail. Alors je lui ai donné rendez vous dans la boite de Luc le soir et...

\- Wouhaaa, je suis si fière de toi ! S'exclama t'elle admirative.

\- ...et on a discuté toute la nuit. Termina Castiel.

\- Évidemment ! Répliqua-t-elle visiblement déçue. Discuté ! Tu te retrouves en boite de nuit avec un bel alpha et vous discutez toute la nuit. T'es vraiment à désespérer mon pauvre Clarence!

\- Tout le monde ne couche pas dès la première nuit, Meg ! Répondit Castiel vaguement agacé.

\- Hé, traite-moi de fille facile, tant que tu y es !

\- Mais non...ce n'est pas ... bafouilla Castiel.

\- Je te taquinais ! Le rassura t'elle. Pas la première nuit ? Ça veut dire que vous en avez prévu une deuxième ? S'enquit-elle intéressée.

Castiel baissa la voix.

\- Demain soir...je dois le retrouver pour regarder un film.

\- Au cinéma ?

\- Non...chez lui...

\- Et bien je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Tu n'es peut être pas totalement un cas despéré. Et qu'est ce que vous allez regarder ? Je te suggérerais bien ce film avec le livreur de pizza, tu te souviens? Ajouta Meg d'une voix coquine.

\- Hein ? Oui... mais je veux dire ... NON ! S'écria Castiel en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, au souvenir du film pornographique qu'il avait vu avec elle au début de leur relation. Et il ne va rien se passer demain soir, Meg. Enfin, on verra bien... mais je ne vais pas...enfin...c'est pas parce que ... même si c'est chez lui... c'est juste un film. C'est lui qui me l'a dit...

Castiel, embarrassé, s'empêtrait de plus en plus dans ses tentatives de justification.

\- Oh bon sang Clarence ! Le coupa Meg qui ne tenait plus. T'es plus un gamin, si tu vas chez un alpha, tu dois bien t'attendre à y passer, non ? Si c'est pas ce que tu veux, alors...

\- Meg !

Elle pouvait parfois se montrer si agaçante ! Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait peut être raison. Un oméga qui se rendait chez un alpha...

Et pourtant, Castiel n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais il ne s'était pas senti en danger en acceptant l'invitation de Dean. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et contre toute logique, son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Fais attention à toi, quand même Clarence. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Enfin si, je voudrais bien qu'il t'arrive ENFIN des choses. Mais pas quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas voulu. Finit elle pas ajouter devant son silence.

\- T'inquiète pas Meg. Merci d'être là. Rajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

.

Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu ? Songea Castiel. Mais encore faudrait il qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit toujours confus, qu'il se présenta le lendemain soir devant la porte de l'appartement de Dean. Il frappa avec hésitation.

\- Entre, Cass. Lui cria Dean de loin. C'est ouvert !

Castiel poussa la porte de l'appartement, se demandant pourquoi Dean ne venait pas lui ouvrir lui même.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine, viens !

Castiel se guida à sa voix.

\- Désolé, je suis une catastrophe en cuisine. J'avais décidé de nous préparer des lasagnes. J'adore ça. Mais d'habitude je les achète toutes faites. J'aurais sûrement mieux fait de faire pareil cette fois. J'ai eu envie d'en préparer moi même, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je l'aurais cru. Continua l'inspecteur en regardant d'un air consterné le chantier dans la cuisine et le plat carbonisé dans le four d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire.

\- J'apprécie l'intention, Dean. Répondit Castiel qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé devant l'étendue des dégâts.

\- C'est pas sympa de te moquer. Fit Dean d'un air penaud. Tu cuisines, toi ?

\- Un peu. La plupart du temps c'est Anna qui cuisine, mais je me défends. Il te reste de quoi en refaire ? Demanda-t-il. Si tu veux je t'aide.

\- Génial ! Oui, ça devrait aller, j'ai fait les courses pour un régiment. Répondit Dean enthousiaste.

Castiel était très habile dans une cuisine. Dean lui indiqua où se trouvaient les ustensiles dont il avait besoin et en quelques minutes, la béchamel fut faite et la sauce tomate mijotait dans la casserole.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à disposer le tout dans le plat. Expliqua l'oméga. Tu alternes une couche de pâte, tu recouvres de béchamel et de sauce tomate, tu ajoutes la viande hachée et tu recommences pour l'étage suivant. Et sur le dessus, tu mets de la béchamel et du gruyère.

Dean le regardait en silence d'un air fasciné. Castiel releva les yeux percevant un changement dans l'ambiance régnant dans la petite cuisine.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Dean ?

\- Non, Cass, au contraire, tout va très bien. Je te regarde, c'est tout. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

\- Ce ne sont que des lasagnes. Dit Castiel brusquement gêné.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cuisine.

\- Dean...commença Castiel d'une voix étranglée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cass. Je te l'ai dit. Juste un film. Il ne se passera rien que tu ne veuilles, ni ce soir, ni les soirs suivants si tu as envie de revenir. Je voulais juste te dire que c'est toi qui décide, ok ?

Castiel leva les yeux, surpris de l'attitude de l'alpha. Il ne vit aucune lueur de convoitise dans son regard, juste de la sincérité. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le silence s'installa dans la petite cuisine, pendant que les deux hommes se fixaient intensément. Dean allait ajouter quelque chose mais Castiel le devança.

\- Il faudrait les mettre à cuire, à présent... Les lasagnes. Précisa-t'il en voyant le regard interrogateur de Dean.

\- Oui, bien sûr...les lasagnes. Dit celui ci en reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Dean dégusta le repas en faisant moult compliments à son invité sur ses talents de cuisinier. Castiel regarda Terminator assis sur le canapé aux côtés de Dean. L'alpha ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil réguliers, s'amusant de voir les mimiques tantôt admiratives, tantôt horrifiées, ou parfois exaspérées de Castiel devant les différentes scènes du film.

Il se retint de rire franchement au moment du générique de fin, devant l'air si sérieux de Castiel qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi le Terminator avait voulu tuer Sarah Connor.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, Dean. Les voyages dans le temps ne peuvent pas exister. Si on changeait le passé, c'est tout le futur qui se modifierait et tout recommencerait indéfiniment.

\- Oui, c'est ça le paradoxe, Cass. Mais on s'en fout de savoir si c'est possible ou pas. C'est juste un très bon film, non ?

\- Oui, je dois dire qu'en fait, j'ai beaucoup aimé !

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire ! Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il t'en reste trois autres à regarder. Rigola Dean devant la mine sidérée de Castiel. Bon en fait il y en a 5 en tout, mais il y en a un sans Scwarzy, et pour moi celui là, il compte pas !

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre tout ce que tu me dis, Dean. Répondit Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses beaux yeux bleus pleins de perplexité.

Dean déglutit avec difficultés. Castiel ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était adorable avec cette expression sur le visage. Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces, se souvenant de sa conversation avec Gabriel, pour ne pas fondre sur ces lèvres si proches des siennes, pour ne pas s'approprier sur le champ ce corps chaud si tentant juste à côté de lui sur ce canapé.

Mais il lui avait dit qu'il lui laisserait le temps, qu'il ne ferait rien qu'il ne veuille. Et il comptait bien respecter cette promesse. Non, Castiel n'avait rien à voir avec tous ces omégas qui avaient défilés dans son lit. Et même si tout ça, c'était vraiment nouveau pour lui, Dean savait qu'il devait se comporter différemment avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau chapitre, on retrouve l'enquete qui avait été un peu délaissée au chapitre précédent., mais aussi nos deux personnages favoris qui continuent d'évoluer.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **On se retrouve en bas ? ;)**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

.

Dean était d'excellente humeur en ce lundi matin et c'est en fredonnant les paroles de "eye of the tiger" qu'il vint s'installer à son bureau devant Sam.

\- Et ben dis donc ! J'en connais un qui a dû passer une bonne soirée hier!

\- T'imagine même pas ! Répondit Dean en souriant.

\- Alors ça y est, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Soupira Sam.

Dean le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Ton Castiel, ça y est, tu l'as eu ? C'est pour ça que tu es de si bonne humeur ?

\- On a effectivement passé une très bonne soirée. Mais non, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, monsieur le curieux, il ne s'est rien passé de plus.

\- Alléluia! Dean Winchester a enfin compris qu'il n'y avait pas que le cul dans la vie! Il va falloir faire passer une annonce dans la presse ! Convoquez les journalistes !

\- Ta gueule Sam. Répondit Dean à la fois vexé et amusé. Et... euh... Sam ? Tu diras à Gabriel que je lui dois un énorme paquet de sucreries.

\- Gabriel ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sam qui n'avaient pas assisté à la conversation entre son ami et son compagnon.

\- Pour rien. Juste comme ça. Mentit Dean embarrassé.

Il se racla la gorge et repris:

\- Bon pour en revenir à notre affaire, on devrait recevoir aujourd'hui l'analyse ADN du sang retrouvé sous les ongles de la dernière victime. On doit passer chez Crowley voir si son oméga reconnait le modèle de la camionnette. On pourrait passer au labo ensuite. Ça te va ?

\- Ok, c'est parti ! Répondit Sam en se levant et attrapant sa veste.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le manoir de Crowley était gigantesque, luxueux. De grandes colonnes en granit sombre ornaient le porche et encadraient une immense porte en bois foncé de style ancien. Lorsque Sam sonna, il entendit les premières notes d'un morceau classique qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Tout exprimait la richesse et la démesure.

\- Regarde moi ce luxe. On dirait le palais d'un roi. Ça cadre bien avec le personnage je trouve. Dit Sam.

Dean regardait le parc entourant la propriété.

\- Ouais, mais du coup j'ai du mal à comprendre qu'il ait laissé son oméga enseigner dans une petite fac. On peut pas dire qu'il ait besoin de bosser pour gagner sa vie.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il le fasse ! Lui répondit avec amertume Crowley qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, le faisant se retourner brusquement. Mais que voulez vous, de nos jours, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. Et voila ce qui arrive! Que puis-je pour vous inspecteurs ?

\- Hum, nous aurions voulu poser quelques questions à monsieur Tran, si c'était possible. Répondit Sam.

\- Il vous a déjà raconté tout ce dont il se souvenait. Je ne veux pas que vous le bouleversiez davantage ! Il n'a rien à ajouter à sa déposition.

\- Nous n'en aurons que pour une minute, Monsieur Crowley. Juste quelques petites précisions.

Crowley ouvrit la porte à contre cœur, les invitant à entrer en soupirant d'un air exaspéré.

\- Faites vite, alors !

.

L'intérieur de la demeure était aussi grandiose que l'extérieur. Un immense escalier en bois sombre trônait au milieu du hall d'entrée qui aurait pu à lui tout seul contenir tout l'appartement de Dean. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures anciennes couleur noir et feu et s'ornaient de portraits taille réelle des ancêtres de la famille Crowley.

\- Votre demeure est magnifique. Commença Sam pour détendre l'atmosphère, alors que l'alpha les guidait vers un petit salon sur leur gauche où il les fit asseoir. Vous êtes dans l'import export, c'est bien ça, monsieur Crowley ?

\- Oui, exactement. Le commerce d'antiquité est florissant. J'aime les belles choses. Veuillez patienter ici, je vais aller voir si Kevin peut venir vous parler.

.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, suivi de l'oméga.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Tran, commença Sam doucement. Nous sommes désolés de venir vous importuner, mais nous aurions aimé vous poser quelques questions. Ce sera rapide.

L'oméga s'assit aux côtés de son alpha, face aux inspecteurs, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Ceci est la photo d'un modèle de camionnette qui pourrait correspondre à celle avec laquelle vous avez été enlevé. Le reconnaissez-vous ? Demanda Sam en posant la dite photo sur la table basse en face de l'oméga.

Kevin se rapprocha pour mieux voir et déglutit.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce modèle, j'en suis sûr, mais en noir. Et le feu arrière droit était cassé. Je m'en suis fait la réflexion, lorsque la camionnette est passée à côté de moi, avant de s'arrêter et que ces hommes n'en sortent pour... Sa voix se brisa.

\- Merci Mr Tran. Votre aide nous est précieuse. Vous êtes vous souvenu d'autre chose, à propos de la voix de cet homme dans la maison ? Vous aviez l'impression de la reconnaître.

Kevin se crispa et Crowley posa une main sur son bras. L'oméga se redressa, essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- C'est sûr, j'ai déjà entendu cette voix, mais impossible de me rappeler. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Dit-il en baissant les yeux. Je l'entends en permanence, tout ce qu'il me disait... toute cette haine. Je la connais c'est sûr. Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler...

\- Ça vous reviendra sûrement Mr Tran. Lui répondit Sam avec sollicitude.

\- Vous n'avez pas de piste, n'est ce pas ? Demanda l'oméga tristement sans oser les regarder.

\- Pas encore... Mais l'enquête progresse. Nous espérons très vite les arrêter. Nous vous tiendrons au courant, si nous identifions quelqu'un.

.

Crowley les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Je n'ai pas vu les agents chargés de la protection de Mr Tran. Lui demanda Dean.

\- Je n'ai AUCUN besoin de l'aide de la police pour assurer la protection de mon oméga. J'ai mon propre service de sécurité. Et vu la façon dont votre enquête semble stagner, ma confiance en vos capacités pour protéger Kevin est pour le moins limitée. Rétorqua l'antiquaire d'un ton hautain.

\- Merci pour votre temps, Mr Crowley. Coupa Sam, désireux de partir avant que la situation ne dégénère avec son co-équipier.

.

.

\- Quel trouduc ! Commenta Dean agacé en rejoignant leur voiture de patrouille. Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ?

\- Pour un riche trouduc ! Répondit Sam, philosophe. L'argent permet bien des écarts de conduite. Bon en tout cas on a eu notre confirmation. C'est bien ce modèle de camionnette. Donc un seul et même coupable, si on pouvait encore en douter. Allez, on va récupérer ces résultats d'analyse et voir si on peut identifier un suspect.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Dis-moi que tu as nos résultats Ducky. Lui demanda Dean en entrant dans le laboratoire accompagné de Sam.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Dean. Sam. Et non, pour répondre à ta question, Abby ne me les a pas encore apportés.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça fait trois jours maintenant ! Pourquoi c'est aussi long ?

\- Un peu de patience mon jeune ami. Ces analyses demandent du temps. Mais si tu les veux plus rapidement, va les lui demander toi même. Je suis sure qu'elle sera enchantée de te revoir. Sourit le docteur Mallard ironique.

\- Ouais...bon, s'il le faut on y va...Répondit Dean en se renfrognant.

.

Abigail Sciuto, tout comme le docteur Mallard était un personnage hors du commun du service de la police scientifique. Grande brune au style gothique affiché, ses immenses compétences en analyses d'indices criminels n'égalaient que son goût immodéré pour les gobelets XXL de boissons hautement caféinées.

Et à la connaissance de Sam, Abby était la seule personne au monde qui ait réussi à infliger un râteau monumental à Dean lorsque celui ci s'était mis en tête de la draguer sans grande finesse, à son arrivée dans le service. Leur relation s'était alors transformée au fil du temps, en une joute plus ou moins amicale, où chacun des deux adversaires essayait en permanence d'avoir le dernier mot.

C'est donc avec un de ces gobelets géants à la main que Dean, suivi de Sam, franchit la porte du laboratoire, espérant mettre pour une fois la scientifique dans de bonnes dispositions.

\- Salut Abby.

\- Dean ! Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

\- Outch, mais c'est qu'elle mord ce matin ! Tout doux, ma belle. Regarde, je suis venu accompagné. J'agite le drapeau blanc ou plutôt le café noir. Lui répondit l'inspecteur en lui tendant le gobelet fumant.

\- Si ton co-équipier croit m'acheter avec ça, il se goure. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Sam qui remarqua pourtant son petit air ravi. J'imagine que vous venez pour les analyses ADN du sang retrouvé sous les ongles de votre derniere victime, c'est bien ça? Et bien, figurez vous que je les ai terminées et que je suis entrain de les faire tourner dans toutes les bases de données du central. Pour le moment, rien dans le fichier des délinquants sexuels. J'ai continué avec celui des criminels condamnés. S'il est fiché, je devrais avoir rapidement une concordance. Et venir m'enquiquiner dans mon labo ne fera pas progresser les choses plus vite! Dit elle en jetant un regard noir à Dean, tout en s'emparant du gobelet et en commençant à en aspirer vivement le contenu à la paille.

\- Mais je sais que tu adores recevoir ma visite. Je suis sûr que je te manquais et que c'est pour ça que tu es de si mauvaise humeur. Rétorqua Dean, provocateur.

Abby allait lui répondre vertement, lorsque l'ordinateur émit le petit son caractéristique indiquant qu'un résultat positif venait d'être trouvé.

\- Bingo ! S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras dans son enthousiasme, manquant d'asperger les deux inspecteurs au passage si le café n'avait pas été recouvert d'un couvercle.

Tous trois s'approchèrent simultanément de l'ordinateur.

\- Alastair Heyerdahl. Lu Sam en s'approchant de l'écran. Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

\- Alastair. Mais oui, on l'a déjà coffré. Pour coups et blessures aggravés dans une affaire de racket et de pots de vin, je crois. Il a dû sortir de taule il y a un peu moins d'un an. Je me disais bien qu'un salaud dans son genre ne pourrait pas se tenir à carreaux bien longtemps. Mais si c'est lui, il a pris du galon, parce que dans mes souvenirs, c'était plutôt le genre petite frappe qui faisait le sale boulot pour les autres.

\- Comment ça, SI ? S'offusqua la jeune femme, les sourcils levés et les poings sur les hanches. Dean Winchester, est ce que tu insinuerais que mes analyses puissent être fausses?

\- Jamais de la vie, Abby ! Je tiens à repartir de ce labo dans le même état que j'y suis entré. Répondit Dean, les mains croisées sur son entre-jambe en geste de protection, simulant une grande frayeur.

\- J'aime mieux ça ! Et souviens toi que je connais au moins quatre vingt façons de te tuer et de dissoudre ton corps, sans qu'il en reste la moindre trace exploitable. Menaça-t-elle.

\- J'en prends note, Abby. Sourit Dean, en tentant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue mais celle ci se déroba.

\- Sors IMMEDIATEMENT de ce labo ! Et n'y reviens pas. Sauf sous la forme d'indice à analyser ! Lui cria-t-elle, mi furieuse, mi amusée en lui pointant la porte de l'index.

.  
.

Sam rigolait franchement et sans même se cacher lorsqu'ils franchirent tous deux les portes du laboratoire.

\- Elle t'a atomisé aujourd'hui et tu ne t'es même pas défendu ! Mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon pauvre co-équipier ? S'affola faussement Sam toujours hilare.

\- T'es con Sam ! Ben quoi, je suis de bonne humeur. On progresse enfin sur cette fichue enquête !

\- Ouais, c'est ça, l'enquête. Prends-moi pour une bille !

\- La ferme Sam ! Le coupa Dean sachant très bien à quoi son partenaire faisait allusion. Mais j'avoue que je suis quand même un peu surpris. Alastair ? Je ne m'attendais pas à lui. Je le voyais plus entrain de casser les rotules des mauvais payeurs que de s'en prendre à des omégas sans défense.

\- C'est un criminel, Dean. C'est un criminel et un alpha. Précisa Sam. Qu'il s'en prenne à des omégas me semble malheureusement presque logique.

\- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. Bon maintenant, reste plus qu'à le retrouver. Se réjouit Dean en se frottant les mains avec un sourire malsain. La meilleure partie du boulot. Allons secouer quelques indics pour obtenir des renseignements !

\- Dean, y a des fois où tu me fais peur !

\- Ben quoi, y a pas de mal à aimer faire son job? Si ?

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Pour la réflexion, la compassion, pour rassurer les victimes, c'était sans aucun doute Sam le plus doué. Mais pour la chasse, traquer les criminels, les débusquer, les faire parler, Dean Winchester était le meilleur. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils se complétaient si bien. Sam était aussi un excellent inspecteur, bien sûr. Mais Dean avait cette inquiétante capacité à inspirer la peur chez les suspects pour les faire parler à chaque fois.

Et c'est bien de la peur qu'on pouvait lire à ce moment là dans les yeux d'Uriel.

Dean le maintenait face contre le mur, une main appuyée contre sa nuque et l'autre lui faisant une clé au bras droit dans le dos.

\- Où - est - il ? répéta l'inspecteur d'une voix froide en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

\- J'en sais rien. Répondit le dealer d'une voix plaintive bien que rageuse. Et si je le savais, je dirais rien de toute façon. Il me tuerait.

Dean rapprocha son visage du sien, braquant un regard meurtrier sur l'homme qui gémit lorsqu'il remonta son poignet plus haut dans son dos, menaçant de lui déboîter l'épaule.

\- Crois moi, en cette minute, ce n'est pas de lui dont tu dois avoir peur. On vous a vu ensemble pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Tu sais forcement où il est, ou au moins comment le trouver.

\- Je sais pas qui t'a raconté ces conneries. Tenta-t-il de se justifier d'une voix geignarde. Ça fait des semaines que je l'ai pas vu. Il ne fraye plus avec les petites gens maintenant. Il a des relations.

\- Personne n'a envie de frayer avec une merde dans ton genre. Cracha Dean. Quelles relations ?

\- Je sais pas. Du beau monde il parait.

Dean lui tordit davantage le poignet faisant presque craquer l'articulation. L'homme hurla.

\- Je peux faire ça toute la journée. Continua Dean d'une voix calme. Et quand j'aurais fini avec celui là, souviens-toi que tu as encore un autre bras...

\- Arrête ! Cria le dealer. AZAZEL ! Va voir Azazel, je suis sûr qu'il sait où il est.

\- Et je le trouve où, celui là ?

\- L'entrepôt numéro six. A l'angle de la soixante sixième et de Hell Street. Si ça se trouve Alastair y est aussi. Ils sont en affaire tous les deux. C'est tout ce que je sais. J'te l'jure !

Dean le relâcha. Le dealer se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, en massant son bras douloureux.

\- Fait chier Winchester ! Tu m'as presque pété le bras.

\- Ouais, seulement presque. Pas la peine de me remercier, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Railla l'inspecteur qui se dirigeait déjà vers la voiture où l'attendait Sam.

\- Tu sais qu'on pourrait avoir des ennuis pour ça, un jour. Remarqua Sam résigné.

\- Ouais, un jour on pourrait. Mais en attendant on a le renseignement: à l'angle de la soixante sixième et Hell Street. Un entrepôt. Lui répondit Dean en conduisant en direction du poste de police.

.

\- Beau travail les garçons ! Les félicita leur supérieur après qu'ils lui aient fait leur rapport. Je veux pas savoir comment vous avez eu ces infos. Dit-il en jetant un regard en biais en direction de Dean. Mais c'est du bon boulot. Rentrez chez vous, vous l'avez bien mérité. Je vais demander une surveillance de cet entrepôt. On en saura plus d'ici peu.

Dean se renfrogna.

\- Pourquoi on ne s'en charge pas nous même, Bobby ?

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé ! Et parce que je te connais trop bien. Cet entrepôt est dans le collimateur des stups depuis quelques temps déjà. Il y a de la drogue et des armes. Si ce Azazel ou l'autre là, Alastair, se pointent, tu vas foncer dans le tas, l'arme au poing, au risque de te faire descendre ou de faire tuer ton co-équipier. C'est une opération qui doit être préparée. Et que je sache, la patience n'est pas vraiment ta qualité principale.

Dean allait répliquer quand son supérieur lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

\- Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions devant toi Winchester ! Vire tes fesses de mon bureau avant que je te fasse sortir à coup de pompes dans l'cul ! S'emporta son supérieur.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ça faisait quatre jours maintenant que Dean rongeait son frein assis à son bureau à remplir des rapports. Et il en avait sa claque ! La paperasse, c'était décidément pas son truc. Il avait bien essayé d'obtenir d'autres informations pour coincer Alastair plus rapidement. Mais il avait eu beau secouer tous les indics qu'il connaissait, personne n'avait l'air de savoir où il pouvait bien se trouver. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre agression.

.  
Le renseignement donné par Uriel s'était révélé fiable. Azazel s'était rendu dans cet entrepôt à plusieurs reprises. Une écoute téléphonique avait permis de surprendre une conversation indiquant que le patron allait venir demain soir pour conclure une transaction.

\- Le patron ! Et bien viens, salopard ! Je te ferai passer l'envie de jouer quand je t'aurai choppé. Avait pensé Dean rageur.

L'opération se préparait donc. Plusieurs services allaient collaborer ensemble, une vingtaine d'agent en tout seraient présents. Dans la salle du briefing, chacun écoutait attentivement le capitaine Singer exposer les grandes lignes de leur plan de bataille depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

\- Bon, conclu t'il, on se retrouve ici demain à quinze heures pour les dernières mises au point. En attendant, rentrez chez vous, reposez vous. La soirée sera longue demain.

Tous quittèrent la salle. Sam partit rapidement retrouver Gabriel. Dean, lui, s'attardait encore au bureau, sachant que personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Il ressentait cette vague excitation qui précédait les moments d'action. Mais rien ne se produirait avant le lendemain, alors il rongeait son frein, nerveux.

Son portable sonna. Il décrocha immédiatement en voyant le numéro de Castiel s'afficher.

\- Je te dérange ? Demanda l'oméga hésitant.

\- Pas du tout, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Tu pouvais pas mieux tomber Cass.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Juste le boulot.

\- Et bien, j'ai fini mon service pour aujourd'hui...et je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller manger une pizza ou autre chose, ce soir, si tu avais envie.

Ils s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises depuis leur soirée de dimanche, la plupart du temps juste quelques minutes, pour boire un café. Mais c'était toujours Dean qui avait pris l'initiative. L'oméga restait sur sa réserve, bien qu'il le sente de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui. Son coup de fil était donc une très agréable surprise.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Cass. Une pizza, super ! Le petit resto italien, en bas de chez moi est très bien, mais si tu préfères un autre, ça me va aussi.

\- Non, c'est parfait. Vers dix neuf heures chez toi et on y va ensemble?

\- Impec !

A l'autre bout du fil, Castiel tiqua en raccrochant son téléphone. Il avait ressenti une espèce d'angoisse, comme un besoin d'appeler Dean. Et là, après lui avoir parlé, il ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré. Il se passait quelque chose, il en était sûr.

.  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Anna frappa à la porte de la chambre de Castiel et entra lorsqu'il l'y invita.

\- Tu vas rejoindre cet alpha ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant se préparer à sortir.

Castiel se retourna et la fixa, surpris.

\- Il s'appelle Dean. C'est Luc qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Oui. Tu sais qu'on ne se cache rien dans cette famille. Il dit que tu penses avoir rencontré ton alpha, c'est vrai ?

\- Je ne suis même pas sur de croire à cette vieille légende.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'aurais répondu d'arrêter de dire de telles imbécillités. Tu as changé d'avis, on dirait.

Castiel hésita, mais finalement ne répondit pas à la question.

\- Alors tout le monde est au courant ? Et vous désapprouvez ?

Anna réfléchit un moment avant de parler, semblant chercher les mots justes.

\- Tes frères et moi n'avons pas à approuver ou désapprouver ce que tu fais de ta vie Castiel. Tu nous as prouvé à maintes reprises que tu étais capable de prendre tes propres décisions. Nous t'avons regardé te battre toute ta vie pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. Et moi, je t'ai vu lutter de toutes tes forces contre ta propre nature. Tu es tellement fort, Castiel, bien plus que moi, bien plus que n'importe quel alpha. Tu t'es imposé tellement de contraintes! Ce que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est à toi que tu le dois, nous n'avons fait que te soutenir. Mais là, tu parais prêt à abandonner ton combat pour un alpha que tu as rencontré il y a quelques jours seulement. Alors je me pose des questions, c'est tout. Est ce que tu es sur de ce que tu veux ?

Castiel s'assit sur son lit aux côtés de sa sœur et pris sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je ne suis sur de rien, Anna. Lui répondit-il doucement, en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas l'impression d'abandonner quoi que ce soit. C'est ce dont j'avais peur, mais il ne me force en rien. Je suis toujours moi.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Castiel baissa son regard sur leurs mains toujours jointes.

\- C'est difficile pour moi de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. C'est la première fois... Je peux juste dire que je suis bien quand je suis avec lui. J'ai confiance.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Cassy. Vraiment ! Dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement. Je vais te laisser, maintenant.

\- Anna ? Murmura-t-il en la regardant sortir ...Merci.

Oui, Castiel avait décidément beaucoup de chance d'être né dans cette famille...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean sourit en entendant frapper contre sa porte à dix neuf heures pétantes. Castiel était un modèle de ponctualité, ce qui était loin d'être son cas.

\- Entre, Cass !

Castiel poussa la porte et entra dans l'appartement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore entrain de faire brûler des lasagnes.

\- Non, même pas. Je suis juste à la bourre, comme d'hab. Répondit Dean en riant au souvenir de sa catastrophe culinaire.

Il venait de sortir de la salle de bain sortant visiblement de la douche, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il portait un jean et une chemise bleue pale encore déboutonnée dévoilant son torse et ses abdominaux sculptés. Il était juste magnifique. Castiel marqua un arrêt. Il réalisa qu'il ressentait du désir pour l'alpha devant lui. Il n'en éprouva aucune honte, aucune colère non plus contre lui même. Il n'était pas en chaleur. Ces sentiments venaient de lui, pas de sa nature d'oméga. Il pouvait se les autoriser. C'était son choix.

\- Ça te dérangerait si on la mangeait ici, cette pizza ? J'ai pas trop envie de sortir ce soir. Demanda Dean en se séchant les cheveux vigoureusement à l'aide d'une serviette.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, je l'ai senti dans ta voix au téléphone tout à l'heure. C'est ton enquête ? Il y a eu une nouvelle victime ?

Dean le regarda, surpris. Comment faisait Castiel pour être aussi intuitif ?

\- Tu sais que c'est flippant de voir que tu me connais aussi bien ! Non, pas d'autre victime, heureusement. Mais c'est vrai, je suis un peu tendu, on a eu un tuyau et tout va se jouer demain soir. On va enfin le coincer !

\- C'est dangereux ? S'inquiéta Castiel, en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je suis flic Cass. Il y a forcément des moments plus dangereux que d'autres dans ce boulot. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Ils étaient tout proches à présent. Dean lui prit le menton dans sa main pour lui relever le visage.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire ravi.

Castiel baissa les yeux en rougissant.

\- Je tiens à toi, Dean. Alors oui, je m'inquiète.

Dean fut touché par la franchise de Castiel. Cet oméga le surprenait toujours. Quelle que soit ce qu'il ressentait, il l'exprimait honnêtement, sans rien dissimuler. C'était terriblement attendrissant... et attirant.

\- Moi aussi je tiens à toi, Castiel. Lui dit Dean d'une voix rauque.

Il prit le visage de Castiel dans ses mains, le fixa droit dans les yeux, et retint un frémissement en lisant autant de désir dans son regard, que ce qu'il ressentait lui même à cet instant. Doucement, comme on le ferait pour un petit animal sauvage qu'on ne voudrait pas effrayer, il se rapprocha encore plus de l'oméga. Il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps rayonner contre le sien.

Castiel ne le repoussa pas, ne se recula pas. Il ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Dean se posèrent sur les siennes. Un contact léger, doux. La langue de Dean vint caresser les lèvres de Castiel, demandant silencieusement l'autorisation. Il les entrouvrit. Le baiser d'abord chaste devint plus exigeant lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Un frisson les parcouru. Dean posa une main sur la nuque de Castiel, comme pour le retenir, en approfondissant le baiser. Mais l'oméga ne manifestait aucune intention de s'y soustraire, répondant avec fièvre, donnant autant qu'il recevait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Dean posa son front contre celui de Castiel, pour ne pas rompre le contact.

\- Cass, si tu ne veux pas...

\- Je veux aussi Dean.

\- Tu es sur ? Demanda celui ci, surpris.

\- Oui ... je te choisis. Affirma Castiel dans un souffle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dean déglutit avec difficultés en prenant conscience des mots que venait de prononcer Castiel. Leur signification le frappa comme une gifle. Castiel était entrain de s'offrir à lui, complètement, non seulement son corps, mais aussi son âme, il le sentait. Et c'était lui maintenant qui était nerveux, effrayé par le don total de l'être si fier qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Castiel...

\- Je te veux Dean.

\- Viens...

Dean lui prit la main pour le conduire dans sa chambre. Il se rapprocha de lui, plaquant son corps contre le sien, l'embrassa de nouveau doucement, sensuellement, retenant sa frénésie pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il n'avait plus rien de l'alpha dominant devant un oméga. Il se sentait fébrile, mais aussi hésitant. Comme pour une première fois. Leur première fois.

Castiel lui ne semblait pas effrayé. Il se sentait au contraire en sécurité contre le corps de cet alpha qu'il venait de choisir. Libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Délivré de ce combat permanent contre lui même.

Ce fut lui qui enlaça Dean, caressant son dos musclé. L'alpha se tendit à ce contact, et passa ses mains sous la chemise de Castiel, il tira son tee shirt pour le sortir de son pantalon, et entrer enfin en contact avec sa peau nue. L'oméga se cambra sous ce premier toucher. Il sentait la fièvre s'emparer de son corps à mesure que les mains de Dean prenaient possession de sa peau, revenaient sur son torse, caressaient son ventre.

\- Cass, tu es sur ...? Demanda Dean une nouvelle fois d'une voix remplie de désir.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie. Répondit tout bas Castiel avec conviction.

Et il n'en fallu pas plus à Dean, libérant toute la retenue dont il avait fait preuve jusque là, il retira la chemise puis le tee shirt de l'oméga, admirant son torse nu offert, l'embrassant, gouttant sa peau. Il l'allongea sur le lit, le dévorant des yeux, ne le quittant que le temps de retirer sa propre chemise. Lorsqu'il s'allongea aux côtés de l'oméga, leurs peaux entrèrent enfin en contact, les faisant frissonner. Leurs mains se découvraient fébrilement. Ils frottaient l'une contre l'autre leurs érections nettement perceptibles, encore prisonnières de leurs jeans.

Castiel respirait de façon erratique. Le regard de Dean sur lui l'envoûtait. Il y voyait du désir, de la passion, mais aussi une douceur qui le rassurait. Dean commença à déboutonner le jean de l'oméga. Celui ci déglutit, brusquement nerveux aux portes de ce moment qu'il avait toujours refusé. Il releva ses yeux azur dans ceux émeraude de l'alpha. Dean dut percevoir son hésitation, il arrêta son geste.

\- Cass, si tu n'es pas prêt... je comprends...

C'était exactement ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour laisser enfin tomber ses dernières barrières. Savoir qu'il avait le choix. Que ce qui était entrain de se passer était SON choix. Pas quelque chose d'imposé par la force brute d'un alpha, ni par une quelconque soumission à sa nature d'oméga. Mais bien sa décision à lui.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel posa ses mains sur la fermeture du jean de l'alpha. Dean le regarda alors ouvrir son pantalon et y glisser une main tremblante. Lorsque les doigts de Castiel s'enroulèrent autour du sexe tendu de l'alpha, celui ci ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. C'était tellement intense. Bien plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'ici.

Il rouvrit les yeux, les posa sur Castiel qui le regardait presque avec anxiété, comme si il avait peur de mal faire. A son tour, Dean déboutonna le jean de l'oméga et l'abaissa ainsi que son boxer. Castiel ressorti sa main du pantalon de Dean pour l'aider à retirer ses propres vêtements. Il se retrouva nu sous le regard fiévreux de son alpha. Se sentant terriblement exposé, il détourna le regard.

\- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit celui ci pour le rassurer, comme si il devinait ses pensées.

Dean se releva alors pour se débarrasser des vêtements qui le recouvraient encore. Jean et boxer allèrent retrouver leurs homologues sur le sol. Il prit quelques secondes pour savourer le spectacle du corps nu de Castiel offert sur ce lit. Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés, l'embrassant, reprenant ses caresses, explorant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition.

Castiel répondit à ses attouchements, d'abord de façon maladroite, hésitante, puis de plus en plus assurée, caressant le dos de Dean, passant une main sur ses fesses. Dean se redressa et le regarda avec un air amusé. Puis ses yeux se firent plus sérieux, alors qu'il ouvrait les jambes de Castiel pour se placer entre elles, et commençait à faire aller et venir son bassin contre le sien. Il posa sa main sur le sexe de l'oméga. Castiel se cambra à ce contact, fermant les yeux, perdu dans les sensations toutes plus intenses qui l'assaillaient.

Tout en continuant ses allers et retours sur le membre dressé de l'oméga, Dean introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. L'oméga n'était pas en chaleur, mais il était tout de même très excité et s'autolubrifiait généreusement. Dean n'eut aucun mal à introduire un second doigt. Mais il sentit Castiel se tendre, lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes, il voulut en faire pénétrer un troisième. Il reprit alors plus doucement les mouvements de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant, le préparant avec patience, souhaitant que cette première fois ne soit pour lui que plaisir.

Castiel gémissait maintenant sous les caresses, les yeux fermés, les jambes largement ouvertes, ne semblant plus se soucier de la vision incroyablement luxurieuse qu'il offrait à l'alpha. Dean sourit en songeant que même dans sa façon de se donner, Castiel ne pouvait pas être plus sincère.

Lorsqu'il le sentit complètement ouvert, ses doigts allant et venant sans aucune difficultés dans le corps de l'oméga, il les retira.

Castiel avait rouvert les yeux, il déglutit, nerveux, lorsqu'il vit l'alpha se pencher sur le côté, ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit pour y prendre un préservatif qu'il déroula d'un geste sûr sur son sexe dressé. Dean se repositionna entre ses jambes, prit son sexe en main, et c'est en rivant son regard dans le sien qu'il le pénétra doucement. Il ne voulait manquer aucune de ses réactions, guettant la moindre parcelle de douleur, retenant son mouvement pour se faire le plus doux possible.

Soudainement Castiel bloqua sa respiration. La réalité de ce qui était entrain de se produire le frappa de plein fouet. Un alpha était en lui. Son regard se brouilla en même temps qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge. Il paniqua et détourna le visage.

Dean s'en aperçu immédiatement, comme semblant lire de nouveau dans ses pensées.

\- C'est moi Cass, tout va bien... regarde-moi.

Castiel ancra son regard dans les yeux de son partenaire comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage. La douceur et l'amour qu'il y vit, firent refluer ses craintes. Il l'enlaça et croisa ses jambes dans son dos, lui donnant l'autorisation implicite de poursuivre.

Dean ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement mêlé de plaisir lorsqu'il se mit en mouvement. Il avait dû faire preuve de toute la maîtrise dont il était capable pour ne pas se mettre à bouger en Castiel dès l'instant où il l'avait pénétré. Ses muscles étaient tellement tendus qu'ils en étaient douloureux. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de ses tempes et dans son dos. Lorsqu'il sentit que Castiel s'abandonnait enfin, il se retira puis replongea dans l'intimité de l'oméga. Il ferma les yeux sous la sensation de plaisir qui le submergea, Castiel était tellement étroit ! Il accéléra ses allers et retours, retenant sa fougue autant qu'il le pouvait, essayant de rester attentif aux réactions de son partenaire qui gémissait de plaisir sous lui. Castiel se cambrait sous ses coups de rein, gémissant à présent sans aucune retenue. Dean n'y tint plus et accéléra encore ses allers et retours, laissant monter son plaisir qui explosa finalement lorsqu'il sentit Castiel se resserrer autour de lui, emporté lui aussi par son orgasme.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle, front contre front, sans une parole.

Lorsque Dean se retira, l'oméga eut une grimace qui le fit sourire tendrement. Il s'allongea tout contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur, comme pour se faire pardonner. Dean retira le préservatif, le noua et le jeta discrètement au sol, en se promettant de faire le nécessaire pour pouvoir s'en passer le plus rapidement possible. Il avait toujours ressenti le besoin de se protéger lors de ses rapports avec les omégas qu'il ramenait pour un soir. Mais là, avec Castiel, ça lui semblait juste insupportable.

Il songea que normalement, il aurait dû n'avoir qu'une hâte, celle de voir son partenaire partir au plus vite une fois la jouissance obtenue. Mais là aussi, c'était tout l'inverse. Dean tenait Castiel fermement enlacé dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait que l'oméga ne cherche à s'enfuir. Mais Castiel ne faisait pas un mouvement, blotti contre le torse de son alpha, son visage reflétait la sérénité. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et Dean se demanda s'il s'était déjà endormi. Il le regarda quelques instants et se laissa glisser lui aussi doucement dans le sommeil.

Pas une parole ne fut échangée. Ce soir il n'y avait rien à dire.

Demain, ils parleraient...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

 **Alors...surpris ?**

 **Par l'enquête ? ( Non non, je ne suis pas obsedée par NCIS, mais Abby et Dean, franchement, je me suis trop amusée à les écrire.)**

 **Par l'évolution de la relation entre nos deux amis ?**

 **En tout cas moi je l'ai été. Ben oui, même si c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, je n'avais pas prévu que cette première fois se passe déjà...ils l'ont fait sans mon consentement, les bougres ! Mais tout n'est pas résolu pour autant...**

 **A bientôt.** **;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je poste ce nouveau chapitre juste avant de partir au boulot, faut vraiment que je vous aime ! Souvenez vous en quand vous arriverez en bas de page...hum ...**

 **On retrouve nos deux amis après leur "première fois" ... Bon et maintenant, comment est ce qu'ils vont gérer ça ?**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Dean fut reveillé ce vendredi matin par le bruit des grondements de son estomac vide. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà si bien dormi. Ni d'avoir eu aussi faim. Bordel, il devait être vraiment tard pour qu'il ait la dalle à ce point ! Il se passa les mains sur le visage et se frotta les yeux pour tenter d'émerger, puis ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. La soirée pizza avec Castiel. Ou plutôt la soirée avec Castiel, sans pizza...

 _Castiel !_

Dean ouvrit les yeux, et plongea directement dans les prunelles bleues azur de l'oméga, bien réveillé qui le regardait.

\- Ton ventre fait ce drôle de bruit depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Et tu m'as regardé dormir tout ce temps ?

\- J'adore te regarder dormir, Dean. C'est trés apaisant.

\- Je meure de faim. Et toi comment tu te sens?

Castiel tiqua, ses beaux yeux bleus semblèrent hésiter un instant, puis une ombre de sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je me sens...moi. Répondit t'il avec un air soulagé qui remua Dean.

Il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Gabriel. " _Montre lui que tu le considères comme une personne qui peut se donner et non comme un objet que tu peux prendre. Traite le comme un ami, et peut être qu'un jour il deviendra ton amant_." Lui avait dit l'oméga. C'était le meilleur conseil qu'on ne lui ait jamais donné. Dean le remercia silencieusement.

Il regardait Castiel qui fixait à présent le plafond. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Son visage ne reflétait ni angoisse, ni crainte, ni regret, du moins l'espérait il. Il semblait serin. Dean se dit qu'il aurait donné cher en cet instant pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

Cette situation était nouvelle pour lui aussi, il faut dire qu'il y avait rarement eu de lendemain pour lui non plus jusqu'ici.

\- Pancakes ? Proposa Dean pour rompre le silence qui menaçait de s'installer.

\- Volontiers. Répondit Castiel. Avant ou après la douche ?

Dean sourit et le regarda d'un air grivois.

\- Avant ! Si on va se doucher maintenant, c'est sûr qu'on va encore oublier de manger…Et si je n'avale pas quelque chose tout de suite, c'est toi que je vais dévorer !

Castiel baissa les yeux en rougissant. Dean ne savait pas comment interpréter son attitude.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non, Dean. Mais... et maintenant, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu sais, les choses ne sont pas si différentes de ce qu'elles étaient hier. Il y a toujours toi. Il y a toujours moi. Et il y a aussi nous. A nous de déterminer l'importance qu'on veut lui accorder.

Dean grogna brusquement et se passa les mains sur le visage, comme pour se réveiller.

\- Oh bon sang, Cass, mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête de côté, ses beaux yeux bleus remplis d'interrogation.

\- Je te garantis que si Sam m'entendait parler comme ça, il se foutrait de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Rit Dean.

Puis, il ajouta en posant une main sur la joue de Castiel:

\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis comme ça... Je crois que vous faites ressortir le meilleur de moi, bel oméga.

Puis il sortit rapidement du lit, attrapa son boxer au sol, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans se retourner.

Castiel ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait eu si peur que sa relation avec l'alpha ne le transforme, ne le rende dépendant ou ne change sa personnalité. Et Dean venait de lui dire que c'était lui qui subissait cette transformation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il entendit des bruits de vaisselle remuée et réalisa qu'il était lui aussi complètement affamé. Il se leva, remis boxer, chemise et pantalon et se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine.

\- Un peu d'aide ?

\- Pas besoin ! Les pancakes, ça, je maîtrise ! Lui répondit Dean très fier de lui.

La pâte était déjà prête dans le bol et Dean était entrain d'en déposer des petits tas dans la poêle à l'aide de la louche. Castiel s'installa à la table, le regardant s'affairer. L'alpha ne portait que son sous-vêtement et l'oméga ne put s'empêcher de dévorer son corps splendide des yeux.

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? Lui demanda Dean malicieux en se retournant à demi vers lui.

Castiel sursauta et détourna le regard, gêné d'avoir été surpris entrain de regarder le corps de l'alpha, mais se reprit vite.

\- Je vois que les pancakes ne vont pas tarder à brûler. Répondit il en souriant.

Il s'approcha pour retirer la poêle du feu mais Dean l'attrapa au passage et l'embrassa d'autorité.

\- Je croyais que tu avais faim ? Murmura l'oméga rougissant violemment en sentant contre le sien le corps quasi nu de l'alpha.

\- J'ai faim de toi. Lui répondit Dean d'une voix rauque. ... Et de pancakes! S'exclama-t-il en relâchant Castiel et empoignant le manche de la poêle.

Castiel se rassit, presque soulagé, et le regarda déposer leur petit déjeuner sur les assiettes disposées sur la table. Dean sortit du frigo la confiture, le lait, le beurre et leur servit chacun un café.

\- Fais comme chez toi, Cass. Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise ici.

\- C'est le cas Dean. Répondit sincèrement Castiel qui en était le premier étonné.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu craindre, l'ambiance était détendue. Pas de gène, pas de contrainte. Tout semblait si simple. Dean lui sourit, puis mordit dans son pancake dégoulinant de confiture avec un air béat.

\- Oh putain ! Les pancakes, la tarte et les hamburgers, le tout arrosé d'une bonne bière, et toi en dessert, ajouta Dean en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil coquin, y a pas mieux pour rendre un homme heureux !

Castiel le regarda avec amusement, essayant de prendre un air outré. Dean avait un air si enfantin à ce moment là. Castiel ne se souvenait plus de quoi il avait eu si peur. Il se sentait juste bien, là, dans cette cuisine avec son alpha. Il aurait voulu que ce moment se prolonge indéfiniment.

\- Tu ne dois pas travailler ce matin ? Demanda-t-il à regret.

\- Pas avant cet aprem. On a tous rendez vous en salle de briefing vers quinze heures pour les derniers préparatifs de l'opération de ce soir. Mais avant ça je suis libre comme l'air. Et toi ?

\- Presque pareil, je suis du service de l'après midi aux urgences, jusqu'à vingt deux heures. Précisa Castiel dont le visage s'était fermé lorsque Dean lui avait parlé de l'opération qui se préparait. Tu dois vraiment y aller ?

\- Pas question que je manque ça! Ce salopard massacre des omégas. Ragea Dean.

Il baissa les yeux et serra les dents, en se souvenant de la frayeur qui l'avait saisi alors qu'il ne connaissait pas encore l'identité de la dernière victime.

\- Ça aurait pu être toi... dit il presque dans un murmure.

\- Tu feras attention ? Demanda Castiel tout bas, comme une prière, sans oser le regarder.

Dean lui sourit, prit son menton dans sa main, pour croiser son regard et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère soudainement alourdie.

\- Comme toujours.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner, n'en laissant pas une miette.

\- Putain, ça fait du bien ! Je crevais la dalle ! S'exclama Dean en se frottant le ventre.

\- Tu as fait la cuisine. Donc je fais la vaisselle pendant que tu prends ta douche ! Affirma Castiel.

Dean le dévisagea avec un petit sourire malicieux et ajouta d'un air suggestif.

\- J'espérais un peu qu'on la prendrait ensemble…

Castiel détourna le regard et rougit violemment, mais ne dit pas un mot. Dean le trouva adorable. Il se leva, contourna la table qui les séparait, se pencha sur l'oméga toujours assis et l'embrassa avec fougue, goutant une nouvelle fois le café et la confiture sur ses lèvres. Bon sang, il avait foutrement raison. Pas mieux pour rendre un homme heureux ! Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain.

Castiel se laissa faire, passif, le regard un peu incertain, lorsque Dean lui retira sa chemise, caressant son torse imberbe. L'alpha s'interrompit devant son absence de réaction.

\- Tu ne veux pas Cass? Tu sais bien que comme tu n'es pas en chaleur, je ne risque pas de te clamer, ni de te féconder, si c'est ce que tu crains.

Castiel baissa les yeux, incapable d'exprimer par des mots cette peur viscérale qu'il avait si longtemps ressentie et qui ne voulait pas le quitter tout à fait.

\- Je sais…et pourtant, j'arrive pas…

\- Hé, c'est pas grave, Cass. On a le temps.

L'oméga releva son regard dans celui de l'alpha. Comme la veille, Dean avait su trouver les mots justes, tout simples, ceux qui parvenaient à délivrer Castiel de ses craintes les plus profondément ancrées. Il plongea dans les yeux émeraudes de son alpha. Leurs lèvres se joignirent de même que leur corps. Castiel sentait l'érection de Dean à peine contenue par son boxer. Dean lui caressait le dos, faufila ses mains dans son pantalon, dans son sous-vêtement, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses, frôlant son intimité de ses doigts. Sans réfléchir, il s'agenouilla devant Castiel, surpris lui-même de ce qu'il faisait. Jamais il ne se s'était abaissé ainsi devant un oméga. C'était à lui qu'on faisait ce genre de chose. C'est lui qui dominait la relation, lui qui prenait. Mais là, il avait envie de donner. Il avait envie que Castiel sache qu'il n'était pas un oméga de plus. Qu'il comptait pour lui. Que c'était différent.

Dean le regarda dans les yeux, pendant qu'il ouvrait son pantalon et le descendait ainsi que son boxer. Il approcha ses lèvres du sexe de Castiel, mais arreta son mouvement, semblant hésiter. Castiel était tétanisé et le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Un alpha ne faisait pas ça! C'était inconcevable.

\- Dean, qu'est ce que tu …?

Castiel gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière, stupéfait par la sensation qui le foudroya lorsque Dean passa sa langue presque timidement sur le bout de son sexe. Encouragé par les réactions de l'oméga, Dean le pris en bouche. Ce n'était pas désagréable, pas plaisant non plus, un peu étrange en fait.

Castiel posa ses mains sur la tête de l'alpha, et caressa ses cheveux presque sans s'en appercevoir. Dean voulu prendre son sexe plus loin en lui, mais ne put retenir un réflexe nauséeux. Il eut une pensée pour tous les omégas qui lui avaient fait des pipes d'enfer par le passé. Ce n'était définitivement pas aussi facile qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi en fait. Tout comme il n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'ils avaient bien pu ressentir en lui donnant ainsi du plaisir. Il avait toujours pensé qu'après tout, ils étaient des omégas, et que c'était dans leur nature d'aimer faire ça. Il n'en était plus si sûr à présent.

Mais là, c'était lui qui voulait donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Et il faisait de son mieux, suçant, léchant, masturbant, essayant de se laisser guider par les gémissements de Castiel.

L'oméga agrippait ses cheveux avec force, les yeux fermés. Perdu dans les sensations qui l'assaillaient, il ne put retenir un mouvement de hanche involontaire et s'enfonça dans la gorge de Dean qui recula.

\- Pardon, Dean…je….

Celui-ci remonta le long de son corps, pour venir l'embrasser.

\- T'inquiète pas, Cass. Sourit Dean contre ses lèvres, un peu embarrassé. Je crois que moi aussi je dois apprendre. Il me reste pas mal de progrès à faire.

Castiel posa son front contre celui de l'alpha. Ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là ne pouvait s'exprimer avec des mots. Comment étais ce possible que sa vie ait autant changé en si peu de temps ? Hier il était pourtant si sûr de ne jamais vouloir se soumettre à un alpha et aujourd'hui, il se sentait en securité, heureux et accompli dans les bras de Dean, de sa propre volonté, son propre choix. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'alpha, respira son odeur, l'odeur de son alpha. L'image de Dean à ses pieds quelques minutes auparavant lui revint en tête et il senti son desir monter d'un nouveau cran.

\- Prends-moi, Dean. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux de Dean lancèrent des éclairs de désir. Il retira son propre boxer, libérant son sexe déjà dressé. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, entièrement nus, se caressant, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de leurs corps, dans des gestes doux, essayant de se donner le maximum de plaisir.

Dean entraîna Castiel dans la chambre attenante et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Il vint se placer entre ses jambes écartées. L'oméga voulu le prendre en bouche à son tour, mais l'alpha le bascula sur le dos. Il releva ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, posa la main sur son sexe puis la descendit entre ses fesses, le faisant gemir d'anticipation. L'oméga était trempé, terriblement excité d'avoir vu Dean à ses pieds quelques minutes auparavant. Dean le prépara sans aucune difficulté, enfila un préservatif, puis le pénétra avec délice. Lorsque Castiel sentit le membre dur de Dean le remplir, il se cambra et émis un long gémissement de plaisir. Dean vint enrouler ses doigts sur la verge durcie de l'oméga et se mit à le masturber au même rythme que ses allers et venues, en observant Castiel qui avait fermé les yeux et s'abandonnait à son plaisir.

\- Regarde-moi Cass.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés.

\- Seulement toi... Rajouta Dean, incapable de formuler de façon plus explicite ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Seulement toi... Répondit Castiel qui comprenait exactement le message que Dean voulait lui faire passer car il ressentait la même chose à cet instant.

Il jouit dans la main de son alpha, en le regardant dans les yeux. Dean effectua quelques mouvements supplémentaires dans intimité de son oméga puis vint à son tour dans un râle de délivrance. Les deux hommes se fixaient, face à face, leurs corps toujours imbriqués, Dean au dessus de Castiel, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et n'en ressentant pas la nécessité.

Dean, qui ne se pensait capable que de baiser un oméga, venait de faire tendrement l'amour à Castiel. Il mesurait le chemin parcouru sans saisir toute la portée de ces changements. C'était Castiel, seulement lui, c'était son oméga.

Il se retira, jeta le préservatif et s'allongea à ses côtés, caressant avec douceur le corps étendu contre le sien. Castiel posa sa tête contre son torse, satisfait et en confiance. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir s'abandonner ainsi. C'était Dean, seulement lui, c'était son alpha.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans se parler, savourant l'instant.

Puis Dean cassa finalement le silence.

\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on aille la prendre cette douche, cette fois… rit il doucement.

Presque à contre coeur, il se leva, Castiel le suivit. L'eau chaude sur leurs corps était si agréable. Dean remarqua que Castiel n'osait le regarder. Il semblait presque intimidé de se laver ainsi à ses côté et s'en amusa après ce qu'ils venaient de faire ensemble. L'alpha prit du gel douche dans ses mains, et savonna tout le corps de l'oméga sans chercher à l'exciter, juste à le laver. Castiel se laissa faire, les yeux toujours baissés, gêné.

\- J'aime te donner du plaisir, Cass. Mais j'aime aussi prendre soin de toi. Expliqua Dean percevant ses réticences.

Castiel tiqua, inclinant son beau visage sur le côté, avec cette expression désormais si familière qui lui donnait l'air de réfléchir à un problème très complexe.

\- Tu es surprenant Dean Winchester, tu sais?

Dean sourit, rinçant la mousse sur le corps de l'oméga. Castiel avait raison, Dean ne se comprenait pas non plus. Il avait eu pour lui des gestes qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé faire pour un oméga, et le laver tendrement en faisait partie. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'interroger à ce moment là, il y penserait plus tard. Ou mieux encore il n'y penserait pas du tout. Il voulait juste vivre ce changement sans se prendre la tête. Car Dean winchester restait un homme simple. Peut être juste un tout petit peu moins borné. Et c'est tout simplement qu'il vint s'emparer des lèvres de Castiel, explorant sa bouche avec délice, s'abandonnant à ce plaisir si doux et partagé. Puis il coupa l'eau, enroula Castiel dans un drap de bain et entreprit de le sécher. Castiel se laissait toujours faire, avec un air un peu amusé, lorsque Dean toujours nu et sans pudeur, l'entraîna dans la chambre.

\- Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, constata Castiel.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas prévu de rester cette nuit ? Et moi qui croyais que tu avais planifié tout ce qui s'est passé, avec ton coup de fil et ta soirée pizza. Le taquina Dean d'un air moqueur.

Castiel prit une mine outrée, mais riait lui aussi de bon cœur. L'ambiance était détendue, c'était si agréable.

Dean lui chercha des vêtements qui puissent lui aller, mais il était d'une carrure un peu plus imposante que celle de Castiel. L'oméga semblait au large dans sa chemise et Dean songea qu'il n'avait de nouveau qu'une envie, la lui retirer. Castiel avait un effet démentiel sur lui!

Il déglutit et se recula pour l'admirer.

\- J'adore te voir dans mes fringues, Cass!

\- Ce sont mes frères qui vont aussi adorer me voir dans tes fringues. Dit il avec une petite mine contrite.

\- Oh merde, tes frères! Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre, non? Tu devrais les appeler, sinon ils vont pas tarder à nous envoyer les flics! Sourit Dean, pendant qu'il s'habillait à son tour.

\- Mais c'est toi les flics. Répondit Castiel avec malice. Et je leur ai envoyé un texto ce matin pendant que tu dormais encore.

\- Donc ils savent pour nous? ... Et ils acceptent ou ils veulent me faire la peau ?

\- Ils savent oui. Et ils m'ont toujours laissé libre de mes choix.

\- J'aimerais bien les rencontrer un jour. Même si je pense que je viendrai armé de mon flingue la première fois. Ajouta Dean en rigolant.

\- N'ait pas peur, je te protégerai. Répondit Castiel.

Dean se leva et se rapprocha de lui de sa démarche féline, si alpha. Il le dévisagea avec un air soudainement trés sérieux et Castiel cru lire dans son regard de la fierté et autre chose qu'il ne parvint pas à définir. En fait il le regardait comme si il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Mon courageux oméga, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

.  
.

La matinée était plus qu'entamée, lorsque Castiel sortit de l'appartement de Dean pour repasser chez lui avant de devoir se rendre à l'hôpital. Il était inquiet. Dean et lui n'avaient pas reparlé de l'opération de police qui se déroulerait le soir même, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il fut soulagé de constater que la maison était déserte. Non pas qu'il chercha à se cacher, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler à ce moment là, de devoir analyser ce qui s'était passé, ni ce que cela impliquait. Oui, Castiel avait rencontré son alpha, mais il voulait laisser leur relation évoluer doucement, sans se forcer à mettre des mots dessus. Il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Il prit une rapide collation.

Treize heures vingt. Il était temps de partir travailler.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes se trouvaient réunis en demi cercle dans la salle de briefing, observant les plans de l'entrepôt où la descente allait avoir lieu le soir même.

Bobby Singer leur exposait le plan de bataille. Trois services différents allaient coopérer. Les stups qui surveillaient cet entrepôt depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, le soupçonnant d'être une plaque tournante du trafic d'héroïne qui inondait la ville depuis quelques temps. La criminelle souvent appelée en renfort dans ce genre d'opération. Et la brigade spéciale des omégas au vu des dernières découvertes laissant à penser qu'Alastair pouvait être l'étrangleur.

.

Sam et Dean se retrouvaient donc à collaborer avec plusieurs de leurs anciens collègues de la crim'. Rufus, un vieux de la vieille mais dont la ruse pouvait largement compenser quelques petites faiblesses physiques qu'il n'aurait de toute façon par voulu reconnaitre. Cole, ex militaire, combattant aguerri en qui ils avaient toute confiance. Mais également Gordon Walker. Et ça, ça risquait de poser davantage de problèmes.

Sam n'avait jamais apprécié Gordon. D'instinct il s'était méfié de lui, et les fois où ils avaient travaillé ensemble n'avaient fait que le conforter dans son opinion. Il lui reprochait un côté sadique qui le gênait profondément. Pendant un temps, Gordon et Dean s'étaient beaucoup appréciés. Dean lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la mise lorsque Gordon allait trop loin en brutalisant un suspect. A cette époque, Sam s'était un peu senti évincé, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne réalise que son partenaire avait raison. Gordon prenait un peu trop de plaisir à faire souffrir autrui.

Bien sûr Dean n'était pas non plus un ange, et lorsqu'il le fallait il savait se montrer dur, voir même impitoyable, n'hésitant pas à malmener les bourreaux pour sauver les victimes, mais contrairement à Gordon, il n'en retirait aucun plaisir. Il faisait juste ce qui devait être fait. Gordon, lui, aimait faire souffrir. Il jubilait en voyant la terreur dans les yeux de ses proies. Il se sentait fort et méprisait les faibles, victimes comprises.

.

Mais pour le moment, les deux partenaires devaient accepter de collaborer avec lui. Bobby qui connaissait leur passif, avait été très clair là dessus, les menaçant des pires représailles s'ils faisaient des histoires. On était pas à la maternelle, bordel !

Sam et Dean devaient faire partie du groupe qui donnerait l'assaut frontal de l'entrepôt. D'autres agents passeraient par derrière pour encercler les malfaiteurs et d'autres encore pour couvrir toutes les sorties afin d'être sûr que personne ne puisse s'échapper.

La venue d'Alastair était attendue aux alentours de dix neuf heures. Tout le monde était prêt, planqué à quelques rues de là, attendant le signal des éclaireurs sur place qui signaleraient son arrivée pour donner l'assaut final. Personne ne parlait. Dans la fourgonnette camouflée la tension était palpable, chacun vérifiant son arme, ajustant son brassard de police sur son bras, sanglant son gilet pare balle.

Quand enfin le signal fut donné, toutes les voitures confluèrent au même moment vers l'entrepôt, tous feux éteints, en silence. Les hommes en sortirent rapidement et se mirent en position. Sam et Dean côte à côte attendaient que l'ordre d'assaut soit donné.

\- Ok, à tous, GO !

Simultanément, les hommes avancèrent vers la grande porte métallique. Sam la fracassa d'un coup de bélier, et tous entrèrent en hurlant:

\- Police ! Lâchez vos armes ! Allongez vous face contre terre !

Dean vit un groupe de trafiquants assis à une table et qui jouaient visiblement aux cartes avant leur arrivée, saisir précipitamment leurs armes automatiques et commencer à tirer en rafales sur les policiers. Au fond de la pièce des chimistes se planquaient sous les tables recouvertes de tubes à essais, bec bunzen, tuyaux en tout genre et autre matériel de chimie servant à fabriquer et purifier la drogue. Ils essayèrent de sortir en rampant au sol, mais furent vite arrêtés par l'autre équipe qui entra soudainement par la porte de derrière.

Des coups de feu fusaient de toute part. Le bruit était assourdissant. Une épaisse fumée noire se dégageait maintenant de divers matériaux inflammables entrain de brûler après que les bec bunzen aient été renversés dans la bataille.

Sam et Dean, dos à dos, se couvraient mutuellement, abattant les truands qui essaient de les prendre pour cible. Rufus fut touché et Sam, couvert par Dean, se précipita pour le tirer vers eux. Cole lui prêta main forte et à eux deux, ils sortir l'officier blessé de l'entrepôt. Sitôt celui ci en sécurité, Sam retourna dans la bataille.

En entrant, il aperçut Dean en mauvaise posture. Il avait lâché son arme et se battait à présent, au corps à corps, avec un homme grand, assez maigre, au visage cruel qui lui faisait face, couteau en main. Alastair !

Le malfaiteur se précipita sur Dean et lui entailla le bras gauche. Dean roula sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau coup de couteau qui faillit l'atteindre en pleine poitrine. Sam à quelques mètres d'eux, ne pouvait pas tirer, il risquait de blesser son partenaire. Et la fumée l'empêchait également de viser correctement. Il vit du coin de l'œil Gordon s'approcher des deux combattants.

Un dernier coup de feu retentit et le silence revint. Tout était terminé.

\- OFFICIER A TERRE ! Cria quelqu'un. Envoyez les médecins, il se vide de son sang ! VITE !

L'équipe médicale se précipita dans le batiment.

A l'extérieur, les malfaiteurs étaient tous menottés et enfermés dans les fourgons de police. L'opération avait été rondement menée, six hommes avaient été arrêtés. Azazel avait été tué ainsi que plusieurs de ses complices. Alastair sortait de l'entrepôt, ensanglanté, menotté et encadré par deux policiers et Gordon qui le faisait avancer sans ménagement.

L'équipe médicale ressortit de la grande batisse avec le blessé inconscient sur une civière, sa main inerte, pendante, laissant goutter du sang.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la première ambulance disponible et démarrèrent en trombe pour l'hôpital.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **.**

 **Non non non, on n'essaie pas de me tuer. Dites vous que si je meure vous n'aurez jamais la suite, hihi .**

 **A mardi prochain...** **;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, comme je me rends compte de mon effroyable cruauté de vous avoir laissés ainsi à la fin du chapitre précédant, je poste tôt en ce mardi matin.  
**

 **Alors qui est sur ce brancard ? A votre avis ?**

 **On se retrouve en bas ? ;)**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

.

Dans le service des urgences, l'agitation était à son comble. Ils avaient été prévenus de la fusillade et évacuaient tous les patients possible afin libérer des boxs avant l'arrivée des ambulances.

Castiel n'avait pas une minute pour réfléchir. Et tant mieux car sinon il serait devenu fou dans l'instant.

On lui avait juste dit qu'on leur amenait six hommes blessés dont un dans un état grave, au pronostique vital engagé. Il y avait également cinq victimes décédées qui seraient directement dirigées vers la morgue.

\- Dean ! Non non non ! Pitié seigneur ! Pitié ! Se répétait il en boucle, priant Dieu silencieusement comme jamais.

Il était entrain de préparer le box des soins intensifs lorsque arriva le premier blessé, le plus gravement atteint. Le brancard pénétra rapidement dans la pièce. Le policier gémissait, couvert de sang. Il avait reçu une balle dans le thorax malgré son gilet pare balle et peinait à respirer. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Castiel le reconnu immédiatement.

Sam, le partenaire de Dean !

L'intense soulagement que ressentit l'oméga fut de courte durée. Si Sam était blessé, dans quel état était Dean ?

Ils étaient forcément ensembles au moment de l'assaut. Faisait il partie des blessés plus légers... ou des morts ?

L'oméga était tétanisé.

\- Castiel! Intraveineuse d'adré. MAINTENANT ! Lui ordonna Michel qui le voyait sans réaction. Tu le scopes et tu lui poses une perf de sérum phy en remplissage.

Castiel émergea de sa torpeur et exécuta rapidement les ordres. Il se précipita sur la seringue d'adrénaline et injecta le produit dans la tubulure de la perfusion du patient dont le cœur faiblissait visiblement. L'écran du monitoring affichait un rythme cardiaque de plus en plus irrégulier.

Toute l'équipe s'affairait, essayant de contenir l'hémorragie, posant les culots de sang sur les perfuseurs rapides. Deux poches de O négatifs furent ainsi passées à toute allure, pour compenser les pertes sanguines dues à l'importante blessure.

\- Intubation!

Castiel était au supplice. Il n'avait pas une seconde pour s'enquérir du sort de Dean qui pouvait trés bien être allongé à la morgue sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

Il repoussa cette pensée de toute la force de son âme. Non, ça n'était pas possible. Dean allait bien. Forcément. Il le sentirait si il était ...

Malgré toute sa volonté, l'angoisse l'empêchait presque de respirer. Mais son patient était au plus mal. Castiel devait se concentrer. Il enchaînait les soins médicaux les uns derrière les autres, rapidement, avec professionnalisme, injectant les drogues nécessaires, réglant les débits de perfusion, surveillant les constantes. Il passa la sonde d'intubation à Michel qui introduit le tube dans la gorge de Sam, pour lui permettre de respirer.

\- Branchez le au respirateur. Dit Michel à un autre infirmier. Oxygène à 100% au début. Et on adapte pour une saturation au dessus de 95.

L'alarme du scope se mit à sonner alors que la courbe de fréquence cardiaque devenait de plus en plus irrégulière.

\- Il fibrille ! Lança Michel. On va le perdre ! Castiel, le défibrillateur ! Tu règles à 250 .

Castiel effectua rapidement le réglage. Michel plaça les palettes de part et d'autre du cœur de Sam, sur sa poitrine dénudée et appuya sur les boutons envoyant la décharge. Le corps de Sam se convulsa.

Sans résultat.

\- Encore ! 300. Ordonna Michel.

Nouvelle décharge. Sam se souleva de nouveau puis retomba sur le brancard, inerte.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'écran du monitoring qui affichait une ligne désespérément plate.

Michel allait ordonner de commencer le massage cardiaque, lorsqu'un bip se fit entendre. La ligne continue se brisa, indiquant un premier battement de cœur, puis un second, et puis un troisième, un peu plus loin, comme hésitant. Le cœur repartait. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Ce n'était pas passé loin, mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que la faucheuse récolterait l'âme de Sam Campbell.

Castiel se retourna et vit Dean dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

 _MERCI SEIGNEUR ! IL EST VIVANT !  
_

Mais le policier venait d'arriver, et il avait suivi la fin de la réanimation de son partenaire en retenant son souffle. Ses yeux agrandis d'horreur montraient clairement qu'il n'avait pas compris si son meilleur ami et presque frère allait survivre ou mourir.

Castiel s'approcha.

\- Il est vivant. Ça va aller maintenant. Et toi ? Demanda l'infirmier tout bas, en voyant son visage meurtri et son bras ensanglanté.

\- Rien de grave, juste une entaille. Je t'en prie, occupe toi de Sam. Répondit Dean d'une voix blanche, ne pouvant détacher les yeux du corps toujours inerte de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Castiel acquiesça et retourna vers le policier étendu sur le brancard inconscient, mais qui retrouvait quelques couleurs. Les constantes étaient stabilisées, l'hémorragie enfin contenue.

\- On lui fait NFS, iono, chimie complète, deux groupes, des R.A.I. , une coag. Et il part au bloc dès que c'est fait. Prescrit Michel.  
Castiel exécuta rapidement les prélèvements d'une main experte. Sam fut emmené. Les chirurgiens l'attendaient pour lui extraire la balle et réparer les dégâts.

\- Beau boulot tout le monde ! dit Michel à son équipe. Allez, on nettoie tout ça et on prend le suivant.

.

Pendant que la salle était nettoyée, Castiel s'approcha de Dean assis sur un brancard. Il avait été pris en charge par une jeune infirmière qui examinait son bras blessé.

\- Je m'en occupe, Ruby. Lui dit il.

\- Comme tu veux, mais il a déjà eu son bilan sanguin, il ne lui faut plus que quelques points de suture. T'as bien bossé avec l'autre patient, souffle un peu si tu veux.

\- Non, merci, vraiment, je m'en occupe.

Elle n'insista pas et lui céda la place, les laissant seuls dans le petit box des sutures. Castiel s'approcha de Dean sans le regarder.

\- Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! Commença t'il sur un ton de reproche.

Dean le fixa sans comprendre.

\- Tu avais promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien.

L'alpha se leva de la table d'examen, s'approcha de l'oméga qui gardait obstinément les yeux au sol, refusant de montrer au blessé, l'intensité de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti.

\- Je vais bien, Cass. Dit doucement Dean. C'est juste une égratignure.

Castiel ne répondit rien. Il lui tourna le dos et rassembla avec des gestes tremblants le matériel nécessaire pour nettoyer la plaie. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Dean vit une larme couler sur la joue de Castiel qui avait toujours le visage baissé. Il lui saisit le menton de sa main valide pour l'obliger à relever la tête. La douleur qu'il lut dans les yeux de Castiel le bouleversa.

\- Regarde moi, Cass. Je vais bien.

\- J'ai cru... on ne savait pas qui avait été blessé. On nous avait dit qu'il y avait des morts...

\- Je sais, Cass...je sais... essaya de l'apaiser Dean.

Castiel entrepris de nettoyer la blessure. L'entaille était profonde et nécessitait des points de suture. Il voulut aller chercher Michel mais celui ci était occupé à soigner les autres patients victimes d'intoxication due à la fumée. Il aperçut Charlie, une jeune interne, avec laquelle il aimait beaucoup travailler. Une rouquine avec d'un tempérament extraverti, joyeux et d'une grande compétence.

Lorsqu'elle vint recoudre sa blessure, Dean ne put cacher son amusement. Il regardait Castiel persécuter la pauvre Charlie. Elle ne s'appliquait pas suffisamment au goût de l'infirmier, n'espaçait pas les points régulièrement, les serrait trop ou pas assez...bref, Castiel lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer, et elle subissait ça sans rien dire, avec un petit sourire entendu, ayant compris au premier coup d'œil les sentiments de l'oméga pour l'alpha.

\- Voilà, c'est fini. Il devrait survivre. Dit elle à Castiel en souriant. Puis elle ajouta avec un air taquin. Avec quelques soins... et beaucoup d'amour.

En sortant du box, elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Castiel qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand elle passa devant lui.

\- Tu as entendu ? Ordre du médecin. Lui dit Dean en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Castiel commençait tout juste à se remettre de ses frayeurs. Dean vint l'enlacer, et l'oméga se laissa faire, mais encore tendu, il ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Dean lui passa doucement une main derrière la nuque, pour le rapprocher de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Castiel commença à se détendre sous la chaleur du baiser. Il poussa un profond soupir et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de son alpha.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Souffla t'il en posant son front contre le sien.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux. Castiel se retourna précipitamment et vit son frère les regarder avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de mécontentement.

\- Dean Winchester, je présume ?

\- Lui même.

Dean s'avança, lui tendant la main droite, sa main gauche tenant toujours celle de Castiel. Michel la serra, le scrutant de la tête au pied.

\- Ainsi donc, voici l'alpha qui a fait chavirer le cœur de mon petit frère. Bon, les soins semblent en bonne voie, ici. Ajouta t'il en regardant la main de Castiel toujours dans celle de Dean. Castiel, lorsque tu auras fini ici, il y a encore des patients à traiter au box 2 .

Il sortit sans leur jeter un regard. Castiel interdit, n'avait pu prononcer une parole.

\- Et ben dis donc! C'est lequel celui là ?

\- Euh ... c'est Michel, notre aîné. Répondit Castiel, confus. Il est un peu ... autoritaire, parfois.

\- Sans blague ? Rit Dean. Et à part ça, tu m'avais dit qu'ils approuvaient notre relation ?

\- J'ai juste dit qu'ils me laissaient libre de mes choix. C'est différent. Mes frères sont un peu ... difficiles au premier abord, mais je suis sûr qu'ils t'apprécieront quand ils te connaîtront mieux.

\- J'ai hâte ! Plaisanta Dean, devant un Castiel embarrassé.

Mais Michel avait raison, Castiel devait retourner soigner les autres victimes. Ils se séparèrent donc. Castiel termina rapidement de poser le bandage sur le bras de Dean.

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi maintenant?

\- Non, ça va, je vais attendre que Sammy ressorte du bloc.

\- Ça peut mettre des heures, Dean. Tu devrais rentrer et te reposer. Tu as été blessé toi aussi, ce serait plus prudent.

\- Je reste, Cass. Sam est comme mon frère. Je ne le laisserai pas tout seul ici. Et il ferait pareil pour moi.

.

Lorsque Dean repassa dans la salle d'attente, Castiel vit un oméga s'avancer vivement vers lui.

\- Dean, comment va t'il ? Demanda Gabriel paniqué. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire, cette bande de salopards !

\- Il est au bloc, Gabe. Sam a pris une balle dans la poitrine, mais il est fort, il va s'en sortir. Répondit Dean autant pour rassurer Gabriel que pour se convaincre lui même.

Castiel les regardait de loin, sans oser intervenir. Dean se retourna vers lui.

\- Castiel, je te présente Gabriel, le compagnon de Sam. Gabe, voici Castiel dont je t'avais parlé. Castiel s'est occupé de Sam, il est infirmier.

Castiel releva un sourcil, surpris. Ainsi Dean avait parlé de lui avec l'oméga qui partageait la vie de son meilleur ami. Il nota cette information, bien décidé à demander quelques éclaircissements à Dean, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

\- C'est vrai, il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Gabriel avec angoisse.

\- Comme l'a dit Dean, il est très fort. Sa blessure est grave, mais il est entre les mains des meilleurs chirurgiens. Vous pouvez aller patienter en salle d'attente, si vous voulez. Je dois retourner travailler, mais je vous promets de vous prévenir dès que j'ai la moindre information.

Gabriel le remercia et retourna s'asseoir, Dean à ses côtés. Plusieurs membres de l'équipe dont Bobby était également restés. Ils discutaient entre eux à voix basse, s'interrogeant sur la façon dont Sam avait pu recevoir cette balle en pleine poitrine alors qu'il portait son gilet pare balle.

Gordon se leva pour partir. Dean le suivit dans le couloir.

\- Gordon, attends... merci ... pour ce que tu as fait dans cet entrepôt. Si tu n'avais pas été là...

\- J'avais une dette. Le coupa l'officier sans se retourner. On est quitte maintenant Winchester. Dit il en s'en allant.

Dean rejoignit le petit groupe.

Deux heures plus tard, Castiel revint vers eux.

\- Il est en salle de réveil. L'opération s'est bien passée. Il va être transféré aux soins intensifs dès sa sortie du bloc, vous ne pourrez pas le voir ce soir. Vous devriez rentrer.

\- Mais je dois le voir. Je vous en prie, juste une minute. Supplia Gabriel.

Castiel le regarda avec compassion. Il ne serait jamais parti, lui, si Dean avait été à la place de Sam. Il conduisit l'oméga jusque devant la porte des soins intensifs, y entra et revint quelques minutes après.

\- L'infirmier de garde est sympa. Il accepte que vous rentriez, mais juste une minute. Il pourrait avoir des ennuis, si ça se savait.

Gabriel le remercia chaleureusement de nouveau et entra dans la chambre de Sam, encore inconscient, branché de toute part, et toujours relié au respirateur.

\- Je sais que c'est impressionnant. Dit doucement Castiel dans son dos. Mais tout ça c'est pour l'aider. Il est paisible. Ce sont les drogues qui le maintiennent inconscient. Comme ça il ne souffre pas et son corps peut mieux récupérer du choc. L'opération s'est bien passée. Il va se remettre.

Gabriel regardait Sam allongé sur le lit. Si ce n'était le tracé du monitoring et la vue de sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement au rythme imposé par la machine, on aurait pu le croire mort. Il était tellement pale, si immobile. Gabriel n'osait pas s'approcher, ni le toucher.

\- On va devoir le laisser. Dit doucement Castiel aprés quelques minutes. Vous pourrez revenir le voir demain à partir de dix heures. J'ai demandé à mon collègue de vous appeler si quoi que ce soit change dans son état durant la nuit.

Gabriel le regarda avec incompréhension, des larmes dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que l'infirmier lui disait. Il restait immobile, perdu. Il s'approcha finalement du lit très doucement, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son alpha.

Castiel l'entraîna doucement hors du service des soins intensifs. Ils rejoignirent Dean et le reste des policiers qui attendaient des nouvelles. Castiel les rassura autant qu'il le pouvait. Sam était toujours dans un état critique, mais stable. Il avait besoin de repos, comme eux tous d'ailleurs. Il les invita à rentrer chez eux et prit Dean à part.

\- Gabriel ne peut pas rester seul ce soir. Lui dit il.

Dean le regarda, perplexe et Castiel repris:

\- Regarde le. Il est perdu. Ramène le chez toi. Je vous rejoins vite. J'ai presque fini mon service.

Dean l'approuva, il aurait préféré rester, attendre Castiel, mais le regard vide de Gabriel lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux rentrer. Bobby les déposa tous les deux chez l'alpha.

Lorsque Castiel les rejoignit, il trouva Dean endormi sur le canapé. Il avait installé Gabriel dans sa chambre d'ami et l'oméga s'était endormi rapidement, terrassé par l'émotion.

Castiel vérifia l'état du bandage du bras de Dean. La plaie avait un peu saigné. Il devrait changer le pansement demain. Il hésita à le réveiller puis finalement alla chercher une couverture dans la chambre. Il allongea Dean le plus confortablement possible sur le canapé et s'installa tout contre lui, les recouvrant tous les deux de la couverture. Dean ne se réveilla pas, mais instinctivement, il vint épouser la forme du corps de Castiel, sa poitrine contre le dos de l'oméga et l'entoura de ses bras. Castiel sourit. Dean était vivant, il était contre lui.

L'angoisse menaça de le reprendre quand il pensa que la journée aurait pu se terminer d'une toute autre manière, mais il chassa bien vite ces idées noires et s'endormit à son tour, en sentant le souffle régulier de Dean contre sa nuque.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Huit heures du matin. L'appartement était silencieux.

Castiel ne bougeait pas malgré sa position légèrement inconfortable, trop au bord du canapé. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Dean qui dormait toujours contre lui. Il entendit la porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrir et Gabriel en sortit. Castiel se leva, le plus doucement possible.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger ... mais je voudrais aller à l'hôpital. Répondit Gabriel, le visage rongé d'angoisse.

\- Je comprends.. Mais il est trop tôt, vous ne pourrez pas le voir déjà. Je vais d'abord vous préparer quelque chose à manger et après je vais vous y conduire.

\- Merci mais je sais que je ne pourrais rien avaler avant de savoir comment va Sam.

Castiel proposa d'appeler l'hôpital et de prendre quelques nouvelles pour apaiser l'oméga angoissé. Gabriel le remercia et Castiel composa le numéro du service des soins intensifs.

\- Gadreel, bonjour. Comment ça va ? Pas trop de boulot ce matin ?

...

\- Oui, je sais ...avec cette fusillade d'hier soir... Justement, est ce que tu pourrais me donner des nouvelles d'un des patients admis hier soir. Sam Campbell.

...

\- Oui, le policier blessé par balle, c'est ça. C'est un ami.

...

\- Merci Gadreel ! Je te revaudrais ça. Bon courage !

.

Castiel raccrocha et se tourna vers Gabriel avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Il va mieux. Il s'est réveillé en fin de nuit. Ils sont pu l'extuber ce matin. Il respire tout seul sans la machine. Il est conscient. Expliqua Castiel devant le regard interrogateur de l'oméga.

\- Je peux aller le voir ?

\- A partir de dix heures. En attendant si vous voulez passer par la salle de bain, faites comme chez vous.

Gabriel partit vers la petite pièce pendant que Castiel préparait le petit déjeuner, à l'aise comme si il avait toujours vécu dans cet appartement. Lorsque L'oméga revint dans la cuisine, il s'assit à la table tentant de grignoter sans grand appétit ce que Castiel avait préparé.

\- Vous tenez énormément à lui, n'est ce pas ?

\- C'est mon alpha. Répondit Gabriel comme si cela expliquait tout. Je ne sais pas si je survivrais,- si je le perdais.

Castiel le regarda avec un mélange de compassion mais aussi d'angoisse. L'oméga devant lui semblait si dépendant de son alpha. Il se souvenait du regard absent de Gabriel la veille, devant le lit de Sam.

La peur primale de Castiel de se sentir aussi dépendant, se réveilla d'un seul coup et sa gorge se serra. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait ressenti exactement la même chose, alors qu'il ne savait pas encore si Dean était vivant ou mort. Il se souvint qu'il était lui aussi resté sidéré, incapable de réagir, en voyant arriver le brancard transportant le blessé. Quel que soit ce mal mystérieux qu'il redoutait tant, Castiel devait bien reconnaître qu'il en était déjà atteint. Il déglutit avec difficultés et posa sa tartine, incapable d'un seul coup lui aussi d'avaler la moindre bouchée.

\- On a eu des nouvelles de Sam ? Demanda Dean alors qu'il rentrait dans la cuisine, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Oui ...il est réveillé. Il va mieux. Répondit Castiel d'une voix encore serrée par ses craintes.

\- Oh putain, je savais qu'il s'en sortirait ! s'écria Dean soulagé. On ne se débarrassera pas de lui si facilement, il a la carrure et la force d'un élan ! Bon sang, si j'étais croyant, je mettrais bien un cierge ! Bon, je dois aller au boulot pour le débriefing de l'opération d'hier, mais je veux passer à l'hosto avant. Je te dépose Gabriel si tu veux.

Dean s'assit à la table et commença à avaler son petit déjeuner avec enthousiasme, rassuré par ces bonnes nouvelles.

\- Comment tu te sens Dean ? S'inquiéta Castiel en dévisageant l'alpha, découvrant les contusions visibles sur son visage et voyant le sang coagulé imprégnant le bandage.

\- Pleine forme ! Répondit le policier entre deux bouchées.

Castiel le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. Pourquoi fallait il que Dean joue toujours les durs à cuire ?

\- T'inquiète pas Cass. Je vais bien. Tout ça c'est pas grand chose. Je t'assure que j'en ai vu d'autres. Dit il pour rassurer l'oméga ne parvenant qu'à l'inquiéter davantage.

Castiel n'insista pas.

\- D'accord, mais il faut que je change ton bandage. Sinon, ça va s'infecter ! Dit il avant que Dean ne puise protester.

Castiel partit vers la salle de bain, récupérer le matériel nécessaire. Gabriel était resté silencieux jusque là. Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors c'est lui ton oméga. Pas mal Deano. Pas mal du tout ! Ajouta Gabriel avec un petit sourire en coin, sans s'expliquer davantage.

Castiel changea le pansement du bras de Dean, puis tous furent rapidement prêts à se rendre à l'hôpital. Castiel les guidait dans les couloirs dignes d'un véritable labyrinthe. Gabriel marchait à grande enjambées, impatient de retrouver son compagnon, mais arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il hésita.

\- Entre Gabriel. Je sais que tu es là. Dit la voix forte de Sam de l'autre côté de la porte.

Gabriel poussa la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres en découvrant Sam qui le regardait avec tendresse. Il était à demi assis sur son lit, bien calé par des oreillers. Il avait encore des perfusions branchées à ses deux bras et des fils le reliaient toujours au monitoring qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Il était trés pale et de grands cernes lui faisaient des traces noires sous les yeux. Il grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser pour embrasser son oméga. Mais il souriait, il était réveillé. Gabriel n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux !

Castiel les observait, presque mal à l'aise, se sentant un peu voyeur. Il pouvait lire sur le visage de l'alpha toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour son oméga et sur le visage de celui ci, le soulagement sans borne et la joie qu'il ressentait. L'intensité du lien entre les deux hommes était flagrante. Castiel essayait de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il voyait, sans y parvenir cependant.

Dean le coupa dans ses réfections, en se rapprochant du lit de Sam. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? Il a fallu que tu fasses l'intéressant ! Tu nous as fait peur, espèce d'imbécile. Le rudoya Dean en souriant pour cacher son propre soulagement.

\- Un peu de compassion pour le blessé, ça te ferait mal ? S'offusqua faussement Sam.

\- Je vais quand même pas te plaindre pour une toute petite balle de rien du tout. Arrête de faire ta fillette, Samantha ! Se moqua Dean.

L'infirmier rentra dans la chambre pour vérifier les perfusions et les regarda d'un air mécontent.

\- Il ne faudrait pas trop le fatiguer, vous savez. Un seul visiteur à la fois. Il doit se reposer.

Dean et Castiel sortirent de la chambre après que Dean ait dit au revoir à son ami. Lorsque Castiel referma la porte, il vit Gabriel prendre doucement la main de Sam dans la sienne, et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Ça ressemble à de l'amour. Se dit Castiel avec étonnement.

Il regarda Dean, adossé contre le mur, la tête rejetée en arrière. L'alpha n'aurait jamais voulu le reconnaître, mais il avait eu terriblement peur pour son ami et là, il essayait de contenir le violent soulagement qu'il ressentait. Il souffla et passa ses mains sur son visage.

\- Faut que j'aille au poste. Dit il à Castiel.

\- Vas y. Je vais rentrer un peu chez moi avant d'aller bosser. Mes frères vont commencer à se demander si j'habite toujours là bas. Plaisanta Castiel pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Tu veux que je te donne mon flingue pour te défendre, s'ils deviennent un peu trop envahissants. Rigola Dean.

\- Garde le. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Parce que là, c'est foutu si tu comptais rester dans l'ombre. Maintenant que tu as rencontré Michel, tu es bon pour la réunion familiale sous peu. Soupira Castiel d'un air désolé.

\- De toute façon, je ne comptais pas me cacher, Cass. Répondit Dean soudain sérieux. Et je me battrais contre le monde entier pour toi s'il le fallait.

Castiel déglutit. Contre le monde entier, ce n'était plus nécessaire de nos jours. Mais contre les frères Novak, c'était déjà pas mal ! Et ça promettait une rencontre... intéressante. Se dit il pour lui même.

Dean déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'appelle dans la journée. A plus mon ange. Lui dit il en s'éloignant.

Mon ange ? Castiel sourit au surnom employé par son alpha. Puis il se dirigea vers le parking.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lorsque Dean arriva au poste de police, ses collègues se précipitent vers lui, sachant qu'il aurait des nouvelles de Sam. Il les rassura, tous furent soulagés. Sam était très apprécié.

Bobby passa la tête dans l'encadrement de son bureau et cria:

\- Débriefing en salle de réunion dans une demi heure ! Winchester, dans mon bureau et au trot !

Dean entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Comment vas tu fiston ? Demanda le capitaine, d'une voix bourrue qui cachait mal son inquiétude.

\- Bien Bobby. C'est juste une égratignure. Et Sam va mieux lui aussi. Il va s'en sortir, il est costaud !

\- Je sais, j'ai téléphoné à l'hosto ce matin. Bordel, vous m'avez foutu une de ces trouilles, idiots ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là dedans ?

\- Je sais pas trop, Bobby. On y voyait pas grand chose avec cette foutue fumée. Rufus avait été blessé. Sam l'a agrippé par les épaules pour le sortir de l'entrepôt. Cole est venu l'aider. Moi, je les couvrais. Et ensuite quelqu'un m'a frappé derrière la tête. J'étais sonné, j'ai lâché mon arme. Et la seconde suivante, j'ai vu Alastair qui me fonçait dessus avec son couteau. Il a bien failli m'avoir ! Dit Dean en montrant son bras. Sam est revenu, mais il ne pouvait pas approcher à cause des flammes. J'ai entendu un coup de feu et Sam s'est effondré. Putain, Bobby, je pouvais même pas le rejoindre, Alastair me barrait le passage, continua Dean d'une voix soudainement plus angoissée, alors qu'il revivait en pensées les événements Et c'est là que Gordon est arrivé derrière lui. Il l'a assommé avec je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai couru vers Sam. Il perdait tellement de sang. J'avais beau appuyer sur la blessure. Ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter de saigner ! J'ai bien cru...

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Ça va aller, fiston. Tu l'as dit, il est costaud. Il va s'en sortir. Fit Bobby en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Dean se redressa.

\- Sam avait son gilet pare balle. Comment c'est possible Bobby ?

\- J'en sais rien. On a récupéré la balle que les toubibs ont extrait de son corps hier soir. La balistique s'en occupe. On aura bientôt des réponses.

.

Une demi heure plus tard, tous les policiers ayant participé à l'opération étaient présents en salle de réunion. Seuls manquaient ceux qui étaient encore à l'hopital: Sam bien sur qui était le plus gravement touché, Rufus aussi dont la blessure était superficielle, mais qu'ils avaient préféré garder en observation et trois autres inspecteurs, intoxiqués par les fumées, toujours sous oxygène, mais dont les jours n'étaient pas menacés. Bobby commença en donnant aux hommes présents des nouvelles de leurs collègues hopitalisés. Puis il poursuivit:

\- Alors les gars, voilà le bilan. Le labo est parti en flammes. On a récupéré cent cinquante kilos d'héroïne purifiée et autant de résine de cannabis. Une grosse prise ! Ça fera ça de moins dans nos rues. Azazel a été tué ainsi que quatre de ses complices, neuf autres sont en garde à vue. Et on a choppé Alastair. Les Stups vont se charger d'interroger les trafiquants. Ils vont remonter les filières. Alastair est pour nous. Gordon reste avec nous pour faire la liaison avec la Crim'. Dean, tu feras équipe avec lui, le temps que Sam se remette. C'est vous qui interrogerez Alastair.

Bobby regarda le jeune inspecteur avec un air sévère, s'attendant à l'entendre protester. Mais il n'en fit rien, ce qui étonna le capitaine.

Bobby savait que cette association pouvait lui exploser à la figure, mais il savait aussi qu'avec ces deux là, Alastair n'avait aucune chance. Et il voulait clore cette affaire de l'étrangleur coûte que coûte.

La fin justifie les moyens ! Se dit il tout de même avec une point d'appréhension.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

 **.**

 **Bon, alors, rassurés ? ;)  
**

 **Dean va bien et Sam semble en bonne voie de rétablissement. Castiel a eu beaucoup d'émotions fortes dans ce chapitre le pauvre, entre sa peur d'avoir perdu Dean, mais aussi celle de se perdre lui, en observant Gabriel avec Sam. Pas facile tout ça...**

 **A Mardi prochain, prêts pour affronter Alastair ? :s  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci merci merci pour vos retours.**

 **Je vois que tout le monde a souffert avec Castiel et Gabriel dans le chapitre précédant... :s  
**

 **Allez, je vous laisse avec nos amis. Castiel s'apprêtait à rentrer un peu chez lui, et Dean devait affronter Alastair avec Gordon.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8 :**

.

Lorsque Castiel arriva chez lui, il vit la voiture de Michel dans l'allée. Cette fois il était bon pour l'interrogatoire.

Il poussa la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Anna qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Castiel, j'espérais te voir avant de partir pour le tribunal. On ne fait plus que se croiser ces derniers temps. Michel m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier soir. La fusillade, l'ami de ton alpha qui a été blessé. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien Anna. Tu sais que tu pourrais l'appeler Dean. Lui rappela Castiel remarquant qu'aucun de ses frères ou sœur n'employait jamais son prénom en parlant de lui. Michel est là ?

\- Oui, mais il est de mauvaise humeur, je te préviens.

\- A cause de moi ?

\- Tu le connais. Il s'inquiète, comme toujours. Tu devrais lui parler.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ?

\- La même chose qu'à moi. Que tu l'aime.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça, Anna. S'étonna Castiel.

Elle posa tendrement une main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire avec des mots, Cassy. Tes yeux me le crient à chaque fois que tu prononces son prénom.

Castiel la regarda partir sans pouvoir dire un mot. Sa grande sœur était vraiment surprenante ! Il se demanda si elle avait vu juste. Est ce qu'il aimait Dean ? Oui, il avait des sentiments pour lui, sans aucun doute. Mais de l'amour ?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la maison. En tout cas, Anna avait raison au moins pour une chose, il devait parler à Michel. Pas pour se justifier, mais simplement parce que Dean prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Sa famille et lui étaient les deux choses les plus importantes et il devait pouvoir les concilier.

Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre et se changea. Il songea que s'il devait passer autant de temps chez Dean, il devrait y laisser quelques affaires. Ce serait tout de même plus pratique.

Il s'interrompit dans ses reflections. Venait il sérieusement d'envisager de déménager chez l'alpha, même à temps partiel ? L'idée d'habiter ailleurs que dans la demeure familiale ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit jusqu'ici ! Il se secoua. Mais non, il ne s'agissait pas de ça.

... Pas encore du moins, rectifia une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il fit donc un petit sac, regroupant l'essentiel et sorti de la chambre. Il se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Michel et frappa à la porte sans attendre, de peur d'en perdre le courage.

\- Entrez !

Castiel poussa la porte.

\- C'est moi Michel. Je peux te parler une minute ?

\- Entre Castiel. Répondit l'aîné d'une voix peu aimable. Je voulais te parler moi aussi.

Les deux frères allèrent s'asseoir sur un petit canapé vers la fenêtre du bureau. C'était tout de même moins formel. Aucun des deux ne savait comment démarrer la conversation. Après un moment de silence, ils se lancèrent simultanément.

\- Anna m'a parlé de ce que tu ressentais pour cet alpha...

\- Je voulais te parler de Dean...

Les deux frères se regardèrent et sourirent, ce faux départ ayant un peu détendu l'atmosphère.

\- Tu pourrais peut être l'appeler Dean. Reprit Castiel, répétant la même phrase que celle qu'il avait dite à sa sœur quelques minutes auparavant. "Ton alpha", c'est quand même un peu impersonnel.

\- Anna pense que tu l'aimes, c'est vrai? Demanda Michel, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

Castiel baissa le regard.

\- Anna doit en savoir plus que moi alors. Je ...je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis bien avec lui.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûr que LUI, soit assez bien pour toi ! Affirma Michel d'un ton abrupt.

\- Tu ne le connais même pas. Comment est ce que tu peux dire ça ?

\- Lucifer l'a déjà vu dans son club à plusieurs reprises. Il prend les omégas et les jette après usage sans aucun remord. Tu veux vraiment faire partie de son tableau de chasse Castiel ? Je te pensais plus fier que ça. S'irrita Michel.

\- Il n'est pas comme ça avec moi. S'indigna le cadet.

Michel était maintenant visiblement exaspéré. Il reprit sur un ton méprisant.

\- Ne sois pas si naïf, Castiel.. Si père était là ...

\- Mais il n'est pas là ! Il ne l'a jamais été. Et tu sais très bien que si c'était le cas, il n'en aurait rien à faire de ce que je fais ou avec qui je le fais. S'emporta l'oméga. Tu as plus été un père pour moi toutes ces années que lui, Michel, je le sais bien. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire! Dean est important pour moi. Il a changé. Et moi aussi. Ne sois pas si borné et ne le juge pas sans le connaître ! Vous êtes ma famille et ce que vous pensez est important pour moi. Mais lui aussi, il est important pour moi. Je l'aime !

Castiel s'interrompit brusquement ouvrant de grands yeux stupefaits. Il venait de le dire. Il avait dit qu'il aimait Dean. Ça alors !

Michel le dévisageait comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Tu as raison Cassy, je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Tu as effectivement bien changé mon frère, tu n'es plus le petit garçon que je tenais par la main. Si cet alpha, ... Dean, rectifia t'il en souriant en coin, a trouvé grâce à tes yeux, alors il mérite sûrement que je lui accorde une chance. Quand est ce que tu nous le présentes ?

\- Hum... Castiel fit mine de réfléchir intensément à la question. ...Dans trente ans...

\- Pas bon pour moi. Je suis pris ce jour là. Répondit Michel amusé. Qu'est ce que tu dirais de dimanche prochain plutôt ?

\- Je travaille ce dimanche. Tenta Castiel qui savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Et bien le suivant alors ?

\- Je vais lui en parler. Je te promets rien. Il a été blessé..

\- Promis, il repartira dans le même état que celui dans lequel il sera arrivé. ...plus ou moins...le coupa l'aîné avec un clin d'œil à son jeune frère.

Castiel soupira. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas de toute façon, alors le plus tôt était sûrement le mieux. Il en parlerait à Dean, dès que possible.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Alastair semblait particulièrement détendu, menotté à la table de la salle d'interrogatoire. Lorsqu'il vit les deux inspecteurs entrer, il se mit à fredonner.

 _"Heaven  
I'm in Heaven  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek "_

Il se mit à rire.

\- Je suis navré, vraiment. Je ne devrais pas rire, je sais, mais, je me demandais... Sont ils vraiment sérieux ? Ils vous ont envoyé, vous, pour vous occuper de moi ? J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu. Je pensais mériter au moins un capitaine.

\- On te laisse une chance, une seule. Lui dit Dean d'une voix calme mais menaçante en s'approchant de lui. Dis moi qui a tué ces omégas !

\- Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas me faire souffrir ?

\- Oh oui, j'adorerais ça ! Répondit à sa place Gordon tout à fait sincère.

Alastair reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Je te connais, inspecteur Walker. Tu adorerais me torturer n'est ce pas ? Me faire hurler sous ta lame, jusqu'à ce que je te dise tout ce que tu veux entendre. Tu adorerais que j'ai peur de toi. Mais tu n'es pas de taille. Si je n'étais pas attaché à cette table, c'est moi qui te briserais !

Gordon perdit son sang froid et saisit l'homme à la gorge. Dean observait sans intervenir Alastair se débattre. Mais entravé par les menottes, il ne pouvait se soustraire à la poigne de l'inspecteur furieux. Celui ci le relâcha brutalement en lui projetant la tête contre la table. Alastair, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, repris sa respiration avec difficultés, en toussant. Il se redressa et regarda l'inspecteur en lui souriant d'un air mauvais.

\- Il n'y a aucune différence entre toi et moi. Tu es un animal, Gordon !

L'inspecteur lui envoya un coup de poing dans le visage. Alastair lui sourit de nouveau et cracha du sang au sol.

\- Je trouve que tu as un professionnalisme qui force le respect. Ironisa Alastair en ricanant. Mais tu ne vas pas assez profond. J'ai peur que tu ne manques de ressources. La réalité de ce genre d'exercice n'est pas compatible avec ta fonction. Quel dommage n'est ce pas ? Je vois bien que tu en meures d'envie.

\- Avoue que tu as tué ces omégas ! Réponds ! Hurla Gordon.

Dean était adossé contre le mur, bras croisés. Gordon aurait bien pu massacrer ce connard sous ses yeux que ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Un minable qui s'attaquait à des omégas sans défense ne méritait pas autre chose. Mais Dean voulait qu'il avoue. Il se rapprocha donc finalement et s'interposa entre Alastair et son co-équipier furieux.

\- On a ton trouvé ton ADN sur la dernière victime. Tes aveux ne sont même pas nécessaires, mais ça serait mieux pour boucler le dossier. Tu es foutu Alastair. Avoue et tu pourras espérer des conditions de détention un peu plus agréables. Sinon, je te garantis que je ferai jouer toutes mes relations pour que tu sois envoyé dans la plus pourries de toutes les taules du pays. Guantánamo, ça ressemblera à Disney land en comparaison. Menaça Dean.

\- Aaah, voila! Celui là est nettement plus malin que toi. Se réjouit il en faisant un petit clin d'œil provocateur à Gordon. Lui au moins, il sait comment me parler. Une négociation, c'est tout ce que j'attendais.

Alastair exigea que les conditions de l'accord soient mises par écrit. Il savait qu'il encourait la peine de mort. Le procureur lui proposa la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité sans possibilité de remise de peine, dans une prison de sécurité maximum, mais avec une cellule individuelle et deux heures de promenade par jour. Le truand signa le document avec une facilité qui fit tiquer Dean.

Il avoua les meurtres, l'agression de Kevin. Pour prouver ses dires, il leur indiqua l'endroit où ils purent trouver la camionnette qui avait servi aux enlèvements. Elle avait été incendiée, mais il s'agissait bien du même modèle, avec le feu arrière droit cassé. Il leur donna ensuite toutes les précisions qu'ils lui demandèrent, presque fier d'exhiber ses crimes devant eux, cherchant à les provoquer en leur donnant le plus de détails sordides possibles.

\- J'ai adoré baiser tous ces omégas. Ils me suppliaient d'épargner leur vie, pendant que je les...

\- La ferme, fumier ! Cria Dean qui ne supportait plus de l'entendre dire ces horreurs, imaginant avec effroi, un certain oméga aux yeux bleus à la place des victimes. On a eu ce qu'on voulait. Pas la peine de l'entendre baver davantage. On va pas lui faire ce plaisir. Ramenez le en cage ! Dit t'il rageur, aux agents de faction.

Ils l'entendirent continuer de jubiler pendant qu'il était emmené en détention:

\- Ils me suppliaient ! Ces sales petites putes n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient... Sa voix mourut lorsque la porte se referma.

.

Bobby entra dans la pièce. Les deux inspecteurs savaient qu'il avait observé toute la scène derrière la vitre sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Bien joué les gars ! Bon, vous auriez pu éviter de lui défoncer la gueule, parce qu'il va falloir que j'explique les marques, moi, maintenant. Mais vous avez eu ses aveux. Ça fait une pourriture de plus derrière les barreaux. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- J'aurais aimé faire une dernière petite vérification, Bobby. Dit Dean. Je sais pas, j'ai trouvé ça presque trop facile. On pourrait convoquer l'oméga qui a survécu et lui demander s'il reconnaît sa voix. Juste pour être sûr.

\- Fait pas chier, Winchester ! S'emporta Gordon. On a eu ses aveux. On a son ADN et la camionnette. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Capitaine ? Demanda Dean attendant la décision de son supérieur.

\- Va trouver la victime. Si il accepte, vous faites cette identification. Sinon, laisse tomber. On a bien assez de preuves pour envoyer ce connard en prison jusqu'au jugement dernier. Trancha Singer.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- je T'INTERDIS de le faire! S'exclama Crowley d'une voix autoritaire

\- J'en ai besoin. Répondit tout bas Kevin, les yeux baissés.

Les trois hommes se trouvaient assis dans un petit salon de la somptueuse maison de l'antiquaire. Et celui ci était furieux.

\- Tu as besoin de quoi ? De te retrouver dans la même pièce que cet animal ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Ca t'a plu en fait ? Tu en redemandes ou quoi ?

Kevin lui jeta un regard profondément blessé puis baissa de nouveau le visage. Il reprit sans oser relever les yeux sur les deux alphas qui le regardaient.

\- Je veux juste reprendre ma vie en main. Je ne peux pas continuer à trembler comme ça. Est ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas comprendre CA ! Mais fais ce que tu veux ! De toute façon, c'est ce que tu fais toujours. Et on voit bien où ça t'a conduit ! Cracha Crowley, hors de lui, avant de quitter la pièce en faisant claquer la porte.

Kevin resta silencieux un moment puis il releva la tête.

\- Est ce qu'on peut y aller tout de suite ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore le courage si je dois attendre.

Dean ressenti beaucoup d'admiration pour le jeune oméga.

Lui même avait été élevé à la dure. Son père, John Winchester, avait des idées bien arrêtées sur la façon dont devait se comporter un alpha. Un alpha ne se plaignait jamais, ne devait pas pleurer, ni montrer la moindre faiblesse et bien sûr ne jamais avoir peur. C'était les omégas qui avaient peur, qui étaient faibles, des lopettes, comme il aimait les appeler. Mais là, Dean découvrait que contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait inculqué, le courage, ce n'était pas de ne jamais avoir peur, mais que c'était plutôt d'arriver à dépasser cette peur pour faire ce qui devait être fait quand même!

Oui, Dean trouvait que cet oméga avait décidément beaucoup de cran! Ses pensées dérivèrent vers un autre oméga, aux yeux d'un bleu si profond, Castiel, son Castiel, sa détermination, sa force de caractère...

\- On peut faire ça tout de suite si vous voulez. Lui dit il en se sortant de ses pensées.

\- Alors on y va. Mais il faut que je parle à Fergus d'abord.

L'oméga le laissa un moment seul dans le petit bureau. Puis il revint, accompagné de son alpha visiblement toujours furieux, mais silencieux.

\- On peut y aller ? Demanda Dean.

\- Puisqu'il y tient TELLEMENT ! S'exclama Crowley en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Dean envoya un message à Gordon, afin que tout soit prêt pour l'identification vocale à leur arrivée.

.

Mais lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du commissariat, Bobby Singer vint les accueillir et Dean comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Mr Crowley, Mr Tran, je vous prie d'accepter toutes nos excuses. Nous vous avons dérangés pour rien, l'identification ne pourra pas avoir lieu.

Crowley parut soulagé. Dean ressentit de la sympathie pour cet homme. Après tout, même si il agissait à première vue comme un connard, il n'était pas si mauvais. Il voulait juste éviter une nouvelle épreuve douloureuse à son oméga. Et Dean se dit qu'il aurait très bien pu se comporter comme lui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Kevin.

\- Le suspect vient d'être retrouvé dans sa cellule, les veines tranchées, i peine dix minutes.

\- Il est mort ? Voulut s'assurer l'oméga

\- Oui, Mr Tran. Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. Répondit le capitaine avec compassion.

\- Bien. Répondit simplement Kevin dont le regard s'emplit soudain de soulagement.

Crowley posa une main sur l'épaule de son oméga.

\- Viens, rentrons à la maison. C'est fini.

.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Dean se rendit dans le bloc carcéral. Le cadavre était toujours allongé sur le sol, les yeux ouverts, attendant les experts de la police scientifique. La lame de rasoir se trouvait encore dans sa main droite et deux énormes flaques de sang entouraient chacun de ses poignets.

Une ordure de moins sur terre se dit Dean, en ayant une pensée pour ses collègues qui avaient du se prendre le savon du siècle par Bobby pour l'avoir mal fouillé avant de le mettre en cellule.

Dean se demandait quand même pourquoi Alastair avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir un accord du procureur, si c'était pour se suicider quelques heures plus tard. Des remords ? Il en doutait fortement.

L'alpha haussa les épaules. La peur de passer le reste de ses jours en prison, sûrement. De toute façon, il était seul dans sa cellule, la conclusion s'imposait d'elle même. Et Dean avait quand même foutrement mieux à faire que de s'interroger sur la raison du suicide d'un salaud dans son genre.

Bobby était satisfait, l'étrangleur était mort. Le dossier allait enfin pouvoir être officiellement clos. C'était une bonne journée !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de Sam. Son collègue avait été transféré trois jours plus tôt dans une chambre ordinaire depuis que sa vie n'était plus en danger. Il prenait son mal en patience, attendant que les médecins l'autorisent enfin à sortir.

\- Alors Sammy, toujours aussi enthousiaste pour la bouffe de l'hôpital ? Ricana Dean devant la grimace de son ami lorsque l'aide soignante déposa son plateau repas sur la petite table.

\- Après une semaine de ce régime, j'en peux plus. Les petits plats de Gabriel me manquent, tu peux même pas imaginer!

\- Ils en ont pas encore assez de ta sale tronche ? Quand est ce qu'il te foutent dehors ?

\- Demain si tout va bien. Je dois encore passer quelques examens aujourd'hui et si tout est bon, je pourrais rentrer. Encore quelques jours de repos et je serais apte pour le service.

\- Ouais ben mollo, Gigantor ! De toute façon, t'es bon pour un mois de paperasse au bureau. Alors ne sois pas si pressé de revenir. Prends tout ton temps ok, tu nous a quand même fait un peu peur ce coup ci.

\- Merde ! UN MOIS, tu rigoles ? Sans blague ? C'est Bobby qui te l'a dit ? S'exclama Sam en passant une main dans ses cheveux que Dean avait toujours trouvés beaucoup trop longs.

Dean s'amusait de voir la mine consternée de son ami. Il retourna le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Ouais, mon gars. Un mois le cul sur ta chaise, au bureau, à remplir tous mes rapports à ma place. Le pied ! Ma petite secrétaire personnelle ! Mais je te dispense des talons hauts et des mini jupes, tu serais vraiment trop moche. Ajouta t'il en se secouant la tête, avec une grimace horrifiée.

\- T'es con ! Rigola Sam devant les mimiques expressives de son partenaire. Et si tu crois que je vais aller te chercher ton café et te faire tes photocopies, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Alors raconte. Qu'est ce qui se passe au bureau ?

\- Ben c'est plutôt calme en ce moment. La routine. Le dossier de l'étrangleur est classé. Les gars me demandent sans arrêt de tes nouvelles. C'en est chiant. Je suis sûr que tu vas avoir droit à une jolie réception avec des banderoles et des fleurs à ton retour. Ça va être tellement émouvant...

Dean fit semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil.

\- Imbécile! Y a pas moyen de discuter sérieusement avec toi ! Hé, Dean...

\- Ouaip ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire...mais merci ... pour Gabriel. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais occupé de lui, ce soir là et même après, les jours suivants.

\- Ouais et là tu m'en dois une ! Parce que supporter ton putain d'oméga effronté est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Se fâcha faussement Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Arête de te faire plus méchant que tu n'es. Je sais que tu adores Gabriel ! Se moqua Sam.

\- Adorer ? C'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierais. Ou plutôt si, j'adorerais lui rabattre son caquet ! Il n'arrête pas de me narguer. C'est pas possible de ne pas savoir dresser son oméga à ce point là quand même! Dit Dean dont le comportement d'alpha revenait au galop dès qu'il parlait de ce sujet avec son co-équipier.

\- Tiens c'est bizarre. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu avais un peu évolué sur la question des omégas ces derniers temps...

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Répondit Dean trop rapidement, immédiatement sur la défensive

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un certain oméga aux yeux bleus...

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires, Sam !

\- Mais ce sont mes affaires, frangin ! Répondit Sam du tac au tac, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher son partenaire. Alors tu en es où avec ton Castiel ?

Dean resta un moment silencieux, soupira puis se décida à parler comme si on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche.

\- J'en sais rien. Je suis un peu paumé. On en a déjà parlé. Pour moi les omégas c'est juste pour la baise. Mais là... celui là, c'est pas pareil. Je crois que ça pourrait être lui...

Sam ouvrit deux grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Et ben dis donc ! Si on me l'avait dit, je n'aurais pas pu y croire ! Dean Winchester amoureux !

\- Woooh ! Doucement cow boy ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! S'exclama Dean en levant les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

\- Ben si, justement, c'est ce que tu viens de me dire. Et j'en suis très heureux pour toi, Dean.

\- Fais chier Sam ! Si c'est pour entendre des conneries pareilles, je me casse. Je repasserai te voir demain, pour te ramener chez toi, si les toubibs te laissent sortir. Mais ils feraient bien de vérifier dans ta caboche si tout est en ordre, tu m'as l'air encore plus abruti qu'avant !

Dean attrapa sa veste et sortit de la pièce, plus remué par les paroles de son partenaire qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de l'admettre.

Sam sourit en le regardant partir. Dean Winchester, amoureux ! Il n'aurait jamais cru voir arriver ce jour. Ça alors ! Comme quoi il ne fallait jamais désespérer de rien.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Mais je suis jalouse, moi ! Tu le présentes à tes frères et sœur et je ne suis pas invitée ? Se plaignit Meg d'une petite voix boudeuse au téléphone.

Castiel considéra un moment la possibilité d'inviter la jeune femme au repas de dimanche où Dean rencontrerait sa famille. Puis il écarta vivement cette option. C'est vrai que Meg aurait pu être un soutien pour lui. Il savait qu'elle se rangerait de son côté si jamais ses frères lui reprochaient sa relation avec l'alpha. Mais il pensa que Dean aurait assez à faire avec eux, sans avoir à essuyer en plus les remarques plus ou moins licencieuses de son amie.

\- Allez Cassy, tu me connais, je sais me tenir... Je peux être très délicate quand je veux. Et puis j'en crève d'envie. Ton premier alpha. J'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour ! Tu te l'es déjà fait ou pas encore ?

Castiel ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Oui c'est sûr, très délicate, Meg.

\- Change pas de sujet, Clarence ! Alors, vous avez baisé ou pas ?

\- Meg, ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Ça, ça veut dire oui ! Jubila t'elle. Ben merde alors ! Allez, dis m'en un peu plus. Je te rappelle que j'ai des sentiments moi aussi. Un alpha a réussi à te faire remballer ta panoplie d'oméga révolté. En voilà une créature très rare. Alors, tu me la présentes ta licorne ?

Dean avait accepté quelques jours auparavant, avec un petit sourire ironique l'invitation de Michel que Castiel lui avait transmise. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait répondu qu'il avait survécu à l'attaque d'Alastair et qu'il pensait pouvoir survivre à celle des frères Novak.

Castiel en était beaucoup moins sur. Mais il pensait pouvoir contenir ses frères. Après tout, il savait que lorsqu'ils le connaîtraient mieux, ils apprécieraient l'alpha. Ils voulaient juste s'assurer que leur petit frère était en sécurité avec lui.

Mais Meg ? Là, c'était une autre paire de manches ! La brune pouvait se montrer incontrôlable, d'un humour douteux et d'une curiosité insatiable.

\- Donc dimanche, vers treize heures, c'est bien ça ? Fantastique ! J'apporte une bouteille ! Reprit elle.

\- Hein? NON ! Je ne t'ai pas invitée. Meg! Je ne crois pas que...

\- T'inquiète Clarence, tout va très bien se passer. Je vais le bichonner ton p'tit alpha. Il va m'adorer ! Déclara t'elle avant de raccrocher, l'empêchant de protester.

Castiel soupira. De toute façon, la jeune femme n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Elle était tout à fait capable de débarquer à l'improviste, invitée ou non.

Oh bon sang, ça promettait d'être folklorique ! Soupira Castiel résigné.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean et Castiel se trouvaient allongés sur le canapé, dans cette position qu'ils affectionnaient tant, l'un contre l'autre, le dos de l'oméga collé contre la poitrine de son alpha. Ils regardaient un de ces films que Dean appréciait, mais auquel Castiel ne comprenait rien.

L'oméga se demandait vraiment comment un simple anneau pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir ? Et également pourquoi certains de ces personnages avaient une aussi curieuse apparence ? Décidément Castiel savait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien à toutes ces étranges références que Dean affectionnait tellement.

Mais peu lui importait à vrai dire. Il appréciait ces moments passés dans les bras de son alpha, sentant sa chaleur contre son propre corps, sans que rien de plus ne se passe. Juste sa présence contre lui.

\- Dean, je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir...

Dean fut surpris du ton à la fois enfantin et coupable que Castiel venait d'employer. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- De quoi tu parles, Cass ?

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de Meg, tu te souviens ?

\- Ton ex. Oui.

\- Oui, mon ex. Mais surtout mon amie. Je t'avais dit qu'on était resté très proches.

\- Oui, et alors ? Ça ne me gêne pas, Cass. On a tous les deux notre passé. Et je suis plutôt mal placé pour te reprocher le tien... Ajouta Dean, pas très fier de lui en repensant à tous les omégas qui avaient défilé dans son lit.

\- Je suis heureux que tu le prennes comme ça, ...parce que ... Meg sera là dimanche prochain, pour le repas avec mes frères.

Dean resta silencieux quelques secondes. Castiel ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans la position où il se trouvait. Il attendait sa réaction avec une légère inquiétude. Il le sentit sourire en lui déposant un baiser contre la nuque.

\- Ça t'inquiète vraiment, cette histoire de présentation, Cass? Tu sais, ça va bien se passer. Je serais sage et bien élevé. Le petit ami idéal. Tes frères vont m'adorer !

Castiel soupira et resserra sa prise sur le bras de Dean, le passant autours de sa taille, pour se retrouver encore plus étroitement enlacé dans ses bras.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas de l'impression que tu vas leur donner, Dean. Mais plutôt de celle que tu vas avoir d'eux. Tu as déjà rencontré brièvement Luc et Michel. Ça t'a donné un aperçu.

\- Tes frères t'aiment et ils veulent te protéger. Je ne peux que les apprécier pour ça. Et ça nous fait déjà deux points en commun.

Castiel déglutit avec difficulté. Entendre Dean lui dire aussi naturellement qu'il l'aimait lui faisait toujours un effet incroyable. En fait tout était si simple quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Castiel se sentait à l'aise seul avec Dean et réciproquement. Tout se compliquait lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en public ou qu'ils devaient analyser ce qu'ils ressentaient.

\- Parle moi de ton amie.

\- Meg est ...comment dire...haute en couleurs ! Expliqua Castiel qui ne trouvait pas de meilleure définition. Elle m'a demandé si on avait déjà fait l'amour. Ça te situe le personnage !

\- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? Demanda Dean visiblement amusé de la gêne de Castiel.

\- J'ai pas eu besoin de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. En plus d'être une sale petite curieuse, Meg est aussi beaucoup trop intuitive. Et elle me connaît mieux que moi même.

\- Donc, elle sait. Tant mieux ! Comme ça je n'aurais pas à me cacher si j'ai envie de faire ça...

Dean posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Castiel et remonta le long de son cou pour venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

\- Ni ça...

Il passa ses mains sous la chemise de l'oméga, remontant le long de son torse, allant caresser ses tétons qu'il savait si sensibles. Castiel gémit de plaisir.

\- Dean ... ton film ?

\- Aucune importance Cass... Frodon se débrouillera très bien sans moi...

Dean avait passé un de ses genoux entre les jambes de Castiel, le forçant à les ouvrir un peu. Il vint plaquer son bassin contre les fesses de l'oméga et commença à se déhancher contre lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Cass...

Castiel se retourna dans ses bras, lui faisant face. Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit.

\- Le canapé ou la chambre ? Demanda Dean d'un air luxurieux.

Il posa une main sur l'entre jambe de Castiel qui se cambra, sans parvenir à formuler sa réponse. Dean émit un grognement appréciateur.

\- Le canapé on dirait, vu ce que je sens là... Excité mon p'tit ange ?

Castiel ne répondit rien, il s'abandonnait déjà au plaisir qu'il ressentait sous les caresses que lui prodiguait son alpha à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Dean glissa une main dans son pantalon et Castiel gémit plus fort.

\- Affamé même je dirais... Apprécia Dean.

L'alpha déboutonna lentement la chemise de l'oméga, caressant et embrassant chaque centimètre de peau mise à nue. Bon sang qu'il sentait bon ! Puis, il fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes, les retirant d'un même geste. L'oméga se retrouva donc presque nu devant lui, allongé sur ce canapé, offert, portant seulement sa chemise largement ouverte. Il frissonnait sous les caresses de son amant, les yeux toujours fermés, passif, tout à son plaisir. Dean le trouva incroyablement sexy. Il dut se retenir de le prendre sur le champ, tellement la vue qui s'offrait à lui l'excitait.

Puis, l'oméga rouvrit les yeux, fixa son partenaire qui le regardait intensément. Il se redressa et l'embrassa avec fougue, lui prenant la nuque pour le forcer à venir s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Castiel se releva puis se plaça à genoux par terre entre les jambes ouvertes de son alpha maintenant assis. L'oméga regarda l'alpha droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon et l'abaissait, ainsi que son boxer, juste assez pour libérer son érection impressionnante. Castiel approcha ses lèvres du sexe dressé face à lui. Le premier coup de langue fut électrisant et Dean gémit. Il se força à rester immobile pendant que Castiel léchait lentement sa verge, remontant sur toute sa longueur puis redescendant. Il résista à l'envie de le saisir par les cheveux pour le forcer à le prendre en bouche immédiatement, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec ses autres partenaires. Lorsque l'oméga le fit enfin, Dean bascula la tête en arrière en râlant de plaisir. C'était si bon, si chaud.

Castiel le suçait maintenant vigoureusement, prenant son sexe de plus en plus loin en bouche. L'oméga avait saisi son propre membre et se masturbait également, au même rythme que ses allées et venues sur le sexe de son alpha.

Dean ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur la tête de Castiel sans le forcer, juste pour accompagner ses mouvements. Avant de perdre toute capacité de réfection cohérente, Dean se dit que l'oméga était nettement plus doué que lui pour ce genre d'exercice. Il sourit à cette pensée, mais son sourire se transforma rapidement en gémissement lorsque Castiel commença à lui masser les testicules, tout en engloutissant profondément son membre au supplice. Putain qu'il était doué !

\- Cass, arrête Je vais...

Castiel grogna lui aussi de plaisir et les vibrations de sa gorge se répercutèrent sur le membre hypersensible de Dean qui se cambra.

\- Cass... si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite ...han! ... je vais... je vais...Haleta Dean.

Castiel le suçait de plus en plus fort, aspirant, léchant, caressant, et se masturbant au même rythme. Dean criait maintenant son plaisir, les yeux fermés, la tête renversée sur le dossier du canapé, agrippant les coussins presque à les dechirer. Brusquement tout son corps se tendit et il vint dans la bouche de Castiel qui déglutit avec difficultés. L'oméga posa son front sur la cuisse de l'alpha, les yeux fermés. Il le suivit rapidement, presque sans bruit, dans un soupir, après quelques mouvements de poignet supplémentaires.

\- Cass, c'était..

\- Une première... Le coupa Castiel les joues rougies, avec un petit sourire où l'alpha voyait autant de fierté que de gêne.

Dean reprenait son souffle, regardant les yeux mi-clos Castiel toujours agenouillé entre ses jambes qui essuyait sa bouche du revers de sa main. Cette vision était la plus incroyablement érotique qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

\- Et bien tu es sacrément doué ! Affirma l'alpha, sincèrement épaté.

Il l'attrapa doucement par les épaules et le tira vers lui. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, il sentit sur sa langue le goût de sa propre semence. Cela le répugna un peu, mais ne l'arrêta pas. Il serra Castiel contre lui, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Lorsqu'il descendit sa main et voulu saisir le membre de son oméga, pour lui donner à son tour du plaisir, celui-ci le repoussa doucement.

\- Je veux juste rester contre toi, Dean. Juste comme ça. Dit l'oméga en posant sa tête contre son torse.

\- Merci Cass...

\- Merci ? S'étonna Castiel.

\- Oui, merci de te sentir aussi à l'aise avec moi. J'aime quand tu es toi.

Castiel sourit contre le torse de Dean et y déposa un baiser.

\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux être moi de cette façon. Seulement toi. Affirma Castiel.

\- Seulement toi. Lui répondit Dean de la même façon.

Sur l'écran, le générique du Seigneur des anneaux avait commencé à défiler. Les deux hommes ne s'en aperçurent même pas. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, avant d'aller se coucher dans leur lit, de nouveau dans cette position qu'ils affectionnaient tant, le dos de l'un contre la poitrine de l'autre. Si proches.

De plus en plus proches...Se dit Castiel avec un sourire.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

 **Donc dans le chapitre suivant, la rencontre avec la famille Novak ! Ouille ! Est ce que Castiel a raison de se faire du soucis ?... Et si oui pour qui ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine... ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et bien voila, c'est le grand jour. Dean rencontre les Novak... alors qui va manger qui ?**

 **Bonne lecture... ;)**

 **Chapitre 9:**

L'impala remontait lentement la grande allée centrale de la propriété des Novak. Le parc faisait au moins deux hectares. Il était verdoyant, arboré, parfaitement entretenu. Dean se souvenait du manoir de Crowley qui lui avait paru immense comparé à son petit appartement, mais la villa qui s'offrait à sa vue était au moins deux fois plus grande.

Dean savait que Castiel appartenait à l'une des plus anciennes familles de la ville et il connaissait le cabinet d'avocats Novak de réputation, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Rien dans l'attitude de Castiel ou dans ce qu'il lui avait dit, n'aurait pu lui laisser penser que sa famille était riche à ce point. Du moins c'est ce qu'en déduisait Dean avec étonnement, en se garant devant la grande maison.

Il frappa à porte, s'attendant presque à être accueilli par un majordome en costume. Après tout, il devait en falloir du monde pour s'occuper d'une telle propriété.

Mais c'est Castiel qui ouvrit la porte, souriant, visiblement heureux de le voir.

\- Bonjour Dean, tu as trouvé facilement ?

\- Euh, ouais...On ne risque pas vraiment de la louper votre baraque. Ben dis donc ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais plein aux as! Dit Dean qui se sentait presque un peu mal à l'aise soudainement dans son vieux jean et sa chemise bon marché.

\- C'est mon père qui est riche Dean, pas moi. Et puis tu sais, tout ça c'est pas grand chose. Répondit Castiel lui aussi un peu embarrassé. Entre! Meg n'est pas encore arrivée. Mais avec elle, c'est normal. Elle se considère en avance si elle a moins d'une heure de retard. Anna et moi étions à la cuisine. Mes frères sont au salon. Suis moi.

Dean pénétra dans l'entrée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre cette maison et celle de Crowley. Après tout, ces deux demeures étaient de loin les plus luxueuses dans lesquelles il ne soit jamais entré. Mais si les deux bâtisses étaient toutes deux de dimensions imposantes, la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Le manoir Crowley était sombre, richement décoré mais donnait une impression oppressante, peu agréable. Alors que la villa Novak était lumineuse, épurée, presque spartiate. Le sol était recouvert de marbre blanc, le même marbre immaculé dont étaient constitués les deux grands escaliers latéraux qui conduisaient aux étages supérieurs. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil, donnant à l'ensemble une impression de grande clarté. On se serait cru dans l'antichambre du paradis...

\- Mon père est ambassadeur. Expliqua Castiel à Dean, en le voyant regarder tout autour de lui. Cette maison est dans la famille depuis longtemps, mais il l'a fait agrandir et redécorer pour qu'elle soit plus ... compatible avec ses fonctions. Il donne des réceptions ici, les rares fois où il est de passage en ville.

\- Il ne vit pas avec vous ?

\- Non, il est en poste à l'étranger depuis des années. Il ne revient que très rarement ici, et presque toujours pour ses affaires.

Dean sentit de la peine et un peu d'amertume dans le ton de Castiel. Il changea de sujet.

\- Je ne vais plus oser t'inviter dans mon minable petit appart. Dit il sur un ton embarrassé en se passant la main sur la nuque.

\- J'aime ton appart, Dean. Bien plus que cette maison. Il n'a rien de minable. Il te ressemble.

Castiel les fit entrer dans le salon. Là encore, la pièce était lumineuse, joliment décorée, luxueuse mais sans être tape à l'œil. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Anna les rejoignit et Castiel fit les présentations.

\- Dean voici Anna et Balthazar. Et tu as déjà rencontré Michel et Lucifer. Et voici Amarra, la compagne de Luc. Dit il en désignant successivement chacune des personnes présentes. A tous, je vous présente Dean Winchester.

Anna s'approcha la première et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle était souriante, chaleureuse. Dean la prit immédiatement en sympathie. Luc s'approcha à son tour, suivit de Balthazar. Ils se serrèrent la main, se jaugeant au passage.

\- Je suis content de vous rencontrer. Castiel m'a beaucoup parlé de ses frères.

Amarra était une très belle femme, grande, brune aux cheveux longs. Elle portait une robe noire largement décolletée laissant plus que deviner une poitrine généreuse et un tatouage sur sa clavicule gauche. Un symbole ou une lettre étrange. Elle restait immobile et silencieuse. Ce fut Dean qui s'avança vers elle.

\- Enchanté.

\- Moi de même. Dit elle en le regardant intensément.

Lucifer se rapprocha d'elle et lui passa le bras autour des reins, comme voulant marquer son territoire. Dean en sourit. Cette femme était superbe, mais Luc pouvait être tranquille. Il émanait d'elle une impression sombre, dangereuse qui ne l'attirait pas du tout. Dean, en les regardant, les trouva très bien assortis. Un couple d'enfer !

Michel était resté en retrait, puis s'approcha finalement et serra la main de Dean.

\- Heureux de vous revoir en de meilleures circonstances, Monsieur Winchester. Dit Michel sur un ton froid qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à ses paroles. J'ai entendu dire que votre ami allait beaucoup mieux et qu'il était rentré chez lui ?

\- Oui, Merci. Sam a eu beaucoup de chance ce soir là. Et il a été très bien soigné. Mais appelez moi Dean.

\- Pourrais je vous parler un instant en privé, monsieur Winchester ? Continua Michel sans tenir compte de sa proposition.

Dean resta interdit et se tourna vers Castiel, juste à côté de lui, d'un air interrogateur. Il vit que l'oméga était tout aussi surpris que lui.

\- Michel. Qu'est ce que ... ? Commença Castiel.

\- Nous ne serons pas longs. Dit Michel à Castiel, puis il se retourna vers Dean et ajouta sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique:

\- Suivez moi, je vous prie.

\- Ca va aller Cass. Murmura Dean tout bas pour tenter de le rassurer, puis il suivit l'aîné jusque dans son bureau.

Dans le salon, Castiel d'abord figé, fit mine de les suivre, mais Anna posa une main sur son bras et le retint.

\- Lâche moi ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Anna ?! Tu savais qu'il allait faire ça ?

\- Non, mais tu sais comment est Michel. Il faut qu'il contrôle tout. Il se prend souvent pour Dieu le père. Essaya t'elle de rire. Il veut juste te protéger.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection ! Répondit Castiel, furieux.

.

A l'étage, lorsque l'aîné des Novak referma la porte derrière eux, il se retourna vers l'inspecteur et débuta sans préambule.

\- Je voudrais connaître vos intentions exactes vis à vis de Castiel.

\- Mes intentions ?

\- Vous êtes un alpha. C'est un oméga. Est ce que vous comptez le prendre chez vous ? Le clamer ? Le féconder ?

Dean s'était attendu à ce genre de questions mais pas qu'elles soient formulées de façon aussi directe et abrupte. Il sentit la colère l'envahir. Pour qui se prenait ce connard ? Mais il se rappela que la famille de Castiel était très importante pour lui et qu'il lui avait promis de faire des efforts pour se montrer civilisé. Et c'est en serrant les poings pour se maîtriser qu'il répondit d'un ton glacial:

\- Ce que Castiel et moi comptons ou ne comptons pas faire ne vous regarde absolument pas.

\- Bien sur que si, ça me regarde. J'ai pris quelques renseignements sur vous, Monsieur Winchester, je connais votre réputation et la façon dont vous traitez habituellement les omégas. Je suis tout à fait en droit de m'interroger sur vos intentions vis à vis de mon petit frère.

Le rappel de son comportement passé mais encore récent, lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Michel n'avait pas complètement tort de penser ça de lui, et si la situation était inversée, Dean aurait sûrement agit de même. Bien que furieux, il reprit d'un ton aussi contenu qu'il en fut capable.

\- Comme je viens de le dire, tout ceci ne vous regarde en rien. Et par égard pour Castiel, je vais me retenir de vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Je ne sais pas comment ma relation avec votre frère va évoluer. Je n'ai rien planifié. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, et il faudra vous en contenter, c'est que je tiens à lui et que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, ni ne le forcerai en quoi que ce soit. Et si vous le connaissiez bien, vous sauriez que de toute façon, il ne me laisserait pas faire !

Michel le fixa d'un air sévère puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire amusé.

\- Effectivement Monsieur Winchester, vous avez raison sur ce point, mon frère a beaucoup de caractère. Visiblement vous aussi. Et j'espère que vous êtes sincère. Dans ce cas, reprenons à zéro.

Il lui tendit la main de nouveau en lui souriant cette fois.

\- Enchanté de vous revoir Dean.

Dean saisit la main tendue, presque avec réticence étonné de ce brusque changement d'attitude, et il fut surpris par la poigne de l'aîné qui ajouta à voix basse d'un ton menaçant en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais si vous vous avisez de faire du mal à Castiel, sachez que mes frères et moi possédons certaines ... compétences, et les relations suffisantes pour vous le faire regretter amèrement. Reçu ?

\- Cinq sur cinq ! Affirma Dean d'un ton très sérieux.

.

Lorsque les deux hommes retournèrent au salon, ce fut pour faire face à un Castiel furieux qui les fusillait du regard.

\- Ca y est ? Les deux grands Alphas se sont mis d'accord sur les conditions de vente de l'oméga de la maison. Dit il d'une voix glaciale. Je fais mon sac tout de suite, Maître ?

 _Oh putain, on est dans la merde !_ Se dit Dean en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Michel qui visiblement n'en menait pas plus large que lui.

\- Castiel, je ne voulais pas... commença l'aîné, aussitôt coupé par l'oméga.

\- Comment as-tu osé Michel ? Continua Castiel dont le calme apparent contrastait avec le ton polaire de sa voix. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Et crois moi, j'ai déjà eu trés souvent l'occasion de l'être. Jamais je ne te permettrai de décider de ma vie à ma place, et c'est valable pour toi aussi, dit il en regardant Dean. Le temps de l'esclavage est terminé ! Je suis le seul à décider de ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Est ce que je me suis montré suffisamment clair ? Pour tout le monde ? Ajouta t'il en dévisageant successivement chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Dean et Michel restèrent silencieux, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Castiel était impressionnant, le visage impassible, il les fixait de nouveau et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et même si les deux alphas étaient physiquement beaucoup plus imposants que lui, l'oméga les dominait de toute la force de sa colère froide.

Anna et Balthazar, côte à côte, assistaient impuissants à ce spectacle. Et même Lucifer habituellement si détaché, semblait sur la défensive, prêt à intervenir en cas de nécessité.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, les faisant tous sursauter. Anna alla ouvrir alors que les trois hommes se faisaient toujours face, immobiles.

\- Ouh là ! S'exclama Meg en entrant dans le salon. Il y a tellement de testostérone dans cette pièce que s'en est presque irrespirable. Allez, détendez vous mes p'tits choux. On est là pour faire connaissance. Alors, toi c'est Dean, c'est bien ça ? Dit elle en souriant d'un air espiègle.

Elle s'avança vers l'alpha qui la regardait avec des yeux ébahis.

\- Tu sais que j'ai presque du supplier Castiel pour qu'il m'invite aujourd'hui. J'ai cru qu'il avait honte de toi, que tu étais difforme ou quelque chose du genre. Mais pas du tout. Si tu n'étais pas déjà casé avec mon Clarence, je te sauterais volontiers dessus. Dit elle d'un air malicieux en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Elle lui passa sans gêne une main sur les fesses en gloussant.

\- Meg ! S'écria Castiel outré.

\- Oh t'inquiète, Clarence. Lui fit elle avec un petit clin d'œil entendu. Je suis parfaitement comblée avec mon Jimmy. D'ailleurs j'ai plein de choses à te raconter. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir tâter la marchandise, juste pour être sûre que tu as fait le bon choix. Allez les tourtereaux, continua t'elle en se plaçant entre eux et leur posant chacun un bras sur l'épaule pour les guider vers le canapé, je veux tout savoir ! Comment vous vous êtes rencontré... Comment un alpha a réussi à apprivoiser notre petit oméga ici présent... Les positions qu'il préfère...Euh non, peut être pas ça. Rit elle. En tout cas pas en mangeant. Ce sera pour plus tard.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

Mais l'entrée spectaculaire de Meg avait détendu l'atmosphère. Il se sentait toujours furieux, mais l'attitude contrite de Dean et Michel commençait à apaiser sa colère. Il savait qu'ils ne voulaient tous que son bien, mais Bon sang, s'ils s'avisaient de lui refaire un coup pareil un jour ... !

.

Balthazar et Anna leur servirent l'apéritif, et la conversation s'engagea.

Meg continuait à babiller, harcelant Dean de questions toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Castiel revanchard, le laisser se débrouiller sans intervenir, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amie.

\- Et si nous passions à table ? Proposa Anna au bout d'un moment.

Et ils se rendirent tous dans la pièce adjacente où la table avait été dressée à l'avance.

\- Donc vous travaillez dans la police, Dean ? Demanda Michel.

\- Oui, J'ai passé plusieurs années à la criminelle et là, je viens d'être affecté à la brigade spéciale des omégas.

\- Oh! C'est un travail important ! S'exclama Anna, le sujet lui tenant à cœur. Il y a tant à faire pour lutter contre les crimes faits aux omégas. Alors c'est vous qui avez arrêté ce monstre? L'étrangleur ? Ils ont dit dans le journal qu'il s'était suicidé dans sa cellule, c'est bien ça ?

\- Son arrestation était un travail d'équipe, mais oui, effectivement j'y étais. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Sam, mon co équiper a été blessé et que j'ai rencontré votre frère Michel qui l'a soigné. Et oui, je confirme, il est bien mort.

\- Une ordure de moins sur terre ! Murmura Lucifer entre ses dents.

Dean regarda Luc de côté en pensant que c'était exactement les mots qu'il avait lui-même employés en voyant son cadavre. Cet alpha dégageait une impression étrange, un mélange de décontraction et de menace qui lui donnait un air presque démoniaque par moments. Il se demanda dans quelle mesure ses parents avaient été clairvoyants en le nommant de cette façon ou s'il était devenu ainsi en portant un tel prénom. Il repensa aux menaces de Michel si jamais il venait à faire souffrir Castiel et compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Il valait sûrement mieux ne pas se faire un ennemi de ce gars-là. En tout cas, il approuvait ses dernières paroles.

\- J'espère qu'il brûle en enfer. Ne put il s'empêcher de rajouter.

\- Moi, j'adore les policiers. Dit Meg d'un ton léger en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Castiel qui rougit. Ils sont si beaux dans leurs uniformes. Je suis sure que c'est ça qui t'a fait craquer Clarence ?

\- Clarence ? Interrogea Dean avec un petit sourire en coin pour Castiel qui haussa les épaules.

\- Me demande pas. Je n'ai jamais compris cette référence. Encore une de vos œuvres cinématographiques auxquelles je n'entends rien, je suppose.

Dean et Meg se moquèrent de lui gentiment et Castiel les fusilla tous deux du regard pour la forme.

\- Oui, c'est une anomalie encore inexpliquée à ce jour. Surenchérit Balthazar d'un ton pompeux. Notre petit Cassy peut vous réciter la constitution des Etats Unis par cœur ou vous donner le nombre PI jusqu'à la dixième décimale sans faire la moindre erreur, mais si vous lui demander de vous parler d'un film ou d'un livre qui n'a pas de valeur historique, alors là, il n'y a plus personne.

\- Dean a commencé à faire mon éducation dans cette matière. Tenta de se défendre Castiel boudeur.

Meg se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura:

\- Et pas uniquement dans cette matière là d'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris.

Castiel rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean qui rajouta à voix haute.

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour étendre les connaissances de Castiel dans des domaines variés. Dit il d'un air faussement modeste. C'est un trés bon élève.

Puis, il se retourna vers Castiel à sa droite et lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Traître ! Lui dit celui ci en baissant la tête pour dissimuler son embarras, mais sans parvenir à cacher un sourire naissant sur son visage cramoisi.

La conversation se poursuivit le long du repas, détendue et bon enfant. Dean commençait à apprécier les frères Novak, même si il savait qu'il ne s'en ferait sûrement jamais des amis. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde et cela se sentait. Dean se dit que Castiel ne ressemblait pas du tout au reste de sa famille, il était beaucoup plus simple, moins mondain.

Amarra et Lucifer se dévoraient des yeux et parlaient à voix basse, avec des regards entendus. Michel, restait la plupart du temps silencieux, participant peu aux conversations. Dean voyait souvent son regard fixé sur Castiel et lui, avec une expression indéfinissable. A l'autre bout de la table, Anna et Balthazar avaient repris leur conversation habituelle sur les affaires en cours de leur cabinet d'avocat.

\- C'est vous qui dirigez le célèbre cabinet Novak. Demanda Dean ?

\- Effectivement. Répondit Balthazar avec fierté. Ce cabinet a été créé par notre grand père. Et les Novak défendent les innocents injustement arrêtés par la police depuis trois générations.

\- Ouais, c'est bien connu. Il n'y a que des innocents en taule. Répondit Dean amer. Vous auriez défendu Alastair ?

\- Qui ça? Demanda Anna.

\- L'étrangleur. Répondit simplement Dean d'un air de défi pour Balthazar qui prit une mine offensée.

\- En théorie, tout le monde a le droit d'être défendu. Expliqua la jeune femme d'un ton apaisant. Mais le cabinet Novak a toujours mis un point d'honneur à défendre des causes justes. En ce moment nous travaillons sur le procès Roman. Vous en avez peut être entendu parler ?

\- Oui, vaguement. Répondit Dean. J'avoue que je ne lis pas beaucoup la presse. C'est le PDG de Sucrocorp, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Il a licencié près de huit cents de ses employés en fermant trois de ses succursales dans le pays. Simplement pour délocaliser à l'étranger où la main d'œuvre est meilleur marché. Il n'a aucune considération pour son personnel, le traite comme du bétail, alors que sa société fait des milliards de bénéfices chaque année. Il embauche des gens peu qualifiés souvent des omégas qui sont trop heureux de trouver du travail pour oser se plaindre. Il les paye le moins possible et les exploite sans vergogne. Et il les jette lorsqu'ils ne sont plus assez rentables. S'emporta Anna.

\- C'est homme est un requin. Dit Balthazar. Nos familles se connaissent depuis longtemps. Je l'ai toujours détesté.

\- Vous le connaissez personnellement. Demanda Dean ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Le monde de la finance et de la diplomatie se côtoient étroitement. Richard Roman ne manque aucune des réceptions que notre père donne. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, nous l'évitions autant que possible. Ajouta t'il en regardant Castiel qui baissa la tête.

Dean nota ce détail et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais cette fois ci, il ne va pas s'en tirer. Se réjouit Anna. On a un dossier solide contre lui. Sa société va être condamnée pour ses pratiques douteuses. Enfin, rien n'est encore joué, il reste pas mal de témoignages. Et le verdict ne sera pas connu avant au moins deux semaines. Mais j'ai bon espoir.

Le repas se termina. Luc et Amarra s'étaient éclipsés depuis quelques minutes. Castiel proposa à Dean de lui faire visiter un peu la maison. Meg tenta de les accompagner, mais Anna la retint, devinant que les deux hommes avaient envie de discuter.

.

\- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? Demanda Dean dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Je t'en veux moins qu'à Michel. Je sais que tu t'es un peu retrouvé piégé. Mais oui, je t'en veux aussi. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est exactement ce contre quoi j'ai lutté toute ma vie. Comment est ce que tu as pu accepter de partir avec lui discuter ainsi de nous, alors que j'étais là, juste à côté de toi?

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus Cass. Je te le promets.

\- Je te le confirme, Dean, ça ne se reproduira plus! Répliqua Castiel d'un ton ferme.

\- Et je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner, ce soir, si tu rentres avec moi dans mon modeste petit appartement. Lui dit Dean d'un air luxurieux.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien je vais réfléchir à la question. Répondit Castiel qui ne voulait pas céder si facilement, mais qui souriait déjà.

Ils arrivèrent à présent devant un petit escalier menant à une porte au dernier étage de la maison.

\- Mes appartements privés. Déclara Castiel.

\- Sans blague ? Tu me fais visiter ?

Ils montèrent l'escalier et Castiel ouvrit la porte.

\- Tu vois, mon appartement n'est guère plus grand que le tien.

Le logement sous les combles, ressemblait effectivement un peu à l'appartement de Dean. Une petite entrée, débouchait sur un salon avec une cuisine américaine et dans le coin un couloir menant à la salle de bain et à l'unique chambre. La décoration était simple, sans prétention et ressemblait à son occupant.

\- C'est ici que je me sens chez moi. Pas dans le reste de cette grande maison.

\- C'est un peu à l'écart des autres. C'est ton choix ?

\- Je pense que tu as déjà compris que j'aime mon indépendance. Répondit Castiel avec un petit sourire puis il baissa les yeux avant d'ajouter. Et disons que c'est pratique aussi, quand je suis...

Dean comprit immédiatement ce à quoi Castiel faisait allusion sans pouvoir le formuler. Il repensa à ce que l'oméga lui avait avoué, qu'il n'était jamais allé avec un alpha avant lui, même pendant ses chaleurs.

\- Cass, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné avec moi. Jamais. Et en parlant de ça non plus. Tes chaleurs font partie de toi. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu es.

Castiel ne répondait rien, gardant la tête obstinément baissée. Dean lui prit le menton, le forçant à relever le visage. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, puis les ferma et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Mais si c'est pas mignon, ça ! Roucoula Meg ironique en arrivant derrière eux. Dites donc les deux tourtereaux, c'est pas très poli de faire bande à part.

Castiel soupira puis sourit en posant son front contre celui de Dean.

\- Meg, je te jure qu'il y a des fois où je pourrais t'étrangler ! Grogna l'oméga sans la regarder, ne souhaitant pas rompre le contact avec Dean.

\- Clarence, Anna aimerait te parler. Quand tu seras un peu moins ... occupé, bien sûr. Rit elle.

Ils se séparèrent finalement à regret et Castiel redescendit, laissant son amie et son amant dans son appartement.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille, Meg avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage en regardant Castiel, ce qui n'échappa à l'oméga qui jeta un regard interrogateur à son alpha.

\- J'en ai beaucoup appris sur toi mon ange...une très intéressante conversation. Lui murmura Dean à l'oreille.

Castiel se sentit rougir de la tête au pied en imaginant ce que Meg avait pu lui raconter. Connaissant son amie, il craignait le pire. Mais il eut beau insister, l'alpha refusa de lui en dire plus, se contentant de le fixer, moqueur.

.

Lorsque l'après midi toucha à sa fin, Castiel annonça à sa famille qu'il repartait avec Dean. Michel alla pour répliquer, mais un regard de Castiel le fit se raviser.

Les deux hommes prirent congé et montèrent dans l'impala. Dean mit le contact, et sentit tous ses muscles se détendre instantanément en entendant le doux rugissement du moteur de son bébé. Bon sang qu'il aimait cette voiture !

\- Alors ? Je n'avais pas exagéré. Commença Castiel avec un petit air narquois alors qu'ils quittaient la propriété.

\- Non, effectivement. Rappelle moi de toujours prendre au sérieux tes avertissements dorénavant. Rit Dean. Tes frères sont très ...

Il s'interrompit faute de pouvoir trouver le mot juste.

\- Oui, très ! Tu peux le dire ! Rit Castiel.

\- Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé Anna. Elle est douce et passionnée. Elle te ressemble.

Castiel rougit légèrement, appréciant le compliment.

\- Et Meg est... haute en couleur. Comme tu me l'avais dit. Effectivement, je comprends mieux ton expression maintenant. J'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec elle. Vous avez vraiment été en couple ?

\- Et oui ! Pendant un an.

Castiel était toujours embarrassé lorsqu'il parlait de sa vie avec Meg. Non pas qu'il en avait honte. Mais il était maintenant tellement plus à l'aise dans leur relation amicale et quasi fraternelle que d'évoquer ces souvenirs intimes lui semblait presque incestueux. Et devant Dean, ça le gênait encore davantage, même si l'alpha ne semblait pas manifester la moindre jalousie. Castiel s'en étonnait d'ailleurs.

\- Ca ne te fait rien de savoir que nous avons été ensemble? Dit Castiel un peu timidement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Cass, je ne peux pas me permettre de juger ton passé. Pas avec le mien. Et puis ce lien qu'il y a entre nous... je sais que tu le sens toi aussi, et qu'il est unique. Pour toi, comme pour moi. On a jamais partagé ça avec personne.

Castiel resta silencieux. Il comprenait exactement ce que Dean voulait dire. Il le ressentait aussi, ce lien, de plus en plus fort chaque jour. Mais ce n'était pas l'asservissement qu'il avait tant redouté. Il avait encore bien du mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, mais il les acceptait, sans peur, sans colère. Ils étaient bénéfiques, quoi qu'ils puissent être.

Il reprit la parole d'une voix un peu timide:

\- Et tu ne me diras pas de quoi vous avez parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta t'il en repensant avec une pointe d'angoisse à la conversation qu'avaient eu Dean et Meg, en son absence dans son appartement.

Castiel craignait le pire, il savait que si lui avait des réticences à évoquer leur vie de couple, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de la jeune femme qui, elle, en parlait sans aucune pudeur. Dean ne dit pas un mot, mais le regarda de nouveau avec un petit sourire en coin qui sous entendait tellement de choses que Castiel sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de l'appartement de Dean. Celui ci descendit de voiture, puis en fit le tour afin d'ouvrir la portière de Castiel et de déclarer d'un ton pompeux en s'inclinant:

\- Si monsieur le baron veut bien se donner la peine...

Castiel rit en descendant de l'impala et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Dean.

\- Et ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ma promesse de me faire pardonner ce soir. Dean Winchester tient toujours sa parole. Fit il avec un petit sourire en coin à un Castiel déjà rougissant.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent pour les conduire à leur étage, Dean plaqua Castiel contre une des parois et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lécha ses lèvres douces, força le passage et envahit sa bouche d'autorité, sa langue allant rejoindre sa jumelle dans une danse frénétique. Castiel se laissa faire, d'abord surpris et ensuite subjugué. Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, Dean avait repris sa place, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, aux côtés d'un Castiel essoufflé, écarlate, et qui lui murmura en regardant leurs voisins prendre place dans la cabine:

\- Tu es tout pardonné...

\- Déjà ? S'étonna Dean. Et pourtant je peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça. Et en plus il faut que je prenne de l'avance pour le cas où ça me reprendrait de me comporter comme un con.

Castiel ne savait pas comment réagir à cette phrase. Elle était à la fois terriblement excitante dans la promesse qu'elle sous entendait, mais laissait aussi supposer que Dean pourrait de nouveau mal se comporter. L'oméga décida de ne se préoccuper que de ce qui l'arrangeait ce soir et se laissa entraîner par son alpha dans l'appartement.

Dès le seuil franchi, Dean repris possession des lèvres de Castiel. Il lui caressait les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient naturellement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient les lèvres rougies et étaient à bout de souffle. Dean regardait Castiel, comme semblant lui demander la permission. Castiel hocha la tête devant la question muette. Dean songea qu'il pourrait le prendre là, dans l'entrée, face contre ce mur où il avait déjà pris tant d'omégas. Mais cette pensée ne l'excitait pas du tout, et le mettait même mal à l'aise. Alors il entraîna Castiel dans la chambre, lui sourit doucement en commençant à le déshabiller, déboutonnant sa chemise lentement, bouton après bouton en prenant tout son temps. Puis il lui retira son tee shirt.

\- Ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi faire...

L'oméga était à présent torse nu, immobile, devant Dean encore entièrement habillé. Celui ci le contourna et se plaqua contre son dos, déposant des baisers sur sa nuque, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il passa ses bras de chaque côtés de la taille de Castiel et vint déboutonner son jean, l'ouvrit et l'abaissa ainsi que son boxer. Castiel se demandait bien pourquoi Dean s'était ainsi placé derrière lui pour le déshabiller, se rendant la tache beaucoup plus compliquée que s'ils étaient restés face à face. Il glapit lorsque Dean accroupi derrière lui, passa sa langue sur ses fesses, les embrassa et les malaxa, puis lui fit relever un pied puis l'autre, afin de terminer de lui retirer pantalon et sous-vêtement.

Dean se releva et se colla à son dos. Puis il repassa sa main devant Castiel et la plaça sous son menton, lui faisant redresser la tête et regarder droit devant lui. L'oméga déglutit en voyant le reflet de son corps complètement nu dans le miroir de l'armoire de Dean. C'était ça que son alpha voulait lui montrer, le reflet de son propre corps nu d'oméga.

\- Tu es magnifique Castiel. Lui murmura Dean à l'oreille. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. Ni que tu ai honte de ce que tu es. Jamais. Je t'aime Cass...

La voix était presque inaudible. Castiel aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé les derniers mots que Dean venait de prononcer. Mais l'alpha le contourna de nouveau, lui faisant face cette fois, et lui prit la main pour le conduire jusqu'au lit. Castiel vit dans les yeux de Dean la répétition muette de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il y vit de la tendresse, de l'admiration, du désir aussi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean. Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer.

Puis il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, ses mains se mirent en action et déboutonnèrent sa chemise puis lui retirèrent son tee shirt. Dean était à l'étroit dans son jean qui fut bientôt expédié au sol. L'oméga caressa le torse musclé qui lui faisait face. Il alla sucer les boutons de chair de Dean qui se cambra de plaisir, s'offrant davantage à la bouche qui le tourmentait habilement.

Castiel s'allongea sur le lit, il releva et écarta les jambes dans une invitation muette. Dean le surplombait et le contemplait avec désir. Il retira son propre sous vêtement et se positionna entre les jambes de son oméga qui se tortillait sous lui, essayant d'augmenter la friction de leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Dean sourit. Il aimait voir Castiel si avide, si participant. Il n'avait pourtant jamais aimé ça chez aucun de ses autres partenaires, les guidant toujours avec autorité, ne leur laissant pratiquement aucune initiative. Mais décidément tout était différent avec Castiel. L'oméga porta ses doigts à la bouche de Dean qui les lécha avidement, puis il les amena entre ses fesses et entrepris de se préparer lui même à recevoir son alpha.

En voyant son geste, Dean en fut estomaqué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'oméga encore vierge et si timide qu'il avait rencontré il y avait quelques semaines seulement, puisse se montrer aussi entreprenant et débauché. Son sexe tressauta, tellement la vision qui s'offrait à lui était incroyable.

Lorsque Castiel retira ses doigts de son intimité, il fixa Dean dans les yeux, puis se pencha vers la table de nuit pour y prendre un préservatif.

\- Plus besoin. Lui dit Dean en attrapant doucement sa main et en embrassant sa paume. Ils m'ont fait plein de tests ce soir là, à l'hôpital à cause de ma blessure. Je suis clean.

\- Et moi, tu ne me demande pas ? Interrogea l'oméga.

\- Non, toi je sais... Répondit t'il avec confiance.

Castiel hocha la tête. Plus un mot ne fut échangé. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec passion, il n'y aurait plus jamais besoin de barrière entre eux, quelle qu'elle soit. L'alpha releva les jambes de son oméga et les plaça sur ses épaules. Il pris son sexe en main, et le pénétra doucement. Castiel poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Dean s'immobilisa, moins pour permettre à l'oméga de s'habituer à sa présence que pour savourer lui même la sensation de ce corps chaud, doux et humide qui semblait avoir été créé juste pour lui. L'oméga se mit à onduler du bassin sous lui. Dean compris le message et commença ses allers et retours dans l'intimité de son oméga qui alla l'entourer de ses jambes, l'invitant à le prendre encore plus profondément. On entendait que des gémissements de plaisir et le bruit de deux peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

Castiel fit mine de saisir son propre sexe pour se donner du plaisir, mais Dean intercepta sa main et alla la plaquer au dessus de sa tête. Castiel grogna de frustration et retenta la manœuvre avec son autre main qui fut tout aussi facilement interceptée et alla rejoindre sa jumelle au dessus de sa tête. Dean était allongé au dessus de lui, leurs ventre se touchaient, leurs peaux moites glissaient l'une sur l'autre au rythme des déhanchements de l'alpha. Castiel se contorsionnait à présent sous les coups de rein de son partenaire, essayant de créer le maximum de friction entre leurs deux corps, pour soulager son propre sexe tendu auquel Dean refusait la jouissance. L'alpha le regarda faire un moment, puis il eut enfin pitié de lui. Il emprisonna les deux mains de son amant dans une seule des siennes et descendit l'autre vers le membre gonflé de l'oméga qui cria lorsqu'il commença à le masturber.

Les sensations l'assaillaient de toute part. Castiel n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir gémissante. Il vint, dans la main de son alpha qui continua ses allers et venues sur son sexe pour l'amener au bout de son orgasme.

Dean le fixait intensément, ne voulant rien perdre de la vue de son amant abandonné aux affres du plaisir. Il avait interrompu ses mouvements dans son intimité pour le contempler et les repriT alors que l'oméga était toujours perdu dans son propre plaisir, ce qui ne fit que décupler le sien. Dean le sentit se resserrer autour de lui, il tenta de se retenir afin de prolonger ce moment, mais fut emporté, lui aussi, par l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Il s'effondra sur Castiel, l'écrasant de tout son poids, toujours en lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et s'enivrant de son odeur. L'oméga ne protesta pas, attendant que son alpha revienne des confins de son plaisir et ne le libère. Dean se redressa sur les coudes, soulageant un peu Castiel de son poids, mais ne semblait pas encore prêt à se retirer.

\- Et maintenant, est ce que je suis pardonné ?

\- Je ne sais même plus de quoi il s'agissait. Souffla Castiel d'une voix rauque d'avoir tant crié.

Dean se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de Castiel. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant la chaleur de l'autre. Ils aimaient ce moment juste après avoir fait l'amour quand leurs deux corps se retrouvaient côte à côte, reprenant leurs souffles, saturés de plaisir. Dean passa un bras sur le ventre de Castiel, et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je le pensais, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Castiel lui avait dit également qu'il l'aimait, mais ne se sentait pas capable de le répéter. Dean le comprit. Lui non plus n'était pas fan des grandes déclarations, même s'il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant dérogé à ses propres principes qu'avec Castiel.

.

Ils allèrent finalement prendre leur douche ensemble, se savonnant mutuellement. Castiel insistait particulièrement sur les zones les plus érogènes de Dean et celui ci sentait déjà son sexe se redresser sous les stimulations habiles de son amant. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son œuvre, Castiel regarda Dean d'un air suggestif, se retourna et posa ses mains à plat contre les parois de la douche. Il cambra le dos, offrant à Dean une vue imprenable sur son intimité offerte.

\- Mais tu es insatiable ! S'exclama Dean en se rapprochant de lui, et frottant son sexe entre les fesses de l'oméga qui grogna autant de plaisir que de frustration.

Dean le pénétra d'une seule poussée. Castiel encore bien détendu par leur précédante relation n'avait pas besoin d'être préparé. L'oméga cria son plaisir sans aucune retenue, mais parvint quand même à articuler entre deux gémissements:

\- Il faut bien... han ! ...que tu t'entraînes. Je... Je vais être ...en chaleur, la semaine prochaine...

Dean hoqueta de surprise en entendant Castiel parler avec tant de liberté de ce sujet qui d'habitude le mettait si mal à l'aise. Son excitation en fut décuplée et il augmenta d'autant la puissance de ses allers et retours dans l'intimité de Castiel. L'oméga se tenait aux murs pour encaisser ses coups de reins puissants, cambrant toujours plus son dos, venant à la rencontre du bassin de Dean. Les deux amants jouirent presque simultanément, la semence de Castiel emportée par le jet d'eau chaude tandis que Dean se rependait en lui.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **Alors, pas déçus de cette rencontre ?**

 **En tout cas j'adore la façon qu'à Dean de se faire pardonner, perso... hum hum...**

 **La semaine prochaine la publication risque d'être un peu décalée au mieux de quelques heures au pire d'un jour ou deux, car je serai probablement absente et sans acces internet en debut de semaine. Mais je ne vous abandonne pas. J'aime trop vous retrouver...**

 **Bonne semaine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me voila de retour de vacances. C'était cro cro bien !**

 **Désolée pour ce retard. La suite tout de suite...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

.

 **Chapitre 10:**

.

Dean était de très bonne humeur ce matin. C'était aujourd'hui que Sam reprenait du service. Et même si Gigantor était encore astreint à des tâches administratives pour quelques semaines, Dean était heureux de retrouver son partenaire. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais Sam lui avait énormément manqué.

Et lorsqu'il était heureux, Dean pouvait être un vrai gamin. Sam avait souvent fait les frais de ses blagues à deux sous. Il se souvenait encore avec embarras de la fois où il s'était malencontreusement assoupi dans leur voiture de patrouille après une nuit de surveillance particulièrement épuisante, et où Dean lui avait mis une cuillère en plastique dans sa bouche ouverte et fait une photo qu'il avait placardée à la vue de tous leur collègues, en grand format dans leur salle de détente. Sam s'était fait chambrer pendant des semaines !

Mais il s'était vengé. Et c'était bien ça le problème !

Leurs petites blagues avaient trop tendance à prendre la forme d'une surenchère acharnée manquant de dégénérer à chaque instant, chacun allant toujours plus loin, pour avoir le dernier mot. Plus d'une fois, Bobby avait dû intervenir pour les calmer avant que tout le commissariat ne fasse les frais de leurs idioties de cour de maternelle.

.

C'est donc avec joie mais aussi avec réticence que Sam franchit les portes du commissariat ce matin là, constatant avec crainte que son co équipier et probable bourreau du jour était déjà arrivé. Tous ses collègues vinrent lui serrer la main, certains plus émus que d'autres, Garth en particulier, qui le serra dans ses bras bien trop longtemps. Ca le mit un peu mal à l'aise, mais c'était Garth, pas moyen d'y échapper, il fallait juste attendre que ça passe.

Dean rigola en assistant à ce spectacle, en faisant semblant d'essuyer des larmes d'émotions.

\- Sam, tu n'imagines même pas comme je suis heureux de te voir. Déclara Dean d'un air trop aimable pour être honnête lorsque Garth le relâcha enfin.

Il écarta tous ses collègues présents et l'accompagna à son bureau.

\- Assied toi. Laissez le respirer les gars, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fatigue trop pour ton premier jour de reprise.

Sam entendit un énorme bruit de pet lorsqu'il s'assit sur sa chaise et se releva précipitamment en grimaçant sous la légère douleur résiduelle de sa blessure. Tous les officiers présents se retournèrent vers lui et Dean éclata de rire devant la mine atterrée de son partenaire.

\- Sérieusement Dean ?

Sam retira le coussin péteur de sous son postérieur et le montra à tous, en lançant un regard navré à Dean qui se tenait les côtes tellement il riait fort. Sam soupira. Bon sang, cette première journée allait être vraiment, vraiment très longue !

Et effectivement, Dean se surpassa. Sam eut droit au stylo baveur qui lui mit de l'encre plein les doigts, au café salé un grand classique. Il faillit bien s'en étouffer et le recracha sur son bureau, en toussant et grimaçant. Puis il y eut le tiroir de son bureau dont la poignée avait été enduite de graisse de moteur...et bien d'autres encore. Il en était au point où il n'osait plus faire un mouvement, guettant la prochaine catastrophe qui allait lui tomber dessus, lorsqu'il se dit qu'il devait reprendre l'avantage.

\- Alors raconte! La présentation à la famille Novak, comment ça s'est passé ?

Dean releva brusquement le nez du rapport qu'il lisait, puis détourna le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise de la question. Sam jubila.

\- Euh... et bien les frères de Castiel sont ...euh ... très protecteurs. Bafouilla Dean.

\- Tu as réussi l'inspection ?

\- Plus ou moins. Disons que j'ai un peu déconné au début. Dit Dean en repensant à son petit aparté avec Michel et à la fureur de l'oméga à leur retour. Mais après, ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

\- Déconné ? Toi ? Comment c'est possible ? Bon c'est mon tour maintenant. Quand est ce que j'aurais la chance de le rencontrer cet oiseau rare? Vu les changements dans ton comportement ces derniers temps, j'ai vraiment hâte de le connaître. Et Gabriel m'a dit que lui aussi avait PLEIN de conseils à lui donner.

Dean grimaça à cette idée.

\- Allez, on se fait un petit resto ce soir pour fêter mon retour? Proposa Sam ravi d'avoir enfin obtenu ce qu'il espérait, une occasion de se venger des tortures que Dean lui infligeait depuis le début de la journée.

\- Euh, non... je sais pas...il ne sera peut être pas libre, il bosse là.

\- Et bien pose lui la question. On rentrera pas tard. Insista son partenaire qui s'amusait de voir Dean mal à l'aise d'un seul coup. Quoi tu as honte de lui ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Sam jubila, sûr d'avoir remporté la bataille. Dean lui jeta un regard en biais en fronçant les sourcils, puis saisit son téléphone portable en grognant. Il transmit la proposition de Sam à Castiel, qui accepta à son grand désarroi.

\- Ok, il nous rejoint au petit resto italien sur la trente-quatrième. Il finit son service à vingt heures aujourd'hui.

\- Parfait. S'exclama Sam en se frottant les mains. Je préviens Gabriel. Il va être ravi !

\- J'en doute pas. Maugréa Dean dépité, qui imaginait déjà la scène.

.

Et effectivement il ne fut pas déçu. Gabriel s'en donna à cœur joie. Sam aux anges, regardait Dean rougir, pendant que son oméga racontait à un Castiel trés attentif, des anecdotes toutes plus croustillantes les unes que les autres sur la vie de son co équipier.

\- Et il y a eu cette fois où Dean a dû prendre l'avion. Continua l'oméga visiblement ravi de l'attention de Castiel et de la gène plus que flagrante de Dean. Il était tellement mort de trouille que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se pisser dessus.

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, ça va! N'exagère pas non plus !

\- Quoi, j'exagère ? Demanda Gabriel à Sam, prenant son alpha à témoin.

\- Pas du tout. Appuya Sam revanchard, un petit sourire en coin.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de leur très court dialogue alors qu'il essayait de rassurer son partenaire dont les jointures avaient blanchi à force de se crisper sur les bras de son siège:

 _\- Essaie de te relaxer. Lui avait dit Sam._

 _\- Et toi d'la fermer ! Lui avait répondu Dean entre ses mâchoires crispées._

Sam ricana à ce souvenir et Dean se renfrogna.

\- Et sans parler de sa passion complètement malsaine pour le Dr Sexy! Continua l'oméga moqueur.

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et demanda trés sérieusement:

\- Tu as une passion malsaine pour un médecin, Dean ? De mon hôpital ? Je le connais ?

Sam et Gabriel éclatèrent de rire simultanément ! Et Dean faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de spaghetti bolognaise qu'il recracha dans son assiette, fort peu élégamment.

\- QUOI ? Hein ? MAIS NON ! C'est une série télé, Cass ! S'empressa t'il de répondre en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main. Et vous fermez là ! Cria t'il à ses amis hilares. Oh Sam, tu vas me le payer, je te le jure! Tu vas me le payer très, très cher ! Menaça t'il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je peux balancer du lourd moi aussi si il le faut. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je peux le faire ! C'est pas moi qui hurle comme une fillette lorsque j'aperçois un clown. Hein ?

\- Bon ok, ok, on arrête un peu. Dit l'alpha en tentant de reprendre son sérieux, sentant venir la catastrophe.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix. Gabriel ricana mais poursuivit.

\- Parle pour toi ! Moi j'en ai encore plein ! Castiel est ce que Dean t'a parlé de cette fois où il s'était mis à courir dans les rues en hurlant de peur poursuivi par un yorkshire ?

\- Quoi, mais c'est jamais arrivé ça ! Protesta Dean outré.

\- Ah ouais ? t'es sur ? ...P't être bien que je l'ai l'imaginée celle là. Reconnu Gabriel, d'un air innocent.

Le repas se poursuivit, dans une ambiance détendue, enfin plus ou moins en ce qui concernait Dean, jusqu'au moment où le patron du resto mit en route le célèbre karaoké qui faisait la réputation de l'établissement.

\- Bon allez, il vaut mieux s'en aller maintenant. Tenta Sam déjà embarrassé par ce qui allait inévitablement suivre.

\- Pas question! Fit Dean enthousiaste. Allez Cass, on se lance ?

\- Non non Dean, je ne chante pas ! Dit précipitamment l'oméga, sur un ton suppliant.

Dean le regarda. Castiel semblait réellement paniqué par l'idée de monter sur scène et de devoir chanter en public. Il n'insista pas.

\- Bon, et bien ce sera toi alors, Sammy. Après tout, c'est toi qui a voulu sortir ce soir, maintenant faut assumer, mon vieux!

\- Quoi ? Non ! Vas y tout seul si tu y tiens tellement.

\- Allez ! Dead or alive. Tu la connais celle là. Fais pas ta timide, Samantha !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et fit monter sur scène un Sam qui traînait des pieds, sous le regard stupéfait de Castiel et celui nettement plus amusé de Gabriel. La musique démarra et les paroles commencèrent à s'afficher. Dean entama le premier couplet avec enthousiasme contrairement à Sam qui ne faisait que fredonner.

 _"It's all the same, only the names will change  
Every day it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home "_

\- Allez Sammy, avec moi ! Encouragea Dean.

Sam commença à chanter d'une voix plus forte accompagnant Dean qui s'époumonait.

 _"I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive"_

\- c'est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais. Commença Gabriel qui regardait toujours Sam sur scène, sans se retourner vers Castiel. Un peu cro magnon sur les bords et même largement au fond, mais quelqu'un de bien.

Castiel ne savait que répondre. Il savait que Dean était quelqu'un de bien, mais était il le genre d'alpha avec lequel il pouvait envisager un avenir ?

\- Il m'a parlé de toi, il te l'a dit ?

\- Non. Répondit Castiel hésitant. Mais je l'avais compris quand il nous a présenté, à l'hopital, le soir où Sam a été blessé.

\- Il voulait savoir comment te parler, essayer de changer. Dean Winchester, Grand Consommateur d'omégas devant l'Eternel qui envisageait de se caser ! Ca alors ! Une preuve incontestable de la toute puissance de Dieu et de ses miracles même sur les cas désespérés. Rigola Gabriel. Bon y a encore pas mal de boulot à faire avec lui, mais tu devrais t'en sortir si tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation. Et j'espère que tu assures au lit, si lui, est à la hauteur de la sienne. Il l'est ? Demanda Gabriel avec un petit air narquois à un Castiel embarrassé qui soutint pourtant son regard. Oh Cassy ! Je peux t'appeler Cassy ? Ne rougis pas mon choux. Tu as réussi à faire comprendre à Dean Winchester qu'un oméga avait un cerveau en plus d'un joli petit cul à combler, crois moi tu peux être fier ! Bon c'est sur, il n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de mon Sam, mais finalement, il est pas si mal ... comme 2ème choix.

Castiel aurait voulu poser mille questions à cet oméga qui connaissait son alpha bien mieux que lui. Mais il était si... déconcertant. Aucune ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres. Gabriel sembla le comprendre puisqu'il reprit d'un ton soudain plus sérieux en se retournant vers lui:

\- Il ne te frappera jamais. Ca, tu peux en être certain. Et il n'est pas le genre d'alpha à t'imposer de rester à la maison ou de lui obéïr en tout. Il ne le sait pas encore lui même, mais il t'aime. Sinon, il ne serait pas venu me demander conseils. Et crois moi sur parole, ça a du être une torture pour lui de le faire. J'ai pas failli m'en remettre. Si tu le laisse te clamer, il sera un bon alpha pour toi, j'en suis sur. Mais est ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Sam hurlait maintenant plus qu'il ne chantait et Dean le regardait amusé.

 _" Dead or alive..._

 _Dead or alive..._

 _Dead or alive !"_

Dès que la chanson se termina, Sam redescendit de la scène sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de Gabriel qui l'embrassa avec fougue lorsqu'il s'assit auprès de lui, n'accordant plus aucune attention à Castiel qui le fixait toujours, perdu dans ses pensées. Sam passa un bras autour des épaules de son oméga et celui ci posa sa tête contre celle de son alpha. Gabriel fit un petit clin d'oeil à Castiel. Ils étaient si à l'aise et démonstratifs en public. Est ce que Dean et lui ... un jour ... ?

Il regarda vers la scene pour voir Dean le micro en main, qui enchaînait avec la chanson suivante, " I m too sexy". Sam se passa une main sur le visage mortifié en voyant son partenaire se déhancher, sans aucune retenue.

" _I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love_ _  
_ _Love's going to leave me_

 _I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_ _  
_ _So sexy it hurts_

 _And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan_ _  
_ _New York and Japan_ _  
_ _And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party_ _  
_ _No way I'm disco dancing"_

Les spectateurs commençaient à huer, et à demander à ce qu'il arrête le massacre, mais Dean ne s'en souciait pas un instant. Il s'éclatait. A la fin de la chanson, et le voyant pret à enchainer sur une troisième, Sam dû intervenir, monta sur scène, le saisit par les épaules et le fit descendre sous ses protestations véhémentes.

\- Sam, rabat joie ! Y a jamais moyen de s'amuser avec toi !

\- Ouais ben ne me remercie surtout pas de t'éviter la honte devant tous les collègues demain lorsqu'ils verront ta performance sur YouTube !

Dean sembla considérer sérieusement la question et grimaça. Il n'y avait visiblement pas pensé. Et merde !

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour veiller sur mon honneur! T'es un frère, Sammy!

\- C'est Sam ! Répéta t'il pour la millionième fois, sachant d'avance qu'il se fatiguait pour rien.

Il était minuit passé. Tout le monde travaillait le lendemain, et Sam avait encore besoin de se ménager. Les amis quittèrent donc le restaurant pour rentrer chez eux. Parvenus devant leurs voitures, Dean pris Sam dans ses bras pour une accolade aussi brève que virile.

\- Content de te retrouver vieux !

Puis il s'écarta vivement et se passa une main sur la nuque en baissant la tête, gêné comme à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à ces démonstrations d'affection qui le mettaient si mal à l'aise. Sam sourit et lui envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule.

\- Moi aussi Dean. Je suis content d'être revenu.

.

Dans l'impala, Castiel restait silencieux, regardant par la fenêtre. Dean fredonnait sans y prêter attention, la mélodie de "I m too sexy" qu'il avait chantée un peu plus tôt. Puis s'apercevant du silence de son compagnon, il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

\- Ca va pas, Cass ?

L'oméga ne répondit rien.

\- Hey, parle moi, mon ange! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me dis pas que je t'ai fait honte à ce point. Repris l'alpha en rigolant.

\- Non Dean. Même si tes ...euh...performances...m'ont laissé plutôt perplexe. Répondit l'oméga en inclinant la tête de cet air si sérieux qui le caractérisait.

Dean sourit. Castiel était vraiment unique.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tes amis sont vraiment ... Je les aime beaucoup. Dit il avec émotion. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis comme eux. Ils sont si simples, sincères. C'est très ... rafraîchissant. Et ils ont l'air si heureux. Lorsqu'ils se regardent...je ne pensais pas que ça existait.

\- Ah ben c'est sûr que ce n'est pas dans les soirées cocktail de ton père que tu as du passer des moments comme ça.

\- Non effectivement. confirma Castiel qui ne souhaitait visiblement pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Dean repensa à ce mouvement de gêne que Castiel avait eu lorsque Balthazar avait parlé de ce Richard Roman à une des réceptions en question. Il hésita un moment puis finit par lui poser la question qui le taraudait.

Castiel regardait fixement devant lui. Visiblement ça n'était pas un bon souvenir. Il répondit simplement d'une voix calme, presque fataliste.

\- Pour certains alphas, nous ne serons jamais que des bouts de viande, Dean.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? S'inquiéta Dean, sentant aussitôt une boule d'angoisse et de colère se former dans sa gorge.

\- Il a essayé. Heureusement Lucifer est intervenu à temps. Sinon...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Fumier ! Cracha Dean entre ses dents serrées.

\- C'était il y a longtemps Dean. Repris Castiel en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre le paysage nocturne qui défilait.

Il se retourna vers son alpha et repris sur un ton plus léger pour changer de sujet.

\- Ce Gabriel est vraiment un oméga incroyable. Il est tellement sûr de lui. Si libéré.

\- Ouais, presque un peu trop ! S'écria Dean qui regretta ses paroles immédiatement. Enfin je veux dire... il me nargue sans arrêt. T'imagine même pas tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer les fois où Sam m'a invité chez eux !

Castiel sourit imperceptiblement. Il aimait vraiment les amis de Dean. Il aimait Dean. La vie lui avait réservé bien plus de belles choses qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il posa son front sur la vitre de l'impala, replongeant dans sa contemplation des rues désertes de la ville illuminée par les lampadaires. Dean posa une main sur sa cuisse, tenant le volant de l'autre. Castiel vint poser la sienne sur celle de son alpha.

Le reste du trajet se fit ainsi, dans un silence confortable.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut un peu difficile. Castiel assis au bord du lit, était entrain de s'habiller, alors que Dean qui ne travaillait que plus tard, paressait encore dans le lit.

\- Je rentrerai tard ce soir. Dit Castiel. Je dois faire quelques heures supplémentaires pour compenser mes futures absences. Dans deux jours, je vais être ... indisposé. Je devrais rentrer chez moi, ces jours là, Dean. Tu comprends ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

\- Cass ! Gronda Dean qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi l'oméga était encore si gêné par le sujet. Bon sang, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. C'était la nature bordel !

Il s'assit sur le lit, et le regarda désapprobateur.

\- Tu sais qu'il faudra qu'on en parle vraiment, Cass. Nous sommes ensembles maintenant, je peux t'aider. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu continues de t'infliger ce supplice.

Castiel ne répondait rien, immobile, le regard toujours baissé. Dean se rapprocha de lui et lui releva le visage.

\- Hé Cass, regarde moi. Je pensais que la question était réglée. Combien de fois est ce que je devrais te le dire ? Pas de gêne entre nous. Tu sais tout de moi. Même ce que j'aurais préféré te cacher. Et je veux tout connaître de toi.

\- Pas ça! Ne pu s'empêcher de répondre vivement Castiel avec un mélange de colère et de honte dans la voix. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, sans aucun contrôle, pire qu'un animal.

\- Tu n'es pas un animal, Cass. Et je ne connais personne qui ait autant de contrôle sur lui même que toi. Tes chaleurs sont aussi violentes parce que tu résistes à ta nature depuis bien trop longtemps. Laisse moi t'aider. Tu verras, ça sera beaucoup plus facile. ... Et ce sera un plaisir pour moi, crois moi...continua Dean en se rallongeant dans les draps, et s'exposant nu au regard de Castiel, en le fixant d'un air suggestif pour tenter de détendre l'oméga qui rougissait de plus en plus.

\- Je pensais que je pourrais... mais je ne suis pas prêt, Dean. Dit Castiel qui se leva pour s'apprêter à partir.

Dean savait que Castiel parlait de sa peur d'être clamé. Il comprenait dans une certaine mesure. Mais il refusait de le laisser souffrir, alors qu'il pouvait l'empêcher. Il soupira alors que Castiel franchissait le seuil de la chambre et quittait l'appartement.

Foutue tête de mule !

Mais il comptait bien lui en reparler ce soir et il finirait bien par lui faire entendre raison !

.

Dean finit par se lever et alla à la cuisine se servir un bon café noir. Ca l'aiderait à se réveiller complètement.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, la tasse en main, prenant garde de ne pas renverser le breuvage et alluma la télévision pour faire un fond sonore.

La chaîne info diffusait les actualités en continu, répétant inlassablement les mêmes commentaires. Dean écoutait d'une oreille distraite le présentateur parler du dernier procès en cours. Il se fit plus attentif en voyant apparaître sur l'écran le logo de Sucrocorp, et une photo de son PDG.

Dean sentit une bouffée de rage remonter de son ventre jusque dans sa gorge. Il serra les mâchoires. Ce salopard avait osé s'en prendre à Castiel, et en plus alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant! Pas étonnant que l'oméga ait une aussi piètre opinion de lui même et des alphas en général! Dean ferma les yeux pour chasser la pulsion meurtrière qu'il sentait monter en lui en voyant sur l'écran le visage souriant de l'homme d'affaires. Il espérait sincèrement ne jamais avoir à se trouver en présence de cette ordure car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler.

Il souhaita silencieusement bonne chance à Balthazar et Anna, car à défaut de pouvoir le faire payer de son sang comme il le meritait, il espérait tout au moins que les deux avocats obtiendraient sa condamnation pour ses malversations financières. C'était bien un minimum !

 _Putain, ce monde est vraiment pourri!_ Songea Dean.

Puis il éteignit la télévision et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller bosser.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.  
Vingt deux heures trente.

Dean tournait en rond dans son appartement comme un lion en cage. Castiel n'était pas encore rentré. Il consulta les messages de son téléphone portable pour la cinquantième fois d'affilée. L'oméga lui avait dit qu'il allait faire des heures supplémentaires, sans préciser à quel moment il comptait quitter son poste.

Ils s'étaient contactés par SMS plusieurs fois dans la journée. Castiel avait eu une journée chargée. Les urgences n'avaient pas désempli.

Lorsqu'il n'avait pas répondu au dernier message que Dean lui avait envoyé une heure plus tôt l'alpha ne s'était pas inquiété. Il savait que lorsque l'infirmier travaillait sur une réanimation, il n'avait pas le temps de lire ou de répondre à ses messages. Il se souvenait de son comportement concentré lorsque Sam avait été blessé, son sérieux, son application.

Dean ne s'était pas inquiété non plus lorsqu'il avait vu le temps filer, toujours pour le même motif, il savait que Castiel n'abandonnerait jamais un patient en cours de soins simplement parce qu'il était l'heure pour lui de quitter son poste.

.

Mais là, Dean s'inquiétait. Vraiment. Il envoya un deuxième message.

 _Est ce que tu es toujours à l'hosto, Cass ? STP, prends une seconde pour me rassurer, je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement._

Il attendit quelques minutes, essayant de se concentrer sur la télévision, sur son plat qui chauffait au micro-onde. Bref, tout sauf la boule d'angoisse qui grossissait de plus en plus dans sa gorge.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attente supplémentaire, il n'en pouvait plus. Il attrapa sa veste, sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Il savait que Castiel serait furieux s'il le voyait débarquer ainsi sur son lieu de travail. Il aurait l'impression que Dean le surveillait, cherchait à le contrôler. Mais tant pis. Après tout il n'avait qu'à lui répondre, merde ! Dean préférait essuyer la colère de Castiel, plutôt que de continuer à se ronger les sangs ainsi.

Son angoisse ne fit que grandir alors qu'il s'approchait des urgences du petit hôpital. Quelque chose n'allait pas, son instinct d'alpha et de policier le lui criait, il en était de plus en plus convaincu. Castiel aurait déjà du le rappeler.

Il entra dans la salle d'attente et essaya de l'apercevoir lorsque la porte automatique du service s'ouvrit. Si il voyait l'oméga, il pourrait discrètement repartir sans se faire voir et Castiel n'aurait jamais à savoir que Dean était venu jusque là. Mais il ne le voyait nulle part.

Il aperçut Michel, au fond de la salle, examinant la radio d'un patient au négatoscope. Cela rassura un peu Dean. Il savait que les deux frères avaient souvent le même emploi du temps. Il supposait que Michel le faisait exprès, sans rien dire à son cadet, pour pouvoir veiller discrètement sur lui. Sans qu'il le sache bien sur, car sinon Castiel en aurait été mortifié et furieux, sans aucun doute.

Dean patienta donc encore un peu, assis au fond de la salle d'attente, espérant apercevoir parmi toutes ces blouses blanches les cheveux bruns éternellement décoiffés de Castiel. En vain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et se dirigea vers la réceptionniste.

\- Bonsoir, pourriez vous me dire si Castiel Novak est toujours au travail, s'il vous plait ?

La cinquantenaire lui jeta un regard peu amène.

\- Je ne surveille pas les allers et venues des membres du personnel, jeune homme. Et de toute façon, connaître quelqu'un qui travaille ici ne vous donnera aucun privilège. Vous êtes conscient, ne hurlez pas de douleur, et votre sang se coule pas sur le sol, donc vous attendrez votre tour comme tout le monde.

Dean réprima un mouvement d'humeur. Cette vieille bique le prenait visiblement pour un patient resquilleur.

\- Je voudrais parler au Docteur Novak, s'il vous plait. Je sais qu'il est là. Tenta alors Dean qui commençait à s'agacer.

La femme poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Allez vous asseoir jeune homme. Sinon, j'appelle la sécurité !

Il allait sortir sa carte de policier pour forcer le passage, lorsque la porte automatique s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un brancard. Dean se précipita.

\- Hé, vous ne pouvez pas... ! Hurla la vieille bique en question alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle de soin réservée au personnel et aux patients traités.

Dean se dirigea directement vers Michel qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Michel ? Commença Dean. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais est ce que Castiel est toujours ici ?

Le médecin se retourna vivement et reconnu Dean.

\- Castiel ? Mais non. Il est parti il y a au moins deux heures. Il n'est pas rentré chez vous ?

Dean vit le visage de l'aîné se décomposer alors que sa propre angoisse atteignait des sommets.

\- Attendez, je vais me renseigner.

Il interpella une jeune infirmière. Dean la reconnu. C'était elle qui l'avait pris en charge pour nettoyer sa plaie à suturer, avant que Castiel n'arrive.

Castiel, mais bon sang, où est ce qu'il était passé ? Son estomac se noua.

\- Ruby ? Vous avez vu Castiel ?

\- Mais non, docteur. Il a fini son service depuis un bon moment déjà. Je l'ai vu sortir des vestiaires, il y a presque deux heures. Il m'a dit au revoir. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci Ruby. Ça ira.

Il revint vers l'inspecteur.

\- C'est ce que je disais. Castiel est parti depuis deux heures. Vous avez essayé de l'appeler sur son portable ?

\- Bien sûr. Il ne répond pas. Je tombe directement sur son répondeur. Et il ne répond pas à mes messages non plus. Merde, où est ce qu'il est passé ? Il n'a rien dit ? Il n'avaitpas de rendez vous, ou devait passer chez quelqu'un en partant ? Demanda Dean qui se raccrochait encore de toutes ses forces à l'espoir qu'il ne se soit rien arrivé de grave. Dans son esprit defilèrent les images des dossiers d'agressions d'omégas, toutes plus violentes les unes que les autre qu'il devait traiter quotidiennement. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour évacuer l'angoisse.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, mais la journée a été chargée. On s'est très peu parlé. Répondit Michel.

Le médecin attrapa son portable et composa un numéro.

\- Anna ? Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que Castiel est passé à la maison ?

\- ...

\- Non. Il est parti de l'hôpital, mais n'est pas arrivé chez Dean.

\- ...

\- Ne panique pas Anna ! On va le retrouver.

\- ...

\- Non, je préfère que tu restes à la maison. Si jamais il y vient, appelle moi immédiatement.

\- ...

\- Oui, bien sûr, je te tiens au courant dès que je sais quoi que ce soit.

Michel raccrocha.

\- Castiel n'est pas chez nous, il n'y est pas passé de la soirée. Je vais aller voir sur le parking du personnel si sa voiture y est toujours.

L'inquiétude était palpable dans sa voix. Lui aussi savait ce qui avait pu arriver. Il les voyait arriver dans son service, tous ces omégas agressés, battus, violés.

Mais au moins lui ne voyait que ceux qui étaient toujours vivants. Songea Dean alors que d'autres images, pires encore passaient devant ses yeux.

Ils parcoururent toutes les allées deux fois. La voiture n'y était plus. Castiel était donc parti avec son véhicule. Dean tentait de réfléchir calmement, comme il le ferait pour n'importe quelle disparition d'oméga, mais sans y parvenir. Il était furieux contre lui même, incapable de penser froidement, justement parce que ce n'était pas n'importe quel oméga. C'était Castiel. SON Castiel.

 _\- Ressaisit toi Winchester, bon sang !_ Se giffla t'il mentalement.

\- Il a pu avoir un problème avec sa voiture ou un accident pendant son trajet. J'ai fait le trajet de l'hôpital à chez moi , si il avait eu un souci avec sa voiture, je l'aurais croisé. Je vais faire la même chose de l'hôpital à chez vous. Je vous tiens au courant. Dit il à Michel.

Michel aquiessa et regarda l'alpha s'eloigner rapidement.

Mais Castiel resta introuvable. Dean pensa qu'il avait pu faire un crochet par la petite pâtisserie de la rue voisine. L'oméga s'y arrêtait parfois en rentrant du travail pour lui ramener un de ces morceaux de tarte aux pommes que Dean aimait tellement. Cela le fit sourire malgré son angoisse. Castiel pouvait être tellement attentionné.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans la petite rue, il aperçut enfin la voiture de Castiel, garée non loin du petit commerce. Il se précipita.

La portière conducteur était grande ouverte. Il y avait du sang sur l'appui tête. Dean compris immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

Il prit son téléphone et parla d'une voix blanche.

\- Sam, j'ai besoin de toi. Castiel a été enlevé.

Il lui donna l'adresse.

\- J'arrive. Ne bouge pas. Dit seulement Sam en raccrochant.

Dean s'effondra sur le trottoir, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, essayant d'étouffer le cri qui montait dans sa gorge. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il n'était plus un enfant, il pria ce Dieu auquel il était pourtant sûr de ne pas croire.

 _Non, pas Castiel ! Non, non, non, non, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie pas lui ! Par pitié! Pas lui ! Prenez ma vie, prenez mon âme, mais rendez le moi._ Répétait il dans sa tête, en une litanie infinie, laissant les mots noyer sa panique, incapable de formuler une pensée plus cohérente.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

 **Vous voyez finalement, c'est bien que j'ai publié ce chapitre en retard. Comme ça ça fait moins long à attendre pour avoir la suite...**

 **Non, ça ne vous console pas ? Vous avez toujours envie de me tuer?**

 **Bon ok.**

 **A la semaine prochaine... ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Il est minuit passé donc techniquement, on est mardi, alors voici le 11ème chapitre.**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis vos nerfs à rude épreuve dans le précédant, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas terminé. hum hum...  
**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et aussi qui m'écrivent. Vous êtes supers ! Mais si, je vous aime, même si je vous fais souffrir un peu. Ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre que les autres, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture... ;)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 11 :**

.

Sam arriva le premier sur les lieux. En chemin, il avait appelé le capitaine et l'équipe de la scientifique pour recueillir les premiers indices. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il savait que les premières heures étaient cruciales dans une disparition d'oméga. Les réseaux de revente étaient très organisés et pouvaient faire disparaître définitivement un oméga en quelques heures. Il fallait agir vite avant que Castiel ne soit revendu à un bordel ou à un riche alpha qui ferait de lui son esclave.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Sam se précipita vers Dean toujours assis par terre, et dont le regard absent témoignait de l'état de choc.

\- Dean ?

Dean ne bougea pas, ni ne le regarda. Sam s'accroupit face à lui.

\- Dean ! Allez, relève toi !

Il le secouait maintenant par les épaules, toujours sans obtenir la moindre réaction.

\- DEAN ! Cria t'il.

La gifle qu'il lui administra aurait pu réveiller un mort. Et ce fut effectivement le cas. Dean releva la tête, semblant enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence.

\- Sam ? Dit Dean d'une voix blanche ...Ils ont pris Cass...

\- Je sais Dean. On va le retrouver. Allez debout vieux! Je vais t'aider. On va tous t'aider.

.

L'équipe arriva au grand complet. Tout le monde était là malgré l'heure avancée. Ses collègues avaient appris par Sam que Castiel était le compagnon de Dean. Beaucoup furent surpris de cette nouvelle.

\- Dean, en couple ? Ben merde alors ! S'était exclamé Benny.

Mais ce fut sa seule remarque. Peu leur importait que leur collègue ne leur en ait jamais parlé. C'était Dean. Tous savaient qu'il ne se livrait jamais, sauf parfois avec Sam. Dean était de la maison. Castiel était son oméga. Donc c'était la famille. Et dans cette unité, encore plus qu'ailleurs, quand on touchait à la famille, tout le monde répondait présent.

Dean, à l'écart, regardait ses collègues s'affairer autour de la voiture de Castiel. Il vit Abby relever les empreintes à l'intérieur, sur la portière, sur le volant. D'ordinaire, elle ne venait jamais sur le terrain, préférant analyser dans son laboratoire aseptisé les indices recueillis par d'autres. Mais ce soir, elle était là, pour être sure que rien, pas le moindre petit détail ne serait oublié. Ducky était là, lui aussi. Et pourtant sa présence n'était pas indispensable. Il n'y avait pas de corps à autopsier.

 _Pas encore_... murmura une petite voix dans la tête de Dean.

Le médecin légiste faisait un prélèvement du sang trouvé sur l'appui tête. Du sang. Le sang de Castiel...

Des techniciens réalisèrent également des moulages des empreintes de pas au sol et des roues des voitures sur la terre meuble du petit parking. Tout était passé au peigne fin.

.

Dean les regardait comme dans un rêve au ralenti, comme si il assistait à tout ceci en spectateur. Ca ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Parce que dans la réalité, c'était lui qui cherchait les indices. Lui qui regardait les familles des victimes d'un air compatissant. Enfin surtout Sam. Parce que lui, ça n'était pas vraiment son fort.

Mais là, c'est lui qu'on regardait avec pitié. Ses collègues semblaient l'éviter, et l'observaient presque avec crainte, comme si il était un objet dangereux, une bombe qui pouvait exploser à chaque seconde. Tous, sauf Sam qui restait à ses côtés, silencieux. Lorsque Bobby s'approcha de lui, Sam s'éloigna un peu.

\- Ca va aller, fiston ? Demanda le vieil homme de son habituel ton bourru, mais pourtant plein d'inquiétude.

Dean le regarda sans répondre. Bobby se demandait même si il le comprenait. Il se rapprocha de Sam.

\- Ramène le chez lui. Et reste avec lui. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie dans son état.

Le capitaine connaissait les deux garçons depuis leur enfance. Il était un ami du père de Dean. Il l'avait regardé élever son fils à la dure, après la mort de sa femme, assassinée par un criminel. Il avait souvent tenté de raisonner John, de lui expliquer qu'un enfant ne s'élevait pas comme on forme un soldat. Peine perdue.

Pendant son adolescence, Dean avait failli mal tourner, commençant à boire plus que de raison. Mais Bobby l'avait pris sous son aile, lorsqu'il était entré dans la police. Et Dean avait petit à petit pu se débarrasser de ses vieux démons, avec l'aide de Sam, son meilleur ami. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Et réciproquement d'ailleurs.

Dean n'était pas devenu sobre. Ça, c'était un miracle auquel même Bobby avait dû renoncer, mais maintenant il buvait avec ses amis pour s'amuser, et non plus seul pour se détruire.

Mais ce soir, Bobby avait peur pour Dean, peut être encore plus que pour cet oméga disparu. Il avait peur qu'il n'aille noyer son angoisse dans une bouteille de whisky et qu'il replonge. Définitivement.

\- Bien sur Bobby.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Dean, mais n'aperçut que l'obscurité. Il le chercha partout, mais son ami n'était nulle part. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Dean !

\- Dean ? Mais où tu es ? Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel !

\- Je vais le retrouver Sam. Dit Dean d'une voix terriblement calme.

\- Reviens, on va le faire ensemble. Toi et moi, comme toujours. Dis moi où tu es.

\- Non, Sam, je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour le retrouver. Tout, tu m'entends ? Et je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça. Je t'appellerai. Tiens moi au courant si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit. Ajouta t'il en raccrochant.

Sam fixa son téléphone comme si il pouvait lui donner les réponses que son ami lui avait refusées. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Et merde ! Il savait de quoi Dean était capable. Il allait au devant de gros ennuis quand il était dans cet état là. Non, rectifia Sam pour lui même, en fait, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là, et ça le terrifiait.

Il se dirigea vers son capitaine. Sam avait toute confiance en Bobby Singer. Il savait que l'homme couvrirait Dean autant que son autorité le lui permettrait, quitte à y laisser son poste si nécessaire. Il lui raconta leur brève conversation.

\- Merde ! L'idiot ! Retrouve le Sam. Tu t'en sens capable, avec ta blessure ?

Sam acquiesça.

\- Nous, on s'occupe du reste ici. Repris le capitaine. Tiens moi au courant, dès que tu as du nouveau. Ok ?

\- OK, toi aussi Bobby. Dit Sam en s'éloignant.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et retourna vers ses hommes. Putain de merde ! La nuit promettait d'être longue !

_ l'idiot !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean savait d'avance que tous les efforts de ses amis ne serviraient à rien. Il n'y aurait pas d'empreinte dans la voiture, le sang trouvé serait celui de Castiel, ce qu'il savait déjà, et les moulages seraient d'un modèle trop courant sur ce parking fréquenté pour apporter le moindre indice.

Si il voulait sauver Castiel, il devrait le faire à sa manière. Et il devrait le faire seul. Il ne pouvait pas entraîner Sam là dedans avec lui.

Dean avait donc faussé compagnie à ses collègues, à Bobby et à Sam qui discutaient à quelques mètres de lui et avait rejoint sa chère impala. Assis au volant, il avait pris quelques secondes pour respirer, et pour réfléchir.

Il avait tout d'abord appelé Michel, et lui avait expliqué la situation. Castiel était vivant, ça il en avait la certitude. Il aurait été bien incapable de l'expliquer, mais il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes.

Mais il avait été enlevé. Probablement par des trafiquants d'oméga. Et il fallait faire vite pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit expédié par avion ou par cargo n'importe où dans le monde. Il lui expliqua que ses collègues étaient entrain de tout faire pour le retrouver par les voies légales. Et que lui, allait se charger des autres voies.

Michel resta un moment silencieux, semblant encaisser tout ce que Dean lui disait.

\- Dean, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, argent, relations, ou autre, dites le moi. Et je dis bien quoi que ce soit. Reçu ? Répéta finalement Michel sur un ton grave.

\- Cinq sur cinq. Répondit Dean en écho à une autre conversation tout aussi sérieuse qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours auparavant. Il raccrocha.

Son deuxième coup de fil avait été pour Sam. Son co équipier, son ami, son frère. Sam ne comprenait pas que Dean devait s'éloigner de lui pour le protéger. Et aussi parce que Sam l'aurait empêché de faire ce qui devrait forcément être fait. Sam n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Ou plutôt trop bon, trop honnête.

\- Où es tu ? Lui avait il demandé.

Dean n'avait pas répondu. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Sam qu'il se rendait à présent, seul, dans un des quartiers les plus dangereux de la ville. L'endroit était surnommé le purgatoire. C'était un véritable cloaque, sombre, sale, où se retrouvaient tous les monstres les plus repoussants et les plus assoiffés de sang de la création. Des gars qui n'auraient pas hésité à égorger leur mère si ça avait pu leur rapporter un peu de pouvoir ou d'argent. Si quelqu'un savait où était Castiel, il le trouverait là bas. Comment le faire parler serait une autre paire de manches. Mais Dean ne manquait pas de ressources. Il improviserait.

Son dernier coup de fil fut pour Benny. Dean savait que son collègue connaissait bien le purgatoire. Il y avait passé beaucoup plus de temps que lui, lors d'une mission d'infiltration qui avait duré plus d'un an. Benny n'était toujours pas totalement remis de cette expérience, des choses qu'il y avait vues, et de celles qu'il avait dû y faire aussi. Ce boulot vous bouffait un homme !

Il en avait parfois parlé à Dean lors de leurs soirées au Road house après avoir descendu quelques verres. Dean n'en avait jamais rien raconté à Sam. Il n'aurait pas compris.

\- Benny, donne moi un nom. Qui est ce que je dois trouver au purgatoire pour avoir des réponses?

\- ...

\- Non, je ne te dirais pas où je suis. Et j'irai, même si tu ne m'aides pas. Ce sera juste plus difficile, c'est tout.

\- ...

\- Merci Benny ! Je te revaudrai ça. Pas un mot à Sam, ok ?

Dean raccrocha. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Edgard était un homme important dans son petit univers. Et si dans la vie quotidienne, c'était un simple responsable de chantier, au purgatoire, c'était un monstre, à l'appétit vorace. Il était craint, respecté. Des légendes couraient sur son compte, racontant qu'il avait un jour forcé un de ses lieutenants à se sectionner lui-même une main, en punition d'un échec. Dean n'était pas sûr que cette histoire soit vraie, mais Benny lui avait dit que ce Edgar savait tout ce qui se passait au purgatoire. Il était l'homme auquel Dean devait parler.

C'est pourquoi l'alpha se trouvait à ce moment là au volant de son impala, garée dans une ruelle sombre, devant ce bar minable à cinq heures du matin, à guetter la sortie d'un des hommes de main d'Edgard, qui allaient forcement le guider vers son boss.

L'homme sortit. Dean l'avait déjà coffré pour des délits divers, en particulier de violence envers des omégas. Encore une fois, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Castiel. Où était il ? Et plus important encore, qu'est ce qu'on était entrain de lui faire subir ?

Dean fit un énorme effort de volonté pour reléguer ces pensées dans le coin le plus retiré de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser déconcentrer. Il devait suivre ce salopard et faire parler Edgar.

Le salopard en question semblait bien éméché. Il titubait. Il se plia en deux et vomit dans le caniveau.

 _Merde, il ne va pas pouvoir conduire ! Fait chier !_

Dean voyait son plan tomber à l'eau. Ce mec était trop bourré, il allait être incapable de le mener à son chef. Dean devait réfléchir. Et réfléchir vite.

Il pensa une seconde à la possibilité d'appeler Sam. C'était lui la tête pensante de leur duo. Celui qui avait les idées géniales, qui élaborait les plans. Il secoua la tête. Pas question. Il y avait peu de chances que Dean soit toujours flic lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé Castiel. Et Sam ne méritait pas ça.

Il sortit de sa voiture et s'approcha silencieusement de l'homme assis à même le bitume détrempé de la ruelle.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, personne aux alentours.

Dean l'empoigna par les épaules et l'ivrogne commença à grogner.

\- Putain, lâche moi, qu'est ce que tu veux connard ? Dit il d'une voix pâteuse.

Dean lui envoya un direct dans la mâchoire qui le mit KO. Il chargea l'homme sur son épaule, en regardant de nouveau autour de lui pour savoir si leur petite altercation allait faire venir du monde, mais la porte du bar resta fermée. On pouvait bien se faire égorger dans cette ruelle sordide, personne ne viendrait à votre secours et de toute façon personne n'en aurait rien eu à foutre.

Dean se dirigea vers l'impala, l'homme toujours inconscient sur son épaule, et le fourra sans ménagement dans le coffre de la voiture. Il se mit au volant et démarra. D'une main, il composa le numéro de l'aîné des Novak, tout en conduisant.

\- Michel, vous m'avez dit que je pouvais vous demander n'importe quoi pour retrouver Castiel, c'était sérieux ?

\- ...

\- Parfait. Alors j'ai besoin de vos compétences médicales.

Dean lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il attendait de lui et lui donna l'adresse où le retrouver.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le médecin arriva rapidement sur les lieus, sa trousse à la main. Il trouva Dean assis dans une petite pièce sombre d'un hangar désaffecté. Un homme inconscient, menotté, était couché sur un lit dont le matelas taché avait définitivement connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Il n'a pas repris connaissance. Expliqua Dean. Je ne l'ai vraiment pas frappé fort, il devrait être réveillé.

\- Le coup, plus l'alcool…. Il a le teint cireux, jaunasse, c'est une véritable épave. Cet homme doit avoir un foie dans un état catastrophique. Constata Michel qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter en médecin malgré la situation. Si on ne fait rien, il va cuver toute la journée. Mais avec une perf de polyvitamines et une bonne réhydratation, il devrait être réveillé dans quelques heures.

Le médecin se mit au travail. L'homme grogna de nouveau lorsque Michel enfonça le cathéter dans son avant bras, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il était vraiment ivre mort.

Une fois la perfusion branchée en débit rapide, les deux hommes s'assirent à côté du lit, chacun perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Pas le choix, il fallait attendre. C'est Michel qui rompit le premier le silence.

\- Que crois tu qu'il soit entrain de lui arriver ? Demanda t'il, faisant écho aux pensées qui torturaient Dean au même moment.

Malgré la situation, Dean eut un petit sourire amer en entendant l'aîné des Novak le tutoyer. C'est vrai que kidnapper et séquestrer un homme, ça créait forcément des liens.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais que je réponde à cette question.

Michel désigna le corps toujours inconscient sur le lit.

\- Et s'il refuse de parler. Ou s'il ne sait rien.

Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux et Michel vit la détermination dans son regard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il parlera. Et je n'attends pas d'infos de lui, juste qu'il me mène à son chef. Lui il saura. Lorsqu'il sera réveillé, tu partiras, et moi je ferai ce que je dois faire.

Michel fixa Dean assis sur cette chaise, le dos voûté, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes soutenant son menton. Il attendait le réveil de cet homme pour le faire parler, le torturer si nécessaire, Michel l'avait bien compris. Le médecin frissonna.

\- Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

Dean resta silencieux.

\- … Mon frère, tu l'aimes à ce point ? Répéta Michel.

Dean soupira. Il allait répondre lorsque l'homme sur le lit commença à s'agiter. Il fut pris d'un sursaut, se retourna comme il pouvait avec ses entraves, et vomit sur le côté du matelas.

Prenant conscience de sa situation, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il tira sur ses menottes attachées à la tête du lit. Son regard se posa sur les deux hommes qui le fixaient.

\- Mais...qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui vous êtes, vous ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

Dean se leva et s'approcha de lui, menaçant.

\- Ta gueule connard ! C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Tu y réponds et ensuite tu la fermes. Et si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre, peut être...et je dis bien peut être...que tu repartiras d'ici en vie.

\- Putain, j'ai rien à te dire. Laisse moi partir ! Sinon j' vais te buter !

Dean ricana et le frappa durement au visage, lui éclatant la lèvre inférieure qui se mit à saigner.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

Il allait le frapper de nouveau lorsque Michel intercepta son poing. Dean se retourna furieux.

\- Va-t'en, bordel! Tu devrais déjà être parti. Il faut que je…

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire parler cette ordure. Mais j'ai une méthode plus efficace.

Il sortit un petit flacon de sa trousse et le montra à l'alpha.

\- Du penthotal. On l'utilise en anesthésie. Mais correctement dosé, il peut avoir d'autres usages. On l'appelle communément le sérum de vérité.

L'homme essaya de se débattre lorsqu'il vit le médecin s'approcher de lui, seringue en main. Il criait, menaçait les deux hommes, mais ses yeux exprimaient la peur. Michel injecta le produit dans la tubulure de la perfusion. En quelques secondes le faciès de l'homme changea. Il se détendit, ferma les yeux, alors qu'un sourire béat apparaissait sur son visage sous l'effet du puissant barbiturique.

\- Wouhaaaa. Mais c'est super ton truc ! Dit l'homme d'une voix ébrieuse.

Dean s'approcha.

\- Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les trafics d'omégas en cours.

\- T'as pas dit « s'il te plait »… Chantonna l'homme hilare complètement shooté.

Dean le gifla.

\- Hé ! Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. Continua t-il de sa voix pâteuse. Qu'est c'que tu veux savoir déjà ?

\- Les omégas ? Est-ce qu'il y a des réseaux de revente actifs en ce moment ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'en veux un ?

L'homme articulait de plus en plus difficilement.

\- Pasque si t'en veux un, c'est facile… Y en a tout plein qui vont arriver bientôt. Si ton pote est sympa et qu'il me redonne de sa came, je te ferais choisir en premier. Promis!

\- Je te parle pas de ceux qui arrivent. Je veux savoir qui s'occupe de ceux qui partent. Qui s'occupe des enlèvements et de la revente?

L'homme commençait à s'endormir. Dean l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Hein ? Mais arrête de m'secouer comme ça, j'vais gerber ! Mais non, on les envoie pas, les omégas, nous, on les fait venir… On prend pas ceux d'ici. Ils sont trop durs à dresser. Personne n'en veut. Les acheteurs, ils veulent de la viande docile.

L'homme ferma les yeux. Dean le saisit par le col de son blouson et le gifla de nouveau. L'homme sursauta et essaya d'échapper à sa poigne.

\- Mais arrête ! Y a pas moyen de pioncer avec toi… Tu vas me casser mon trip, mec…

\- Dis moi où je peux trouver Edgar ! PARLE !

L'homme se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Edgar ?…Parvint il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. Il mange les pissenlits par la racine. Tu r'tardes, mec ! Il s'est fait descendre y a au moins deux semaines. Maintenant, y a un nouveau shérif en ville. Mais chuuut…faut pas le dire…c'est un secret. Ajouta t'il tout bas en souriant bêtement.

Il essayait de poser son doigt sur sa bouche mais sans y parvenir à cause des menottes.

Dean le secouait de plus en plus fort.

\- PARLE CONNARD ! QUI ?

L'homme grogna.

\- Tu fais chier ! Je te dirais rien à toi, t'es pas sympa. Dit il avec une moue enfantine contrariée. Puis il regarda Michel. Mais viens là toi. Toi, t'es un pote. Je vais te le dire à toi. Mais tu diras rien aux autres, hein ? C'est un secret, d'accord. Si il sait que j'ai parlé…Houuu ! J'vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Rit il.

Michel s'approcha. Et l'homme murmura à son oreille. Michel prit Dean à part dans la chambre.

\- J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit. Il a parlé d'un certain Gordon qui dirigerait le purgatoire. Il serait le nouveau bras droit du « patron ». Tu comprends quelque chose ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce purgatoire ? Et qui est ce patron ? Avec le penthotal, il peut délirer. Je ne sais pas si tout ce qu'il dit est fiable.

L'homme, perdu dans son délire, se mit à caqueter en rigolant.

\- Un poulet ! C'est ça qui est l'plus drôle ! C'est un p'tit poulet !

Contrairement à Michel, Dean comprenait parfaitement ce que cet homme leur avait dit, mais il était complétement stupéfait. Gordon ! Putain de merde !

Dean n'appréciait guère son ancien collègue, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Et de nouveau « ce patron » ! Ca changeait complètement la donne. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un trafic d'oméga. C'était pire.

Les pensées défilaient à toute allure dans la tête de Dean. Il se repassait le dossier. Si Walker était un ripou, tout s'expliquait parfaitement. Leur enquête qui avait piétiné pendant des semaines, les scènes de crime sans aucun indice exploitable, ses doutes sur la culpabilité d'Alastair, son suicide étrange dans sa cellule au moment où il était arrivé avec Kevin pour l'identification. Dean avait prévenu Gordon de tout préparer. Et à leur arrivée, il était mort. Putain tout collait!

Dean regardait l'homme endormit sur le lit. Il n'en revenait pas. Il sentit une rage sourde l'envahir.

\- Si. Je comprends parfaitement, Michel. Castiel n'a pas été enlevé par des trafiquants. C'est l'étrangleur!

\- Quoi? Mais c'est impossible. Ils ont dit qu'il était mort.

\- Faut croire qu'on s'est trompé. Je le connais ce Gordon. Putain, c'est un flic, un collègue !

Michel le regardait stupéfait à son tour.

\- Bon, on a plus besoin de celui-là. Reprit Dean. On va le laisser attaché là jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé Gordon. Je veux pas qu'il l'avertisse.

\- Il n'y a pas grand risque. Entre sa cuite et le penthotal, les chances qu'il se souvienne de quoi que ce soit sont presque inexistantes. Il va dormir encore pendant des heures. Répondit le médecin.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'homme qui ronflait bruyamment maintenant qu'on le laissait enfin tranquille.

\- On sait jamais. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Tu peux t'en occuper. Le garder endormi?

\- Pas de problème.

Dean s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

\- Dean…si c'est l'étrangleur … Commença Michel, les sourcils froncés.

Dean ferma les poings de rage, il comprenait très bien ce que l'aîné des Novak sous-entendait. Les chances de retrouver Castiel en vie venaient encore de chuter. Ca faisait plus de douze heures qu'il avait disparu. Douze heures entre les mains de ce monstre. Dean repassait dans sa tête les rapports d'autopsie des victimes. Le visage de Castiel vint se superposer sur celui du dernier corps retrouvé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Michel avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Je te tiens au courant.

\- Dean ?

Il se retourna. Le visage de Michel reflétait l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Dean préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'on pouvait lire dans son propre regard. Les deux hommes se fixèrent une seconde sans rien ajouter mais ils se comprenaient en silence. Dean hocha la tête et partit. Il devait trouver Gordon.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean connaissait les locaux de la crim' comme sa poche. Il avait déjà inspecté le parking. La voiture de Walker ne s'y trouvait pas, signalant probablement qu'il ne devait pas travailler ce jour là, mais Dean voulait s'en assurer. Il pénétra dans le vieux bâtiment par la porte de service, pour éviter de croiser ses anciens collègues. Pas de temps à perdre.

Il savait exactement où se trouvait le bureau de Walker, au premier étage. Il monta donc rapidement l'escalier et entra sans frapper dans la petite pièce. Mais elle était vide comme il le redoutait. Merde !

Dean ressortit et tomba nez à nez avec Cole visiblement surpris de le trouver là.

\- Salut Dean. Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ? Tu regrettes déjà ton ancien job ?

Dean tenta de prendre un air décontracté, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de son collègue.

\- Exactement ! Non, sérieusement, je cherche Gordon. Faut que je revois avec lui un point de détail pour pouvoir boucler le rapport sur l'affaire de l'étrangleur.

\- L'étrangleur ? Mais cette affaire est résolue depuis au moins depuis dix jours et t'as toujours pas fini ce rapport ! Bobby va te passer une de ces soufflantes !

\- Ouais, c'est bien pour ça que je cherche Gordon. Tu saurais pas où il est ?

\- Il a pris un jour de congé. Une affaire personnelle à régler. Il a pas précisé.

Dean déglutit péniblement. Il savait bien quelle affaire Gordon avait à régler. Putain si ce fumier touchait à Castiel ...! Dean serra les poings.

\- Ah, au fait Dean... Sam te cherche lui aussi. C'est peut être aussi au sujet de ce rapport d'ailleurs, il l'a pas dit. Faudrait arrêter de vous courir après les gars. C'est pour ça que vous avez pas assez de temps pour terminer la paperasse. Plaisanta l'officier.

\- T'as raison. T'en fais pas. Merci Cole, je vais le rappeler.

.

Dean quitta le bâtiment, repris l'impala et fit le tour de tous les endroits qu'il connaissait, où aurait pu se trouver Gordon. Sans succès. A cours d'options, il se dirigea finalement vers l'appartement de Walker et frappa à la porte. Evidemment personne. Dean regarda autour de lui brièvement puis crocheta la serrure et entra.

Il était déjà venu dans cet appartement, lorsqu'ils travaillaient encore tous les deux à la criminelle. Dean repensa à ces soirées passées avec celui qu'il pensait à l'époque être son ami, à boire des bières en regardant des matchs à la télé, ou à discuter des affaires en cours au boulot. C'était avant que Sam ne lui ouvre les yeux sur la vraie nature de Gordon. Putain, Sam ne savait pas à quel point il avait eu raison ! Et encore il était loin du compte ! Est ce que Walker était déjà un ripou à ce moment là ? Dean sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à décliner. Cela allait faire vingt quatre heures que Castiel avait été enlevé. Aucune des victimes décédées n'avait survécu aussi longtemps. Mais Dean ne voulait pas renoncer. Si Castiel était mort, il l'aurait senti. Forcément.

Il s'assit sur une chaise dans un recoin du salon, son arme à la main, face à la porte d'entrée, attendant que le propriétaire des lieux ne se décide à rentrer. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de trente six heures. Il s'assoupit malgré lui et fut réveillé en sursaut une heure plus tard par un bruit de clefs dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit très lentement. Gordon se méfiait. Il avait dû être surpris en voulant ouvrir sa porte, de constater que celle ci n'était plus verrouillée. Dean se tenait juste derrière, et abattit son poing sur le bras de l'homme lorsqu'il le vit entrer, l'arme à la main. Son pistolet tomba au sol.

Dean l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua d'un bras contre le mur son flingue pointé entre ses deux yeux.

\- Où est il ?

\- Putain, mais où est qui ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là Dean ? Lâche moi !

\- L'oméga que tu as enlevé hier soir ? Où il est ? Hurla t'il.

Gordon le regarda un instant, essayant d'évaluer la situation. Il dut voir dans les yeux de Dean que nier ne servirait à rien, puisqu'il reprit:

\- Tu le retrouveras jamais. C'était un beau morceau, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est trop tard pour sauver cette petite pute. Le patron a déjà dû s'en occuper. Et même toi, tu ne voudras plus de ce qu'il en restera.

Dean savait qu'il essayait de le provoquer et ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu, mais il ne put retenir un grognement de rage. Il serra les mâchoires. Ce fut suffisant pour Gordon qui en profita pour agripper les poignets de Dean essayant de lui faire lâcher son arme à son tour. Les deux hommes s'empoignèrent. Gordon frappa Dean dans les côtes, puis tenta de lui prendre son arme.

Les deux hommes luttaient au corps à corps, lorsqu'un coup de feu partit. Les combattants s'immobilisèrent.

Du sang commença à s'écouler des lèvres de Gordon qui s'effondra, plaquant ses mains contre son ventre. Son sang ruisselait entre ses doigts, imbibant ses vêtements. Dean se mit à genoux au sol à côté de lui, le saisit par le col et tenta de le redresser.

\- Gordon, dis moi où il est. Où est Castiel ?

L'homme lui sourit d'un air mauvais. Sa vie lui échappait en même temps que son sang qui formait maintenant une flaque sur le plancher. Il ferma les yeux et sa main retomba.

\- GORDON !

Dean savait qu'il était mort mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il continuait de secouer le corps sans vie pour obtenir une réponse. Il le lâcha finalement. Dean regarda ses mains pleines de sang. C'était le sang de Gordon, mais lui voyait le sang de Castiel. Il n'avait plus aucune piste. Il en était sûr, en tuant Gordon, il venait de condamner Castiel.

Il se mit à hurler sa souffrance, dans un long cri rauque et primal.

.

Dean resta là, sur le sol, immobile, plusieurs minutes. Puis il aperçut son arme posée à côté de lui. C'était la solution. La fin de son calvaire. Il l'avait perdu. A quoi bon continuer ?

Il saisit le revolver et pointa lentement le canon sur sa tempe.

Son doigt allait presser la détente lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était un message de Sam.

Son ami lui en avait déjà laissé des dizaines pour lui demander où il était, mais Dean décida de lire celui là avant d'en finir. Le message était bref, juste quelques mots.

 _Dean, rappelle moi. On a du nouveau._

 _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

 **.**

 **Plus sombre, je vous avais prévenu...**

 **Dean a eu un moment de faiblesse, faut le comprendre. Mais heureusement Sam sera là pour lui, comme toujours.**

 **A mardi prochain pour la suite, si ça vous dit ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous. Chapitre 12. Encore deux après celui là pour arriver au bout de cette petite histoire.**

 **Merci à vous de me lire et aussi de m'écrire. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'écrivent en Guest ( Drayy, en particulier qui me met un petit mot à chaque fois ) et auxquels je ne peux pas répondre comme je le fais pour les autres reviews. C'est très agréable d'avoir des retours. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 **.**

Dean était toujours à genoux, à côté du cadavre de Gordon, son arme à la main, fixant l'écran de son téléphone portable. Est ce que c'était un piège ? Sam savait qu'avec ce genre de message Dean allait se précipiter, ou au moins le rappeler. Son ami le connaissait si bien que s'en était souvent effrayant.

Mais, et si c'était vrai ? Il décrocha son téléphone et appela Sam.

\- Dean ! Mais t'es où, bordel ? Lui demanda son équipier pour la millième fois.

Dean lui raconta en quelques mots. Il lui parla des renseignements qu'il avait eus, qu'il était venu chez Gordon pour le faire parler, de la suite des événements. Walker était mort.

\- On arrive Dean, ne bouge pas.

\- Sam, c'est quoi ce nouveau ?

\- Anna Novak a reçu une lettre d'un maître chanteur. Il est écrit qu'elle doit faire en sorte de perdre le procès Roman si elle veut revoir son frère en vie. Abby est entrain d'étudier le message. Elle nous tient au courant si elle découvre quoi que ce soit. Dean, NE BOUGE PAS de là où tu es. J'arrive d'accord. Laisse moi t'aider.

Dean raccrocha. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Un maître chanteur ? Alors il avait encore fait fausse route ? L'enlèvement de Castiel n'aurait rien à voir avec l'étrangleur ? Juste un connard de riche homme d'affaire qui ne voulait pas perdre son procès ?

Le soulagement qu'il ressentit fut de courte durée. Dean comprit en un éclair.

Gordon lui avait confirmé avoir enlevé Castiel, et l'avoir livré à son patron... L'ivrogne lui avait dit que Walker était le nouveau bras droit du patron.

Le patron... Roman... Putain de merde ! Roman était l'étrangleur !

Toutes les pièces du puzzle venaient de trouver leur place. Dean voyait à présent clairement le tableau dans son ensemble.

Roman avait fait enlever Castiel pour gagner son procès. Mais Dean savait qu'il ne perdrait sûrement pas une aussi belle occasion de se venger parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'avoir quelques années plutôt. Il serra les dents. Il allait l'écorcher vif !

Mais Roman n'allait pas être si facile à coincer. Il était riche, avait des gardes du corps qui le protégeaient jour et nuit, et un bataillon d'avocats sous ses ordres. Le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à lui, légalement ou pas, Castiel serait mort, sans aucun doute. Il devait le retrouver avant.

.

Sam arriva à l'appartement de Walker, seul, ce qui étonna Dean qui pensait le voir débarquer avec tous les collègues et la scientifique. Il était visiblement furieux et essayait de contenir sa colère à grand peine.

\- Dean, si je n'étais pas si heureux de te voir, je crois que je te casserais la gueule !

\- Sam, c'est Roman. Commença Dean sans tenir compte de ce que son ami venait de lui dire.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Quoi Roman ? Demanda Sam qui n'avait pas pu suivre le raisonnement de Dean.

Dean lui expliqua brièvement. Gordon. Le bras droit du patron. Il lui avait livré Castiel. Et avec la lettre, il n'y avait plus de doute, Roman était l'étrangleur et il tenait Castiel.

Dean vit Sam regarder le cadavre allongé au sol.

\- Je voulais pas le tuer. Je voulais le faire parler. On s'est battu. Le coup est parti.

Sam hocha la tête sans rien dire.

\- Tu es venu seul ? Demanda Dean.

Sam lui jeta un regard de reproches.

\- Même si tu n'as pas l'air de le savoir, Dean, tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi. Bobby a décidé que personne sauf lui, moi, Abby et Ducky, ne devait être au courant pour la lettre. Lorsque je lui ai dit pour Gordon, il a préféré que personne d'autre ne sache, au cas où il y aurait une autre taupe dans l'équipe. C'est la seule chance de Castiel. Ducky va arriver d'ici peu, pour prendre le corps de Gordon.

Dean remercia silencieusement son supérieur et ami. Sam reprit:

\- Tu sais que ce Roman ne va pas être facile à avoir. Si c'est lui l'étrangleur, il n'en est pas à son premier crime. Mais il faut être sûr. On s'est déjà planté. Cette fois, on a pas le droit à l'erreur.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Crowley hurlait sa colère devant Sam et Dean, qui venaient de forcer le passage de la porte d'entrée de son manoir.

\- Sortez immédiatement de chez moi! Si vous n'arrêtez pas de nous harceler, je vais porter plainte et lorsque mes avocats en auront fini avec vous, on ne voudra même plus de vous pour faire la circulation !

Kevin s'approcha, alerté par le bruit de la dispute.

\- Mr Tran. Commença Sam en l'apercevant. Je sais que nous vous demandons beaucoup. Mais nous aurions besoin de votre aide, une toute dernière fois.

Sam sortit son portable.

\- J'ai ici l'enregistrement d'une voix. Nous voudrions que vous nous disiez si vous la reconnaissez.

Crowley se retourna vers son oméga.

\- Je t'interdis ... !

Kevin ne le laissa pas finir. Il saisit le portable et démarra lui-même l'enregistrement sonore d'une interview de Roman qu'Abby avait téléchargée sur le net. Dès les premiers mots prononcés l'oméga pâlit, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il recula en lâchant le portable comme si celui ci venait de le brûler.

\- Qui ? ... Qui est ce ?

\- Vous reconnaissez cette voix ? Demanda Sam doucement.

\- C'est lui ! C'est lui l'alpha qui... dans la maison...Sa voix se brisa. Qui est ce ?

Sam et Dean se regardèrent. Ils avaient leur confirmation.

\- C'est Richard Roman, le PDG de Sucrocorp. Répondit Crowley d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Il se retournèrent tous vers lui. Il s'éloigna pour rentrer dans un petit bureau, puis revint, le visage décomposé, avec une feuille de papier en main. Il la tendit à Dean qui l'a lu.

\- Fumier ! Vous saviez ! Jeta t'il furieux.

Crowley regarda Kevin, puis expliqua.

\- J'ai reçu cette lettre le soir de ton enlèvement. Si je voulais te retrouver vivant, je devais laisser des paquets transiter dans les caisses des antiquités que je faisais venir de l'étranger et ne pas poser de questions. Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai reçu un coup de fil pour donner ma réponse. J'ai accepté. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait, se défendit il. Je te le jure ! Mais j'avais des soupçons. Roman m'avait proposé à plusieurs reprises de nous associer en affaire. J'avais toujours refusé. Cet homme est le diable !

Il baissa la tête et approcha de son oméga qui recula.

\- J'ai accepté, Kevin, pour toi, pour te sauver... Et je n'ai rien dit. Il ne devait pas te faire de mal. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé...

.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le manoir, ils retournèrent au poste de police et Sam fit un bref rapport à Bobby de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Dean restait silencieux dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il savait que le vieil homme lui en voulait d'être parti comme ça, de ne pas lui avoir fait suffisamment confiance. Il se sentait trahi. Tout comme Sam. Et pourtant ce n'était pas de ça qu'il s'agissait. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec lui, ni avec Sam. Dean espérait qu'ils finiraient pas le comprendre un jour et lui pardonner.

Il écoutait Sam réfléchir à voix haute.

\- Il faudrait faire surveiller Roman. Il nous mènera peut être à Castiel. Et tant qu'on l'a à l'œil, au moins, il n'est pas entrain de le...

Il s'arrêta brusquement en regardant Dean qui hocha la tête, encourageant son ami à poursuivre. Il savait déjà tout ça. Ces images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis presque deux jours que Castiel avait disparu. Non, Dean n'avait pas besoin que Sam le ménage, il avait besoin qu'il trouve un plan.

\- On a pas assez de preuves pour obtenir un mandat. La parole de Kevin ne suffira jamais. Les avocats de Roman se feront un plaisir de démonter son témoignage. Un oméga terrorisé qui reconnaît une voix sur un enregistrement et qui n'a même pas pu voir son agresseur. Il faut la jouer autrement. Le cabinet Novak pourrait proposer de rencontrer Roman pour un passer un accord et essayer de le faire parler. C'est plus sûr pour Castiel. On ne sait même pas où il le retient.

Il regarda Dean qui acquiesça. Il savait que son ami avait raison. Cette fois la force brute ne servirait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas foncer sans réfléchir. Il l'avait déjà fait, il avait tué Gordon et cru avoir tué Castiel. Cette fois, il devait écouter Sam.

Tout fut organisé en quelques heures.

Les trois hommes se rendirent chez les Novak pour leur exposer leur plan. Les frères et Anna écoutaient silencieusement, le visage fermé. Sam expliqua que Balthazar et Anna devraient appeler Richard Roman et lui proposer de le rencontrer dès que possible au sujet de leur abandon du procès en cours. Ils porteraient un micro et devraient tenter de lui faire avouer où il détenait Castiel. Les forces de police seraient postées aux abords de la propriété de Roman, prêts à donner l'assaut au moindre problème. Mais il valait mieux essayer de faire les choses en douceur. Si Castiel était encore en vie, c'était sa meilleure chance.

\- Il est en vie ! Coupa Dean qui était resté en retrait.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Anna s'approcha.

\- Dean, je peux vous parler une minute, en privé ? Demanda t'elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

\- Il est en vie, je le sens. Répéta Dean plus bas autant pour rassurer la jeune femme que pour s'en convaincre lui même.

\- Je sais...mais ...

Elle hésitait à poursuivre.

\- Il ne voudrait pas que j'en parle... mais ... vous êtes proches maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Lui dit elle en le regardant comme si elle lui demandait une confirmation.

Dean hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

\- Castiel a des cycles très réguliers. Ses chaleurs ont du débuter aujourd'hui...

Dean recula d'un pas sous le coup de la stupeur. Ses chaleurs ! Il n'y avait plus du tout pensé. Castiel lui en avait pourtant parlé, ce matin là, avant de partir travailler. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, deux jours auparavant. Dean déglutit péniblement, la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge venant encore de grossir.

Il regarda Anna qui comprit ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. Il y avait de toute façon bien peu de chances que Castiel n'ait pas déjà été agressé. Mais en plus si il était en chaleur...

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

Le rendez vous avait déjà été pris. Balthazar et Anna se rendraient chez Roman dans deux heures. Dean regarda Sam les équiper de micros longue distance et de mini cameras vidéo tellement miniaturisées qu'elle en étaient indétectables. Il leur donna les dernières consignes.

Michel était resté silencieux, sachant qu'il ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité à ce moment là. Lucifer, lui, avait insisté pour accompagner son frère et sa sœur mais Bobby avait refusé. Deux civils exposés, c'était déjà suffisant. Pas besoin d'en inclure un troisième. D'autant plus qu'il serait plus difficile de justifier sa présence, dans la mesure où il n'avait rien à voir avec le cabinet d'avocat familial.

Dean le regardait. Lucifer était une boule de rage. Son visage montrait clairement les efforts qu'il faisait pour se contenir.

 _Ce mec peut exploser à tout moment_ , se dit il.

Mais il le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait beau être épuisé, il ressentait la même chose à ce moment là, cette fureur intérieur qui vous bouffe, ce besoin d'agir, de faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester là impuissant à se repasser dans la tête des images de films d'horreur. Dean se raccrochait à deux choses pour ne pas perdre l'esprit. Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé jusque là et Castiel était plus une monnaie d'échange qu'un oméga anonyme pour Roman. C'était sa seule chance.

Gordon avait tort. Peu importe dans quel état il retrouverait Castiel, il serait là pour lui. Du moment qu'il était en vie, il lui laisserai le temps qu'il lui faudrait, mais il l'aiderait à s'en remettre. Dean n'avait jamais rencontré un oméga aussi fort que Castiel. Il s'en sortirait.

.

Les minutes passaient avec une lenteur effroyable jusqu'à l'heure du rendez vous. La tension montait dans la maison des Novak. Tout avait été dit. Chacun connaissait son rôle.

Quand ce fut enfin l'heure, les deux avocats se rendirent en voiture jusque chez Roman. Les renforts demandés par Bobby étaient arrivés. Les voitures de police, silencieuses et tous feux éteints entouraient maintenant la propriété à distance raisonnable pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement, mais sans se faire repérer. Il était vingt et une heure, la nuit était tombée, ce qui facilitait également leur camouflage.

La voiture des avocats arriva devant la maison. Ils descendirent. Dean les vit sonner à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait.

Il remonta dans la fourgonnette d'où il pourrait voir et entendre les conversations des avocats et de Roman. Il s'assit aux côtés de Sam, conscient de son impuissance. Le sort de Castiel n'était pas entre ses mains en cet instant. Balthazar et Anna devaient jouer leur rôle. Ensuite il pourrait intervenir. Il se jura de tuer Roman de ses propres mains si il en avait la moindre occasion. Cette pensée lui apporta un peu de réconfort.

Dans la maison, les deux avocats furent conduits directement dans le bureau du PDG par un de ses gardes du corps. Roman lui fit signe de sortir. Il leur souriait, assis à son bureau, sûr de lui, dans son costume gris clair hors de prix. Il était l'image même de la réussite et du pouvoir. Il le savait et il adorait ça. Il aimait sentir la crainte qu'il inspirait à ses adversaires. Il jubilait lorsqu'il remportait un marcher difficile. Tous les moyens étaient bons. Richard Roman aimait le pouvoir, il aimait diriger. Et le monde entier devait se plier à ses désirs.

Il se leva pour accueillir ses invités en leur tendant la main, comme s'ils avaient rendez vous pour négocier un simple contrat d'affaires. Balthazar et Anna se regardèrent interloqués. Mais en fait, c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agissait pour Roman. Castiel n'était rien, un oméga et pour Roman, ça signifiait même moins que rien. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Dick Roman voulait gagner son procès. Et il allait le gagner, de n'importe quelle façon. C'était juste une transaction comme une autre.

\- Allons, chers amis, restons civilisés. Veuillez prendre place. Dit il en désignant les sièges devant son bureau, alors que ses invitaient refusaient de lui serrer la main. Bien, je comprends que vous souhaitiez entrer dans le vif du sujet dès maintenant. Alors soit !

Son visage changea brusquement. Son sourire disparu, révélant une expression démoniaque plus proche de sa vraie nature.

\- J'exige que le cabinet Novak se retire. Que les preuves et les témoignages soient réfutés. Et que toutes les charges contre ma société et moi même soient purement et simplement abandonnées.

\- Et moi, j'exige de voir mon frère ! S'écria Balthazar qui n'en pouvait plus de se contenir.

\- Vous n'avez rien à exiger, monsieur Novak. Votre ...frère... cracha t'il comme si ce mot le répugnait, vous sera rendu lorsque vous m'aurez donné satisfaction.

Balthazar allait répliquer, lorsque Roman le coupa.

\- Et croyez moi. reprit il d'un ton menaçant. Il n'est vraiment pas dans son intérêt que vous me mettiez de mauvaise humeur.

\- Monsieur Roman, nous souhaitons juste avoir une preuve que notre frère est toujours en vie. Il me semble que c'est bien normal. Tenta la jeune femme, presque suppliante.

L'homme d'affaire la fixa un moment puis sourit, probablement satisfait du ton qu'elle avait employé.

\- Effectivement, Madame Novak. Votre demande me semble légitime. Si je vous demande d'honorer votre part du contrat, il est normal que je fasse de même.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, appuya sur quelques touches puis le tourna vers eux.

Aussitôt l'image d'une pièce illuminée apparut à l'écran.

\- Castiel ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Anna en apercevant son frère attaché sur un lit, en sang, mais vivant.

Roman referma aussitôt le portable.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé de vous le montrer dans cet état. Cet oméga est, comment dire ? Particulièrement indocile. Mais si j'avais su que nous allions nous rencontrer ce soir, j'aurais demandé à ce qu'on le rende un peu plus ... présentable. Dit il en souriant de nouveau, une lueur carnassière dans le regard. Bien, dit il en se levant. Je crois que nous sommes d'accord. Mon temps est précieux et j'imagine que le votre l'est aussi. Sans parler de celui de votre cher petit oméga, qui ne semble guère apprécier mon hospitalité, même si moi je suis véritablement enchanté de sa présence. Je vous suggère donc de satisfaire au plus vite mes modestes demandes, afin que nous puissions finaliser notre transaction.

Anna retenait ses larmes, fixant toujours l'ordinateur à présent refermé. Elle leva son regard sur Roman debout qui la fixait avec un air satisfait. Les deux avocats se levèrent à leur tour, conscients qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de plus et que d'énerver l'homme d'affaire coûterait probablement la vie à leur frère.

.

Dans la camionnette, les techniciens s'affairaient. Ils avaient tout enregistré de la conversation, mais Roman n'avait donné aucun indice du lieu où il retenait Castiel. La vidéo que Roman avait montrée aux deux avocats avait été interceptée et envoyée à Abby par internet directement dans son laboratoire. Dean avait senti son estomac se retourner en voyant ces images. Mais Castiel était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne lâcherait pas Roman une seule seconde si il le fallait, mais il le retrouverait, où qu'il soit ! Dean sentit son téléphone portable vibrer. C'était Abby. Il décrocha.

\- Dean, j'ai pu décoder l'enregistrement. Il a été envoyé par un système de vidéo surveillance interne. Castiel est dans la maison ! J'ai essayé de le localiser plus précisément, mais c'est difficile, le signal est brouillé. Je dirais au sous sol.

\- T'es sure Abby ?

\- Sure, Winchester. Il est dans cette maison. Fonce !

Dean raccrocha et se tourna vers Sam.

\- Castiel est dans la maison ! Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire à son co equipier avant de se précipiter, l'arme au poing en direction du portail de la propriété.

Sam s'élança à sa suite. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une porche rouge sang arriver en trombe, puis défoncer le portail en manquant d'écraser Dean au passage mais celui ci eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté. Lucifer !

Dean se releva et repris sa course en direction de la porte d'entrée suivit de Sam. Les trois hommes arrivèrent presque simultanément et Luc fracassa la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Dehors, les renforts de police envahissaient la propriété. Bobby avait donné l'ordre d'assaut.

Lucifer se précipita à l'étage. De toute évidence il savait exactement où se trouvait le bureau de Roman. Sam le suivit sans se rendre compte que Dean avait pris une autre direction. Les gardes essayèrent de s'interposer et firent feu. Sam tira à son tour en en blessant un qui s'effondra au sol. Luc était déjà en haut de l'escalier. Le garde en faction devant la porte du bureau le chargea. Il para le coup, le retourna, passa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et d'un geste sec lui brisa la nuque. Le corps tomba au sol, les yeux ouverts sur une expression de surprise. Luc ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau qui alla se fracasser sur le mur.

Lorsque Sam le rejoignit, son arme toujours en main, il se figea. Balthazar et Lucifer observaient, immobiles, Roman qui avait pris Anna en otage et la menaçait d'un couteau sous la gorge. Il leur faisait face, n'ayant rien perdu de sa superbe, sur que la situation ne pouvait pas tourner en sa défaveur.

\- Laissez moi passer sinon je lui tranche la gorge. Et vous, lâchez votre arme ! Cria t'il à Sam lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce.

Anna poussa un petit cri lorsque Roman lui entailla légèrement la gorge pour signifier que ses menaces étaient sérieuses. Un peu de sang se mit à couler le long de son cou.

\- D'accord. D'accord. Ne lui faites pas de mal.

Sam posa son arme au sol et leva les bras. Roman sourit d'un air mauvais.

\- Reculez ! Cracha t'il.

Il actionna une télécommande sortie de sa poche et se dirigea vers une petite porte dérobée qui venait d'apparaître dans le coin de la pièce. Avant d'y pénétrer, il lança Anna qui atterrit dans les bras de Sam. Luc se précipita à sa poursuite avant que la porte automatique ne se referme derrière eux, empêchant Sam de les suivre.

Anna, Balthazar et Sam se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau. Et c'est seulement à ce moment que Sam s'aperçut que Dean ne l'avait pas suivi.

Laissant le frère et la sœur maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, il sortit en trombe pour chercher son co équipier. Dans l'escalier et l'entrée, il vit ses collègues menotter les gardes du corps de Roman. L'assaut était terminé. Pas de trace de Dean. Au moins il n'était pas blessé. Il vit la porte du sous sol ouverte et s'y précipita.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La voiture de Luc l'avait vraiment frôlé, mais Dean ne s'en souciait guère. Il s'était relevé, et avait couru en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il ne se retourna pas, il savait que Sam le suivait. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il vit son partenaire et Lucifer prendre l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Mais Abby avait dit au sous sol. Dean les laissa se charger de Roman. Il s'occuperait de ce fils de pute plus tard. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de retrouver Castiel. Un garde tenta de lui barrer le passage. Il l'expédia au tapis d'un direct du droit. Pas de temps à perdre !

Il trouva rapidement l'escalier menant au sous sol, descendit les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta, brusquement effrayé, devant la porte fermée par un cadenas. Il hésita une seconde. Castiel était en vie, il l'avait vu quelques minutes auparavant sur la vidéo. Mais les quelques images avaient aussi montré qu'il était sérieusement blessé. Dans quel état allait il le retrouver ?

Dean sortit son arme et tira dans le cadenas qui se fracassa. Il l'arracha et ouvrit la porte en retenant son souffle.

Castiel était allongé sur le lit, immobile, les mains attachées derrière le dos, recroquevillé en position fœtale. De là où il se trouvait Dean pouvait voir son visage en sang. Il avait les yeux fermés et n'avait même pas réagi à l'entrée de Dean. Il s'approcha. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en de nombreux endroits, sa chemise en lambeau laissait deviner des plaies sur son dos.

L'alpha s'approcha du lit avec crainte. Castiel était en vie, il l'avait vu, alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne réagissait pas ?

\- Castiel ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il posa deux doigts tremblants sur son cou et souffla de soulagement en sentant son pouls battre. L'oméga ouvrit les yeux à ce contact, les écarquillant de terreur, il se redressa comme il le pouvait avec ses entraves et se recula vivement vers la tête du lit, comme électrocuté.

\- Castiel ... Castiel, c'est moi. C'est Dean. Dit celui ci d'une voix cassée par l'angoisse et la douleur.

Pendant un instant, l'oméga ne sembla pas le reconnaître. Puis Dean vit ses sourcils se froncer et il tiqua. Dean s'assit doucement au pied du lit à distance pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, les mains levées devant lui pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le toucher. Et pourtant, tout son instinct d'alpha lui hurlait de se rapprocher de lui, de le prendre d'autorité dans ses bras, de le serrer violemment pour le faire sien de nouveau, le protéger du reste du monde et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, lui montrer que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal, plus jamais.

Mais Castiel semblait à peine le reconnaitre, pire encore il semblait avoir peur de lui. La frayeur que Dean voyait dans les yeux de l'oméga lui déchira le coeur plus surement qu'une lame de couteau n'aurait pu le faire. Lentement, l'alpha se leva, se rapprocha, prenant soin de faire des gestes très lents, le regard de Castiel fixé sur ses mains toujours levées devant lui. Lorsque Dean passa dans son dos pour défaire ses liens et qu'il ne put plus le voir, Castiel eut un gémissement de terreur.

\- Je suis là, Cass, je ne vais pas te toucher, d'accord, je veux juste te détacher.

Castiel grimaça en ramenant ses bras devant lui, ses muscles tétanisés et douloureux d'avoir été si longtemps immobilisés. Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean dont les yeux exprimait également une souffrance sans mesure. L'alpha s'assit à côté de lui, le voyant hésiter, la terreur laissant progressivement place à une multitude d'émotions violentes, douleur, soulagement, reconnaissance, détermination. Sans quitter ses yeux une seule seconde, essayant de le rassurer autant qu'il était possible, Dean le prit doucement dans ses bras. L'oméga ne résista pas. Dean n'osait pas poser ses mains sur son dos ensanglanté, ne sachant pas quelle était la gravité de ses blessures. Il lui parla d'une voix basse, le berçant doucement.

\- C'est fini, Cass. Je suis là. C'est fini. lui répétait-il inlassablement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant que l'oméga s'abandonnait enfin, Dean soupira de soulagement et de douleur mêlés. Castiel était de nouveau avec lui, il le reconnaissait. Enfin il l'avait retrouvé.

A l'extérieur, Dean pouvait entendre les bruits de l'assaut donné par ses collègues, les coups de feu, les bruits de lutte et les cris. Puis ce fut le silence.

Enlaçant toujours Castiel, il gardait son arme à la main, prêt à tirer sur la première personne qui franchirait la porte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Il serra Castiel plus fort d'un bras et leva l'autre pour viser.

\- Woh, c'est moi Dean. Dit précipitamment Sam en voyant son ami prêt à faire feu.

Sam s'arreta en voyant l'oméga dans ses bras, le sang sur ses vêtements.

\- Comment va t'il ?

\- Il est en vie. Appelle une ambulance.

Castiel se raidit dans ses bras et releva la tête vers son alpha, le regard suppliant mais le ton décidé.

\- Non. Pas d'ambulance. Dit il d'une voix à peine audible. Ramène moi chez toi, Dean. Ramène moi chez nous.

\- Cass, tu as besoin de soins. Tu es blessé.

\- Michel... Dit seulement Castiel dans un souffle avant de perdre connaissance, sa tête retombant sur l'épaule de Dean.

.

Sam partit rapidement puis revint avec une couverture. Avec mille précautions, Dean enroula Castiel dedans, le souleva et le porta dans ses bras, remontant l'escalier, traversant la maison. Plusieurs de ses collègues l'interpellèrent, lui proposant de l'aide, mais un seul regard de l'alpha les dissuada immédiatement de s'approcher davantage. Il ne voulait l'aide de personne. Plus personne ne le toucherait, plus jamais.

Accompagné de Sam, il se dirigea vers la voiture de patrouille la plus proche, son précieux fardeau toujours inconscient dans ses bras. Son ami lui ouvrit la portière. Il allongea Castiel sur le siège arrière et monta avec lui, posant la tête de l'oméga sur ses genoux. Sam se mit au volant, les regardant dans le rétroviseur, le coeur serré de la douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son co équipier silencieux. Dean caressait les cheveux de Castiel, ne le quittant pas du regard. Puis il releva le visage et croisa les yeux de son partenaire dans le retroviseur.

\- Ramène nous à la maison Sam.

\- Dean, il doit aller à l'hôpital.

\- Non, à la maison. Il a dit qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison.

Sam hocha la tête, et démarra. Il vit son co équipier fouiller dans sa poche, sortir son téléphone portable, et composer un numéro. Son correspondant décrocha à la première sonnerie.

\- Michel, il est vivant. Il a besoin de soins. Je le ramène chez moi. Viens.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello,comment allez vous ? En vacances ? Peut être pas encore.**

 **Je sais que je vous ai fait pas mal souffrir sur ces trois derniers chapitres. Mais ça y est, Dean a retrouvé Castiel. Il leur faut maintenant surmonter tout ça et se reconstruire.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Ils furent en bas de l'immeuble de Dean en quelques minutes. Sam ouvrit la portière tandis que Dean reprenait Castiel toujours inconscient dans ses bras. Arrivé dans l'appartement, il se dirigea vers la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit aussi délicatement que possible. L'oméga gémit de douleur.

\- Dean, il ne devrait pas être ici. Il a besoins de soins médicaux. Il a peut être des fractures, des lésions internes.

\- Son frère va arriver. Répondit simplement Dean d'une voix blanche.

Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Castiel pour le déshabiller. Sam sortit de la pièce.

Aussi délicatement qu'il le put, Dean lui retira sa chemise déchirée et pleine de sang. Les blessures étaient nombreuses dans son dos, longues, effilées mais assez peu profondes. Lorsqu'il défit le bouton de son pantalon, Castiel commença à se débattre et tenta de repousser ses mains.

\- Non ! Gémit il dans un état de semi conscience.

\- C'est moi Cass, c'est Dean. Répondit il en lui caressant les cheveux comme une mère le ferait pour consoler son enfant. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais te soigner. N'ai pas peur.

L'oméga s'apaisa. Dean put lui retirer son jean. Il vit de nombreux hématomes sur son torse, son ventre, ses jambes, mais pas de blessure. Il le laissa en boxer, le recouvrit du drap et de la couverture et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Arrivé dans la petite pièce, Dean s'agrippa au lavabo et souffla. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses jointures avaient blanchi.

 _Il est vivant. Il est vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte._ Se répétait il en boucle pour s'empêcher de craquer.

Il prit un gant, et une bassine d'eau tiède, des compresses et du désinfectant et retourna dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra, Castiel était réveillé. Bien que conscient, il regardait devant lui, fixement. Ce même regard vide que Kevin avait eu lorsque Sam et lui étaient entrés dans sa chambre d'hôpital, se rappela Dean. Et cette constatation lui serra le cœur. Dean approcha très lentement du lit, en lui parlant d'une voix douce.

\- Je vais juste te soigner, d'accord ?

Il posa la bassine au sol, s'assit sur le lit, plongea le gant dans l'eau tiède et commença à nettoyer le sang séché sur le visage de Castiel. L'oméga ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, lorsque Dean passa sur l'hématome de sa pommette gauche enflée.

\- Pardon, Cass. Je... je fais aussi doucement que je peux.

Il regretta qu'Anna ne soit pas là. Peut être que Castiel aurait préféré que ce soit sa sœur qui le soigne. Elle aurait sûrement mieux su s'y prendre. Il était entrain d'envisager de l'appeler, lorsque Castiel le regarda enfin. Il posa sa main sur celle de Dean qui tenait toujours le gant contre sa joue.

\- Dean... toi...Parvint il à articuler, comme s'il avait encore une fois lu dans ses pensées.

Dean sentit une vague d'émotion le submerger. Castiel avait l'air tellement épuisé. Mais en même temps, malgré ses blessures, son visage irradiait d'une force d'âme impressionnante. Quoi qu'il se soit passé Roman ne l'avait pas brisé, Dean en avait la certitude.

\- Je suis là, Cass. Je ne te quitterai pas. Tu peux dormir tranquille. Je veille sur toi.

Castiel ferma les yeux, sa main retomba. Dean le regarda, paniqué. Mais sa respiration était paisible, il s'était juste endormi. Il continua de nettoyer puis désinfecter les blessures sur son visage le plus doucement possible, puis le retourna délicatement sur le côté pour continuer avec celles de son dos.

L'alpha entendit la voix de Michel qui venait d'arriver et parlait avec Sam dans le salon. Il réinstalla Castiel toujours endormi, le recouvrit et sortit de la chambre.

\- Il dort. Dit il simplement devant l'expression interrogatrice du médecin.

\- Il devrait être à l'hôpital, Dean.

\- Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il voulait rentrer à la maison et m'a demandé de t'appeler.

Michel se dirigea vers la chambre. Il voulut le suivre, mais le médecin se retourna.

\- Laisse moi un moment seul avec mon frère, Dean.

Sam lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le guida vers le canapé. Dean se laissa faire, il était lui aussi complètement épuisé, tant physiquement que mentalement. Lorsqu'il s'effondra sur le canapé, une larme roula sur sa joue.

Sam alla fouiller dans le frigo et en sortit de quoi lui confectionner un sandwich qu'il lui rapporta avec un soda. Dean sourit, malgré sa peine.

\- Tu aurais pu m'apporter une bière, Sammy. Ou encore mieux, un whisky. Double.

\- Sûrement pas dans ton état. Mange ! Depuis quand est ce que tu n'as rien avalé? Tu as l'air d'un déterré !

Dean ne se souvenait même plus de son dernier repas. Ni de la dernière fois où il avait dormi. La fatigue pesait de tout son poids sur ses épaules maintenant que l'adrénaline ne le portait plus. Il s'était passé tant de choses en deux jours.

Il avala le sandwich jusqu'à la dernière miette. Putain, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il crevait de faim! Le soda suivit le même chemin. La nourriture lui fit du bien. Sam le regarda d'un air satisfait et s'assit prés de lui.

\- Il t'a parlé ?

\- Non, il n'a rien dit.

Au bout d'une demi heure qui parut une éternité à Dean, Michel ressortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Il veut te voir.

Dean se leva précipitamment et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre, mais il se retourna vers Michel qui comprit sa question muette.

\- Ses blessures sont superficielles. Il a été sauvagement battu, mais il n'a pas de fracture. Il a des hématomes sur tout le corps et des coups de cravache dans le dos. Il dit qu'il n'a pas été violé. Mais il a refusé que je l'examine, précisa Michel comme si il doutait que Castiel lui ait dit la vérité. Il est très déshydraté. Je lui ai posé une perfusion et donné des antalgiques. Ca va aller maintenant. Il a surtout besoin de se reposer et d'être rassuré.

Il s'approcha de Dean.

\- Dean, ses chaleurs sont entrain de débuter. Dans son état de faiblesse, son corps ne supportera pas les privations qu'il s'impose habituellement. Tu dois le convaincre. Sinon, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de le faire hospitaliser de force pour le placer en sommeil artificiel en attendant que ses chaleurs ne passent.

Dean hocha la tête sans dire un mot, entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. L'oméga s'était rendormi sous l'effet des médicaments. Dean observa un moment Castiel allongé sur ce lit, si pale, immobile, le visage marqué. Il regarda la perfusion plantée dans son bras et le liquide transparent qui gouttait doucement, régulièrement dans le petit réservoir. Il se déshabilla, se glissa en boxer, tout contre son oméga et le prit dans ses bras, avec mille précautions. Castiel gémit mais ne se réveilla pas.

\- C'est moi Cass, dors. Je veille sur toi.

L'oméga vint poser sa tête sur son torse, cherchant instinctivement la protection et la chaleur de ce corps si rassurant contre le sien. Dean souffla. Il l'avait retrouvé. Castiel était vivant. Il était dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux, doucement, tendrement, respirant son odeur, puis se laissa lui aussi sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

.

Vers trois heures du matin, Dean fut réveillé par les gémissements de Castiel. Son corps était brûlant. L'alpha pensa d'abord qu'il avait de la fièvre à cause de ses blessures puis l'odeur des phéromones de Castiel lui donna la véritable explication. L'oméga était réveillé mais tentait de rester immobile. Il regardait Dean avec un mélange de désir et d'effroi dans les yeux.

\- Cass, je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas endurer ça cette fois. Ton corps ne le supportera pas. Laisse moi t'aider.

L'oméga restait silencieux, mais malgré ses efforts, tout son corps se tendait par moments et d'intenses frissons le parcouraient. Dean connaissait bien ces symptômes. Mais jamais encore il n'avait vu un oméga essayer de les réprimer.

\- C'est toi qui décide Cass, jamais je ne te forcerai. Michel a dit qu'il pouvait te mettre en sommeil artificiel, le temps que ton corps récupère si tu préfères. Je comprends tu sais. Mais il faut que tu décides maintenant, parce que je ne vais pas rester là, à te regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Je t'en prie, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Castiel posa une main brûlante sur la joue de Dean comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt ce matin là avant de partir travailler et de ne pas revenir. Il le fixait intensément. Dean cru lire dans son regard de l'inquiétude et de la compassion pour lui. Pour lui ?! Il en fut complètement retourné. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, Castiel se faisait du souci pour lui! Encore une fois, il se dit que cet oméga était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Brusquement, Castiel gémit de douleur. Tout son corps se convulsait littéralement sous les yeux de Dean qui paniquait.

\- Cass, je t'en supplie. Est ce que tu veux que j'appelle Michel ? Tu veux qu'il t'endorme?

Dean allait se lever mais Castiel le retint pas le bras. L'alpha se retourna.

\- Seulement ... toi... Murmura Castiel dans un souffle.

Encore ces deux mots qui étaient devenus les leurs. Avec ces deux seuls mots, ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

\- Cass, tu es sur ?

Il acquiesça en silence, incapable de parler tellement son corps frissonnait. Son odeur d'oméga en chaleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait plus y résister bien longtemps. Si il devait s'arrêter, il devait le faire maintenant, alors qu'il était encore maître de lui même. Il voulait de toutes ses forces garder le contrôle. Il le devait. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Castiel, ni lui faire mal. Encore moins maintenant, après ce qu'il avait déjà subi.

L'alpha fixa son regard émeraude dans celui azur de l'oméga. Il devait être sûr que Castiel le voulait, qu'il n'avait pas peur, et surtout qu'il n'allait pas regretter ensuite. Castiel soutint son regard sans détourner les yeux, mais sans dire un mot. Il n'est rien que Dean n'aurait accepté de donner à cet instant pour connaitre ses pensées. Son visage était indéchiffrable, mais ne semblait refléter aucune angoisse.

Un simple hochement de tête, ce fut tout. L'alpha retira son boxer et celui de son oméga, puis vint doucement se placer au dessus de Castiel. Il prenait bien soin de ne pas faire porter le poids de son corps sur celui sous le sien. Il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel, comme demandant encore une fois la permission, dans une ultime vérification. Lorsque l'oméga les entrouvrit, ce ne fut pas un baiser fougueux ou passionné, mais juste une caresse, presque timide, hésitante. Dean avait peur de faire mal à ce visage meurtri, de faire souffrir ce corps supplicié qu'il n'osait pas caresser. Il craignait d'arracher la perfusion également.

Castiel perçu ses appréhensions, et c'est lui qui le guida, ouvrant les jambes pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à le recevoir, fixant son regard dans le sien autant par besoin que par envie.

L'oméga, en chaleur, n'avait pas besoin de préparation, et c'est lentement et avec d'infinies précautions, que Dean le pénétra. Son intimité ouverte et lubrifiée n'offrit aucune résistance. Mais plus encore que pour leur toute première fois, l'alpha était attentif à chaque expression sur le visage de son amant, au moindre signe de douleur ou surtout de peur. Lorsqu'il fut totalement enfoui en Castiel, il s'immobilisa, se relevant à bout de bras, sondant ce visage aux yeux maintenant fermés.

\- Cass, ça va?

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Dean, il n'y avait aucune douleur, aucun doute, aucune peur, juste une infinie plénitude.

Dean débuta de lents allers et retours dans le corps de son oméga. Il faisait tant d'efforts pour se maîtriser que la sueur ruisselait le long de son dos. Castiel voulu relever ses jambes, pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait accélérer mais les blessures de son dos le firent grimacer de douleur. Dean s'immobilisa, immédiatement alerté.

\- je te fais mal ?

Incapable de parler, Castiel posa ses mains sur les flancs de Dean, pour lui signifier de reprendre. Dean s'exécuta, d'abord lentement, puis un peu plus rapidement. Il sentait le plaisir monter mais ne voulait pas se laisser submerger. Il devait garder le contrôle. Il posa sa main sur le sexe de son oméga et le caressa. Lorsque Castiel jouit, Dean voulut se retirer immédiatement, avant que le noeud ne se forme mais l'oméga le retint. Leurs regard se croisèrent. Celui de Castiel parlait plus clairement que des mots. _Je te veux, je te choisis_... tout comme cette autre fois, leur première fois.

En cet instant, ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, et plus éloignés que jamais des rôles que la société aurait voulu leur imposer. Il n'y avait plus d'alpha, plus d'oméga, plus de victime non plus, juste deux amants qui se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Dean l'embrassa, essayant lui aussi de faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il aurait été bien incapable de mieux exprimer par des mots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rependit en lui, dans un orgasme presque douloureux à force d'avoir été contenu. Le nœud à la base de son sexe était à présent formé, soudant momentanément l'alpha et l'oméga l'un à l'autre. Dean enlaça Castiel étroitement et les fit pivoter, se plaçant sur le côté afin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle, puis releva son visage vers celui de son amant. Castiel ne le regardait pas et fixait le mur, silencieux. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une multitude d'émotions semblait s'affronter derrière ces deux océans débordants. Dean posa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste aussi doux qu'apaisant et l'essuya du pouce, en une caresse légère.

Il ne dit rien, ne demanda rien, préférant que Castiel se confie de lui même lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras, pour l'assurer de son amour et de sa protection.

Lorsqu'ils furent libérés, Dean se retira doucement. Castiel était calme à présent, la brulure de ses chaleurs momentanément apaisée. Il revint poser sa tête contre la poitrine de son alpha, et s'endormit immédiatement, sans un mot.

.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel dormait toujours. Dean regarda le flacon de perfusion presque vide. Il se leva doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, s'habilla. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il ne fut pas surpris de constater que Michel dormait sur le canapé. Il le réveilla.

\- Comment vas t'il ? Demanda l'aîné dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Il dort. Sa perfusion est presque vide. Est ce qu'il faut la changer ?

Michel acquiesça, se leva, prit un nouveau flacon et se dirigea vers la chambre. L'examen rapide qu'il fit de Castiel toujours endormi le rassura.

\- Le plus dur est passé. Dit il en revenant dans le salon. Physiquement en tout cas. Lorsque ce flacon sera terminé ce soir, tu pourras lui retirer sa perfusion.

Dean grimaça à cette idée et Michel sourit en voyant que ce policier qui était capable de faire parler un criminel à coups de poings faisait des manières pour retirer un simple petit cathéter d'une veine. Il lui expliqua comment procéder. Dean acquiesça comme s'il venait de s'engager à réaliser une tache insurmontable.

\- Il a accepté. J'en reviens pas. Constata Michel, incrédule.

Dean comprit immédiatement à quoi Michel faisait allusion et se sentit gêné. Après tout ce n'était pas si facile de parler de sa vie sexuelle avec le frère de son amant.

\- Tu dois être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Dean Winchester pour que mon frère ait accepté.

\- Ce sont les circonstances qui ont été exceptionnelles. J'espère qu'il ne regrettera pas.

\- Je suis sûr que non. Castiel ne fait jamais rien sans y avoir bien réfléchi, crois moi. Je vais m'en aller maintenant. Il n'apprécierait pas du tout de savoir que j'ai passé la nuit ici, à quelques mètres de vous. Il vaut mieux que ça reste notre petit secret, d'accord ? Prends soin de lui, Dean. Et si y il a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr. ... Hé, Michel ? Et l'ivrogne, qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?

\- Tu demanderas à ton co équipier. Répondit l'aîné avec un petit sourire. Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter tous les deux.

Michel allait partir, lorsque Dean l'interpella de nouveau, son visage cette fois rempli de haine.

\- Et Roman ?

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Michel lorsqu'il répondit.

\- Lucifer s'en est occupé. Je pense qu'on n'entendra plus jamais parler de lui.

Il lui sourit de nouveau, mais ses yeux indiquaient clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Je t'avais prévenu dans mon bureau l'autre fois que nous avions tous des compétences ... particulières. Je suis sûr que tu ne m'avais pas vraiment pris au sérieux, n'est ce pas ?

\- Détrompe toi. Rit Dean en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que maintenant encore plus!

Michel quitta l'appartement et Dean retourna auprès de Castiel.

.

L'alpha et l'oméga passèrent les trois jours qui suivirent seuls, sans sortir de leur appartement, presque coupés du monde. Ils ne communiquèrent avec leur entourage que par téléphone et encore la plupart du temps par SMS. Dean vivait au rythme des besoins de Castiel, surveillant son sommeil, soignant ses blessures, lui faisant l'amour lorsque ses chaleurs l'exigeaient. Jamais il ne proposait de lui même, par peur de fatiguer Castiel ou de le faire souffrir, attendant que l'oméga demande ou que le besoin soit vraiment trop manifeste.

Le matin du quatrième jour, après une séance de sexe plus intense que les précédentes, Dean regarda Castiel avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux, toi !

L'oméga resta silencieux mais lui sourit en retour, en s'étirant comme un chat sur le lit. Les hématomes sur son visage et son corps avaient changé de couleur, passant du rouge vif au bleu sombre. Les plaies de son dos cicatrisaient doucement et semblaient de moins en moins douloureuses.

Dean sentait toujours sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il voyait les blessures sur le corps de son oméga. Mais il ne faisait pas de commentaire, n'avait rien demandé, attendant encore que Castiel se confie de lui même. Ses chaleurs en étaient à leur dernier jour, son corps s'apaisait, Castiel reprenait des forces.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas toujours rester dans cet appart. Dit Dean ne sachant pas très bien comment aborder le sujet. Il va falloir qu'on en sorte un jour. Et probablement assez rapidement, d'ailleurs. Tu vas devoir faire ta déposition, et moi...

Castiel fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet.

\- Tu vas avoir des ennuis ?

Évidemment, Castiel ne pensait pas à lui même, c'était pour Dean qu'il se faisait du souci. L'alpha étendu sur le dos dans le lit, fixa le plafond et soupira.

\- J'en sais rien... Sûrement.. On verra bien.

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Mais quoi qu'il m'arrive, sache que je ne regrette absolument rien. Je ne sais pas si je serai toujours flic demain, mais ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Je donnerai ma vie et mon âme pour toi, Cass. Il y a juste une chose..

Il hésita.

\- Je voudrais que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé là bas. Je ne voulais pas te le demander. Mais ça me ronge, j'ai besoin de savoir, tu comprends ?

Castiel détourna le regard.

\- C'est pas grave, si tu peux pas maintenant. Dit Dean précipitamment. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt. Mais tu sais, les autres, ils vont te poser des questions, forcément. Je voudrais juste...

\- Il voulait me briser. Commença Castiel d'une voix étrangement calme, les yeux fixés dans le lointain, perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Il ne voulait pas seulement me prendre de force. Ca, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire facilement et je le savais aussi. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était me soumettre et aussi se venger parce que je lui avais résisté lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que je n'étais qu'un oméga, un moins que rien, juste une pute, et que j'aurais dû être heureux d'écarter les cuisses quand un alpha tel que lui me l'ordonnait, que je ne servais qu'à ça. Il disait qu'il allait me dresser, m'apprendre à obéir. Et plus je résistais et plus il frappait fort. Je savais qu'il allait finir pas me tuer. C'était juste une question de temps. Mais je savais aussi que tu me cherchais et que tu allais me retrouver. C'est ça qui m'a fait tenir.

Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps de poser la question qui le torturait depuis des jours.

\- Cass, est ce qu'il t'a violé ?

\- Ca a failli, à plusieurs reprises, lorsque je lui disais non malgré les coups et la douleur. Je voyais cette lueur dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'il ne se retiendrait plus bien longtemps. Mais il avait trop d'orgueil. Il voulait que je lui cède, que je le supplie de me prendre. Et puis... il avait senti que mes chaleurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il savait qu'à ce moment là, il aurait gagné.

\- Donc il ne t'a pas ... Redemanda Dean qui avait du mal à y croire.

\- Non Dean. Confirma Castiel en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage et soupira de soulagement. Il se sentait tellement plus léger, comme si un poids énorme venait de lui être retiré des épaules.

\- Comment tu te sens Cass ?

Castiel le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- Tu sais... on l'a fait bon nombre de fois ces derniers jours pendant tes chaleurs. Est ce que tu te sens diffèrent ?

Castiel le regarda avec un petit sourire paisible. C'est vrai, il avait été clamé. Dean et lui étaient liés, maintenant, pour toujours. Mais il ne ressentait pas la moindre différence. Il pensait de la même façon, ressentait les mêmes choses. Il n'était pas cet oméga faible, soumis et dépendant qu'il redoutait tant de devenir. Il se sentait toujours le même.

\- Tout va bien Dean. Je crois que ce lien entre nous...en fait, il existait déjà.

Castiel le regarda d'un air suggestif.

\- Envie d'un nouveau round, mon p'tit ange ? Demanda Dean. Pourtant tes chaleurs...

\- ... Ne sont pas complètement terminées. Le coupa l'oméga. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de toi que pendant mes chaleurs ...

L'alpha posa ses lèvres sur celles de son oméga. Puis il embrassa ses yeux, son nez, ses pommettes meurtries. Il aurait tant voulu effacer les coups, les paroles humiliantes, lui démontrer que tout avait été mensonge, qu'il était unique, fort, précieux, magnifique.

Il descendit le long de son menton, dans son cou, vénérant littéralement son corps, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau à sa disposition. Castiel gémit. Il caressait le dos de son alpha, ses cheveux, venant respirer son odeur, répondant avec enthousiasme à chacune de ses stimulations. Dean continua sa descente, léchant, embrassant son torse, ses tétons qu'il s'amusa à agacer, mordiller. L'oméga commençait à se tortiller de plaisir sous la douce torture. Dean continua sa progression, caressant les abdominaux dessinés de son oméga, s'attardant sur son nombril, puis il vint se placer entre ses jambes qu'il releva autant qu'il put le faire, en prenant garde de ne pas lui causer de douleur. Castiel le regardait, interrogateur, attendant immobile sur le dos, la tête relevée pour ne rien manquer de la suite des événements Il eut un hoquet de surprise, en voyant Dean qui fixait à présent son entrejambe. Castiel cru que Dean allait le prendre en bouche, mais il n'en fit rien. L'alpha se baissa puis passa sa langue d'abord timidement puis de façon plus franche sur l'anus de Castiel qui glapit autant de surprise que de plaisir. Dean comptait le préparer... avec sa langue ?

 _Putain de merde !_ Se dit l'oméga qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de jurer ainsi.

Dean tenait à présent ses jambes relevées et introduisait sa langue dans le petit anneau de chair qui se convulsait de plaisir. Castiel mordait sa main pour se retenir de gémir, ne voulant pas se livrer davantage alors qu'il se trouvait déjà dans une position plus qu'exposée.

Dean se redressa et le regarda en souriant malicieusement.

\- Tu te souviens de cette petite conversation que j'avais eue avec Meg, ce fameux dimanche chez toi ? Tu voulais savoir de quoi nous avions discuté. Et bien disons qu'elle avait remarqué que tu étais très ... sensible sur cette partie là de ton anatomie. Elle m'a dit que tu apprécierais sûrement ce genre de stimulations.

Dean passa un nouveau coup de langue sur l'intimité de Castiel qui gémit d'excitation. Déjà rouge de confusion, l'oméga devint écarlate en réalisant que Dean et Meg avaient discuté de ...ça ?! Castiel se promit de tuer son amie de ses propres mains dès qu'il la reverrait. Mais il changea rapidement d'avis alors que Dean poursuivait sa tâche avec la plus grande application tout en masturbant Castiel qui ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir.

\- Je... Han ! ... Je crois...haleta Castiel, perdu dans les sensations incroyables qui l'assaillaient ... que je vais ...devoir la remercier...

\- Seulement elle ? Demanda Dean taquin en remontant le long du corps de son amant pantelant.

\- Non... pas seulement, tu as raison...

Et ce fut au tour de Castiel d'entamer une progression vers l'objet de son désir. Lorsqu'il le prit en bouche, Dean se cambra de plaisir. D'emblée, Castiel fit aller et venir le membre de son alpha dans sa bouche à un rythme effréné.

\- Doucement Cass ... je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, si tu continues comme ça.

Castiel releva son regard dans le sien tout en continuant de le sucer avec force. Il grogna d'excitation et les vibrations se répercutèrent sur le sexe de Dean qui se tendit et vint dans la bouche de son oméga quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Cass ... je t'avais dit...

\- Pas de soucis, Dean. C'était un plaisir. Répondit Castiel en s'essuyant les lèvres avec un air satisfait.

\- Parfois je me demande si mon petit ange n'est pas entrain de se transformer en démon. Commenta Dean en souriant.

Il descendit sa main sur le sexe toujours dur de l'oméga, et tout en l'embrassant, l'amena doucement à la jouissance.

.

Repus de plaisir, les deux hommes se levèrent à regret. Ils allèrent prendre une douche ensemble, comme c'était devenu leur habitude. Dean regardait l'eau ruisseler sur le corps marqué de Castiel. Il voyait les longues estafilades dans son dos qui avaient commencé à cicatriser. Il déglutit en sentant la rage lui remonter dans la gorge. Il ne savait pas ce que Lucifer avait fait de Roman, mais il espérait de tout cœur que cette ordure brûlait en enfer à ce moment précis.

Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son amant qui se retourna en lui souriant et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, dans ce rituel qu'ils avaient à présent instauré et que Castiel avait appris à aimer une fois sa gêne initiale envolée. Dean prit la pomme de douche et les rinça tous les deux, faisant bien attention de ne pas diriger le jet d'eau trop fort sur les blessures de Castiel. Encore quelques jours et les marques sur son corps se seraient effacées. Il espéra que son dos ne garde pas de cicatrices, pour que Castiel puisse un jour se regarder dans un miroir sans que son corps ne lui rappelle continuellement l'épreuve endurée.

Dean savait que les autres cicatrices, celles à l'intérieur, seraient sûrement plus longues à partir, mais il se promit de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour qu'elles s'effacent également.

Il regarda son amant qui avait fermé les yeux, s'abandonnant au plaisir simple de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps. Un monstre avait failli lui prendre tout ce à quoi il tenait, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. La vie, le destin ? Non Dean ne croyait pas au destin. Il croyait fermement au libre arbitre et que c'était nos actions qui déterminaient notre parcours. Nos actions et celles des autres. Il passa en revue tous ceux qui avaient contribué à ce miracle d'avoir Castiel juste devant ses yeux, vivant. Il les remercia tous en pensée. Puis Dean se reconcentra sur sa tâche, savourant cet instant, ce dernier instant de douceur et de paix, avant de devoir de nouveau affronter le monde. Tout à l'heure il avait prévu d'aller au poste, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retarder plus longtemps la confrontation avec Bobby et Sam...et qu'il devrait assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Il finit pas couper l'eau à regret, saisit une serviette et commença à essuyer le dos de son amant avec mille précautions.

\- J'ai beaucoup moins mal tu sais. En fait, tu ferais un super infirmier, tu es très attentionné. Lui dit Castiel avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- La ferme Cass ! Plaint toi !

Dean lui jeta la serviette sur la tête, faussement boudeur, mais le coeur léger. Castiel se dégagea de sa prison de tissus et regarda Dean en souriant.

Peu importait ce qui allait se passer plus tard. Le regard de Castiel, détendu, souriant valait largement tous les sacrifices.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **A mardi prochain, si vous le voulez, pour le dernier, l'épilogue.**

 **Bonne semaine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14:**

\- Dean Winchester, ancré ! Ben ça alors ! Tous les omégas du monde entier vont être en deuil !

Gabriel eut une moue hésitante.

\- Ou faire une méga fiesta pour fêter ça ! Tout dépend de si tu les as déjà baisés ou pas, en fait. Reprit il en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin. Alors Deano, ça fait quoi de se ranger ?

Dean soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire à Sam qu'il passerait le prendre avant d'aller au boulot, et de devoir, du coup, supporter son putain d'oméga effronté en attendant qu'il soit prêt ! Comme si il allait pas avoir assez d'emmerdes à gérer aujourd'hui !

\- C'est bon là, Gabriel, t'as fini ? Va plutôt voir ce que fout Sam, on va être en retard ! SAAAM GROUILLE ! Hurla t'il en levant un regard exaspéré vers l'escalier d'où son partenaire tardait à descendre.

\- Mais non, t'inquiète, vous avez tout le temps. Et puis tu ne vas pas me priver de ce petit plaisir. Tu me dois bien ça ! Allez, raconte ! C'était comment ces premières chaleurs?

\- Quoi ? Répondit précipitamment Dean qui se serait volontiers filé des baffes de se sentir rougir comme un adolescent devant l'oméga. Mais je vais rien te raconter du tout. Et puis mêle toi de ton cul d'abord.

\- Mon cul se porte très bien, merci de le demander. Et puis c'est plutôt celui de ton petit angelot qui m'inquiète. Tu as été doux au moins ?

Dean s'avança vers Gabriel, une réplique cinglante sur les lèvres lorsque il vit dans les yeux de l'oméga la pointe d'inquiétude sincère qui se cachait derrière cette attitude si agaçante et son ton sarcastique. Il se radoucit un peu.

\- Castiel va très bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

\- Tant mieux. Répondit sincèrement l'oméga. Si il veut parler...enfin je veux dire, si il a besoin de se confier à un oméga après ce qui lui est arrivé...je suis là... Proposa maladroitement Gabriel soudainement plus si à l'aise.

\- Je lui dirais, Gabriel. ...Merci. répondit Dean touché.

Puis l'oméga se redressa et reprit d'un air moqueur.

\- Ouais et puis de toute façon le malheureux, il va avoir bien besoin d'un soutien moral pour te supporter. Envoie le moi, je lui donnerai quelques conseils sur comment bien dresser son alpha... Le ciel m'est témoin que j'ai fais de mon mieux avec toi et que tu as fait quelques progrès. Faut dire qu'en partant de si bas, tu ne pouvais que t'améliorer. Mais il y a encore tellement de boulot! Dit il en soupirant comme si la cause était vraiment désespérée.

Sam descendit enfin l'escalier, venant mettre un terme sans le savoir au calvaire de son co équipier et aussi probablement sauver son oméga qui avait quand même un peu reculé devant l'air de nouveau menaçant de l'alpha.

\- Putain, Sam, je te jure qu'un de ces jours je vais me le faire, ton oméga. Dit Dean trop rapidement en réalisant une seconde plus tard ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Euh ... enfin, je voulais dire...

\- Vrai-ment ? Roucoula Gabriel, en se réfugiant tout de même dans les bras protecteurs de son alpha. Je savais que tu m'appréciais beaucoup, Deano, mais j'ignorais que c'était de cette façon là. Je suis flatté.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles, ce qui valait probablement mieux pour tout le monde. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés d'exaspération. Sam interrogea Gabriel du regard et l'oméga haussa les épaules, avec l'air le plus innocent qui soit. L'alpha n'était pas dupe et avait bien du mal à cacher son amusement. Gabriel était le seul oméga qui ait jamais osé parler ainsi à son co équipier. Et à n'importe quel alpha d'ailleurs, lui y compris parfois. Sam l'admirait pour ça, autant qu'il l'aimait. C'était tellement lui. Et puis ça ne faisait pas de mal à Dean d'être remis à sa place de temps en temps! Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Gabriel qui fit un clin d'oeil en direction de Dean.

\- Désolé Deano, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut à la maison. Dit il en regardant son alpha avec une infinie tendresse. J'espère que je ne brise pas ton petit coeur au moins, dis?

\- Gabriel ! Grogna Dean entre ses dents serrées.

Sam s'écarta de son oméga. Il prit son co équipier par le bras et le fit sortir de la maison en rigolant, l'entrainant vers l'impala avant que la situation ne dégénère un peu plus. Ces deux là étaient incorrigibles ! Pas un pour racheter l'autre !

.

Dans la voiture, le silence s'installa entre les deux alphas, Dean visiblement mal à l'aise et Sam ne souhaitant pas lui faciliter la tache plus que nécessaire. Sam n'en voulait pas vraiment à son ami, mais tout n'avait pas été réglé entre eux depuis ce fameux soir où Dean avait fait cavalier seul.

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se parler depuis que Castiel avait été retrouvé. Et aucun des deux ne savait comment débuter cette conversation. Parler n'avait jamais vraiment été leur fort.

Ne supportant plus ce silence inconfortable, Dean mit en route l'autoradio. Et le reste du trajet se fit au son de la musique Rock qu'il aimait tant. Il faudrait bien qu'il parlent un jour. Probablement. Mais pourquoi le faire tout de suite, si on pouvait remettre ça à plus tard ? Et même encore mieux ne jamais le faire. Ah oui, ça, c'était définitivement un plan qui lui conviendrait parfaitement !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au commissariat, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de s'assoir.

\- Winchester! Dans mon bureau ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Le capitaine était furieux et Dean savait que contrairement à Sam, son supérieur n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Et Dean lui avait tout avoué, tout, sans omettre le moindre détail.

\- Dean, putain de merde, est ce que tu te rends compte de la merde noire dans laquelle tu t'es fourré ?! Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui t'a pris, imbécile ? hurla le capitaine en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau.

Il lui hurlait dessus depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant. Il fulminait, rouge de colère. Et, là assis sur cette chaise, le policier s'en remettait au jugement de son supérieur hiérarchique et presque père. Et monsieur le juge était particulièrement en forme ce matin là. Enfin du moins ses cordes vocales! Dean en avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Mais il restait immobile, silencieux et attendait le verdict comme un condamné attend sa sentence. Bobby faisait toujours les cent pas dans la pièce, et levait régulièrement les bras au ciel comme s'il prenait le dit ciel à témoin de ce qu'il devait supporter quotidiennement avec cet abruti.

\- Comment est ce que tu as pu faire cavalier seul comme ça? Te rendre au purgatoire, sans renforts, séquestrer un homme, entraîner des civils dans ton expédition, et le pire de tout, aller seul chez Walker ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, espèce d'idiot ? Qu'il te saute au cou pour te dire tout ce que tu voulais savoir ! T'as vraiment un bol pas possible que l'expertise balistique ait confirmé ta version des faits. Avec les traces de poudre retrouvées sur ses mains et ses empreintes digitales sur ton arme, tu devrais obtenir facilement la légitime défense. Enfin seulement si je dis aux affaires internes que c'est moi qui t'avais envoyé là bas pour enquêter. Parce que si je leur raconte qui tu y es allé de toi même, pour faire ta petite vendetta personnelle, ça change tout. Au mieux tu perdrais ta plaque et au pire ils pourraient t'accuser de meurtre avec préméditation.

\- Bobby, je ne te demande pas de me couvrir... Commença Dean la voix basse, rapidement coupé par son chef qui n'en avait visiblement pas terminé avec lui.

\- La ferme Winchester! Ca c'est sur, t'as rien à m'demander! T'as perdu ce droit quand t'as décidé de nous planter ce soir là sur ce parking, Sam et moi. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser aller en taule, espèce de crétin. Est ce que tu as seulement pensé à ce qui risquait de t'arriver ? Et à ce qui risquait d'arriver à tous ceux qui sont autour de toi et qui tiennent à toi. Bien sûr que non ! Monsieur fonce et réfléchit après, comme d'habitude! Fait chier Dean! Quand est ce que tu prendras un peu de plomb dans le crâne ? Je vais te couvrir pour cette fois, mais ce sera la dernière, tu m'entends ? Si jamais tu devais me refaire un coup pareil, je te tuerai moi même. Et je salerai et brûlerai ton corps pour être sûr d'avoir fait le boulot correctement. Compris ? Maintenant sors de mon bureau, je ne veux plus voir ta gueule pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

\- Mais Bobby...mon rapport...

\- Deux semaines de mise à pied sans solde pour insubordination ! Et ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit. Parce que j'ai déjà une furieuse envie de te botter l'cul et je vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. Dégage ! Je me charge des affaires internes.

.

Dean ne demanda pas son reste et quitta rapidement le bureau de son supérieur.

Seul dans la pièce principale, Sam le regardait approcher avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- La vache ! Je crois que même les murs ont tremblé ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une fureur pareille. Faut dire que t'as fait fort cette fois Dean.

Il s'assit à son bureau face à son co équipier et souffla. C'était le moment. Et puis après tout, au point où il en était...

\- Toi aussi tu m'en veux, hein, Sam ?

L'alpha soupira.

\- Je vais pas te mentir, je t'en ai voulu sur le moment, c'est vrai. Tu m'as lâché Dean. Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour t'aider? Tu sais pourtant que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Putain sur le moment...

Il serra les poings, se souvenant de sa fureur, mais surtout de son inquiétude, encore mille fois plus forte que sa colère. Il soupira de nouveau puis reprit.

\- Mais après j'ai réfléchi. Je sais que j'aurais fait pareil si ça avait été Gabriel. Alors...

Sam haussa les épaules. Et Dean se sentit encore plus mal. Il aurait préféré que son ami lui hurle dessus, comme Bobby. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu s'en tirer facilement en se foutant en rogne et en claquant la porte comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il se sentait en faute. Et revenir le lendemain, avec son air de chien battu, en sachant que Sam ne lui en voudrait pas. Parce que Sam ne lui en voulait jamais bien longtemps et qu'il lui pardonnait toujours toutes ses conneries, même les plus grosses.

Mais là, devant son air compatissant, Dean su qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça. Il allait falloir qu'il parle de ce qui s'était passé, parce que c'était son frère et qu'il le lui devait. Mais c'était bien la dernière putain de chose que Dean avait envie de faire à cet instant. Merde ! Il soupira à son tour, fixant son regard sur les dossiers empilés sur son bureau. Tout plutôt que d'affronter les yeux trop compréhensifs de son meilleur ami.

\- Non, je crois pas que t'aurais fait pareil. Toi au moins, t'aurais réfléchi un peu plus. Je sais que j'ai déconné. Mais dis pas que je ne te faisais pas assez confiance, Sam, parce que c'est tout le contraire. Je ne voulais pas...j'avais pas le droit de t'entrainer avec moi, tu comprends ? Tu aurais essayé de m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi et c'était bien ça le problème. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'en empêches. Je t'aurais pas écouté de toute façon. Mais pourtant tu aurais eu raison. Putain, j'ai vraiment déconné. Encore plus que tu l'penses.

Dean baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains posées sur son bureau, sa voix devint plus rauque, comme si il hésitait à poursuivre, comme si il avait honte de lui.

\- J'ai failli l'abandonner, Sammy. Bordel, j'ai failli l'abandonner! répeta t'il comme si il n'arrivait pas à y croire lui même. Lorsque le coup de feu est parti et que Gordon est mort, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais tué Castiel. Je n'avais plus aucune piste. Je ne savais plus où chercher. J'ai failli...

Dean prit son pistolet et le manipula un moment entre ses mains. Puis il le rangea brusquement dans le tiroir de son bureau, ainsi que sa plaque pour la durée de sa suspension. Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance et releva le regard pour rencontrer celui de son ami.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie à ce moment là, mec.

Sam le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Ton message... tenta d'expliquer Dean. Sinon, je crois que ... Oh et puis merde ! Je suis pas doué pour ces conneries. Je voulais juste te dire merci, frangin. Pour tout !

Sam le fixa, ému. Pour Dean ce petit speech était une première. Jamais encore Sam ne l'avait vu se livrer à ce point.

\- Je sors mon mouchoir tout de suite ou t'as pas encore fini ?

Dean eut un sursaut et fronça les sourcils hésitant entre colère et offense. Puis il se ravisa et ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin, en voyant les yeux rieurs de son ami. Il comprenait ce que Sam essayait de lui dire, qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier, qu'il savait qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour lui. C'est toujours ainsi que ça avait fonctionné entre eux, depuis le premier jour. Présents l'un pour l'autre, toujours, quelques soient les circonstances. Bien sur ils avaient déjà eu des désaccords. Et plus d'une fois même ils avaient réglé leurs différents à coups de poings. Mais sitôt la bagarre terminée, sitôt ils étaient réconciliés. Ils étaient frères, encore plus que par le sang. Ils s'étaient choisis. Ils étaient une famille.

\- Jerk !

\- Bitch !

Ils se sourirent, puis détournèrent le regard, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre de ce moment d'émotion qu'ils s'autorisaient si rarement. Tout était dit. Ils n'en parleraient plus jamais.

\- Et l'ivrogne ? Demanda Dean. Michel m'a dit que tu t'en étais occupé. Raconte.

\- C'est plutôt simple. Comme il te voyait pas revenir, Novak a fini par m'appeler. Le gars avait déliré dans son sommeil. Il avait parlé d'un container avec vingt omégas qui devait arriver le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans rien faire. Le gars pionçait toujours. Michel l'a détaché, enlevé la perfusion, et ramené dans la ruelle où tu l'avais récupéré. Je sillonnait déjà la ville depuis des heures en voiture de patrouille pour te retrouver, alors j'ai fait semblant de passer par là par hasard et je l'ai coffré. Il n'a pas mis longtemps pour se mettre à table. Je sais pas ce que Novak a mis dans sa mixture, mais il était tellement shooté qu'il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Il pense avoir été enlevé par des extra terrestres. Rit Sam.

\- Vingt omégas ! Putain !

\- Ouais, on les a tous récupérés. Ils sont pas mal traumatisés, mais ils vont s'en sortir. Garth et Benny sont entrain de remonter la filière. Ca va loin, jusque dans les pays de l'Europe de l'Est. Ils les faisaient venir par cargos pour les revendre, les ordures.

\- Mais alors, Bobby aurait dû me filer une putain de médaille au lieu de m'engueuler. Protesta Dean. J'ai sauvé vingt omégas.

Son collègue le fixa avec une expression exaspéré qui lui fit clairement comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

\- Novak a sauvé vingt omégas, Dean. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ta belle famille...

\- Ouais, ils ont un peu spéciaux. Je sais.

\- Oui, spéciaux. On peut dire ça comme ça. Approuva Sam. T'as vu l'autre frère ? Celui qui a débarqué chez Roman ce soir là ?

\- Il s'appelle Lucifer. Répondit Dean avec un petit sourire entendu, comme si ça expliquait tout.

\- Et ben, on peut dire qu'il porte bien son nom celui là. Une chose est sure, c'est que j'aimerais pas m'en faire un ennemi.

\- Vaut mieux pas non. Confirma Dean au souvenir de Michel lui disant que Lucifer s'était occupé de Roman. Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il lui demanderai plus de détails, un jour, si l'occasion se présentait. Juste pour savoir...

Sam redevint plus sérieux et ajouta.

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir que Castiel vienne faire sa déposition.

\- Oui, je sais. Et je voudrais que ce soit toi qui t'en charge. Il te connait, il te fait confiance. Ca sera moins dur pour lui.

\- Bien sur Dean. Vous avez pu parler ? Demanda Sam doucement.

\- Oui. Roman ne l'a pas violé.

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bien ! Il pourrait venir demain matin, si ça lui convient, ça ne devrait pas être très long. Cet aprèm, on va chez Roman. On a obtenu un mandat pour fouiller sa maison, et vu la taille de la baraque, ça va nous prendre des plombes.

Dean regretta que sa mise à pied ne l'empêche de participer à la perquisition.

\- T'en fais pas, je te dirai ce qu'on aura trouvé. Lui dit Sam devinant ses pensées comme toujours. Bon, alors qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de tes deux semaines de vacances, veinard ?

\- Bobby te l'avait dit ?

\- Heu... non. Mais difficile de l'ignorer, je crois qu'on l'a entendu te gueuler dessus jusqu'en Chine.

Dean rigola. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire de ce temps. Il aurait bien proposé à Castiel de prendre quelques jours loin de tout, juste pour changer d'air, de monter dans l'impala et de rouler pour le plaisir de voir où ça les mènerait. Ils en avaient bien besoin tous les deux.

\- Bon, faut que tu y ailles maintenant. Parce que si Bobby te vois encore là quand il va sortir de son bureau, je crois bien qu'il va t'arracher la tête !

\- Ouais, t'as raison. A bientôt Sam. Fais attention à toi pendant ces deux semaines, ok ?

\- Oh t'en fait pas, de toute façon je suis encore coincé au bureau à cause de ma blessure.

\- Planqué !

\- Dégage ! Rit Sam en lui montrant la porte.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- J'aimerai aller voir ma famille, Dean. Lui dit Castiel lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis...tout ça.

\- Tu te sens suffisamment bien pour prendre la voiture ?

\- Oui. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Bien sur Cass.

En chemin, Dean expliqua à Castiel que Sam l'attendait le lendemain pour qu'il fasse sa déposition, s'il se sentait prêt. Castiel acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux.

\- Je préférerais pas. Répondit l'oméga en détournant le regard.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Castiel resta un moment silencieux, regardant défiler le paysage par la vitre de la voiture.

\- C'est une chose de connaître les grandes lignes, Dean. Mais s'en est une autre d'entendre les détails.

\- Ok, Cass. Je t'accompagnerai, mais je n'entrerai pas avec toi, si c'est ce que tu préfères.

\- Et tu n'iras pas regarder derrière la vitre sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Et je n'irai pas regarder derrière la vitre sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire. Répéta docilement Dean.

\- Et tu ne liras pas le rapport, non plus. Promets le moi, Dean.

L'alpha le regarda avec suspicion. Pourquoi est ce que Castiel insistait autant ?

\- Cass, est ce que ... ?

Castiel comprit la question de Dean sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la formuler.

\- Non Dean, il ne s'est rien passé de plus que ce que t'ai raconté. Je te le jure, fais moi confiance. Mais si je dois donner plus de détails, je ne veux pas que tu ais ces images là en tête. Je ne veux pas que Roman s'immisce entre nous de cette façon. Pas question que je le laisse gagner, ajouta t'il avec conviction.

Dean détourna une seconde son regard de la route, pour le poser sur son oméga assis à ses côté. Il fut impressionné une nouvelle fois par sa force de caractère et sa détermination. Lui qui pensait il n'y a pas si longtemps que les omégas étaient faibles, dociles, contrôlables. Comment avait il pu se tromper à ce point ?

\- Ok, Cass, Je te le promets.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Castiel alla un moment s'isoler avec Anna. Dean comprit que c'est à elle que Castiel avait envie de se confier à ce moment là. Et même si il en ressentit un pincement au coeur, il le comprenait et l'acceptait.

Michel et Balthazar se trouvaient à leurs travails respectifs. Seul Lucifer traînait devant son café, avec une mine chiffonnée. Il était visiblement réveillé depuis peu malgré l'heure déjà bien avancée de la journée. Vie nocturne de boite de nuit oblige, se dit Dean en allant le rejoindre.

\- Un café ? Proposa Luc en désignant la cafetière de la tête.

\- Et comment !

Dean se servit et s'assit face à lui, à la table de la cuisine. Il réfléchit un moment, sa tasse fumante à la main, au meilleur moyen de poser sa question. Il haussa les épaules. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de demander ça. Il se lança.

\- Luc, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens juste de le faire Dean. Répondit Lucifer d'humeur joueuse.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang qu'il pouvait être exaspérant! Lucifer sourit.

\- Bon ok, Vas y.

\- Roman. Dit il simplement.

Lucifer sourit de nouveau, manifestement amusé de la question sous entendue de son vis à vis. Il leva exagérément un sourcil et posa un doigt au coin de sa bouche dans une caricature de moue offensée.

\- Comment ça Dean ? Tu me demandes à moi, un respectable citoyen de notre très chère ville, de t'avouer à toi, un policier assermenté, un hypothétique crime que j'aurais éventuellement pu commettre. T'es pas sérieux là, si ?

Dean ne se démonta pas.

\- Si très sérieux. Mais pour ce qui est du policier assermenté, il est en congés forcés pour deux semaines. Et de toute façon il n'est pas présent dans cette pièce.

Luc ricana.

\- Et bien disons que si un très hypothétique crime avait effectivement été commis, je t'assurerais que la toute aussi hypothétique victime, que son âme pourrisse en enfer, ne serait pas prête de refaire surface. Au sens littéral du terme bien sûr. Et que si c'était malgré tout le cas un jour, ce ne serait de toute façon pas en un seul endroit, ni en un seul morceau... Ajouta Lucifer en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil, visiblement très amusé de sa répartie qu'il trouvait décidément très spirituelle.

Dean hocha simplement la tête.

\- Bien.

\- A ton tour Dean. Dis moi comment va mon frangin.

\- Il va mieux. Ses blessures sont entrain de cicatriser. Il est fort. Il se remet.

\- Tant mieux ! Et entre vous ?

\- Tout va bien, Luc. Et je ne tiens pas DU TOUT à m'étendre sur le sujet. Ok ?

\- Oh Dean, j'adoooore quand tu rougis, c'est siii mignon ... se moqua t'il ouvertement d'une petite voix enfantine.

\- Et de quoi aurait il à rougir ? Demanda Castiel en franchissant le seuil de la cuisine, les faisant se retourner brusquement tous les deux.

\- Mais de rien, frangin. Dean n'a pas à rougir de ses ... _performances_ , n'est ce pas ? C'est un policier hors pair, tout le monde le sait...Rajouta Lucifer toujours très amusé, sans même essayer de donner le change.

\- Luc ! Le sermonna Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Castiel ! répondit Lucifer sur le même ton.

Dean les regardait se chamailler, en riant. Castiel était détendu, souriant. De toute évidence, parler avec sa sœur lui avait fait du bien. Tout était pour le mieux !

.

Ce soir là, avant de s'endormir, dans cette position qu'ils affectionnaient tant, le dos de Castiel plaqué contre le torse de Dean maintenant que ses blessures le lui permettaient de nouveau, Castiel demanda:

\- Tu m'en veux Dean ?

\- De quoi mon ange ?

\- D'avoir parlé à Anna...et pas à toi.

\- Je t'en voudrais si tu ne parlais pas, Cass. Mais c'est toi qui décide avec qui tu veux le faire. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux m'en parler aussi, si tu veux. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout ça pour toi juste pour me ménager. Je peux encaisser tu sais.

Castiel se tourna légèrement vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Je sais Dean. Je le ferai. ... Dean ?

\- Oui, Cass.

\- De quoi est ce que vous avez parlé avec Lucifer dans la cuisine ?

Dean hésita, mais répondit tout de même franchement à la question.

\- De Roman.

Castiel se tendit. Dean passa son bras autour de lui, en un geste rassurant et protecteur.

\- Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. Plus jamais. Ton frère s'en est assuré.

Castiel hocha la tête mais resta silencieux, resserrant les bras de Dean autours de lui. L'alpha déposa un baiser sur sa nuque ce qui le fit sourire malgré lui. Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, simplement apaisés de se sentir l'un contre l'autre.

.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se réveilla de bonne heure. L'idée de faire sa déposition le rendait nerveux, même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Dean sentait son angoisse, mais ne savait pas comment l'aider. La psychologie n'était décidément pas son fort, et il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant. Ils se préparèrent rapidement et partirent pour le poste de police.

Dès leur arrivée, Sam pris Castiel en charge et le fit entrer dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire. Dean alla s'asseoir à son bureau, fixant la porte de la pièce ou son ami et son compagnon venaient d'entrer. Il comptait bien respecter la promesse faite à Castiel la veille, même si le besoin de savoir le taraudait.

 _Pas question Dean. Il commence à se sentir bien avec toi. Il t'a demandé de lui faire confiance. Fais pas le con !_ Se dit il.

Il en était là de ses pensées, lorsque la voix de son capitaine retentit:

\- Winchester, ramène tes fesses !

\- Je sais Bobby, je devrais pas être là. Dit il en entrant dans le bureau de son supérieur. Mais en fait je suis pas vraiment là. Cass est venu faire sa déposition. Je l'accompagne, c'est tout.

\- La ferme Dean. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Dean grimaça.

\- J'avais espéré que tu avais déjà tout dit la dernière fois. Tu veux m'en passer une deuxième couche ? Demanda Dean qui craignait quand même un peu une réponse affirmative malgré son air faussement décontracté.

\- Si tu me laissais en placer une, je t'expliquerais, idiot ! Râla le vieil homme.

Puis il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Les gars sont allés perquisitionner chez Roman hier.

\- Sam m'en avait parlé. Le coupa t'il avant de s'apercevoir de son erreur en voyant le visage de son supérieur se renfrogner. ...avant que je ne quitte le bureau pour les deux semaines de mises à pied _amplement_ méritées que tu m'as données. S'empressa t'il d'ajouter en voyant son capitaine froncer les sourcils.

Bobby soupira.

\- Ouais, passons ! Ils ont trouvé plein de choses dans le coffre fort de Roman. On peut dire qu'il savait diversifier ses activités celui là. On a trouvé des documents l'impliquant dans des trafics de drogue, d'omégas et même d'armes. Il avait un revolver avec des balles à tête creuses. Les mêmes que celle qui a blessé Sam en passant à travers son gilet par balles dans cet entrepôt. Et puis on a aussi trouvé ça.

Il posa un DVD sur le bureau. Dean le regarda, interrogateur.

\- Ce fumier se filmait, pendant qu'il... enfin, avec ses victimes. Peut être pour pouvoir faire chanter leurs alphas plus tard au cas où les lettres ne suffiraient pas, ou simplement pour revivre ses crimes. Va savoir ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'un malade dans son genre. On a trouvé un DVD au nom de chacune des victimes. Et celui ci, c'est celui de...

\- Castiel. Dit Dean, sentant la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Tu l'as regardé Bobby ?

\- Non. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais le faire toi même. Je ne l'ai pas enregistré dans les pièces à convictions non plus. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas que ça reste dans le dossier. De toute façon, je doute qu'il y ait un procès un jour. Roman a disparu, et il est probable qu'on ne le revoit jamais.

 _C'est même sûr_. Se dit Dean en lui même.

\- Et même si il y a un procès un jour, on a largement assez de preuves contre lui. Tu peux le prendre et en faire ce que tu veux.

\- Sam va le dire à Castiel... que vous avez un enregistrement ?

\- Non, il ne lui dira rien.

Dean prit le disque et le fit tourner dans ses doigts. Il pouvait le visionner, Castiel n'en saurait jamais rien. Il se livrait un véritable combat intérieur, partagé entre son _besoin_ de savoir, d'être sûr, et l'envie de respecter la volonté de son amant. Il prit le DVD et sortit du bureau de son capitaine.

\- Merci Bobby. Merci pour tout !

\- Mouais... Allez, maintenant file! Et je veux vraiment plus te voir pendant deux semaines !

.

Dean retourna s'asseoir à son bureau en attendant que Castiel ne finisse sa déposition. Il regardait fixement le DVD qu'il avait posé devant lui. La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit. Castiel le chercha du regard et lui fit un petit sourire triste et fatigué en se dirigeant vers lui.

\- Ramène moi chez nous Dean.

\- Ca va Cass ?

\- Ca ira. Répondit simplement l'oméga. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t'il en désignant le DVD.

Dean regarda encore une fois le petit disque posé sur son bureau, puis Castiel qui le fixait de son regard si bleu et si rempli de confiance.

\- C'est rien. J'en ai plus besoin.

Il prit le DVD, le cassa en deux et le mit à la poubelle.

Il se rapprocha de son oméga, prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, sous le regard de Sam qui n'en revenait pas que son ami se livre à de telles démonstrations d'affection en public.

\- Cass, ça te dirait qu'on parte un peu ? J'ai deux semaines de congés obligatoire. Et toi aussi tu as un peu de temps devant toi avant de reprendre le boulot. Et si on prenait l'impala, juste comme ça, pour voir où elle nous emmène ?

L'oméga plongea son regard bleu azur dans celui vert émeraude de son alpha. Il pencha la tête de côté avec cette expression si indéfinissable qui le caractérisait.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, Dean. Vraiment une très bonne idée...

La route se profilait devant eux. Il y aurait probablement encore des hauts et des bas entre l'alpha borné et l'oméga rebelle. Mais ils s'étaient trouvés, ils avançaient ensemble, il fallait croire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

FIN

.

 **Voila mes amis, cette petite histoire est terminée.**

 **Ma première fic. Snif, ça me fait quelque chose !**

 **Et ça me fait aussi quelque chose de vous quitter. Vraiment merci très sincèrement de m'avoir lue, de m'avoir écrit. J'ai été étonné et touchée de vos messages.**

 **Merci merci beaucoup.**

 **.**

 **Et qui sait...à bientôt peut être avec une autre fic, mienne ou votre ... ;)**


End file.
